


Spoils of War

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 99,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After successfully taking over Asgard, Hela takes her reward, starting with Jane Foster and moving on to almost all the women in the MCU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published elsewhere, now putting it up here. More chapters and more characters will be added soon.  
> Short version: Cate Blanchett exists, cue kinky sex.

All things considered, a strange woman being sat on Jane’s sofa when she got home was not the weirdest thing that could have happened to her.

She wore tight-fitting black and green, accentuating what would be seen of her pale skin. Despite that her eyes were dark, and much of her head was concealed behind what looked like a crown. What looked like branches of black reached out from its sides, filling up an impressive amount of the room.

“Um, hi?” Jane Foster said.

“Who are you?” the woman said.

“…Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Jane said. “This is my house, and you’re… uh…”

“I am Hela. Goddess of Death, Queen of Asgard.”

“You’re… friends with Thor?” Jane said, slowly.

“Hardly,” Hela said.

She paused, before lifting her hands and running them over the sides of her head. As she did they seemed almost to rub out the crown she wore, exposing long black hair.

“The Bifrost opened to this world, near this area, often,” Hela said. “Far more than I would expect for such an irrelevant world. I would know why. The energies converge around this home. If Thor is the one you know, were you his concubine?”

“Girlfriend,” Jane said awkwardly. “And was. I broke up with him. And- why do you care?”

“Indeed?” Hela said. “Asgard has changed much I see. I care because Asgard is mine now, I have bested its defenders and taken its throne once more for my own. I should know why this world was visited so often. And everything that belonged to those I conquered is now mine.”

“Excuse me?” Jane said.

She took a nervous step back. Hela seemed unconcerned.

“The old ways,” Hela said. “You are the spoils of war.” She paused. “I see you are unprepared. Very well, my curiosity is sated nonetheless. Soon I will return to this world to reinforce Asgardian control, we will meet again then, but this place is not my first priority.”

Jane fidgeted.

She didn’t know what to make of Hela. Yes, there was something unnerving about her, but there was more. The confidence in her gaze and actions, her apparently older form promising experience and power…

It wasn’t like she had any reason to hate Hela. True she was odd, but so were many Asgardians. And-

“I will give you this choice only once,” Hela said. “Stay on this world and fight with the rest of your people when I return, or come back as my prize.”

“…Prize how?” Jane said.

“Mine to use however I wish, whenever I wish,” Hela said. “My servant in all matters of the flesh. You would have chambers that put this… house to shame, and you would want for nothing for so long as you obeyed me.”

“You’d let a human live in Asgard?” Jane said. She hesitated. “Not just drop in once every couple of months and make excuses?”

“Why would I leave you here rather than have you close at hand?” Hela said.

“Don’t ask me,” Jane muttered to herself, annoyed. She swallowed and looked back up. “So, servant in all matters of the flesh. That… sounds like sex slave.”

“Midgardians have such crude ways of putting things,” Hela said.

She paused. Then Hela twitched one hand, and Jane just about caught a glimpse of five small shards of darkness, not unlike the substance that had composed Hela’s crown, form.

The five specks moved at lightning speed. Two ran up Jane’s arms and over her shoulder, moving at such a blistering rate she felt then cut into and through her top. Despite that Hela was proficient enough with their use to ensure they left no mark on Jane’s skin. She couldn’t feel them as any more than a ghost.

Another two ran up her legs, slicing the outer side of her pants, while the fifth was only felt for a moment in the middle of her back.

All five moved in unison, taking less than a second before they returned to Hela’s hand and vanished.

Jane’s jeans split in two, half crumpling behind her and half in front. It took her a moment to realise her panties had gone with them. And at the same time her top and bra were falling, with the top and back cut there was nothing keeping it up.

“Don’t move,” Hela said, an instant before Jane tried to cover herself.

“ _What_ are-”

“Examining my spoils,” Hela said.

“I haven’t agreed-”

“I am seeing if it is a choice worth giving you,” Hela said. “My brother’s tastes are not my own. Turn.”

“I-” Jane began, half-squeaking, before she saw Hela’s eyes.

Suddenly bright red, and completely exposed, Jane turned until her back was to Hela, and Hela ordered her to stop.

This was not how she’d expected this day to go. One moment she was walking home to just collapse and watch Netflix, the next she was naked in front of some Asgardian Goddess who wanted to make her a-

It was hard to disobey Hela. Jane didn’t know what to make of that. It didn’t feel like any kind of compulsion, more something primal.

People had worshipped the Asgardians once upon a time, thought of them as gods. Hela, more than any other Jane had seen, seemed able to tap into that.

Or maybe she’d developed an Asgardian kink somewhere along the way. Jane rolled her eyes. That would be typical.

“Turn,” Hela said again.

Jane faced the Goddess once more. Hela didn’t look away from her, barely even blinking, examining every inch of her body.

Slowly the heat in Jane’s cheeks drifted elsewhere.

This shouldn’t have been enjoyable. She was being ogled, _appraised,_ by a borderline stranger with some seriously old-fashioned values.

Hela stood, moving closer. She tilted her head, her gaze feeling tangible enough that Jane swore she felt it like a caress over her body. Jane bit her lip-

And suddenly there was a hand between her legs. Jane jumped, stiffening as Hela met her eyes.

Hela’s hand was just there for a second. A long, cold finger ran down her lower lips without going inside, and without a care to the shivers it caused.

“Wet,” Hela said. “Interesting.”

“What?” Jane said, flushing again. “No, it’s not- I just-”

“Your species craves submission,” Hela said. “I was there when we first found your kind, do not be ashamed. This is who you are. I am glad not everything has changed.”

Hela turned her back on Jane to walk back to the sofa, and for a second Jane missed the feel of her gaze. Then- no, that was stupid. Don’t miss-

Hela sat back down, looking at Jane again, and the dominance in her gaze made Jane’s heart skip. _Fuck._

“Kneel for your Goddess,” Hela said.

Instinctively Jane did so, slipping onto her knees in less than a second. She kept looking up at Hela, ignoring the torn clothes beneath her knees.

“You are acceptable,” Hela said. “What is your choice? Will you stay here, or will you be mine?”

Jane faltered.

Oh, no, this wasn’t fair. She couldn’t think straight with those eyes on her, with her slit still tingling from that moment of contact, with-

“I’ll be yours,” Jane said instantly.

Hela smiled.

“Good,” Hela said. “Crawl closer.”

It seemed Hela couldn’t get enough of humiliating Jane. The worrying thing was Jane wasn’t sure if she minded.

Still on her knees, Jane moved closer, making sure to not lower her head or look away from Hela. Soon she was as close to the sofa as she could be, Hela’s legs parting to allow her to kneel there.

Hela rested her hands on her own hips, and then ran them up her body. In the same way her crown had vanished to nothing, the armour-like outfit and cape she wore faded away.

Pale, pale skin and a pair of lips adorned by only a tiny patch of black were now in front of Jane’s eyes.

Hela didn’t tell her to do anything; it was easy to guess. It was easier still when Hela grabbed the back of Jane’s head with one hand and effortlessly pushed her closer.

Jane extended her tongue, tentatively feeling to see how human the Asgardian’s pussy was. It seemed… familiar at least.

Not that Jane had much experience with this. There was one night involving Darcy and way too much booze, and Sif’s post-break-up ‘comfort’ visit, and-

That damn Asgardian kink again. Ok, maybe there was more experience than she thought.

Jane lapped, quickly finding Hela’s clit and circling around it, gauging her reaction. Hela didn’t seem to be the type to moan but Jane heard her breath catch and quicken.

It was an undeniable thrill to hear the otherwise so powerful Goddess exhibit a clear reaction.

Jane pressed her tongue to Hela’s clit again, before darting downwards. She took a moment before decided to venture inside, tongue teasing and searching.

She tasted good. Better than-

No, don’t think about that.

“No hands,” Hela ordered as Jane moved her arms. “Both behind your back.”

Jane obeyed at once, despite herself. It made her kneeling posture a little more uncomfortable, but Hela’s one-handed grip on the back of her head ensured she could stay there.

Hela’s minimal reaction was somehow more of an incentive. Her legs stayed in place, feet on the floor and open to give Jane room, her measured grip on Jane’s head stayed firm and fixed.

But despite herself Jane _wanted_ her to react, wanted to be pulled closer, wanted to hear Hela cry out.

Caught up in the taste, Jane kept going, lapping up all she could.

“Now you’re mine, you should get used to doing this,” Hela spoke as though Jane’s tongue wasn’t inside her. “When I’m sat on my throne I’ll have you right where you are now, on your knees… worshipping me. You will serve me every day, and you will learn as you do.”

Jane’s tongue brushed past her clit again, and for the first time Hela’s breath hitched. Jane was a little ashamed at the bolt of excitement that sent through her.

“You will become the best cunt-licker in all the realms,” Hela said, “And you will wear the title proudly, and I will be proud to own you. I will only accept the best. All manner of people will line up to beg me to feel your tongue, and some I might even let experience you. Yes, you will do whatever I say, even if it means debasing yourself like some common whore. You will do as you are bid.”

Jane whimpered, flushing as she did so. There was no reason for her to enjoy Hela’s, nothing she’d ever considered doing. She’d always been pretty vanilla, and now Hela was talking about-

But at that moment, with Hela’s taste flooding her mouth, she couldn’t think of anything hotter.

That only made her more ashamed, and that shame shifted to a distracting warmth as Hela inhaled sharply.

That was humiliating too. Hela’s words and made her make a louder sound than her most fervent licking had elicited from Hela.

“You will be fucked, by me at the very least, every day for the rest of your life,” Hela said. “And I promise you, Asgardian science will extend that. I expect you will have over a hundred years of being my toy to look forward to.”

Jane wasn’t sure if that was a promise or a threat, but either way it was dizzying and only added to her eagerness.

Then suddenly, with very little warning, Hela groaned. In the same moment a sweeter taste filled Jane’s mouth, and she eagerly licked up Hela’s cum, forgetting everything in those moments except how much she wanted it, it _proud_ she was of making Hela make a sound, how-

Hela stood, and reluctantly Jane leant back, kneeling. She kept her hands where they were, knowing Hela would order it otherwise, meaning she couldn’t clean her face.

There were a few smears of wetness over and around her lips and chin, her hair was mussed and mad, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were slightly parted to breathe quickly. Need filled her, emanated from her.

“A worthy first,” Hela said. She paced. “Face me.”

Jane stumbled, turning on her knees to face the nude Goddess. Hela looked down at her, expression as impassive as before.

It shouldn’t have been a turn-on to see Hela seem as dispassionate moments after Jane had made her cum. It really shouldn’t.

Hela rested a hand over her pussy and drew it outwards. Jane frowned for a moment, until she saw more black. Apparently that was Hela’s gift, fashioning objects from that deep black material.

It was a cock. Jane blinked, especially when Hela’s hand returned to her sides.

Huh. Asgardians had invented strap-ons too, or at least some equivalent. That probably shouldn’t have been a surprise given all their tech.

Jane bit her lip, eyes never leaving the dark toy fashioned around Hela’s hips. It was wider than any Jane had seen, and decently long. Instinctively she had to compare it to Thor’s, on to realise there really was no comparison.

Jane felt suddenly, achingly empty.

Hela’s lip curled in amusement to see her desperation.

“Please,” Jane whimpered.

Hela sharply raised her eyebrows.

“You ask _me_ to do what you want?” Hela said.

“N-no,” Jane said, realising her mistake. “I just- I’m sorry I just really want you to-”

“Fuck you?” Hela said. “Fill you? I will. You will never need to ask to be used, I promise you. And you will _never_ again tell me what I should do.”

“Yes,” Jane said, quickly. “I’m sorry.”

She stared at Hela, hoping. As Hela paced, Jane shifted to follow her.

She couldn’t say for sure what had happened to her. Suddenly it seemed unthinkable to do without being used by Hela. Jane really hoped it was just her libido talking.

She could hardly blame it. It felt like the slightest brush of Hela’s fingertips would have her screaming. And instead Hela wanted to use that on her-

Hela gripped one arm of the sofa and pushed down, hard. For a moment there was a loud splintering before it fell away. Hela threw it the side with one arm, and used the other to create another of her black poles to cut away the jagged edges.

A second later and it was smooth, forming an edge that could be sat on comfortably. Hela looked sideways.

“You. Here,” Hela said. “Lay back, your legs over the side.”

Almost falling over herself, Jane obeyed. Part of her wanted to protest the damage to her furniture, but a far larger part of her was distracted by the prospect of what Hela was going to do.

With the arm ruined it was now possible for Jane to lay down on the sofa, her head hitting the cushion, while her legs dangled over the side. In another casual display of strength Hela gripped her hips and pulled Jane closer.

The head of the toy rested against Jane’s pussy. Hela took her time, looking down, agonisingly just watching.

Jane knew her wetness was visible at this point. She’d felt it go down her thighs.

“ _Now_ is the time for you to beg,” Hela said, low.

“P-Please,” Jane said. “Please fuck me, please force that inside me. I- I don’t know if I can take all of that, but I want to. Please, I want you to make me your slave, fuck me until I can’t think of anything else except serving you.”

Hela ran one hand up Jane’s body, thumb brushing a nipple as she passed them, only to rest then hand by Jane’s throat.

“Why?” Hela said.

“B-because,” Jane began, and hesitated, brain not quite focusing on the question. “Because I want to worship you, every way I can. Because- I’d be so grateful if you’d fuck me I’d do anything, serve you on your throne, be made into your whole or be made into your fucktoy, anything you want. I want to worship you with my pussy, I want to show you how much I need you.”

Hela paused, lips curling at the Midgardian turns of phrase. Then, painfully slowly, she shifted her position to give her a better angle of entry.

“You are mine,” Hela said. “My prize, for me to use as I see fit.”

“Yes,” Jane whimpered.

The toy slid forwards.

“Yes!”

It didn’t all fit inside in the first thrust, nor on the second, but Jane felt it fill her up. It glided inside her, aided by her wetness, and more than she’d thought she’d be able to take went in.

She arched, only for Hela’s hand at her neck to pin her now with more force, keeping her in place.

Hela was still standing, looking down over her, and Jane couldn’t look away. Those fierce eyes looked down at her, that face with the confidence of divinity filling her vision.

Hela thrust inside her, pulled back, then went back in. She was far from gentle, far from romantic, but Jane could tell she was holding back. This might well be slow by Asgardian standards.

She heard the slap of flesh hitting flesh, each thrust juddering through her body.

 _Use_ really was the best word; it felt like that, more than it did fucking. Hela pinned her there and used her until she was satisfied, seeing how much she could take and making her take it all. It was purely about what Hela wanted.

That much became apparently after mere seconds. It was degrading, more even than being made to display herself.

Jane came, screaming, faster than even Hela expected.

Hela kept Jane’s legs in place, kept them on the floor rather than wrapped around her, all but ignoring the way Jane shook. She kept going, kept moving, as Jane rode it out.

“You will be such a good toy,” Hela said, pleased.

She didn’t slow.

* * *

Darcy Lewis considered Jane a friend. She visited pretty regularly, dropping in by surprise just for the company. Usually it was fun.

Usually she didn’t get distracted by some rather loud cries only a little muffled by Jane’s front door.

Darcy’s hand was a few centimeters from knocking when she stopped herself. She wouldn’t want to… interrupt.

A little curious she ducked to the side. Whatever was happening, Jane was loud. Louder than she’d ever heard or have believed.

There was a much louder scream as Darcy rounded the side of the house. Dimly she remembered the layout of Jane’s place; she was near the lounge. Not even the bedroom.

Nice. Appreciatively Darcy crouched under the window, not sure if she wanted to sneak a peek. On one hand yeah, she was curious, and there was no harm in confirming she was right about the sound. It was almost definitely Jane’s voice.

But equally, it was kinda an invasion of privacy. Then again Jane was loud enough she apparently didn’t care about keeping it that private.

What the hell? Only mildly tainted curiosity won out, and Darcy stood for just a second to glimpse inside.

Holy shit.

She’d never have imagined seeing Jane like that. It was more than just regular sex. Jane was flushed, red all over, glistening with sweat and her chest heaving, panting with each moan. Her voice was audibly strained but it didn’t seem to stop her crying out.

And leaning over her was a woman who didn’t seem tired in the slightest, exquisite skin and breasts and body with a strap-on vanishing inside Jane every second.

Wide-eyed, it took Darcy a moment to remember to hide back beneath a window.

Wow. Ok then. Jane had game.

She snuck another peek, now seeing the woman lean down over Jane, not to kiss her but getting her face close enough she might have been able to, feeling Jane’s breath and filling her vision.

She said something, too quiet for Darcy to hear through the window. Jane’s answering scream was more than audible.

Darcy sat down, back to the wall, staring out. So this was a thing. Her colleague slash friend slash slight crush was having loud marathon sex with a seriously hot older woman.

She should go. She really should. She should just leave Jane to her fun and press her for details tomorrow.

With a quick glance around, Darcy unbuttoned her jeans and slipped one hand between her legs.

Darcy shifted until she was kneeling and facing the house, glancing back occasionally to make sure no one caught her. After a moment she peered up, watching the scene-

Then, for a moment, the woman’s head turned. She lifted her arm in an instant; Darcy ducked down, heart pounding.

A corner of the window shattered. She hesitated; she hadn’t thought the woman had thrown anything, her hand had seemed empty, but something had broken the window.

She glanced up. The hole was nowhere near where her head was. Apparently the woman hadn’t been trying to hit her.

“You don’t mind,” the stranger said, presumably referencing the window.

“No,” Jane said. “You are my Goddess you can do anything, I won’t care just so long as I can keep serving you and you can- ah! Keep using me, and I can wor- ah! Worship you.”

Kinky. Darcy raised her eyebrows, then blinked. She could hear them so much more clearly with a hole in the window.

Was that… intentional? Did the woman want her to overhear?

Darcy risked another glimpse up. The woman was looking right at her, giving what was apparently the closest thing to a smile she could. It wasn’t entirely happy, just… pleased.

A spark went right to Darcy’s pussy, her fingertips twitching. Ok. It seemed like visiting was a good plan after all.

“What is my name?” the woman said, to Jane. It seemed to be for Darcy’s benefit.

“Hela,” Jane gasped.

“Scream it,” Hela said. “ _Cum_.”

“Hel _aaa!_ ” Jane said. She yelled, by now apparently an order from Hela got the desired reaction.

Hela and Jane. Darcy bit her lip, whispering the names under her breath as her fingers went to work.

* * *

“And you will ride me on my throne,” Hela said, “There in front of my people, for all to see and to know that you belong to me. Their eyes will be on you and they will see you as you are now. You have nothing to hide because you are just my prize, for me to show to whoever I wish and for me to use.”

Jane cried out yet again.

Hela regularly span stories like that, some more outlandish than others, and each painted vividly. Somehow, even after the past few hours, her tone was remarkably level and her breathing still mostly controlled.

It was easy to tell when she came, she gave a long low groan and stiffened for brief seconds, but she seemed to maintain more control than Jane could.

Some stories were softer, waiting for Hela to return after a battle to relax her with her tongue. Others were more humiliating, being used to reward favoured warriors.

Jane knew Asgard did seem to be a warrior-oriented culture. Hela seemed more so than most, but regardless it was so easy to imagine.

It was hard to tell which were mere fantasies meant to get a reaction, and which were promises Jane could be expected to keep. If it meant she’d be fucked and used like this then, at that moment, Jane couldn’t think of anything she wouldn’t do.

She’d lost count of how many times she’d cum. Another orgasm roared through her, making her body arch and tremble. She only stayed in place thanks to Hela’s unyielding grip.

“My prize. My toy. My whore.”

Jane tried to shout her agreement but just moaned.

Hela’s hips slammed into hers and the toy filled her up to the hilt again and again. Once it had seemed so big, now Jane felt empty for the split-seconds it left her.

And then Hela stopped, the toy completely inside Jane, to close her eyes and let a low groan escape her lips. She moved, less roughly, more concerned with rubbing her hips against the other side of the toy than fucking Jane.

Abruptly Hela pulled back and stood up.

Jane lay where she was left, panting, her chest heaving. She ached, yet desperately wanted more.

“Get on the floor,” Hela said. “Kneel.”

Jane scrambled to obey. After everything, after being made to cum as she listened to such humiliating fantasies she’d once never have considered, it was hard to do anything but obey Hela.

“Your hands and knees,” Hela said.

Jane adopted the position. It felt like Hela wanted them to continue doggystyle, instead of having Jane be made to look up at her Goddess’s face.

Hela moved closer, pressing a hand on Jane’s shoulder to make Jane shift, reorienting herself. Now she more or less had her side to the window, though her head faced away.

Then Hela slapped her ass. Jane yelped.

“You will get used to that punishment,” Hela said. “When I tell you to do something you will do it immediately. You were far too slow. It does not matter how tired you are, I expect obedience from my toys.”

“Y-yes, I will,” Jane said, still panting.

One more spank, and then Jane heard Hela kneel behind her. The strap-on rested over Jane’s back, teasing her with the prospect.

“As my toy, all of you is mine,” Hela said.

“Yes,” Jane said.

“You will let me do anything I want to any part of you,” Hela said.

“Always,” Jane said.

Hela shifted, and suddenly Jane felt the head of the strap-on pressing at a rather different hole.

“You will serve me with your mouth, I will use your cunt, and I will fuck you here too. Understand?”

“I-” Jane began.

She hesitated. Anal was new to her. She’d never really experimented with it, never been touched there, and now Hela was pressing the head of that cock, made of god-only-knows-what, there.

Then again, sometime during the last few hours apparently she’d stopped being able to say no to Hela.

“Yes,” Jane whimpered. “Every part of me is yours.”

“Will I be the first?” Hela said, sensing her uncertainty.

“Yes.”

“Good. It is only fitting I be responsible for one of your firsts, if you weren’t we would have to do something more… unusual.”

Hela smiled, and pressed forwards far more slowly than she had before. Jane opened her mouth as if to cry out, but could just exhale. Lubricated with her own juices, the strap-on slowly stretched out Jane’s ass.

It felt like she couldn’t take more, that the toy couldn’t possibly be any longer, but still more slid inside her. It got to the point she wished Hela would just slam it in, a moment of pain to end the prolonged torment, but Hela maintained her slow pace.

She felt her virgin hole opening, stretching, and all she could cry out was Hela’s name.

Until at long last she felt Hela’s hips press against the cheeks of her ass, the toy completely buried.

“Thank you,” Jane said.

Hela said nothing for a moment. She rested one hand on Jane’s ass, spreading it open so she had a clearer view of where her toy was. She withdrew it a mere inch, then pressed forwards again, pleased at Jane’s reaction.

Then Hela began to move, slowly at first. She pulled out quickly enough to make Jane yelp, then moved forwards again, not as slowly as before but still slowly enough Jane whimpered.

It was an entirely different experience to the fast-and-hard fuck over the sofa. Now Hela was taking pleasure in tormenting her, making her fear and want all at once.

“You will be trained to take this better,” Hela said. “I shall spend two years using only your asshole. No one will touch your cunt, not even you, there are many enchantments at my disposal. I will use your ass every day for those two years until I no longer need to hold back, and until you would plead for me to fuck you there.”

Hela reached forward, winding a hand in Jane’s hair to pull her back, holding her upright. She ensured Jane didn’t face the window.

“Practise,” Hela said.

She thrust into Jane’s ass with sudden speed, eliciting a cry, then slowed. By then her speed was more even, no longer dragging the entry out, but it was still far less fast than how she’s used Jane’s cunt.

“How would you beg for me?” Hela said.

“Please fuck my ass!” Jane said, managing to get it out between gasps. “Please fill me, I need to show you how much I’ll worship and serve you. I want to show you that you can do anything to be, I want you to fill my asshole with your cock and use me until you’re satisfied. I’m only here to serve you.”

“Louder,” Hela said.

Her free hand slapped Jane’s rear, Jane cried out.

“Fuck my ass!” Jane shouted, cut off only when she yelped at another rapid intrusion.

* * *

She was listening to her best friend lose her anal virginity. Darcy bit her lip, pushing herself to look back up.

Jane was on her knees, and there was no doubt about where the woman’s strap-on was pointing.

Holy fuck.

Darcy had pushed her jeans and panties down until they were around her knees, needing the extra space. She gripped the ledge outside the window with one hand, and the other curled two fingers inside herself as she stared.

Whoever Hela was, Darcy liked her. Anyone that would not only let her watch this but help her hear it was good in her book, and she couldn’t help but be impressed at wat she and Jane were doing.

Gasping, Darcy rubbed herself harder. She’d been keeping herself on the brink since watching Jane be fucked over the sofa, and it was getting harder to hold back.

The sound of flesh smacking flesh carried, tempo slowly speeding up. Darcy pulled herself up to watch. Holy fuck Jane could take it so well.

She watches her best friend’s mouth open, contorted with bliss and more than a little surprise. Apparently Jane hadn’t expected to enjoy this quite so much.

“Are you going to cum, my toy?” Hela said. “Will you cum from having your last, virgin hole used?”

“Y-yes! Oh god yes!”

“Tell me when you’re almost there,” Hela said. She punctuated it with another slap, and thrust the toy in again.

Well, if she was going to finish any time-

Darcy resolved to take the risk, staying knelt up so she could see as well as hear what was happening to Jane.

The visibly exhausted yet loving it Jane, flushed and sweating and breathless. The older, controlling, disturbingly calm Hela. And the toy vanishing into Jane’s asshole with remarkable ease, each thrust earning a gasp.

Darcy bit her lip, rubbed harder, and fixed her eyes on the sight as she came.

Hela turned and met her eyes, sending an extra jolt through her and making her cry out more than she’d expected. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Darcy hastily collapsed.

She knelt lower, below the window, with her legs still shaking.

 _Wow_. Easily worth how awkward the next chat she had with Jane would be. Darcy panted, leaning back against the wall and basking in the afterglow.

“I’m cumming!” Jane’s voice carried through the window. “Hela, I’m-”

The sound of flesh hitting flesh suddenly stopped.

And then there was a loud crash, the world around Darcy turning black for a moment. Splinters of wood and stone fell and Darcy scrambled, turning on the spot.

Some odd black material had burst up out of the ground, somehow avoiding her vicinity but destroying the wall just behind her. And an instant later the black had retreated, leaving her with an unobstructed view of the scene.

* * *

“Darcy?!” Jane yelped.

In any other situation she’d have hurriedly tried to cover up. The intrusion in her ass, though, made it rather hard to change position. That, and Hela’s hand on the small of her back prevented her going anywhere.

Even after everything Hela had said she still flushed in embarrassment to have her best friend see her like this, naked and on her knees with a relative-stranger buried in her ass.

It was a few shameful moments before she realised Darcy’s jeans were almost at her ankles, and one of her hands was in a rather suspect position. Darcy stared, just as wide-eyed and shocked.

“You know our voyeur?” Hela said. She seemed far from angry.

“She’s a- friend,” Jane began. She hesitated.

“Um. Hi?” Darcy said.

“How long have you been there?” Jane said, panicking a little.

“Long enough to know what you are now,” Hela said. She rested a hand almost comfortingly on Jane’s ass. “It seems she enjoyed it.” She turned to Darcy. “Didn’t you?”

Darcy stumbled over her words. Was there any good way to answer that?

It was a moment before Darcy realised the other elephant in the room.

“Wait,” Darcy said, to Jane, gesturing to the absence of wall. “Did she just destroy your house?”

“She will have another,” Hela said. “A room larger than this whole building for so long as she is my prize.”

“That’s… huh?”

“Asgardian,” Jane mouthed.

Well. That explained far too much.

Jane fidgeted a little, uncomfortably aware Hela’s toy was still inside her. It was impossible to forget, and as such impossible to forget Darcy must have been there when she’d lost that virginity.

She flushed in a kind of shame, slowly becoming aware that after all of Hela’s stories the sensation of shame wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

“Remove your clothes,” Hela said suddenly.

Darcy blinked, Jane stiffened. Hela frowned, impatient.

“You’ve agreed to be my whore,” Hela said, to Jane. “To do whatever I want with whoever I want. You will obey me. And you,” she turned to Darcy, “You have taken joy from the two of us, would you deny us the same?”

Jane wasn’t sure what was happening to her. There were all kinds of reasons she should be uncomfortable right now, and every reason she should want to leave.

But she was still achingly close, still tingling from how much Hela had made her cum and longing for her next, and it just felt wrong to consider disobeying Hela.

She waited and hoped, staring unsure of what she wanted to see.

Darcy was a little self-conscious, sure, especially with those eyes on her. Hela had the kind of uncompromising gaze that made her feel as though she was naked anyway.

Then again, she was pretty sure a MILFy Asgardian was offering her a threesome with Jane, and she’d have to be an idiot to turn that down.

Trying to hide her eagerness, Darcy began pulling her top and jacket off. She got tangled in them for an instant, needing a few seconds more to extricate herself. As she did she stepped out of her jeans.

She was most of the way through undoing her bra before she remembered to look back. The conspicuous absence of a wall did make them rather visible-

“You watched us,” Hela said, catching Darcy’s movement. “If people see you now, it is only fair. Stand still.”

Darcy dropped her bra. She shivered slightly, the breeze from outside coming in. She did her best to obey Hela and not look back, despite not knowing whether anyone was gathering behind her.

Hela appraised her, apparently unconcerned about the flushed Jane still bent over in front of her.

“Exceptional tits,” Hela said. The vulgarity sounded odd with her otherwise refined intonation. “Turn around.”

“I’m not a piece of meat you kn-”

“Turn. Around.”

Darcy quickly obeyed, turning until her ass faced Hela. She was relieved to look outside to see no one there.

“Bend over,” Hela said. “Spread your cheeks.”

Darcy obeyed. She could feel Hela’s eyes on her and she reached back, grabbing her own ass as though presenting it. She couldn’t help but flush.

Hela’s brusque manner was rather effective at making her feel not quite like a person. It shouldn’t have been a good feeling.

“Acceptable,” Hela commented. “Turn around. Keep the same position.”

Still red, Darcy shifted on the spot. Now she was facing Hela, though her asshole and cunt were exposed to the world. She really hoped no one came by.

“You’re certainly not a virgin in either hole,” Hela said.

“No,” Darcy said. “I’ve, uh, done stuff.”

“Indeed,” Hela said. “Perhaps you should be given the same offer.”

“What offer?” Darcy said.

“To return to Asgard with me,” Hela said. “Serve as my spoils of war, to use as I see fit, as often as I want, for every day for the rest of your life.”

“Spoils of war?” Darcy echoed. “What, have you taken over the world?” She paused, then looked at Jane, eyes suddenly wide. Well given everything else that had happened lately… “Jane, _has_ she taken over the world?”

“Not yet,” Hela said.

Darcy hesitated, not quite sure if she was joking.

“I am Queen of Asgard,” Hela said. “You are both my subjects regardless. It was not uncommon for the monarch of Asgard to have a harem, in the old times. Jane, would you be happy to be used alongside your friend?”

Jane stumbled. Apparently she found this situation as weird as Darcy did, even if Hela didn’t.

Hela shifted, moving back and then thrusting her strap-on inside Jane with sudden speed. It made Jane cry out, all the more so after her ass had begun to tighten again during the conversation.

“Answer!”

“I-” Jane began, and gasped. “I’d… like to keep in contact with Darcy.”

“And be fucked alongside her? To see her used, to have her see you used, and perhaps to fuck one another?”

“I…” Jane looked back to see Hela’s gaze still upon her, drawing the truth out. “…Yes. So much. I’ll teach her to worship you the same way I do.”

“She does have most exceptional tits,” Hela said.

“I’ve always liked them,” Jane said, embarrassed.

Smirking, Hela returned her gaze to Darcy. Darcy meanwhile bit her lip, trying to ignore the tingling that had started again between her legs.

Fuck. Ok. How was being talked about like she wasn’t even there a turn-on?

“Will you be my… fucktoy, as I believe it is called here on Midgard?”

This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea.

Darcy shifted, uncomfortable at still holding her ass open. Part of her brain insisted she could stop any time, she could just walk away and forget about the scary-hot Goddess and-

“Yes please,” Darcy said eagerly.

“Good,” Hela nodded. “Stand up straight. Come closer. There, stop.”

Relieved to be upright again Darcy approached by just a couple of steps. She stopped as soon as Hela said.

The back of her neck prickled. So many people could have been staring at her ass just then, yet with Hela looking at her like that Darcy couldn’t quite care.

Hela reached out-

She seemed to be able to bring things into being with her hands. A black phallus, the material not unlike the one that had destroyed the wall, and almost identical to Hela’s own formed at Darcy’s waist. Darcy jumped.

It really did look so similar to Hela’s, the only difference being that it was a little smaller.

“Lay on your back,” Hela said. “Jane, my whore, let her fill your cunt.”

Darcy got down onto the floor, lying down, not quite sure what to expect. Given how exhausted and blissed-out Jane seemed she thought it’d be good.

And seeing Jane hurrying to straddle her was a little bit of a dream come true. It was weird to suddenly be so intimate, especially sober, yet Jane obeyed Hela at once.

Jane lowered herself, guiding Darcy’s new cock inside herself. Darcy’s eyes widened at the sight, and she couldn’t help but gasp to watch Jane whimpering so close to her, _for_ her.

“Stop.”

Hela neared, moving behind Jane. She lingered for a moment, watching the two friends, skin entwined with skin.

Then she pressed the head of her strap-on once again to Jane’s ass.

“This, too, you will need to practise,” Hela said. “Soon you will come to realise how this is all you need concern yourself with, how your body can be fucked again and again and never quite pushed past its limits. In every way, all at once, you are mine.”

And Jane, who had been an anal virgin less than an hour ago, Darcy’s toy already filling her cunt as Hela readied to use her ass, whimpered.

“Please!” Jane cried out.

Hela gave no warning that time. She moved quickly, slamming into Jane’s ass in one go. She seemed pleased by Jane’s moan.

Hela’s hand tugged on Jane’s hair, holding her in place just above Darcy. She kept thrusting, skin slapping against skin, making Jane shudder and send vibrations through Darcy’s toy too.

Three times over, Jane had never felt so full. Hela had been the biggest thing she’d ever had in her cunt, and then the first thing to her ass, and now she had both holes full.

It went beyond intense. Pleasure sparked across all her nerves, her whole body unable to feel anything else except the distinct, all-consuming sensation of being so thoroughly fucked.

She moaned with each thrust, shook each time Hela filled her, and shivered as Darcy’s toy rubbed against the perfect spots.

And Hela held her head in place, making her look directly into Darcy’s eyes.

Anal was humiliating; enjoying it as much as she was all the more so, but experiencing all that while her best friend saw, from so very close, made her ache with the delicious mortification.

Her chest was pressed to Darcy’s, the heat of her skin so undeniable. Darcy was flushed, clearly relishing every second despite the total insanity of the situation.

How had today gotten to this point?

“Get used to this,” Hela said, “Having both of your holes filled and being watched as you cum like only a whore would. How does it feel?”

“Good,” Jane said.

“Why?”

“Because I like it when you fuck my ass,” Jane said. “I love have my ass stretched open, I love it when you use me, and I love having my cunt and ass filled at once, ah! I love being your whore, I love worshipping you, I love being shown off by you, ah! Hela please!”

Darcy stared as the words tumbled from her lips. Jane couldn’t tear her eyes from her.

“Do you want to cum?” Hela said.

She thrust forwards again and again, flesh smacking flesh.

“Yes!”

“Then cum for me, toy,” Hela said. “Cum with me using your ass and show her how much you belong to me.”

It barely took two thrusts for Jane to scream. Her back arches, and with Asgardian strength Hela held her head in place. Darcy watched every shudder, whimper, watched Jane’s mouth open in an ecstatic scream and her eyes flutter shut as bliss ran through her.

Jane slumped forwards, atop Darcy. Despite that Hela still thrust for just under a minute more, making Jane’s body jerk and shudder and sending rather pleasant friction through to Darcy.

And then Hela gave a low groan, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Somehow even that was the most emotion she’d shown since her arrival.

Hela pulled back, slowly removing her strap-on from Jane’s ass. With a wave of her hand Darcy’s strap-on vanished, and without a word Hela pushed Jane’s head down to Darcy’s cunt.

Exhausted, borderline broken, and undeniably content, Jane started to lick by instinct. Hela meanwhile was still above her, looking at a flushed, panting Darcy.

“You still wish to be my prize?” Hela said.

“God yes,” Darcy said. She squirmed around Jane’s tongue. “Uh, Goddess yes?”

Hela was unamused.

“Jane gave me her ass,” Hela said. “Something no one else has had. What would you do to dedicate yourself to me?”

“Anything,” Darcy said.

Ok, maybe she wasn’t thinking entirely straight. She had her best friend and recurring fantasy licking away between her legs, she was looking up at a literal goddess, and Jane’s moans were still echoing in her ears.

Hela shifted, kneeling over Darcy’s chest. Her strap-on was still in place, jutting out proudly and coated in juices from each of Jane’s holes.

“Open your mouth,” Hela said.

Realising, Darcy obeyed, leaning up to give Hela better entry. Hela slowly leaned forwards, slipping the toy past Darcy’s lips.

“Have you humiliated yourself like this for anyone else?” Hela said.

Darcy shook her head, and gave a moan muffled by the toy.

“Do you enjoy the taste of your friend’s cunt and ass?” Hela said. “I expect you’ll become very familiar with them.”

Darcy nodded as best she could.

“Then lick up every smear,” Hela said. “Do that, and you will have the honour of joining Jane as mine.”

Darcy closed her eyes and went deeper, feeling the toy hit the back of her throat.

She wasn’t sure how she’d expected it to taste. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, just different. There was a distinct tang she recognised as from Jane’s pussy, but then something else.

Besides, it was hard to not enjoy anything with Jane’s tongue on her, working with remarkable energy.

“This can be your role,” Hela said, languidly moving her hips back and forth. “Every day you will be on your knees, and after I have used both of your holes, both of hers, along with anyone else that joins my harem, you will clean me off. You will taste everyone, every day. If we have guests, you will serve them similarly. Only when this is pristine will you be allowed to cum.”

It was Darcy’s first time experiencing Hela’s odd monologuing. She wasn’t sure whether it was fantasy or more, just that it sent shivers she was not expecting through her.

Her lips went all the way down to the base of the toy, then back to the head to lap and lick, until she couldn’t taste anything more than the coolness of the strap-on.

Hela moved back and regarded Darcy’s work. Pleased, she dissipated it, leaving her cunt bare. She rested one hand on Darcy’s head.

“You may cum,” Hela said.

Somehow the permission brought a new immediacy to Jane’s ministrations, and in just seconds Darcy was crying out.

She grabbed at the floor beneath her, trying desperately for purchase as she writhed, pushing up then falling back, breathless. After a few seconds Jane stopped licking and pulled back.

She looked up at Darcy, her expression unreadable.

It was the awkward few moments after sex. The rush had faded, the goals had been attained and there was nothing to focus on except for how they’d just done rather degrading things in front of one another, they’d just tasted each other, they’d just-

“Wow,” Jane said, softly.

“That was… something,” Darcy said.

“Are you-”

“Basking right now,” Darcy said. “Did you…”

“Yeah,” Jane said. Even after everything she was still flushed. “It was... intense.”

Relieved, Darcy fell back. She inhaled deeply, still trembling.

And then Hela was standing over them. She didn’t seem tired, didn’t seem flushed, the only change to her demeanour was a subtler, pleased calm.

Now she was dressed in the outfit she’d arrived in, the green and black armour tight over her body. She lifted her hands as though to push her hair back, and her thorny crown reformed.

Darcy blinked.

“Wow,” Darcy said. “That’s a thing.”

“You’ll be used to it,” Hela said. “This, and being with one another. It’s time to leave.”

Right. Leaving to go to join Hela’s spoils of war in Asgard. They hadn’t thought too much about that, too caught up in the moment.

Still, they were in the afterglow. If Jane were to list the people she’d miss on Earth, Darcy would be at the top of the list, so it was good she was coming. And by the sound of it Hela would be returning to Earth.

Jane remembered how Asgard looked. It would be amazing to see it again.

Jane shifted, standing. She moved for the wardrobe as Darcy reached for her pile of discarded clothes.

“What are you doing?” Hela said.

“Getting dressed,” Darcy said, “I-”

“You will not need clothes,” Hela said. “You are my spoils. I am not bringing you to Asgard for your sense of fashion.”

Darcy hesitated. Ok, yet another thing that shouldn’t be a turn-on.

“The Bifrost doesn’t come out too close to the palace,” Jane said, uncertain.

“No,” Hela said.

“We’d have to go through a lot of the city before…”

Hela paused.

“Come closer,” she said to both of them. “Kneel.”

They were both quick to obey, each still nude. Jane glanced at Darcy. Her reticence was more because it was how she felt she should act, but by this point when Hela asked her to do something it inherently felt right.

Hela touched her left hand to Darcy’s throat, and her right to Jane’s. There was a soft sound, and the matter she could created formed, the pole stretched out and curving until it formed a ring. Hela moved back, leaving collars around each of their necks.

“Now, when we walk through Asgard, everyone will know you belong to me,” Hela said. “You need never worry about wearing clothing again. Now stand, come with me.”

Hela walked out through the ruined wall. Side-by-side, clad in nothing but Hela’s collars, Jane and Darcy followed. Darcy particularly was a little more embarrassed to note a few sets of eyes had been attracted to the street outside.  

Hela, every inch the Queen, walked out and stretched her arms out to her side. There was a flash of light as the Bifrost streaked down, and seconds later she, Jane and Darcy were gone.


	2. Ride of the Valkyrie

The battle for Asgard had ended quickly. Thor and Loki had fought to defend the remaining citizens of Asgard, and it hadn’t gone well for them.

That green monster they’d brought for back-up, Hela had summoned a spear of black and flung it from the edge of the city to suffocate in vacuum. She’d let Loki sneak off to the treasury, knowing full well he wouldn’t find anything.

She’d prepared for invasion; she’d conquered whole worlds before this, she knew all the mistakes defenders could make. Chief among them was leaving any weaknesses somewhere accessible.

All the weapons from the vault that might potentially be a danger to her had been concealed in far more secure places. The Crown of Surtur had been placed within the reanimated body of her dead wolf Fenris, where no one would think to look and fewer could find it. The Infinity Stone was within her throne.

_That_ would make the new expansion of Asgard much easier. She’d recreated the throne from the black shards and spears she could summon, all but indestructible. Only her will could extract the cube.

Loki had fled only to return, more panicked than ever.

“It’s gone!” he shouted.

“Gone?” Thor said. “What do you mean it’s _gone_?”

“It’s not there, what do you _think_ I mean?”

“But that was-”

“Are you quite finished?” Hela had interrupted.

She no longer saw any reason to toy with them. The battle had been fierce, but short, and her brothers fell into the waters of Asgard, impaled on black.

The current carried them outwards; she summoned walls of her spears out from the ground beneath the waves to catch them. She could make use of their bodies.

Then, she returned her attention to the ship, still preventing it from departing. All the survivors of Asgard were crowded aboard, alongside a few strangers. Hela tightened her grip, and her manifested structure pulled the ship closer.

It would be so easy-

A lone women stood between Hela and them. She’d been knocked aside in the earlier battle but now she was back, holding a sword aloft as though it was any threat. She gave no ground.

“You wish to persist in this futility?” Hela said. “I have just killed my two brothers, what can you bring that would give me pause?”

The woman barely faltered. So willing to die.

Something about that posture, that fact, that look… It made a memory flicker inside Hela. After a moment she smiled.

“Ah,” Hela said. “The last of the Valkyries. It was so easy to kill your sisters, would you rejoin them so easily?”

Valkyrie ran at her; Hela sidestepped, manifested a sword to deflect and disarm. Instants later and he had one hand around Valkyrie’s throat.

“Do it then,” the Valkyrie said, defiant.

“Do you think your sacrifice will save them?” Hela said. “I remember the Valkyries, intended to be the greatest defenders of Asgard. The people are just there, so easy for me to snuff out, and what have you done for them?”

Valkyrie glared.

Hela paused. After a fashion, she was bluffing. It would be foolish for her to kill all the Asgardians; if she did what was she to be Queen of? Some would need to live, to serve.

True, she could form armies from the fallen with the Eternal Flame. They would be far more reliable when the time came to conquer other worlds. But she still needed a people.

They thought her a monster though, thought her the Goddess who would bring death to them all. If that was their fear, it was only smart to encourage it. Fear was an effective means of control.

She had experience at this, at maintaining dominance over worlds. To firmly subjugate Asgard, then…

Hela released Valkyrie, taking a step back. Valkyrie’s eyes never left her.

“If you could save them, what then?” Hela said.

“I’d never trust you,” Valkyrie said.

“I give you my word as Queen of Asgard,” Hela said. “Skurge has fallen, there is only one other I wish to kill, but the rest may live as my subjects despite this… betrayal. If you serve me, and for so long as you serve me all those that do not betray me will remain safe.”

“Never.”

“Indeed?” Hela said. “I wouldn’t have thought a Valkyrie so quick to put her own pride before her people. Why else were you all women, if not to avoid the machismo and pomposity of Asgardian men?”

Valkyrie hesitated, and in that moment Hela knew she had her prize.

“Remove your armour,” Hela said.

Valkyrie glowered at her. Then, slowly, she slipped off her blue cape and began to dismantle the white armour that guarded her form. Beneath she had on a simpler dark garment, resilient only over her upper body and leaving her arms bare.

She placed the metal on the ground, then looked back at Hela, hate in her eyes.

Hela smiled. Perfect.

The easiest way to control a people was to give them a symbol. Valkyrie defended them, and would surrender everything for them. Thus, any who resisted would do so in her name.

And they would not do so futilely. They would fight to keep the Valkyrie’s myriad upcoming sacrifices from being in vain. 

Oh, they would plan an overthrow, they always did, but it would be a long, long time before any plan was assembled. By then she would have broken Valkyrie, she’d completely own the symbol of their resistance, and any motivation or spirit they had would be gone with her.

And she would truly be Asgard’s Queen.

“Kneel,” Hela said.

Anger flashed across Valkyrie’s face. Nonetheless, slowly, she obeyed.

She heard a small gasp ripple through the watching Asgardians. That was right, they were still there, still watching. That made this all the sweeter.

“One day, I _will_ kill you,” Valkyrie said.

“Doubtful,” Hela said. “And it does not matter. Today, you are mine.”

Hela gave a small smile. In that moment Valkyrie’s eyes widened; she likely remembered the old days as well, Hela’s spoils from each of the worlds she’d conquered.

Good. So it wouldn’t need explaining.

“Remove the rest,” Hela said, standing over the kneeling Valkyrie.

There were a long few seconds of silence. At the very least, Valkyrie didn’t seem surprised.

Indecision flickered across her face for several seconds. Her pride, her body, or the survivors of Asgard. She met Hela’s gaze, needing no words to express her dislike.

It only made Hela smile as, slowly, Valkyrie removed the last vestiges of her clothing. She threw them to the ground as though they were weapons, the treated top even sending cracks through the ground with the sheer force of it.

She’d had to stand to get out the rest, but at a silent look from Hela she’d returned to kneeling there. She faced the Goddess of Death, and kept her back to the people she was protecting.

Hela took her time. This was always her favourite part, breaking someone in.

She regarded the Valkyrie, taking in the full sight of her. Her body was nicely toned, as a warrior’s must be, her breasts high and firm and each capped with a small, brown nipple.

She never stopped glowering, even as she presented herself.

“Turn,” Hela said.

Valkyrie took as long as she could to obey each order, showing what resistance she was able. Soon she was facing the crowd of Asgardians on the ship, all those eyes watching her.

There was no question among them they wouldn’t be able to leave until Hela wished it. Hela’s undead army still amassed around them.

Hela approached, tilting her head to appreciate Valkyrie’s ass. Like the rest of her it was toned, well-trained, yet still nicely shaped.

“Bend over.”

To have the Valkyrie take such a submissive posture for her sent a thrill through Hela that she didn’t show. She knelt, admiring the way Valkyrie’s small boobs fell, and how her ass looked presented like this.

Hela slapped it. A small cry escaped Valkyrie’s lips, more from shock, before she bit her lip. Hela’s hand cracked down her ass twice more, neither time gaining a sound.

“You will obey be as soon as I ask you to do something,” Hela said. “You will not wait, you will not hesitate, or else all of Asgard will see their champion spanked like an unruly child. Do you understand me?”

“Screw you,” Valkyrie said.

Hela didn’t need to speak to respond. She rested one hand on the small of Valkyrie’s back, preventing her from shifting or moving too much, and lifted the other up, ready to bring it down.  

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed, again and again. Hela kept count in her head.

Much of what she did had to be done in her head. She couldn’t afford to display any wants, she much preferred the respect being Queen offered. Still, just because very little of it showed on her face didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying the situation.

She spanked Valkyrie, each strike using a fair portion of her considerable strength. It would take a lot to make her darkened skin turn red, though Hela knew she could manage it.

Eight, nine, ten… Her hand kept smacking, Valkyrie biting her bit and keeping quiet despite the pain.

She squirmed, but she was kept in place by Hela’s other hand. Ass in the air, just asking for the punishment, and her face could only look either down submissively, or up to meet the eyes of the people she was being spanked for.

Twenty three, twenty four…

Hela kept up a regular, fast pace, a slap coming down each second with the same amount of force. She varied angle, sometimes alternative cheeks, sometimes aiming right for the middle.

There was something to be said for spankings. As far as punishments went it ought to be ineffective, but the humiliation of it, particularly in front of an audience, proved so intoxicating.

Asgardians were too proud to surrender to pain, but there was no being proud when your ass was up in the air, slowly turning red under a rain of open-handed strikes.

Sixty five, sixty six, sixty seven…

“Ah!”

It was only then Valkyrie cried out, the stinging proving too much. Hela smiled, and made sure her next few slaps were harder.

By ninety, Valkyrie’s ass was a delightful bright red, and despite her best efforts whimpers escaped her lips with each blow.

Her expression still remarkably uncaring, Hela continued the spanking to a hundred, then lowered her hand. There was silence for a few moments, Valkyrie quickly trying to steady her breathing.

“Do you _understand_?” Hela repeated.

Valkyrie hesitated again. Then she spoke, reluctant, words dragged out of her.

“Yes,” she spat.

“Good,” Hela said. She stood up again, please. “Stand and face me.”

She obeyed faster that time. Despite her attempts at composure there was a slight flush in her cheeks, her breath ragged. It did nothing to lessen her glare.

“Bend over,” Hela said, ignoring her expression. “Not on your knees, just show them your ass.”

Mechanically, Valkyrie did so. She met Hela’s eyes as though challenging her; Hela looked past her, instead taking in the reactions of their audience.

Some were enjoying the show; it was hard not to when watching a body like Valkyrie’s. Most, however, had a kind of horrified fascination on their faces. They were scared, but they couldn’t wrench their eyes away.

Perfect.

“Stand,” Hela said, moving closer. “Turn.”

Valkyrie took a moment too long to finish turning, so Hela grabbed her hair roughly to force her around the final few degrees, holding her in place to meet the gazes of the watchers.

“All of those people just saw you get spanked,” Hela said. “All of them are going to see you get fucked. Yes, that’s going to happen, you know it is. How does that make you feel?”

“Like you care.”

“I don’t,” Hela said. “But I want you to tell me. Do you look forward to it, or do you fear it?”

“I’ll never be scared of you,” Valkyrie said, confidence not quite ringing true.

“So you want it,” Hela said.

“No- ah!”

Any response from Valkyrie was interrupted with a cry of surprise as two cold fingers slipped into her pussy.

Hela took her time caressing, taking pleasure in curling her fingers and expertly sending a few sparks of pleasure through Valkyrie. Despite her best attempts to hide it, a moan escaped her lips.

Hela withdrew her hand, holding it a short distance in front of Valkryie’s face.

“Remarkably wet,” she commented.

Valkyrie said nothing. Hela paused, letting the moment linger.

It always amused her how much of an effect this had. No species had total control of their bodies, there were always a few uncontrolled reactions, yet people inevitably got so ashamed when those reactions were pointed out to them.

“Open your mouth,” Hela said. When Valkyrie hesitated; “I am more than happy to spank you again.”

Valkyrie opened her mouth; Hela slipped her two fingers inside, rubbing the juices from her cunt against her tongue.

“How does it taste?” Hela said. “Tell me. Do you enjoy tasting how wet I made you?”

“It’s… good,” Valkyrie said, quiet.

“I’m glad,” Hela said. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty more opportunities to taste it. Now, kneel again.”

Valkyrie exhaled heavily, getting back down onto her knees.

“Face me,” Hela said. She paused. “Good. Now lie on your back.”

Valkyrie knew what was coming next. Still, she didn’t falter then, apparently relishing the opportunity to lie back and stare daggers up at Hela.

She didn’t blink, even as her bare back touched the cool ground. Her head was closest to the watching ship, but thankfully she couldn’t see them.

Instead she could see Hela, garbed still in her armour and her grand crown, standing over her. She parted Valkyrie’s legs with her feet, and Valkyrie watched as a cock manifested from the same black material Hela could create. It was fitted firmly to her armour; there was no need for Hela to strip here.

Her armour seemed manifested from a similar substance too. Valkyrie fully expected there was some extension of the toy on the inside, giving Hela some more physical enjoyment from what she was going to do.

Hela knelt between Valkyrie’s hips, meeting her eyes. She rested both her hands on Valkyrie’s sides, almost gently.

“Ask for me,” Hela said, simply.

Valkyrie said nothing. Despite that, Hela displayed no anger.

“I will not force you,” Hela said. “I will wait for as long as it takes. Until you ask for me, I will not enter you, and we will stay here. You will stay on your back, I will stay read to use you, and the people of Asgard will stay cramped and huddled together, waiting for a chance to be free. If you take too long, I may get bored and start killing. But I will not hurt you. You will stay here, and I will wait until you beg.”

Valkyrie snorted; Hela did nothing, her posture relaxed.

It was several minutes before Valkyrie realised Hela didn’t seem to be kidding. She had to lay there, exposed, beneath the person she hated most in the world and wait.

She had the power to end it, but she would so hate to give Hela the satisfaction. No.

Hela never looked away, regarding Valkyrie with unnerving patience.

It was the better part of an hour before Valkyrie groaned. No, she was saving the people of Asgard. This was why she’d decided to come back, decided to help.

“Fine,” Valkyrie said, irritated. “Fuck me.”

Minimalist; Hela smirked. Clearly Valkyrie was still trying to stop her getting all the satisfaction she could out of this; apparently she didn’t realise how enticing it was to have one of the Valkyries who’d tried to kill her even just whisper that.

“Louder,” Hela said.

Another moment’s pause. Valkyrie looked up, saw the crown, saw the face of the woman who’d killed all her sisters. She couldn’t look away.

“Fuck me,” Valkyrie said, again, barely any louder.

“I said louder,” Hela said, more firm. Her grip on Hela’s sides tightened, her gaze turned colder.

Damn it.

“Fuck me!” Valkyrie shouted, easily loud enough for the Asgardians to hear.

“Good girl,” Hela said, running one finger down Valkyrie’s cheek. “Again. More.”

“Fuck me!” Valkyrie shouted again, and hesitated. “I want you to fuck me!”

“Where?”

“Fuck my cunt!” Valkyrie shouted. At Hela’s stare demanding more, Valkyrie relented. “Fuck my slutty wet cunt, please, just fuck me damn you!”

“Perfect,” Hela said, so softly, and Valkyrie hated how satisfied that voice made her feel.

And then Hela pushed inside, lining her fashioned cock up with Valkyrie’s entrance and moving up to the hilt in just one thrust.

Hela leaned down, every inch of her armour-clad body able to touch Valkyrie’s exposed form. Her face was close enough for Valkyrie to feel her nemesis’ breath.

“There,” Hela said. “Just like you asked.”

There was no slow movement, no easing in. One moment Hela was stationary, letting Valkyrie feel just how full she was.

Then Hela was moving, hips pounding back and forth as Valkyrie’s legs shook either side of her. Hela exulted with each thrust.

The friction the toy gave against her own cunt was nothing compared to having a Valkyrie like this, all hers.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, trying to blot out the face of the person plucking those gasps from her lips, trying to forget who it was filling her up.

“Look at me,” Hela said.

Reluctantly she had to open her eyes, vision filling with the face of Hela, glorying each time her hips hit Valkyrie’s.

Valkyrie’s tits were pressed against cool metal, nipples hardening despite themselves at the contact. Hela didn’t pay any attention to them, but then this wasn’t for Valkyrie’s sake.

Despite that, there was undeniable technique to Hela’s movement. She knew how to angle, knew where to thrust, and the upper ridge of her artificial cock brushed past Valkyrie’s clit each time.

A traitorous moan escaped Valkyrie’s lips.

She stared straight up. Somehow watching Hela was preferable than contorting her head to look back; all she’d see then would be the people watching, the unavoidable reminder that this shame was far from private.

Hela paused for a moment as she heard it, smirking, twitching her hips just enough to elicit the same noise.

“Do you enjoy this?” Hela said.

“Fuck you.”

“You begged,” Hela said. “So quickly. And those sounds… Do you enjoy being my whore?”

Valkyrie continued to glare. Hela trailed a hand up her body, lifting herself up to better look down and press a hand to the Valkyrie’s throat. A whimper.

“Will you cum?” Hela said.

“Not for you.”

“Then perhaps a challenge,” Hela said. “If you’re right and you don’t cum before I do, you’ll be free. You will not be my prize, but the people of Asgard will be safe and you may join them. But if you do cum, you’ll be mine and I’ll claim your ass right here.”

To punctuate her words, Hela thrust down. Valkyrie instinctively bucked, arching her back and pushing her chest against the stronger woman’s.

“I won’t,” Valkyrie said.

“Then what do you have to fear?” Hela said.

“ _Fine_ ,” Valkyrie said. “I accept.”

“Good,” Hela said. She smiled, and leant down to whisper. “I’m going to enjoy watching you cum.”

Valkyrie fought to keep her expression blank, but it was hard. She bit her lip, tried to force down the moans, and hated how Hela’s knowing gaze made it so much harder.

She hated how good it felt, how each thrust sent shudders all through her body, how she could never recall being fucked nearly so well by her countless experiences on Sakaar or before, how everything Hela did that should have made her angry just made her want to scream.

Hela’s hips hit hers, flesh smacked flesh, and the toy hit spots inside Valkyrie she didn’t know were there.

She fought the ecstasy, squirming, but no matter how she positioned herself Hela kept fucking, kept finding the right angle. Soon she couldn’t bite her lip and she just screamed, throwing her head back and arching upward, her body taking over and pushing against Hela, desperate for more.

No matter how hard she tried, how much she tried to remind herself of who Hela was, pleasure mounted and surged and-

Hela stopped.

“You’re very loud for someone that doesn’t enjoy this,” Hela said, audibly amused.

She spoke softly, quiet enough that only Valkyrie could hear.

“Shut up,” Valkyrie said.

“You wouldn’t be about to cum would you?”

Valkyrie faltered. Hela smiled, and began moving again.

She was slower at first. The bliss Valkyrie had felt had briefly faded, but the slightest movement from Hela brought it back.

In seconds she was crying out again, as close as she was before, right on the brink. Pleasure-addled her mind didn’t want to fight it any more, just wanted to feel-

Hela stopped again, drawing a needy whine from Valkyrie’s lips. She muffled the sound as soon as she realised she was making it.

When she could refocus her gaze she saw Hela, still above her, still with a confident smirk. Hela never broke eye contact as she began moving again, began thrust, bring Valkyrie yet again to the point she thought she’d lose their challenge, only to stop.

Valkyrie glared. Couldn’t she even lose in peace?

“What are you _doing_?” Valkyrie said.

“Waiting,” Hela said.

“For what?”

“For you to beg me to be allowed to cum,” Hela said. “For you to plead for the honour of having your Queen fuck your ass. For you to thank me for opening your eyes to how you are nothing but a depraved whore for my use.”

“You’re deluded,” Valkyrie said. “I’d never say that, no matter what you’d do to me.”

“We’ll see,” Hela said. She smiled, almost fondly. “I’ve done this before you know, before my exile. One of my prizes needed some discipline, so I kept her on the brink for four weeks. Always inside her, always keeping her so close to cumming her toes curled, but never letting her reach it until she’s apologised for everything I could think of. Do you think you’d last that long?”

Valkyrie glowered.

Hela smiled, and began to move again.

It lasted several hours, Hela showing no signs of being remotely tired. She thrust just enough for Valkyrie to moan, then stopped, then started again until Valkyrie cried out louder than before. It was never enough though, no matter how much Valkyrie wriggled.

At some point Valkyrie had stopped trying to avoid cumming, and started struggling to ensure she could, to try and get a bit more friction.

Instead Hela pinned her wrists to the ground to prevent her touching herself, and kept making her writhe.

“Please,” Valkyrie whimpered eventually, her voice more defeated than it had ever sounded.

“You could have stopped this at any time,” Hela said. “I think you must enjoy it. Fucked and displayed for all of Asgard.”

Right, they were still there. The people. Relying on her. Valkyrie tried to replay that over and over in her head, tried to use that to justify herself. It didn’t quite ring true.

“Please!” Valkyrie shouted, louder.

“Tell me what you want,” Hela said.

A few moments passed, filled with just the sound of panting and the sound of fucking.

“Oh fuck,” Valkyrie cried out, easily loud enough to be heard. “You’re going to make me cum, I’m going to cum from you using me. Please, let me cum, make me cum for you, let me-”

“And?”

“I want you to fuck my asshole!” Valkyrie shouted. “I want you to keep using me here, I want you to show everyone that I’m nothing but your anal whore. Thank you for teaching me that, please give me your cock in my ass, keep fucking me, please!”

“Say my _name_ ,” Hela said.

Valkyrie hated every word, but despite that it only made the seething ecstasy inside her all the more intense. She glared at the Goddess of Death, glared at the crown, and felt her body react nonetheless to Hela’s toy and words.

“ _Hela!_ ” Valkyrie screamed, and as she did she felt ecstasy consume her.

She shook, it somehow being worth the wait as her whole body tingled and trembled and a scream escaped her lips.

She fell back to the ground, limp and barely able to move. Hela’s face was still above her; she felt so dirty, cumming with a cry of her name, but even that was far from unpleasant, now.

Damn it.

It was a moment more before Valkyrie remembered what Hela had promised.

Damn it again.

“On your hands and knees,” Hela said.

She didn’t give Valkyrie more than a few seconds’ break. Breathless, Valkyrie sat up, then leant forward until-

“No,” Hela said. Valkyrie paused. “Face _them_.”

Of course. Valkyrie still took a few seconds to obey; even after everything it seemed like too much. Then she turned over, getting onto her hands and knees with her ass in the air, and her head facing the ship still packed full of Asgardians.

It was still held in place by one of Hela’s structures, still filled with people. Many looked tired now, but all were still rapt, all not knowing what would happen left. They only knew their lives depended on Hela.

Well, she could take this. It was humiliating but, well, she drank, she’d done her share of humiliating things.

Hela’s toy, slick with the Valkyrie’s juices, pressed against Valkyrie’s ass.

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Hela said. “A good whore like you must have.”

“None of your business,” Valkyrie said.

“You weren’t nearly so spirited when you were begging for me to fuck you here,” Hela said.

Valkyrie looked down; Hela reached forward, bunching a hand in her hair and tugging back sharply, pulling Valkyrie’s head back.

“No looking away,” Hela said. “Look at the people you’re getting fucked for. Look at the people who see your true nature. And for that I will assume you have done this before, and will treat you as such.”

Hela thrust forward without a moment more warning, burying her toy into Valkyrie’s ass. Even when she was inside though she didn’t rest, pulling out then pushing forward again.

She tightened her grip on Valkyrie’s hair, using that to maintain her punishing pace. Valkyrie cried out despite herself.

It was a good thing Hela was right; she was far from new to this. Even so, few of her experiences had Asgardian strength, and none were as big as Hela’s toy.

It was much easier for Valkyrie to moan now, and she did. No matter what she thought of Hela her body relished the sensations, pushing back against each thrust. There was no point in hiding that any more.

Hela’s hips cracked against Valkyrie’s ass, the sound no doubt loud enough to be heard by their audience.

“We’ll have to find something else you haven’t done,” Hela said, quieter. “That can mark you as my toy, and I think I have an idea. For later. You can look forward to it.”

Valkyrie moaned. She wasn’t sure she could talk back any more.

“This won’t just be the one time,” Hela said. “You belong to me now, my prize for taking Asgard. I will use you every day if I wish it, and ensure all the people know that you’re mine.”

Valkyrie hated how that thought made her cry out louder.

Her back arched. It only took several minutes before she felt something stir inside her again, an ecstasy threatening to overwhelm again.

That time she didn’t try to force it back. There’d be no point.

“I hate you,” Valkyrie managed to get out.

Hela smirked.

“Good,” she said. “Tell me.”

Valkyrie hesitated, caught off-guard.

“Tell me how much you hate me, toy.”

“I hate who you are,” Valkyrie said, and moaned. “I hate everything you’ve done, all the people you’ve killed. I hate- Ah! I hate what you stand for, everything you’re trying to bring back. I hate everything you’re doing, I hate you for what you’ve done today, I hate you Hela and- ah!”

“And you’re going to cum,” Hela said. “You hate me so much, and yet you’ll cum with my cock in your ass. Won’t you?”

Despite herself Valkyrie had to cry out. All the anger Hela had stirred up was making her body harder and harder to control.

“Yes!”

“How often have you cum from having your ass fucked?” Hela said. “It can’t be often, even you’re not that much of a whore yet. And yet you will, because I’ve made you submit.”

Valkyrie moaned.

“Tell me,” Hela said.

“I’m going to cum from you fucking my ass!” Valkyrie shouted, now without even a hint of shame. “You’re going to make me cum like only a whore can.”

Valkyrie arched, eyes closing as she pushed back and-

“Keep your eyes open or I stop,” Hela said, firm.

It should have been an easy excuse, a perfect opportunity to disobey. She didn’t even know how Hela knew what she’d done, but she could have ended this-

Valkyrie opened her eyes at once, staring down the Asgardians and the other species on the ship. With a sudden, undeniable moment of clarity she realised what it meant that all those eyes were on her.

How many hundreds of people were there? Each and every one of them were going to watch her cum with Hela’s cock in her asshole, each of them had seen her spanked and fucked and humiliated by the person she hated most and-

And Valkyrie came screaming to the thought, barely paying attention to Hela’s low groan as she thrust forward. It was the first true sound of pleasure Hela had made.

Valkyrie didn’t react as Hela touched her neck, forming a collar around it. Then, slowly, Hela withdrew, leaving Valkyrie on the floor.

Her hands had dug into the ground, fingertips desperate to grab something, and she still shook and gasped for breath. Why did the most intense orgasms of her life have to come from _her_?

“Face me,” Hela said, ignoring Valkyrie’s exhaustion. “Face down, ass up.”

Struggling, Valkyrie obeyed. It was something of a relief to rest her head on the ground, and to look away from the myriad eyes.

“Spread your cheeks,” Hela said. “Good. Hold it until I say otherwise.”

A final humiliation then. Valkyrie barely resisted, reaching back with both of her hands to display her asshole to the crowd. She must have quite an impressive gape after Hela’s display.

Hela stood, her toy dissipating as she strode forwards. She turned to regard her handiwork, pleased, then returned her gaze to the audience.

“Congratulations,” she said, almost mocking. “You can return to Asgard. All of you. You newcomers, you can consider yourselves citizens here. For so long as you serve me, are loyal to me, you will be forgiven. Your betrayal in following Heimdall has been… forgiven, thanks to your Valkyrie.”

There were a few more seconds of silence. Hela groaned, annoyed.

“You can go,” Hela said. “Come down from there. Heimdall is the only one of you I wish to punish. The rest of you, return to the city. And take a good look at the Valkyrie as you pass her, though I expect you’ll find this will become a common sight.”

Valkyrie kept her face on the ground, staring down to avoid paying attention to how many people must be trekking past her. It seemed to go on forever.

That, and she tried to ignore how Hela’s words were getting her wet again.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

The Bifrost flashed and whirled, and Hela strode out. Behind her, nude save for their collars, Jane and Darcy followed.

Hela didn’t slow down. Jane and Darcy hurried to keep up with her, both looking around the realm of the gods as they walked.

Heimdall stood with his sword, operating the bridge, though Jane couldn’t help but notice something odd with him. Green flame seemed to flicker over his body.

“Come,” Hela said.

Heimdall didn’t turn to watch them go. It made their nudity a little more comfortable as they left the chamber.

As Hela walked she lifted her hands to her head, reforming her crown. Darcy did a double-take.

“ _Cool_.”

Then they were out on the long bridge leading to the main body of Asgard. Jane glanced at Darcy then. There hadn’t been too much time to consider what was happening on Earth, but now they were here the prospect of being marched naked through a populated city was…

Well, unnervingly, it wasn’t an unpleasant thought. Just embarrassing. Then again, Hela seemed to enjoy that.

Those were Jane’s thoughts at least. Darcy was just grinning, though she might have just been taken in by the sight of Asgard.

The realm was stunning as it had always been, though it didn’t look the way Jane remembered. The gold still shone but there were signs of a battle, most repaired but scars still remained. Patches of architecture not quite looking like they belonged, dark soldiers that shone with an eerie emerald light…

They neared the end of the bridge. Hela didn’t look back, listening to be sure her spoils followed her.

“Hands by your sides,” she said. “Don’t cover yourselves.”

The road cleared as Hela walked, but there were still countless Asgardians keeping out of her way, countless eyes on them. Jane’s cheeks coloured slightly, but she obeyed, her collar feeling all the more noticeable.

It was almost more humiliating because Hela wasn’t looking at them. This exposure wasn’t for her pleasure, it was just for them, just to ensure they realised how much they were expected to obey her.

Just putting them in their place.

Darcy grinned over at Jane, apparently pleased to have an excuse to go topless (to say nothing of bottomless). Jane gave a slightly more nervous smile back.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, just that she didn’t enjoy how much she enjoyed it. She’d never considered herself an exhibitionist, or all that adventurous, and here she was…

And then there was the whole sex slave thing.

Honestly, Jane knew why she’d chosen it. It wasn’t like Hela’s offer wasn’t appealing; she’d be looked after, she’d live in Asgard, and Jane remembered how incredible the place was. A comfortable life, and all she had to do for it was have amazing sex.

Yes, there were things she wanted on Earth, a few people she’d miss, but Darcy was here and honestly a lot of her life goals had felt more and more meaningless.

She was a scientist, she enjoyed the thrill of discovery. Now though that was so much harder to attain.

Thor had fallen out of the sky, and all the big questions she’d wondered about might as well have been child’s play to the people of Asgard. It took the sense of accomplishment at finding something out about the world, and made it feel more like she’d solve a worksheet at school.

She was finding something out, but wasn’t discovering anything. There was nothing new that hadn’t already been found. It just… didn’t feel the same.

Whereas being paraded through fairly busy streets without a stitch on was certainly an experience she didn’t thinks he’d forget.

Hela’s pace had slowed, intentionally making their display take longer. Jane squeezed her legs together every few steps, trying to contain the ache.

So what if this new path made her degree worthless? It already felt like it was, and at least she was achieving something tangible, even if it was just pleasing one person.

They reached the palace. Hela turned, a few steps into the hall, and looked at both of them. She seemed glad to see they still followed, still uncovered; her eyes lingered over Jane’s moistening cunt.

“There are rules to follow,” she said. “You will, of course, do whatever I say when I say. If you desire companionship you may play with one another, and any other spoils I accrue, but no one else without my express permission. Just be sure you are always ready for  me. And Jane, no one else is allowed use of your asshole unless I say so. Understood?”

Jane and Darcy nodded. Jane bit her lip, while Darcy seemed a bit more excited.

_You may play with one another_. That thought should have been so strange, Jane reflected. Darcy was just her friend, that wasn’t the kind of thing they did. At least, not sober. Now-

Now apparently it was just going to be their life, and Jane couldn’t bring herself to care; and given Darcy’s expression, she clearly didn’t mind either.

“Come with me,” Hela said, turning to continue. “I have one other prize you should meet.”

Someone else? Jane glanced at Darcy.

Darcy took her hand. The gesture felt somehow more intimate now, with the rest of their bodies exposed. And despite her nerves Jane couldn’t wait until they were along, the ache between her legs that the walk there had caused needed taking care of.

Instead of privacy, they were taken to a large bedchamber towards the side of the palace. In it was a dark-haired, dark-skinned woman practising sword-techniques, brandishing a blade at the mirror.

She stopped the moment Hela came in, putting the sword down as though she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t have been. Hela didn’t seem to care; if anything she seemed amused that the woman thought she would.

“Jane, Darcy,” Hela said, gesturing to each of them. “They are my new spoils, from Earth. This is my Valkyrie.”

“I have a name,” the woman said.

“I don’t care,” Hela said. “You are the Valkyrie that gave herself to me, body and- well, body. I was thinking we made it complete.”

“What _more_ could you do to me?” Valkyrie said.

“A few things,” Hela said. “First, I make it a point that each of my toys will do something for me that they have never done with another. It… formalises the arrangement. Jane here gave me her ass, Darcy cleaned a cock that had been there. For you it is not nearly so simple, there is not much more I alone could do to you that would suffice.”

Jane glanced sideways again, unsure. Valkyrie seemed more willing to fight Hela than serve her, and she didn’t know how she’d feel being part of…

Then again, her body reacted every time Hela spoke.

“Put on your armour,” Hela said.

Valkyrie paused.

“I will not ask twice,” Hela said. “If you wish to be taken out to the square and spanked again I will do so.”

“Why?” Valkyrie said.

“Because I tell you to,” Hela said.

Hela began to move closer; Valkyrie quickly moved to the tremendous bed in the chamber. She ducked beneath it, pulling out pale metal and a streak of blue.

“You’ve never let me wear anything before,” Valkyrie said.

“I’ve never stopped you,” Hela said. “Do you think I didn’t realise you kept it?”

It didn’t take long for Valkyrie to stand, dressed head-to-tie in white and gold, with a blue cape over her back. It was a rather striking design.

When she stood she met Hela’s gaze with a glare of surprising ferocity.

“It means something,” Valkyrie said. “The armour of the Valkyries.”

“I’m aware,” Hela said. “I’ve seen it before, or did you forget?”

Valkyrie’s teeth clenched.

“It’s a fitting garb for you to wear when you give yourself to me,” Hela said.

“Never,” Valkyrie said. “I will not devalue this armour. I might not have been much of a Valkyrie for the last thousand years, but I never debased what it meant.”

Hela’s expression didn’t change.

“I won’t permit you to continue this delusion,” Hela said. “Jane, Darcy, move out of the way. You’re free to go.”

Valkyrie faltered. Mystified as to what was going on, Jane and Darcy moved to the side; Hela did the same, standing on the opposite side of the doorway to the two of them. Valkyrie stared.

“What?” Valkyrie said.

“I am not keeping you here,” Hela said. “Consider the price paid. You may rejoin the people of Asgard, wear that armour, and there will be no repercussions save for the fact you would have given up this role.”

“Like I care,” Valkyrie said. She paused. “What’s the catch?”

“None,” Hela said. “Your other choice would be to bend over that bed and allow me to do whatever I wish to the last of the Valkyries, and find something that she hasn’t yet done.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“I give you my word as Queen of Asgard,” Hela said. “If you choose to leave now no one will be punished.”

A silence dragged on. Despite the armour, Valkyrie seemed less sure of herself than when she was exposed.

Darcy sidled closer to Jane; Jane tried to ignored how she could feel the heat from her friend’s body.

“Asgardians are _weird_ ,” Darcy whispered.

“Tell me about it,” Jane said, just as quietly.

Was this just their thing, fighting all the time?

“ _Why_?” Valkyrie said.

“So that there is no misunderstanding,” Hela said. “You can put up whatever fight your pride demands, but you will always know that, here and now, it is your choice. You chose to give yourself to me, you chose to bind yourself to me. You want to be mine, no matter how much you hate me. I am making you do nothing; all of this is your choice.”

“You’re wrong,” Valkyrie said.

“Then leave,” Hela said. “And never be mine again.”

Despite Valkyrie’s glaring, she didn’t move. She regarded the Goddess, the spiked crown, and the open door, at first indecisive, and then apparently angry at her own indecisiveness.

Then Valkyrie groaned, exhaled, and walked over to the bed. She looked down at it for a moment, hesitant. Then she bent over, head touching the mattress and forcing her ass up higher.

That part of her wasn’t covered by armour at least, instead being surrounded by some tight-fitting, presumably durable material that still showed off the contours.

Hela smiled and approached. She rested one hand on the offered rear.

“Now beg,” Hela said.

Valkyrie still faltered.

“For what?”

“I won’t feed you words,” Hela said. “Tell me what you want.”

Hela leant down, whispering too quiet for Jane and Darcy to hear.

“Tell me what you want the Goddess that slaughtered your sisters to do to you, while you wear their armour.”

Valkyrie whimpered. Hela stood up, waiting.

“Hela,” Valkyrie gave a desperate groan.

She closed her eyes, keeping her poise over the bed.

“I want you to own me,” Valkyrie said. “To fuck me and use me until I can’t think of anything but how you fill me. Turn this armour into the symbol of a whore, fuck my cunt and my ass until I’m just a slut rather than a warrior. Make me scream your name, please- oh _fuck_ I need you to use me.”

Hela slapped her ass once; then her fingertips dug in and tore, ripping the otherwise resilient fabric until a torn patch exposed Valkyrie’s ass.

Jane couldn’t help but stare, appreciative. Ok, maybe she should give real thought to that Asgardian kink possibility.

Valkyrie reached back, spreading her cheeks without needing to be told.

“They’re both yours, Queen Hela,” Valkyrie said. She faltered as she said the words, but carried on regardless. “All of me is yours to use, however you want. I’ll be nothing but a slut for you to fuck, holes for you to fill, a tongue to serve you, a body for you to display, an ass for you to spank, a neck for you to choke…”

She gasped at the slightest touch from Hela. She still seemed to hate how much she relished it, but despite that she eagerly shuddered, awaiting more.

“Good,” Hela said softly. “Now tell me. Have you had more than one person at once?”

“…Yes,” Valkyrie said.

“I thought so,” Hela said, trailing her fingertips over the exposed skin. “How about two in one hole?”

Valkyrie’s eyes widened. “No,” she said, after a second.

Hela smiled.

“Please can you give it to me,” Valkyrie said suddenly.

There was a flicker of… it wasn’t quite fear in her voice, but a certain degree of trepidation. Apparently she didn’t know if she could manage that, but she seemed to want it nonetheless.

“Which hole?” Hela said.

Jane watched Valkyrie’s expression, caught up in it despite herself. There was something so captivating about how Hela did things.

After a fashion Valkyrie was in control, saying what she wanted and where, and yet after each question her expression seemed all the more submissive. She pleaded to be used for Hela’s pleasure, begged for Hela to do whatever she wanted.

When Hela silently beckoned, Jane gladly approached.

“My ass,” Valkyrie said, quietly. Then, louder, she continued. “Fuck my ass! Whore my asshole out, share me, fuck me with one of your other toys, make me submit even to one of them, stretch me so I won’t be able to forget how much you own me. Please- oh fuck, please I want two cocks in my asshole, I want you to use me, I want to hurt, I want to never be able to doubt again that I belong to you. Please!”

Silently, Hela recreated her own toy-cock. She didn’t disrobe, though her armour did tighten around the toy, confirming it would apply friction to her.

As Jane neared Hela brushed her pussy with one hand, granting her another, smaller toy. Jane glanced down, surprised.

She’d never used one before but, well, it wouldn’t be too hard could it? Intrigued she touched it, gasped slightly as the base both rubbed against her clit and part of the toy shifted inside her.

It was slick, naturally smooth, not quite frictionless but far from rough either. It wasn’t the same as the one Jane remembered being fucked with; apparently this one was designed for anal, particularly double anal, straight away.

Hela adjusted position, aimed, then moved forward and in the space of half a second her hips slammed against Valkyrie’s, every inch of the toy now inside her. Valkyrie yelled, pain quickly turning to enjoyment as Hela started moving.

“Thank you, thank you, oh fuck, thank you,” Valkyrie panted, Hela’s pace barely letting up.

“Remember, you begged for this,” Hela said. “Remember how much you _need_ this.”

“So much, fuck, so much, I need to be your slut.”

Eyes wide, Darcy moved closer. A hand slipped between her legs, while another climbed her chest to pinch a nipple. She bit her lip, shamelessly staring.

Amused, Hela glanced at her.

“Darcy, do not cum until you’re cleaning one of our cocks,” Hela said. “Jane, come here, be ready to join.”

At the implication that it was happening so soon, Valkyrie whimpered.

Skin hit skin; then Hela moved back, just the head of the toy resting inside her new toy’s ass. Hela stopped, resting one hand absently on Hela’s back.

“Your turn,” Hela said. “Fuck yourself on me, show me how much you need this.”

Valkyrie didn’t hesitated at all, immediately pushing herself back. Her lips parted, a gasp of delight mixed with desperate shame.

She cried out, forcing Hela’s cock completely inside her, and gripped the bed tightly with one hand to get up friction, speeding up the pace with which she pounded herself.

Darcy shifted, taking Hela’s implicit permission to touch herself as an excuse to get close to the side of the bed. She knelt, watching Valkyrie’s face contort in bliss, imagining herself in her place.

She didn’t know if this was something she could take, but then neither did Valkyrie. Hela had a knack for making people want to do anything.

“Stop,” Hela said, with a slap. She turned. “Jane, stand here.”

Valkryie bit her lip; Darcy saw nerves along with need on her expression. It sent another jolt through her.

Jane moved closer, standing just over Hela’s cock, her own toy resting against Valkyrie’s back. Valkyrie immediately shifted position, reaching back with her hands to spread her cheeks again.

“Please,” Valkyrie groaned, desperate.

Hela moved back, the thinner tip of her toy leaving some of a gape for Jane. Hela’s hands reached around Jane to help position her, pressing her against the entrance too.

“Are you ready to be mine?” Hela said.

“Yes, fuck yes, please!” Valkyrie shouted.

She was pushing back against them already; Hela had to move a hand down to her ass to still her, making her wait for when Hela wished to give it.

“Please, Queen,” Valkyrie gasped. “Fill me, break me, fuck my ass with two cocks so I can never forget this, so I can never forget how much I pleaded to be used by you. Make me your toy, your slut, your whore, make me anything you want just please, fuck me!”

Jane heard Hela made a pleased sound behind her. She could picture the Goddess’s smirk.

“Push,” Hela murmured.

Jane obeyed. Hela moved forwards, her body pushing Jane’s in turn, and both cocks slid inside. Jane stared down, captivated by how Valkyrie’s ass so-slowly opened for them.

“Hel _a_!”

Valkryie gave what could only be called a shriek, arching back as she felt herself be filled more than she ever had been in her life. Far too slowly for her, both Hela and Jane moved in until neither toy could fit any more in.

They didn’t even have to move to leave Valkyrie gasping. Her fingertips dug into her own skin, still keeping her cheeks apart and affording an even better view as both toys filled her.

Hela wrapped her arms around Jane, gripping the base of her ribcage, and guided her movement. Slowly each of them moved back, neither entirely leaving Valkyrie.

“Again?” Hela said.

“Please,” Valkyrie cried. “Fuck my ass again, both of you, fill me with two cocks, I- ah!”

Hela still moved slowly, more interested in making the Valkyrie plead than hurting her. She’d removed her armour, leaving a softer covering on her upper half that pressed to Jane’s back and made her go forwards too.

Until, again, both the toys were buried inside a breathless Valkyrie as she pushed back, somehow wanting even more.

Hela began to move, while her arms held Jane steady. Her toy began to pick up more of a pace, fucking Valkyrie’s stretched-open asshole with increasing vigour.

Darcy squeezed her legs together, feeling a bolt of longing as she watched. She slipped a finger lower, brushing her own ass with an extremity that felt woefully inadequate.

Longing to move, Jane couldn’t help but stare. This was so far beyond anything she’d ever thought she’d be part of, yet the rush it filled her with was undeniable.

It was when Valkyrie moaned that Hela’s grasp lessened.

“Fuck her,” Hela said, low. “Use her the way you’d want to be.”

Tentatively, Jane shifted. She pulled the toy back, unused to how it felt to use a strap-on, and couldn’t help but gasp as the base of it shifted inside and against her.

Ok, she could get used to this.

She started slowly, not confident enough to reach Hela’s pace. She moaned, feeling the tightness of Valkyrie’s ass send pressure back through the toy.

Slowly, she kept moving. Her pace was different to Hela’s, both alternately in and out and fucking Valkyrie at different rates; judging by the sounds she was making she enjoyed the sensation of being used like that.

Darcy curled two fingers inside her soaking wet cunt, a moan escaping her lips.

Valkyrie looked so _good_ in her armour, dressed up like a warrior but so gladly bent over, and she gave an ecstatic scream with each thrust. It was more than that though.

It was more, too, that seeing Hela in her crown looking more dominating than ever.

It was Jane, and seeing her best friend in a whole new way; seeing her in nothing but a collar and some magic version of a strap-on, seeing that look of concentration on her face as she helped humiliate an Asgardian…

Darcy slowed her hand a moment before she felt like she was going to cum. Hela had ordered her to wait and she’d try to obey.

Still, it was hard. The look on Jane’s face, the sounds Valkyrie was making were as tangible as a touch.

“I’m going to cum!” Valkyrie shouted suddenly. The words toppled out, all in one breath.

“Why?” Hela said.

“Because you’re fucking my ass,” Valkyrie said, immediately knowing what to say. “Because you’re sharing my asshole, because you’re making me yours and making me want it and I’m such a slut I’m cumming from it, fuck, please can I cum, please can you let me cum and make me yours?”

“You wanted this,” Hela said.

“Yes!”

“You begged for this.”

“Fuck- yes!”

“And now you’re going to cum with two cocks filling your ass, because it’s what you need, it’s what you want no matter what you pretend.”

Valkyrie seemed long past faltering. She cried out, a sound that might have been meant to be a yes.

“Then cum.”

Valkyrie screamed, pushing back against the two toys in her, arching and contorting her face. Jane felt Valkyrie’s ass squeeze, keeping a hold of the toy.

Darcy had to lower both her hands, breathless, afraid the slightest touch would bring her to join Valkyrie.

It was the better part of a minute before the Valkyrie slumped forward onto the bed, knees almost giving way. When Hela pulled herself and Jane back the Valkyrie gave an almost unconscious, needy whine.

Her eyes widened as she realised what the sound was, and she quickly cut it off. Apparently her mind was a little clearer, her shame more apparent, so soon after an orgasm.

Still, there was a sated smile on her face that only Darcy could see. When Hela pulled her back off the bed, making her kneel, Valkyrie quickly schooled her expression.

“Darcy,” Hela said. “Clean Jane’s. You may cum while it’s in your mouth. Valkyrie, kneel, you know what your role is.”

Unsteady on her feet, Jane ran over to the side of the bed. Darcy was already shifting to the best position to blow her friend. Valkyrie meanwhile had to straighten, supporting her weight on trembling knee and legs. A loose flap of fabric fell down, ensuring her ass was still exposed despite the armour.

Hela looked down at her, resting one hand on her slave’s cheek.

“What would your sisters think if they could see you now?” Hela said.

Valkyrie hesitated, then. She glanced down, seeing her uniform. It couldn’t look particularly dishevelled, it was meant to survive war after all, yet somehow it looked it.

“Fuck you,” Valkyrie said.

“You’re back to that?” Hela said, weary. “And yet we both know I made you do none of this. Open your mouth.”

Despite her words, Valkyrie obeyed at once. She didn’t even flinch as Hela languidly lay the toy over her tongue and pushed it forwards.

“Lick,” she said.

She smiled, content, as Valkyrie immediately obeyed. He could feel twitches, vibrations, as Valkyrie’s tongue went to work.

“I have a suggestion for you,” Hela said. “It is not an order, I will not make you do this. There will be no consequences either way.”

Valkyrie looked up, lips still wrapped around her Queen’s cock.

“If you were truly my whore,” Hela said, “You would walk out of the palace in your armour, bend over the wall in the square, and spread your ass to show the people how you gape. You would ensure that they know, even when you look like a Valkyrie, you would rather debase yourself for me than fight for them. You would make certain everybody knew that, no matter what, you are just my anal whore, my prize, that willingly lets herself be used however I want.”

A small shiver ran through Valkyrie. She seemed almost glad her mouth was too busy to respond.

“Of course,” Hela said, “Only someone who truly belonged to me would do that.”

There was a lustful glint in Valkyrie’s eyes that promised, no matter what, she would more than likely have been found out in the square, not long after.

Hela would admit to being pleased by this toy’s progress.

Meanwhile, Darcy had wrapped her lips around Jane’s artificial cock without a second thought. Darcy fingered herself madly as she did, one hand between her legs while the other was on Jane’s hip, steadying herself.

Darcy gave a muffled moan as she cleaned the toy, eyes closing as her mouth reached the base.

Jane couldn’t look away from her. Darcy had started obeying Hela so quickly, despite the fact just hours ago she’d never tasted anyone’s ass. Now she was cleaning up Valkyrie’s, and she’d already tasted Jane’s.

Jane couldn’t quite breathe. Seeing Darcy like this, moaning and flush and especially with a rather close view of her chest, it only made the ache that had been building up since long before Valkyrie worse.

“Use- use your fingers. Please,” Jane gasped, desperate.

She hesitated as soon as the words escaped her lip. Somehow that felt like crossing a line.

Despite the fact Darcy was literally sucking her strap-on, and had just plain fucked her earlier, all of that was with Hela and at Hela’s command. This, it was just the two of them, just what Jane wanted, just one friend asking another to-

Darcy met her eyes, and with an eagerness Jane was _really_ going to have to ask her about later, ran her free hand up the inside of Jane’s thigh and up underneath the toy. One slipped into her cunt while the other aided the friction the toy provided against her clit.

And Darcy kept sucking the toy, kept moaning as she rubbed herself, and kept looking at Jane-

_Oh Goddess Darcy was inside her-_

It just took seconds for Jane to moan from all the stimulation, and that in turn set Darcy off, who buried Jane’s cock in her mouth as she came in an attempt to intensify the experience.

Darcy moaned, so close her lips would be tasting Jane if not for the toy, sending vibrations that only made Jane shake even more.

Both friends came, and both fell to the floor as they rode out the aftershocks.

Amused, Hela waved her hand to dismiss Jane’s toy. She looked over them for a moment and then, deciding she’d done enough for the time being, departed the room.

Valkyrie had already left. Hela was sure she knew where to.

Meanwhile Jane and Darcy lay there, panting, red, and more satisfied than they could ever imagine being.

It was a second before Darcy realised her head was resting so close to Jane’s still-wet cunt, and before Jane realised Darcy’s tits were against her skin. Neither moved.

Ok. This whole spoils of war thing wasn’t so bad.


	3. Lady of War

Jane resolved to explore the palace. Hela placed any particular limitations on their movement, and ok it took a little getting used to when she wasn’t allowed to wear clothes but the palace seemed mostly empty.

It was huge and as spectacular as ever, golden walls and floor shining no matter where she turned. She’d only been to Asgard briefly, not enough to know her way around, but she was picking it up.

No one seemed to come to the palace. Jane wasn’t sure why.

There was the occasional guard, glowing with a kind of green fire as Heimdall had, but that was all. Jane had passed four before she got up the courage to just walk in front of one. She ought to get used to being exposed.

Thankfully he hadn’t reacted.

When she heard some sound in the distance she followed it; it was the sound of training. Maybe it was Valkyrie again, she’d like the chance to talk things over after their last meeting. Things still took some getting used to.

She’d spent one night in Asgard so far, in a wing of the castle apparently devoted to Hela’s slaves; just the three of them so far. Each of them had a room to themselves, though she’d shared with Darcy just for the company.

Valkyrie had wanted to be alone. In the morning Jane had tried to visit, but she’d gone out. She’d left her armour behind too, meaning she’d be as nude as Jane.

Jane turned a corner to find the source of the sound- and suddenly faltered, recognising the face.

“Sif?” Jane said, jumping. “Or- oh, um, Lady Sif isn’t it?”

“Sif,” the warrior said. “I would want no title in this Asgard.”

She was still clad in her armour, uncollared and armed. Apparently she’d been training; her expression upon Jane’s intrusion was resigned, but not happy.

“So, uh, hi?” Jane said.

Sif turned her attention away, swinging her sword at the air. She seemed like she had to keep in shape.

It was then Jane glanced down, quickly remembering to cover herself. She’d crossed one arm over her chest before Sif snorted.

“You don’t have to hide,” Sif said. “I’ve seen it.

“Oh-  I know, but that was one time and it still feels odd to…”

“More than that,” Sif said.

She didn’t elaborate. After a moment Jane lowered her arm.

“So what do you do here?” Jane said, hoping for a conversation.

“I fight.”

“Still a warrior?” Jane said. “I guess that makes sense, fighting for-”

“Fighting against,” Sif said.

“What?” Jane said. “I thought Hela was the Queen?”

“I will not accept her authority,” Sif said. “I- you don’t know, do you?”

Sif exhaled, then sheathed her blade. She moved back and sat, giving Jane her first real glimpse of the warrior’s face. There was sweat on her brow, an odd kind of pain in her eyes, and she looked far more vulnerable than Jane could imagine a warrior of Asgard being.

Slowly, Jane neared. Sif didn’t welcome her presence.

“Hela said Thor was her brother,” Jane said. “I just thought no one had explained the line of succession to me, it’s not like you told me everything.”

“Most of Asgard didn’t even know she existed,” Sif said. “Not until her return. I just wish I was here then, I wish I could have fought with the army, not… One I thought was Odin ordered me to capture an Asgardian criminal called Lorelei. I succeeded, then she escaped; I suspect it was a ploy to keep me out of Asgard. I had difficulty summoning the Bifrost, and when I at last returned with my prisoner, Hela was waiting.”

Sif’s expression tensed. Jane shifted, not sure what she was meant to think.

Ok, Hela had introduced herself as the Goddess of Death, and there had been a few unnerving moments, but…

“I fought,” Sif said. “I lost. I thought she would kill me, and instead… this.”

“You don’t look like…” Jane said, and hesitated.

“A slave?” Sif said. “Like you, you mean?”

Jane flushed, glancing down.

“She wants me to be,” Sif said. “I was the fiercest female warrior of Asgard, and she wants me to give up my armour and my blade to play _pet_.”

“You don’t want to,” Jane said.

Sif paused, and gritted her teeth.

“Do you know what she’s _done_?” Sif said. “She conquered Asgard. She’s subjugating realms, bringing them under her control. She killed those that stood against her, countless Asgardians fallen. She killed Thor.”

“What?” Jane said, suddenly. “No, no, she couldn’t have…”

“I saw his body,” Sif said, a flicker of rage in her voice. “Resurrected as her puppet by the Eternal Flame. That green light is not natural, Jane.”

Jane stumbled as if struck, moving closer to a wall to support herself. Sif regarded her and her expression became no more sympathetic.

“And you?” Jane said.

“I fight,” Sif said. “Pointlessly. I broke into the Vault, I used every weapon I could and she shrugs each off. Anything in there that might be a threat to her she’s hidden and I know not where.”

“She lets you?” Jane said. “That doesn’t sound like the monster you’re describing.”

“She lets me because I have yet to threaten her,” Sif scowled. “And because she wants me to give up. She is one of the most vile beings I have encountered.”

“I…”

“She wants me to ask her,” Sif said, voice quieter. “She’s told me everything she’d do to me if I became her prise, and she swore to do none of it until I ask her to. It’s her idea of humiliation, making a warrior beg for submission.”

“Then you’re… safe, right?” Jane said. “If you don’t want it?”

Sif gritted her teeth again.

“I want it more than I can put into words,” Sif said, reluctant. “But I will _not_ beg.”

“I- what?” Jane blinked.

“She has… afflicted me,” Sif said. “An ability adapted from Heimdall’s. I see her, each time she takes a conquest. The myriad times she has claimed the Valkyrie, in countless ways. And then when she went to Earth.”

Jane flushed. “Oh. Uh. You saw that?”

“I saw you plead for her to degrade you,” Sif said. “I saw you obey her.”

Jane glanced down.

“I didn’t know,” Jane said. “I just thought…”

“You thought that you wanted her to fuck you,” Sif said. “I’ve seen it. I see it, every waking day. And I may take no pleasure from it; it is another of her enchantments, a simple mental binding that prevents any… culmination, and will loose only when I allow her to touch me. I-”

Sif was cut off suddenly as her eyes started to glow with a soft, golden light. Jane started, recognising it as similar to how Heimdall so often looked.

“What is it?” Jane said.

“Valkyrie,” Sif said. “Hela has her. She’s on the throne, Valkyrie is on her knees-”

Sif gave a low groan. Jane bit her lip, trying to ignore the heat rising inside her.

She could imagine the position. Hela’s legs apart, Valkyrie’s head against an exposed cunt, eager to lick and taste, eager to feel Hela grip her hair…

Jane remembered that position. And despite everything part of her was _excited_.

Jane pressed her legs together, awkwardly shifting. She watched Sif’s face, that mix of lust and loathing Hela seemed so adept at causing.

“I wanted to see you,” Sif said, slightly breathless. “I hate it, but I was glad when she found you. Glad to see how you looked.”

“I… remember,” Jane said.

There had been a night a while ago, after her break-up with Thor. Sif had come by briefly in what was meant to be commiseration and turned into rebound sex.

It was just the one time, but it was hard to forget an Asgardian. And apparently it had appealed to Sif too.

A low moan escaped Sif’s lips, her eyes continuing to glow.

“I’ll… I’ll go,” Jane said.

Unsure of what she was going to do, Jane left. Sif stayed where she was, staring into the middle distance and waiting, unable to deny both how appealing her persistent visions were, and how she was increasingly tempted.

But no. _No_.

* * *

It was an hour before Jane found the throne room, quite by accident. She was still exploring, still trying to learn the layout of the castle.

She’d wandered past Darcy, who was reading by a window. Darcy had murmured something about it being a ‘crime to hide these,’ while shaking her chest, and been sure to sat with them in easy view through the window.

Her book had interested Jane. Darcy had found the palace’s library, with tomes from all manner of worlds. There was some kind of device that could be clipped on to a book to allow her to be telepathically sent a translation.

Part of Jane wondered why she wasn’t doing that instead. She could learn Asgardian physics, know all the things she’d always wanted to, increase her understanding of the universe by more than she’d ever thought possible…

Asgardians elevated science to the level it might as well have been magic. How could she not be curious?

But she couldn’t focus on that. She should have thought of it as soon as she spent the night in the castle, but instead she was exploring, she’d spoken to Sif, and now she was debating.

What could she do?  If Hela was as bad as Sif said…

When she walked into the throne room, her eyes were immediately caught by the ceiling.

There was a dazzling painting, the colours vivid, the surface full, and in the centre of it stood two people Jane recognised. The first was Odin, wearing a crown that resembled Hela’s, unlike what she remembered him wearing. And the second was Hela herself, standing at his side, clearly engaged in a war, and holding Mjolnir.

It was… unnerving.

It seemed to confirm much of Sif’s story, but also imply that Hela was far from a rebel. What she’d done was part of Asgard’s history; a dark part to be sure, but…

Did that make it more horrific, or less?

“Beautiful, is it not?” Hela’s voice echoed from the far side of the chamber. She strode nearer. “I don’t know why my father covered it up.”

Jane faltered, then found her voice.

“Shame,” she said.

Hela regarded her.

“You would understand shame,” Hela said. “One does not hide the past. Where do you think all this gold came from? And then overnight he decided everything we’d built together was wrong, he stripped me of my weapon and banished me. It is only fitting to display this again, now I have returned.”

Jane couldn’t tear her eyes from the illustration.

“Have you been speaking to Valkyrie, or to Sif?” Hela said. “Don’t think I cannot see that wariness.”

“…Is it true?” Jane said.

“I expect so, they would hardly need to lie,” Hela said. Her hand twitched. “You know, once I would have executed you for such a slight. It is not your place to question or worry about anything beyond how best to please me.”

“I- Sif said you killed Thor.”

“Among others,” Hela said.

Jane turned suddenly, confronted the Goddess, her eyes moving from the painted version to the real thing. Hela seemed completely unconcerned.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Jane said.

“You begged to be used by me,” Hela said. “You came from humiliating yourself for my pleasure.”

“I never would have if I’d known-”

“No?” Hela said. “I told you I was the Goddess of Death. That would normally be enough to make most mortals wonder and you, I understand you are a woman of science. Could you truly not see?”

Jane hesitated, and in that moment Hela moved closer. Jane suddenly found herself backed against a pillar, a hand just between her hips. Hela wasn’t touching her but she was close enough Jane could feel the heat of her skin against her exposed, hypersensitive core.

“Do you think Valkyrie does not know?” Hela said.

“She hated you,” Jane said.

“Perhaps,” Hela said. “I killed the women she fought with, those she thought of as sisters. I’m rather surprised she survived. And yet you were there last night, you saw how eagerly, how willingly, she gave herself to me. She begged for me to do things to her that you’ve never done for a lover. Why do you think that is?”

“I-” Jane hesitated.

Brainwashing? Mind control? It seemed unlikely. There hadn’t been any signs of that, and Hela hadn’t needed to use it on them. They just…

“You don’t want to think for yourself,” Hela said. “No one does, not truly. That pressure, that guilt should you make a mistake, that fear that whatever happens is your fault. No, you don’t want control. You want to be owned, to not think about what’s right or wrong, to not think about morality, but to have all that taken out of your hands so you can give yourself over entirely to what you feel.”

Hela’s thumb twitched, only barely brushing Jane’s pussy. It was just enough to remind her that she was wet.

“Can… Can Sif see us now?” Jane said.

“Most probably,” Hela said. “This is close enough to what she should see. Why, are you ashamed of how you want to ignore her words?”

Jane flushed.

She found she couldn’t answer. All the hatred, all the fear she’d felt was suddenly dissipating, hiding behind a fog of need.

“Sif provides a good example,” Hela said. “As does Valkyrie, and many others. They feel the same as you, they feel the need to be a toy and to shrug off the yoke of freedom. They simply need a push to convince themselves of that.

“A-And you?” Jane said.

“I serve Asgard,” Hela said. “What I do is for this place. And you, Jane Foster, what do you serve? What drives you?”

Jane hesitated. She had been a scientist, had been driven by that thrill of discovery. It all started to feel pointless though, after finding out Asgard has all the answers and more. She might as well be back at school.

So, yes, she had been feeling a little purposeless after that whole Dark Elves incident, after seeing Asgard for the first time.

Her lack of an answer made Hela smile.

“You don’t have a drive,” Hela said. “You tried to convince yourself you did, but it took nothing at all to take you away from it. You want to belong to me, and to not thinking about anything else. I think you knew that before you came here.”

“Wh-what?”

“You could have run,” Hela said. “Told Darcy and asked Sif to take you to the Bifrost. I expect she could have stolen the sword and activated it. If what I have done so irredeemably appals you, you could have been on Earth right now. Instead you came here.”

“I wanted to confront you.”

“No, you didn’t,” Hela said. “All you have is words. Words are meaningless, what matters is what you do. The people in the city hate me, they murmur of resistance. One particularly strange individual is handing out pamphlets. I do not care because it is just murmurs, just words they use to convince themselves that they haven’t surrendered. None of them are planning to do anything, just like you are not. It is temporary, and soon they will accept me as their Queen.”

Hela leant closer. The armour covering her began to dissolve away, leaving her wearing nothing but her crown. Her body was close enough to pin Jane to the pillar.

“You are like Sif,” Hela said. “There is nothing I could do that would be too much for you. You have already submitted, you are already mine, you just try to convince yourself otherwise. If I gave you the choice to leave you would choose as Valkyrie did, and plead for me to fuck you instead.”

Jane had the distinct feeling Hela’s speech was for Sif’s benefit too. Jane still found her breath quickening, her heart racing because of something other than fear.

“You remember what Sif said?” Hela said.

“Yes.”

“It frightened you,” Hela said.

“…Yes.”

“I killed the man you loved.”

“I- Yes.”

“And you still want me to fuck you. You’re still wet for me right now.”

Jane flushed. After a few seconds, mute, she nodded.

“You want Sif to see that, no matter what, you are and will only ever be my whore,” Hela said.

Jane whimpered. “Please.”

The word escaped her lips in a desperate gasp. Still, she made no effort to retract it.

She was flushed again, ashamed again. Being paraded through Asgard had been embarrassing, knowing Darcy had seen her worse, but this? Not only did she know Sif, but she knew Sif would be ashamed.

And if whatever that Heimdall-eye thing was active, if she was seeing another of Hela’s experiences, Sif would know just how much of a toy Jane was.

The thought shouldn’t have been appealing. Instead, it made Jane even more desperate.

Hela’s thumb brushed Jane’s clit once more, and then she stepped back.

“Lay on your back,” Hela said. “In the middle of the throne room. Now.”

Mystified but still obedient, Jane stumbled away from the pillar. She quickly lay down, back of her head touching the cold gold. The floor was cold against her skin, nipples hardening further, as though they needed the help.

And then Hela was standing over her, a foot on either side of Jane’s body.

Jane’s heart raced. Was she going to do this, even knowing the kind of person Hela was? Would she-

Hela lowered herself, straddling and sitting atop Jane’s face.

“You know what to do,” Hela said.

Jane started licking at once. It wasn’t long before Hela’s taste filled her mouth, wetness coating her tongue. Oh god, she still tasted divine.

Her hips were against either side of Jane’s head, her cunt directly above, filling almost ass of Jane’s world. She could glimpse the underside of the Goddess’s breasts, sometimes a glimpse of her crown, but she couldn’t focus on anything else.

Hela pushed down, body rocking slightly as Jane got into a rhythm.

Jane whimpered as Hela’s hands reached down and wound in Jane’s hair, fingertips digging in. The vibrations of that seemed to please the Goddess.

And for those moments there was nothing Jane cared more about in the world than making Hela cum. Back in their first meeting Hela had promised to train her to be good at oral; apparently she hadn’t forgotten.

“Shall I tell you what I’m going to do to Sif?” Hela said, only slightly out of breath.

Jane’s reply was unavoidably muffled, yet it seemed to be what Sif want. Reminding Jane of Sif, both of her warnings and that Sif was watching.

More than anything it was mortifying, both to know how easily she submitted and to know Sif would see.

“First I’ll have to punish her for how long she’s delayed,” Hela said. “She’ll be spanked, ten times for each day, and then more until she apologizes and thanks me. When that happens, then we can move on.”

Jane moaned, unable to speak clearly, and knowing Hela enjoyed both the sounds she made and their vibrations.

“You want to know how long she’s been here?” Hela said. “Twenty six days.”

That was… a lot. Jane’s eyes widened slightly; Hela clearly saw that half of her expression.

“She’s an Asgardian warrior,” Hela said. “She would have had worse, though sometimes I suspect she’s prolonging this because she wants to be punished. She would rather be spanked more than surrender a little, useless pride.”

Perhaps Hela’s words were for more than Jane’s benefit. How was Sif reacting to the reminder?

Jane squirmed. By now she wasn’t at all surprised from how wet she was getting from just serving Hela.

As Jane’s tongue circled, Hela turned her head to look back. It was all too clear she wanted a glimpse of Jane’s cunt, to gauge the effect her story was having. Jane spread her legs to better display herself.

“Is that what you want too?” Hela said. “Do you want to bend over and beg me to spank you? For you it wouldn’t be a set number, I would keep going until you couldn’t take any more. Imagine you red and stinging you would be then, and how obvious it would be to everyone what you’d pleaded with me to do.”

Hela was back to spinning tales. She smirked as Jane whimpered.

“It can be another purpose for you,” Hela said. “You can become the best cunt-licker in all the realms, and you can train yourself to take a longer and longer spanking. Would you like that? One day perhaps you could take more than Sif.”

Jane had to moan at that. She’d barely experimented with spanking, but then most of what Hela had her do was pretty new to her.

The idea of being pushed to her limits, of aching so much she wouldn’t be able to forget it, of having her humiliation as exposed as everything else here…

It made her squirm as though Hela was already inside her, rather than just sitting on her face.

“Though we aren’t talking about you right now,” Hela said.

She didn’t seem to mind all that much, especially given how much Jane wriggled beneath her.

Jane kept her arms to her sides, knowing automatically Hela wouldn’t want her to touch herself. Still, it was almost impossible to not; she pressed her legs together, hoping it would be enough.

“This is about what Sif will beg me for,” Hela said. “After she thanks me for spanking her, I’m going to claim her. It took me a while to decide how. You know I like to ensure you toys do something for the first time with me, and I will fuck each of her holes in turn, but to begin with I’ll start with my fist.”

Jane moaned at that thought too.

How could Sif _resist_? Jane caught herself at that thought; no, she knew the answer, Sif wouldn’t forgive Hela, what she’d done was-

Even now those thoughts didn’t quite register. She didn’t see the point in them, not when Hela could make her so desperate with just words.

“I would like to see her pretend as though she wants anything else when my whole hand is inside her,” Hela said. “How soon would hatred give way to asking for more? How long before she worships me as you do?”

Something light bubbled up in Jane at those words. She immediately began paying more attention to the task in front of her, tracing out shapes and pleas with the tip of her tongue.

Hela’s taste was filling her mouth and she just couldn’t get enough.

There was little warning beyond Hela gripped Jane’s head tighter, pulling on her hair and keeping her up as a long, low groan escaped the Goddess’s lips. Jane eagerly lapped up an even more exquisite taste.

Jane gave an involuntary whine as Hela shifted, seeming to be about to stand. Then, instead, Hela lowered herself again, only now facing another direction.

Her cunt was against Jane’s mouth once more. Jane quickly started serving her.

Now, however, Hela had a much easier view of how wet she was getting Jane, and in turn afforded Jane a much better view of the artwork on the ceiling. Jane had a perfect view of Hela as a conqueror, as all the things she’d once have hated-

It didn’t slow her tongue in the slightest.

“I’m considering another mural,” Hela said.

Jane moaned to show her acknowledgement; that, and it was beyond intoxicating to hear that slight breathlessness in Hela’s voice and to know that _she’d_ caused it.

“It would feature you,” Hela said. “And each of my spoils. There would need to be room to add to it, but this time I feel as though I should remember all of you.”

Hela paused.

“That, and it would please me to have you drawn as you are,” Hela said. “Nude but for my collars, for all future generations and toys to look at and know. Is that how you wish to be remembered, as nothing but my toy?”

Jane moaned again, unable to deny the effect that image had on her.

It was like being shown off, being walked through Asgard, only endless. And- she’d have liked to look up at such an illustration, liked to see herself exposed.

“How should I pose you?” Hela said. “What should they see you doing? Should I be using your tongue like this, or using another of your holes? Or perhaps you should be presenting your ass, showing generations how hard I’d just fucked you.”

The lewd image made Jane whimper again. At some point humiliation had become a pleasant feeling.

She couldn’t talk, not with her tongue so eagerly reaching inside Hela, so desperately locating and teasing countless spots.

Hela, meanwhile, reached out. She traced one cool finger down the inside of Jane’s thigh, moving so agonisingly close Jane couldn’t help but shake, kicking out at the empty air; Hela echoed the motion, feeling the wetness coating Jane’s cunt.

“You know Sif,” Hela said, slowly. “Perhaps we should go in another direction. You’re becoming such a loyal toy, perhaps instead I should reward you with her. Immortalise that instead, a mere human with an Asgardian warrior on her knees for you. You were rather adept when we used Valkyrie, I would like to see if you could repeat that with Sif.”

Another louder muffled moan echoed. Hela lowered herself, pinning Jane’s head and lips in place as Jane kept licking.

Part of Jane wondered who that was aimed at more. Was Hela trying to get a reaction from Jane, or further teasing Hela given their history?

Whatever the case, Jane was suddenly filled with the need to prove that she was worthy.

Hela’s hands trailed up Jane’s sides, and when she came again her fingertips dug into Jane’s chest. Jane cried out, arching up into the Goddess.

It was several seconds more before Hela moved, crouching up and turning to meet Jane’s eyes again. Finally, she gave Jane enough room to speak.

“Thank you,” Jane gasped.

“For what?” Hela said.

“For- showing me that I don’t want to be anything other than your toy,” Jane said. “Thank you for using me and giving me the honour of tasting you. Thank you for showing Sif that all I want to do is serve you, no matter what.”

Hela smiled.  Despite that she stood up, booted feet echoing as she crossed the floor back to her throne.

It seemed as though she’d fashioned the throne. It was made out of the black material she so effortlessly created and manipulated, vertical poles rising out of the ground and then stopping at smooth peaks over the seat, and in various spikes along the back.

Hela sat, extending one leg. She watched Jane, who got to her knees but never moved up from kneeling.

“You deserve to cum,” Hela said. “Come closer.”

Uncertain, Jane obeyed. She crawled until she was close enough to Hela to reach out and touch her. Then, at a look at Hela’s expression, she crawled closer still.

When Jane was still and kneeling, Hela moved her leg, slipping her foot between jane’s legs. Her shin pressed against Jane’s cunt.

“Grind,” Hela said.

Jane frowned, but still obeyed. She pressed herself against the cool skin of Hela’s leg, gasping as she felt the friction. She slid down, then up, rubbing against her Goddess.

It was hard to describe. It wasn’t the most pleasurable nor natural of positions, but she did as she was ordered. If she shifted angle she could get pressure against her clit without needing to expose it.

And as she moved, she felt sparks start to flicker inside her. She’d felt like she was close from Hela’s words, but it was a different kind of close; she still felt that ache and that desperation, but it felt like she’d take longer to grind her way there.

She’d cum so much in the past day or so, Jane couldn’t believe how much.

Jane braced her hands against the arms of the throne, needing to quicken her pace. Soon she reached a good rhythm, a whimper escaping her lips.

It was when she looked up to Hela that she realised the point of this.

She was desperate. After everything she _needed_ to cum, so much so that she could moan from just humping Hela’s legs. It was humiliating, and it was meant to be.

This did nothing but confirm both to Hela and herself how much she was filled with desperation. And, relishing that, Jane threw her head back and moaned.

It became harder to get friction as her wetness made Hela’s leg slick, so she had to press harder, whimpering as she did.

“Is there anything I could do that couldn’t make you cum?” Hela said. She twitched her leg, amused.

“No Goddess,” Jane said, crying out.

She was moving faster not, not caring how desperate or needy she looked, and because of that the ache inside her grew. She panted, gripped the throne tighter-

* * *

Sif groaned from irritation more than pleasure, one hand slipped inside her armour and between her legs, and her eyes closed. It did nothing to block out the sight.

She tried to avoid touching herself every time. It only made her frustration work. Still, each time she saw Hela’s conquests her body _demanded_ something. She just couldn’t give it.

 _Fuck_. She forced her hand away, though she was still breathless with need.

No matter where she looked, she couldn’t turn away from the sight of Jane moaning and humiliating herself for Hela’s pleasure.

Valkyrie had been the most common sight since her arrival, and that was frustrating but bearable. She didn’t know Valkyrie, it lost a lot of the impact.

But Jane Foster? Sif knew of her, knew Jane didn’t seem like she’d break easily. And yet she was still Hela’s, so completely. It was… intriguing.

To say nothing of actually being able to see Jane like this, being able to hear her-

And she could only think of one thing, no matter how hard she tried not to. She wanted to be there, and it was only partly for Jane’s sake.

She wanted to feel like that, especially with how desperate she was getting. She wanted to know what had made all the women she’d seen scream in such bliss, she waned to know _why_ degradation addicted them so.

Sif managed to stand up, needing to steady herself for a moment. She had to walk slowly, only half-able to see the hallways around her.

Seeing Jane made it less a matter of pride. Jane wouldn’t judge her for this; Jane might as well have done the same. It was… easier.

By the time she reached the throne room almost all of her pride had been replaced by need. The sight she was greeted with when she arrived dealt with the rest.

The sight in her vision overlaid what she saw in reality until they matched up perfectly; Jane threw her head back, screaming as she came and still rubbing herself against Hela’s leg.

It was long seconds before Jane fell back, panting. Hela turned an amused smile from her, to Sif.

“Yes?” Hela said.

Jane sat up, still shaking. She was flushed, beaming, and apparently proud that Sif was there. It was a strange sight, particularly after the last time she’d seen Sif.

“I surrender,” Sif said, forcing the words out.

Hela was silent. She raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting more.

It was several long seconds before Sif moved closer. She knelt, unsheathing her blade, and offering it to the Goddess.

“I once again pledge my loyalty to the throne of Asgard,” Sif said. “Order me, my Queen, and I will obey.”

“I do not accept your pledge,” Hela said. her lip curled.

Sif looked up, confusion mixed with a flicker of what might have been disappointment in her eyes.

“I’ve told you,” Hela said. “You will not be permitted the excuse of believing you behaved as you did simply because you were ordered. You know what I wish, and until you give yourself to me I will not accept your loyalty.”

She should have left, she should have resigned herself to resisting, she should have ignored the _need_ seeing Hela and Jane had aroused-

Sif reached back, unbuckling her armour and letting her breastplate fall to the floor. She kicked it away, letting it clatter, swiftly sending her bracers to join it.  

She did so with Jane’s and Hela’s eyes never leaving her. When she stepped out of her last layer she knelt, again, nude and exposed and turning all of her strategy-trained mind to the question of what to say.

“Please let me serve you, my Queen,” Sif said. “I- am sorry it took me so long to realise my purpose. I wish to follow your commands.”

“That wasn’t what I asked for,” Hela said. “You know what you should beg for. But… Jane as made a mess. If you want an order, clean it up.”

It wasn’t what she’d wanted. Sif wanted release, wanted to feel as Jane had-

But it would do. Hela extended the leg Jane had ridden out, and Sif crawled closer. She lowered her head, extended her tongue, and began to taste.

Jane’s juices had been left smeared all over the Goddess’s skin. Sif had the distinct impression that, if she hadn’t arrived, Jane would have been asked to do this.

Her tongue pressed against firm skin, and slowly ran up. It wasn’t something she imagined she’d taste, and now it was so easily offered.

“Do you like how Jane tastes?” Hela said.

Sif nodded, silently continuing to lap it up. She couldn’t speak. Still, she was incredibly aware that Jane must have still been watching her.

When Hela’s leg was clean, Sif moved back.

Jane’s taste was in her mouth, an undeniable ache was between her legs, and the part of her mind that had been once so opposed to losing her pride now demanded it.

Hela said nothing.

The memory of what Hela wanted from her was fresh in her head; she’d recounted it to Jane as Sif’s curse had made her watch. Sif wasn’t sure she’d forget any of that.

And Hela still wasn’t saying anything, still wasn’t urging her to do anything. Whatever happened would be entirely down to Sif.

“It took me far too long to offer myself to you,” Sif said. “I ask that I be given the punishment I deserve.”

“What kind of punishment?” Hela said, impressively patient.

“Spank me,” Sif said. “Please, bend me over and spank me until you’re satisfied. I should have submitted to you the first time I saw you, not fought, I realise how much better it would have been.”

Sexual pleading didn’t come easily to her; it seemed enough for Hela though. She stood up, leaving her throne and garbing herself in her normal attire as she did. Her head though was now bare, hair rather than crown adorning it.

After just a few steps, a black construct forced its way out of the ground. It was smooth, little more than a stool, though unlike her throne this one was free of arms.

When Hela sat on it, it was clear what she wanted. Sif neared, and at Hela’s permission lay herself over her lap.

Like a child, rather than the warrior she was. Sif suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Hela rested a hand on Sif’s exposed ass, pressing and almost weighing the cheeks in her hand. It was nothing but teasing, torment, dragging out the anticipation of what was going to happen.

Sif’s double-vision suddenly faded, Hela apparently rescinding the abilities and limits she’d previously granted.

“What do you want me to do, again?” Hela said.

Two hundred and sixty. Sif remembered that number. It seemed like a lot, though physically she’d withstood far worse.

Mentally, on the other hand... That was a long time over her lap, with her ass in the air, punished by the most humiliating means.

And there was no question she’d be red afterwards. And given Hela’s slaves weren’t permitted to cover themselves, how obvious would it be? How many people would know that she, one of the greatest Asgardian warriors, had been spanked?

“Spank my ass,” Sif said, trying to suppress her heavier breathing. “Punish me, hurt me until I’ve learned my lesson. I deserve this spanking, I deserve anything you do to me. I-”

A humiliating gasp escaped Sif’s lips at the first smack. It had caught her by surprise.

The next dozen came down quickly. Sif squirmed, Hela’s hands rapidly alternating cheeks to begin with.

Each crack was more shameful than the last, each making her shift just slightly. Hela didn’t slow, never letting the sting from one fade before the next time her hand came down on the same spot.

Sif tried not to cry out, but couldn’t stop a yelp escaping her lip. Then she bit her lip, more fiercely than before, suddenly too aware of what was building inside her.

She’d been close, so close, for days. Now Hela was spanking her, making her body shift with each strike, making her rub against her Queen’s knees-

When the friction proved to much, Sif couldn’t hold back a moan.

Hela spanked her throughout it, reaching fifty four as Sif cried out, still unable to stop herself squirming. It was only then Hela took a brief break.

“Did you cum from being spanked?” Hela said.

“…Yes,” Sif said, voice low.

“Louder,” Hela said.

“I came when you spanked me,” Sif said, more clearly. “I loved being punished by you so much I couldn’t stop myself cumming. Please- Please can you keep spanking me?”

Hela smiled.

The next smack came down over both cheeks, the skin there less tender, but Hela’s fingertips reached out just far enough to touch the already-reddened other areas.

Sif lost count not long after sixty, knowing there were at least two hundred to go. She couldn’t focus on anything but the stinging, the mortification of being laid over Hela’s lap.

She couldn’t hide the yelps any more. Hela smirked.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Hela said, looking over to Jane. “You can. Show Lady Sif how much you enjoy seeing her punishment.”

Jane was in front of Sif, in perfect view. She had a good view of Sif’s face, contorted in a guilty mix of pleasure and pain; and Sif had a good view as Jane shame-facedly slipped one hand between her legs.

She was _enjoying_ this.

Then again, so was Sif. Sif moaned, feeling the aching need inside her return, and still yelping as Hela smacked reddened, stinging skin.

All her blows came down quickly on the same spot, intensifying each sensation. It hurt, yet the humiliation, the sight of Jane, made her body react to pain in an entirely new way.

They must have been around a hundred when Hela stopped again.

Sif wished she wouldn’t; the last brief break had made her ass all the more tender. Now there didn’t seem to be any spot that didn’t sting.

“Come here, Jane,” Hela said. “Would you like a chance?”

“…Really?” Jane said.

“Consider it a reward for serving me so loyally,” Hela said. “Sif, would you like to be spanked by a human?”

Physically, it might not hurt so much. Then again her ass was already sensitive, already red, even a human’s strength would hurt a bit. And the physical pain wasn’t the most intense part of the spanking anyway.

Sif gasped, wriggling still.

“Please,” Sif said. She closed her eyes. “Jane. Please spank me. I offer my ass to you for your punishment.”

Jane’s eyes went wide and, almost tripping over herself as she got up, she hurried to the far side of Sif.

For a few moments Sif regretted not being able to see her any more. Then-

Jane’s hand came down. A human, pitifully weak compared to an Asgardian, yet it still elicited a whimper. Spanked, dominated, by someone so much weaker…

“What do you say?” Hela said. Her hands were now pinning Sif in place.

“Thank you,” Sif said. “Thank you for spanking me Jane, thank you for showing me how much I need to submit.”

A smack from Hela caught her by surprise. The added force made her cry out.

It continued like that, leaving Sif alternately gasping and whimpering, squirming on Hela’s lap. A flurry of spanks from Hela made her ass sting, and then more from Jane to make her realise how far she’d fallen.

She knew she was leaving a wet patch on Hela’s lap, need staining her garb, yet she didn’t care. She couldn’t feel ashamed when she at last felt this.

Sif had seen Valkyrie be spanked countless times; she’d always put up a token resistance to Hela. Never much, never all she could, but it had earned her a lot.

Part of Sif knew Hela would want to do the same to her. It had made those sights all the more intoxicating.

Then Hela slowed again, shifting Jane’s hand away. She rested her hand with uncharacteristic gentleness on reddened skin. Even that slight touch made Sif gasp.

Maybe the stoicism of a warrior was overrated.

“How many has it been, my Queen?” Sif said.

She swore to herself that she wouldn’t cry. It hurt, but she wasn’t a child. She could take this. Still, her voice shook.

“One hundred and fifty four,” Hela said. A slap; Sif cried out. “Fifty five.”

Still a little over a hundred to go. Sif felt a twinge, half-arousal and half-fear.

“I’ll give you a choice,” Hela said. “Would you rather Jane continue to join in your spanking? I’m sure you’ll find it much easier to be punished by a human. Or should she instead be in front of you again, so you may watch her pleasure herself to your punishment?”

She should ask for Jane to spank more. Her ass was burning, her cunt aching, and there were still so many to go.

But…

“I want to see Jane,” Sif said. “I want to see my spanking make her cum, and I want you to punish me as much as I deserve.”

Hela spanked her once more, making Sif whimper, but it wasn’t as hard as her previous blows. It seemed almost to be a compliment.

“You heard, Jane,” Hela said. “Show us both how much you enjoy watching me spank someone, and teach Sif that she’s nothing but my toy.”

“Y-yes,” Jane said, quickly.

The moment she was on the floor again, she started rubbing herself. Sif’s breathing quickened at the sight.

“Should I continue?” Hela said.

Sif whimpered. Hela kept making her beg; perhaps the most humiliating part was how eager she was.

“Please, please yes,” Sif said, pride forgotten. “Spank me more, make my ass even more red, punish me as much as you see fit. I should have been yours so much sooner. Please, more, please.”

She shouted as Hela began again.

And she took it. Now, all she could do was wonder at how it had taken her so long to reach this point, why she hadn’t offered her holes to Hela weeks ago.

In a way, she deserved this spanking. She’d taken long enough.

Sif bucked, writhing on Hela’s lap. Each smack made her ass push down, made her cunt rub against Hela’s leg, and in the brief split-second breaks she lifted her ass to offer it for another.

Hela’s pattern was almost random now. She switched between sides, slapped both, focused on one cheek, giving Sif no chance to prepare.

Already Jane was moaning, two fingers curled inside herself, the noises she made mixing with the yelps Sif gave, and the crack of skin on skin. Jane was flushed, almost as red as Sif’s ass, her fingers moving quickly.

Sif still squirmed, barely able to catch a breath. She couldn’t focus enough to keep count.

She felt the aching burning spread over her ass, feeling a solid, stinging block of skin that Hela’s spanking continued to rain down on. And despite the pain, all she could think of was how wet she was getting, again.

When Hela paused, a gasp escaped Sif’s lip.

“There will be fifty more,” Hela said. “Now, I want you to count them.”

Sif nodded, desperate, shifting to give Hela a better target. Hela smiled.

That time, Hela used both her hands, both palms coming down on opposite sides at the same instead. Sif shouted, but continued to offer herself and obey.

“One,” she eagerly awaited the next. “Two. Three. Ah! Four…”

Jane couldn’t tear her eyes away. She moaned, watched as Sif counted between yells, watched as the once-fierce Asgardian warrior passively lay there taking and enjoying her spanking.

Jane’s fingers curled, her thumb pressing against her clit. It was strange how much better she seemed to have gotten at this, since paying attention to serving Hela.

It had turned knowing how masturbation worked into a duty more than idle stress-relief; from Hela she’d worked out exactly what to touch, and when, and how to gauge how hard. Hers wasn’t the same as the Goddess’s, but she could apply the same lessons.

She’d put in a conscious effort to get better, and it showed.

Her back arched, and she still did her utmost to position herself looking into Sif’s eyes, watching her face, and even looking past to her astonishingly red ass.

“Thirty- ah! Thirty one. Ah! _Ohh_ , thirty two. Ahh, ow!” Sif whimpered, inhaling deeply. “Thirty- thirty three.”

This would never be old, Hela reflected. Yes, she enjoyed her spoils, had fun with each in different ways, and corrupting the innocence of a human could be just as appealing, but breaking a warrior like this was just purely entertaining.

Sif seemed to have submitted more profoundly than even Valkyrie. Once a fighter, once in control, now begging to be taken over her knee, being punished like a child and getting so wet Hela could feel it.

Willingly giving up all that control because she knew how much better it would be to serve Hela. Hela took some pride in how well she could make her toys cum.

The pace of the final few spankings were slower. She wasn’t unreasonable, and she wanted to drag this out. She wanted Sif to wonder if her spanking would ever end, and she wanted to take the time to make the final few blows much harder.

Still, making an Asgardian warrior’s ass this red was a memory Hela would savour, and more than likely repeat.

“Forty- ahh, forty three! Owww, ah, ah, forty four. Ah! Ow, ow, forty- forty five.”

Sif was still panting, still wriggling. She was close again, far to close to cumming with no more stimulation than a spanking and friction against Hela’s lap.

Once it would have been unbearable to be so pleasured; now all she could think of was need.

She whimpered between each spank, crying out as the hands struck her, barely able to catch her breath. Her ass stung; she’d had wounds less painful, yet she couldn’t help but want the rest.

Just a few left.

“Oww! For- forty eight.”

She groaned, shifting position to offer her ass for the next.

“Ahhhh! Ow, mm, ow, forty nine.”

“You’ve done well,” Hela said, softly. “Now, what do you say?”

“ _Oww_! F- fif- fifty,” Sif said, gasping. “Th-thank you for spanking me. I’m sorry I didn’t give up sooner, I’m sorry I didn’t let you use me for the past four weeks, I should have been your slave sooner. Thank you for giving me the punishment I deserved.”

Hela smiled. She rested one hand on the heated skin of Sif’s ass, enjoying the sudden indrawn breath from the once-warrior.

“Now, on the floor,” Hela said. “You know what comes next.”

Right, the final part of her ‘initiation.’ Sif obeyed, quickly stumbling from Hela’s lap. She knelt, but took a few seconds to lie down, facing up. Her ass touched the cool gold, sensitive stiff.

Hela stood up, her manufactured chair vanishing back into the ground behind her. She moved closer, standing over Sif, then crouching, then kneeling. She rested one hand on Sif’s thigh.

“Now?” Hela said.

“F-fist me,” Sif said.

She hated how her voice shook. She should have been better than this; her ass made it hard for her to breathe evenly though. Ignoring her pride she swallowed, and continued.

“I want your entire fist inside me,” Sif said, “Stretching me open, making me yours completely.”

“Has anyone else done this to you?” Hela said.

“No,  Queen,” Sif said. “You’ll be the first, you’ll claim me. I want to take your hand and be filled up and know how much I belong to you.”

Hela smiled, leant closer, and crouched just a little bit lower.

She began with just her index finger, sliding it inside Sif, curling her lips as she felt the heat. Another moan escaped Sif’s lips, and Jane cried out, still watching and rubbing herself.

“So wet,” Hela said.

“It’s because I loved you spanking me,” Sif said. “I love submitting to you, being yours, being punished at your whim.”

Hela’s middle finger joined her index. They slid in, curled, and were quickly joined by her ring finger. Hela moved them back and forth, agonisingly slowly, both preparing Sif’s entrance and making her all the wetter.

Sif moaned. After the spanking, Hela had to know how close she was. Sif tried to hold off, tried to distract herself.

She _wanted_ to last, she only wanted to cum when all five fingers were inside her.

Hela’s little finger slipped inside, beginning to stretch the limits of Sif’s cunt. Sif moaned again, gasping as her posture adjusted and more of her ass pressed against the ground.

The alignment of those four fingers shifted, going from being bunched up to reaching a line. Sif groaned, desperate.

“Are you ready?” Hela said.

“Please!” Sif shouted. Her voice cracked with need.

Hela smiled, withdrew those four fingers almost completely, and when they slid forwards again her thumb was with them. She got as far as her outer knuckles.

“Fist me, please,” Sif cried out. “I can take it, I want to take it, I want you to fill me and own me and use me, I want you to know I can take anything you want me to. I want your fist inside me. Please fist me, Queen, fist me and make me cum with your hand inside me _e_!”

Her voice raised to a yell as Hela pushed forwards again, that time reaching the knuckles at the base of her fingers. A little more force and they were inside, her hand balling back into a fist.

She only had to adjust her wrist, Sif’s cunt clenching around it, for Sif to scream. She squeezed around Hela as she came, unable to imagine ever being so full and unable to imagine how it would feel to not have Hela inside her.

Hela looked down at her, the Queen who’d conquered Asgard taking in the sight of yet another person becoming hers.

Sif shook, panting, as she lay back on the floor. She groaned when Hela eventually pulled her hand out, but kept her legs apart to ensure she was still on display.

Idly Hela offered her hand to Jane. Sif could just about focus enough to see the human lap up all the wetness from her cunt.

And with her other hand Hela reached down, forming a collar around Sif’s neck. The feel of it was almost as profound as Hela’s fist, sending a new jolt of delight through her.

Finally. She was one of them.

“My Queen,” Sif said, breathless. She whimpered, still watching Jane suck on Hela’s fingers and lap up the juices from the back of her hand. “May- may I ask for another opportunity to service you?”

Hela raised her eyebrows. Sif wouldn’t quite call the expression surprised, but it certainly intrigued her.

“Go one,” Hela said.

“Please will you fuck my ass?” Sif said. “I watched you use so many others that way, and I saw how they screamed, and I have long wanted to know what they felt. I want to show that I’m yours in all my holes, and I’ve seen you enjoy doing that. I want to give my asshole to you.”

Hela smiled. She reached down, then with no warning roughly flipped Sif over; Sif whimpered at the suddenly lack of pressure against her still-red ass, but immediately got onto her hands and knees to give Hela better access.

“It seems you’ve learned your place,” Hela said.

She withdrew her hand from Jane, recreating her construct-cock as she positioned herself behind Sif.

“Please,” Sif said. “Use my ass, use me the same way you used the rest, let me know what it’s like to be your whore. Fuck my asshole, hard, harder, make me your slave, please!”

She yelped as Hela spanked her again, and then gasped as Hela pressed the head of the toy to her ass.

Hela would admit to being a little surprised, but it was nothing if not gratifying that Sif had surrendered herself so completely, so quickly.

“Please, fill me, put in in me, fuck my ass!”

Hela thrust forward in one swift motion. She knew Sif could take it, and that ecstatic, pained shout was worth it.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Sif gasped, a far cry from the proud warrior she’d once been.

Hela kept moving. She slammed against Sif’s ass, each time her hips hit that stinging skin eliciting a yelp even without the toy filling Sif.

There was no way Sif was an anal virgin, but the hole was still tight. It must have been a while since anyone else had a turn in there.

“How do you feel?” Hela said, “Letting your Queen use your ass?”

“So good,” Sif said. “I’m sorry I took so long. Please, fuck me.”

“More?”

“More, please, more!”

Hela smiled, and quickened her pace. Her toy all but left Sif’s ass, then re-entered up to the hilt, second after second. Sif moaned, arching back-

And then, far too soon, Hela stopped, her toy buried inside Sif.

“This is fun,” Hela said. “And I will certainly be using this hole in future, but what if I wanted you to do something else right now?”

“Anything,” Sif said.

Despite that, she moaned with disappointment and emptiness as Hela moved back. She didn’t react when Hela moved around in front of her, kneeling again with her toy close to Sif’s face.

Immediately, Sif guessed what she wanted.

“Please can I suck your cock, my Queen?” Sif said. “Please can I lick it, taste my own asshole, clean it off to please you?”

“In a moment,” Hela said. “I want you to beg for something else first.”

It was then Sif’s gaze drifted sideways, seeing Hela bestow a toy upon Jane. At that, Sif’s eyes did widen.

There was a sudden look of excitement on Jane’s face; Sif inhaled, desperate.

“Whore my ass out,” the pleading fell from Sif’s lips all at once. “Let a human fuck my asshole, choose who gets to use me, make me nothing but a toy for yours and others’ pleasure, take complete control of me. Please, turn me into your whore, your anal whore, please!”

Jane stared, a wide array of surprised emotions flickering over her face. Delight, excitement, plus a heady mix of shock.

Maybe she’d thought about doing this over the last day, maybe she hadn’t; maybe she’d even idly considered it long before. What was clear was how much she wanted it now.

Sif felt the head of the toy be pressed again at the head of her slightly gaping asshole. Jane didn’t have the same confidence as Hela, the same assuredness, but it was intense in a different way.

Yet again Sif pleaded to be debased, to be dominated even by one so much weaker than she was.

Hela coaxed her head to look up, meeting Sif’s eyes in the moment Jane thrust forward. Sif moaned.

“Thank you!” Sif shouted. “Thank you for fucking me, thank you for using me Jane, thank you for filling my ass, ah! Thank you for making me an anal whore.”

Jane groaned, hips slapping against Sif’s ass. Each time they made contact it made Sif whimper, her ass still stinging. Jane’s hand gripped Sif’s sides, bringing her back with each thrust, burying every inch of the toy inside her.

And in front of Sif, Hela moved, guiding the angle of Sif’s head until her lips were just a breath from Hela’s own toy.

“Please will you fuck my face?” Sif said, moaning as she did. “Please let me clean your cock, please let me taste my ass.”

“Open your mouth,” Hela said.

Sif obeyed; Hela gripped her hair, and thrust forwards in one motion.

Sif closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation of being used at both ends. Her tongue circled Hela’s toy, cleaning with all the focus she could spare as Jane’s movements eliciting noises from her each second.

“You will never need to fight again,” Hela said softly. “You will serve and obey, practising the use of all three of your holes for my pleasure, and for the pleasure of my toys. You will lay down your sword, and accept your new role as a mere whore.”

Sif gave a muffled moan. Hela’s words went against every fibre of her being, every vow she’d ever sworn, but the ache they caused in her was undeniable.

 _Yes_ she cried, the word muffled by the toy in her mouth. She gagged for a brief second. _Yes!_

It was a poor warrior that relished the taste of her own ass, Sif knew that. Still she sucked, and licked, and felt herself get fucked.

“I will use you,” Hela said, “However and whenever I see fit. I will certainly fuck your ass again, and I’ll have you display it so that I may watch it recover. Perhaps I will take you out to the streets and have you beg for the honour of licking my cunt. What was your word, Jane?”

“Fucktoy,” Jane gasped.

Sif didn’t need to see her face to know she was flushed, sweating from the exertion. She could hear both Jane’s panting, and whimpers of delight as her toy rubbed against her.

“Yes,” Hela said. She rested a hand on the back of Sif’s head, pulling her down so the toy was completely in her mouth. “You will be my fucktoy. No more and no less, for every day of the thousands of years you have to live. You would never be able to count the time I’d use you, and you would beg for me every single time. Just like a good little fucktoy.”

Sif came again, a muffled scream escaping her at the Midgardian insult, and the toys in her ass and throat at the same time.

It was only a few seconds after that, that Jane came as well, her grip on Sif’s red ass tightening as Sif arched up into her.

Hela smiled, holding Sif where she was as both of her toys trembled and moaned, before eventually pulling back. It really was a delight to look down and see the proud Sif’s face so dishevelled, and to see her gasping for breath.

Her hair was a mess, her face was red, and her eyes pleaded for more, even now.

With a last look, Hela stood up, happy to leave Sif where she was. It would do her good to learn further humility.

With a wave of her hand Hela dismissed both her toy and Jane’s, and returned both her garb and crown.

Four slaves. It was a good start.


	4. When Slaves Play

Days in Asgard were filled with much the same entertainment, yet they lost none of their value. A near-endless castle to explore, an astounding view out the windows, and the company of strangers that were inevitably becoming intimate friends.

And, of course, the service of their Goddess. Hela used them each at least once a day, the length and depravity of the sessions varying with how much more she had to get done.

It was rare for her to use more than one at a time. Certainly it was not uncommon to watch or be watched, but for a third or fourth person to actively be involved seemed to be something Hela saved for special occasions.

But Hela had other things to do, both solidifying Asgard’s dominance over the Nine Realms, and expanding her dominion. The last few days she’d regularly left to a place Valkyrie called Xandar.

Only Valkyrie knew it; Hela had brought her with her on the departure. Hela was gone for much of the day when she was conquering, and Valkyrie seemed to be her favoured toy for use away from Asgard.

When they’d returned, Valkyrie had told a little of what she’d seen. She’d identified the world, and a few military and world leaders that Hela had asked to surrender, but she had little more experience than Hela working out her irritations with a sizable strap-on after those people were gone.

“Do you think she’ll collect other spoils?” Darcy had said.

“Doubtful,” Valkyrie said. “Not from that world. The heroes it has either aren’t present, or aren’t acceptable to her.”

“Pity,” Darcy said.  “Would be fun to play with a few others.”

Jane rolled her eyes. Trust Darcy.

“What?” Darcy said, spotting her reaction. “Like you’re not thinking. Look at all of us, not like Hela doesn’t have good taste.”

More happened in Asgard than just the four of them hanging out. Despite Hela’s permission for them to ‘play’ with each other, not much had happened.

As much as Jane found herself enjoying her new status quo, it still felt odd.

They just naturally spent time together. The castle was huge, but only a few parts were interesting. The only other place they could go was outside, to Asgard proper, but then they’d have to wander around the public streets wearing nothing but Hela’s collars.

Jane had been a little surprised to find out she was the only one that hadn’t done it. The others weren’t regulars, mostly, but they had still been out there.

Valkyrie insisted she did it to show nothing Hela did would change her, while Sif was silent as to her motivation. More than any of them, though, Sif seemed to have become the most submissive. Maybe she enjoyed people seeing who she now belonged to.

Darcy had been the most cheerful talking about it. She’d never been shy about her chest, at any rate.

“I’ve heard… stories, about Hela,” Jane said, when she and Darcy were alone.

She’d reconciled it in her own mind, she knew how much easier it was to submit, but it felt wrong to not give her friend all the information. Darcy, meanwhile, shrugged.

“I know,” she said.

“What?” Jane said. “About…”

“How she took over Asgard? Yep,” Darcy said. “I heard it outside. They told me all about it. If you ask me I think they just wanted me to stick around.”

Jane’s gaze lingered on her friend. Well she couldn’t blame them.

“And you’re ok with it?” Jane said.

“Aren’t you?” Darcy said. “You’re still here.”

“I know,” Jane said. “I just wondered why you were.”

Darcy shrugged. “Best sex of my life,” she said. She glanced at Jane, and faltered. “Among other things. Besides, it’s not like we can fight some super-Asgardian, so why not have fun here?”

Typical Darcy. Jane chuckled, shifting a little.

Conversations were always weird here. The only one of them that had worn anything over the past few days was Valkyrie, and that was only because Hela liked to leave her Valkyrie uniform dishevelled.

Jane had expected to get used to the sight of her best friend in nothing but a collar, but like she’d expected to get used to wearing less, but apparently it hadn’t happened.

Every time she was in the room with Darcy her eyes were drawn down to-

“So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or should we just keep stewing?” Darcy said suddenly.

“I- what?” Jane said.

“You’re staring at my tits,” Darcy said, blunt.

“I- you want _everyone_ to,” Jane said. “You walked through the town with them out.”

“I know,” Darcy said. “I wasn’t complaining, just pointing out that you seem pretty eager to.”

Jane looked away.

The town was a weird thought for her. She’d always been too self-conscious to leave the castle as she was, no matter how the others seemed happy to. Ok, it sent a thrill through her, but it was nothing she wanted to make real.

How did Darcy manage to seem so confident with nothing else on?

“And there’s that time I helped dp you,” Darcy said. “Remember?”

“Not easy to forget,” Jane said. She squeezed her legs together.

“And cleaned your strap-on,” Darcy added.

“I get it,” Jane said.

Ok. That elephant in the room.

They’d been together before, one time. It had been drunken, a one night thing born of too much alcohol. Somehow they’d gone from slurring, to making out, to stumbling into Darcy’s bedroom and letting their hands and fingers go to new places.

The memory itself was hazy, but nothing they’d done had compared to what their lives had become after meeting Hela.

Now, Jane had a crystal-clear memory of what it was like to look at Darcy as she came, and how Darcy looked when she frantically tried to get herself off.

“What are you asking?” Jane said. “If we should talk about it, if we should stop, if we should…”

“I was kinda hoping you’d say it,” Darcy said.

“You’re not going to be the frank one?” Jane said.

“Not if it means….”

Jane faltered. Right, they were friends. It wouldn’t be the same as if they tried to get a bit more relief from Sif or Valkyrie, even if either of them had done that. They knew each other, really knew each other.

“Do you want to-” Jane began, cut herself off, then hurried on. “Doyouwanttohavesex?”

It took a couple of seconds for Darcy to unpack that. She breathed in, hopeful.

“If you do-”

“…Kinda.”

“Then fuck yes,” Darcy said.

She half-fell forwards, body pressing against Jane just a few seconds before their lips met. Her hands quickly grabbed the back of Jane’s head, desperately holding her close.

Jane’s hands were the first to wander, sliding down Darcy’s sides. There was so much exposed skin, so much to explore.

She didn’t even need to touch any explicitly erogenous zones for Darcy to moan into her lips.

And then Darcy’s hands were lower too, taking Jane’s by the wrists to guide them up. Darcy broke the kiss to have the room to draw Jane’s hands inwards to her tits.

“There you go,” Darcy said. “Caught you looking, remember?”

“Holy fuck,” Jane whispered.

She squeezed, instinctively, before trying to be more skilful. Her fingertips skated inwards, brushing past a nipple. Jane stared, captivated.

Then she managed to tear her eyes away. Darcy was looking at her; her expression was almost smug.

“I want to go down on you,” Jane said at once.

“I- Well I’m not going to complain,” Darcy said.

“Hela wants me to practise,” Jane said. She hesitated. “Lie back.”

It took a few seconds for Darcy to obey. Even if they’d had a small talk about it, it was quite another experience to have her best friend be so close to…

Reluctantly, Jane lowered her hands. She watched as Darcy lowered herself to the ground, lying back. She posed, almost overly dramatic, offering herself up.

Jane took her time.

She wanted to savour this. Ok, she’d never really thought about Darcy in a sexual way, not before being thrust into it, but if she was going to change their friendship she wanted to remember every second.

Darcy wriggled, impatient. Unable to hold back a smile, Jane leant down.

She kissed Darcy again, felt the heat of her friend’s body, felt Darcy buck up, pressing her heated core against Jane’s leg. _Fuck_ , it made her almost want to rush this.

Jane descended, slowly, moving from Darcy’s lip, to her neck, lingering at her chest. Her lips were never far away, her tongue always in contact with skin.

“Tease,” Darcy gasped.

Jane’s response was muffled, a nipple in her mouth. Still, eventually, she moved on lower. Her hands ran up Darcy’s legs, parting them ready long before she was there.

She moved lower still, until at long last her head was so very close to Darcy’s cunt. Her breath reached it, eliciting squirms.

Still savouring, Jane took a last look up her best friend’s body, seeing how flushed Darcy had gotten. Darcy shifted her head, looking down at her.

Then Jane felt a pair of hands on the back of her head, pushing her down. Vaguely amused be Darcy’s desperation, Jane relented.

And for the first time she tasted her best friend’s pussy.

Darcy was already wet from anticipation, the slightest flick of Jane’s tongue gave her plenty to taste. Jane closed her eyes, relishing it.

“You taste _so_ good,” Jane said, still half-muffled by how Darcy kept her held there.

Ah well. She didn’t want to talk.

Jane let her impatience take over, tongue quickly sliding between Darcy’s lips. The sound of her friend moaning was heavenly.

It wasn’t something she thought she’d have wanted, but now she was here Jane couldn’t imagine doing anything else. She licked at Darcy’s cunt, tongue curling, immediately going to Darcy’s clit and circling around it.

She didn’t touch it, it quickly became apparently the proximity was enough for Darcy.

“Fuck,” Darcy moaned, hips bucking up. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted you to do this to me.”

Darcy had thought about this?

Suddenly Jane couldn’t think of anything else. She did another circle with her tongue, keeping her hands on Darcy’s inner thighs, keeping her legs spread.

Just her tongue. She could do this with just her tongue.

“Tell me,” Jane said, breathless. She had pull her head back as hard as she can for her words to come out clearly despite Darcy’s grip.

She didn’t get a chance to see Darcy’s surprised grin, not that she wanted to. The taste of her cunt was more than enough.

Darcy groaned again, squirming.

“You want to know how long I thought about this?” Darcy said. “Ooh, fuck, those are some fun memories to think about.”

Jane gave a silent moan, the humming sending vibrations that made Darcy gasp again. Wordlessly, Jane tried to urge her on.

Darcy’s voice made the gap between her thighs all the wetter, the prospect of hearing what her best friend had gotten up to back when Jane had thought they were strictly platonic sending a thrill through her.

Honestly, she couldn’t stop thinking of Hela. Hela had quite a fondness for telling stories as they fucked, or rather as she used Jane, making her imagine all manner of degradation or future experience.

Even though everything about being with Hela was amazing, those stayed in her mind. They were so vivid when Hela spoke, almost real.

“First one was the first time we met,” Darcy said. “As soon as I saw you working I wanted to. When I got back home from that first day as your intern I imagined you telling me what to do, in more than just the sciency stuff. Telling me to strip or work topless, grabbing me all through the day. Telling me to sit up on the table and spread my legs so you could- ooh, fuck!”

Jane exhaled, heavy, eliciting the sound from her friend.

“I came so hard thinking of you,” Darcy said, “And I kept rubbing myself. I’d gotten so worked up working alongside you, I had to get it out. I half-expected you to know I’d cum to you so- _fuck!_ So fucking many times, the moment I walked in the next day.”

The image filled her head. Her best friend with a hand between her legs each night, exposed and thinking of her.

How long could they have been doing this for?

Thinking of _her_. Jane didn’t need to imagine how Darcy sounded, or how much she’d have writhed as she touched herself; that particular scene was playing out around her.

It make it so much easier to picture.

Hela and her storytelling crossed Jane’s mind again, and then suddenly she was imagining Hela. Not licking her Goddess’s pussy, that was incomparable, but imagining Hela being there.

Watching. Maybe even kneeling behind her, a hand on Jane’s head, pushing her nearer.

Whispering stories, or encouraging her to practising becoming a good little cunt-licker, fucking Darcy as much because she was ordered to, rather than just because she wanted to.

It made her cunt ache again, just imagining that. Damn, apparently she really did like being told what to do.

Though that didn’t make Darcy’s stories any less sweet. Jane kept licking, tongue occasionally slipping inside, basking in each moan that escaped Darcy’s lips.

“One time I came in the lab,” Darcy said, gasping. “It was- ah! It was one of those hot days, fuck, you were sweating, you- ah! You’d unbuttoned you top so- fuck! So- so much, I couldn’t stop staring. And- ohhh, fuck, fuck, god, fuck! And when you drank from- ah! A bottle of water, you just straight-up fucking moaned and- ah! Oh god, I nearly came at the sound. I sat down, slipped a hand into my panties and- oh fuck! I came looking at you, and now you’re licking me and oh _fuck_!”

Darcy screamed, fingertips digging into the back of Jane’s head as she squirmed. She came, her taste thoroughly coating Jane’s lips, and Jane kept eagerly lapping away.

Her best friend had cum for her. For real, not just for a fantasy. And they’d done it alone, they’d made it more than just something they did when told.

And fuck, it was incredible.

Jane’s pussy still ached, needy, but she controlled herself. Instead she looked up, taking in the sight of Darcy.

Something else she never expected to see; her friend red, flushed, panting, and giving an ecstatic grin all for her.

“Practise your pussy-licking on me any time you want,” Darcy said, head lolling back, breathless.

“Don’t think I won’t,” Jane said, breathless.

She meant it more than she thought she would.

Jane pushed herself up, rather reluctantly. When she sat, she still took in the sight of Darcy.

No, she really didn’t want this to be over.

She had only half-listened when Hela had explained the basics of their room. She’d focused on the essentials, food and water and the like, and when Hela had talking about her slaves ‘entertaining’ each other she’d drifted. She’d not expected to ever need to.

Now, however… What had Hela said about toys? Right.

She hurried to a stone drawer beneath a bed, needing to use more strength than she’d expected to pull it back. It was filled with countless implements, most of which Jane could at least guess at the function of.

She was only interested in one. She reached in and grabbed a strap-on, pulling it out and standing to try and put it on.

It wasn’t as large as Hela’s, and it was made out of a much more conventional material than whatever she created. Still, it would more than serve.

When Jane turned, fake cock jutting proudly out from between her hips, the limp and flushed Darcy stared, biting her lip.

“Have I told you how hot you look in one of them?” Darcy said. “Because you do. A lot.”

“Do you just want to look?” Jane said, trying to sound sexy.

The sight seemed to be enough for Darcy. She shifted, still lying on her back, but spreading her legs.

“Get over here then,” Darcy said. She inhaled sharply. “ _Please_. Where do you want to put it?”

Where? Oh god, that too, Darcy really would do anything for her. That sent another thrill through Jane. But no, start slow, work up…

“Your pussy,” Jane said. She hesitated. “First. Do you want me there?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Darcy said.

Darcy reached out, tugging in Jane’s wrist, but it didn’t take much urging for Jane to near her.

Jane was a little unsteady; she’d never really worn a strap-on before meeting Hela, and even that was brief. She gripped it with one hand to angle it, uncertain, but eagerness drove her on.

She pressed it to Darcy’s entrance-

“Please,” Darcy gasped.

Jane faltered. She remembered how good it felt to beg when Hela used her, how much Hela seemed to love that, but she was too impatient to do the same with Darcy. She _needed_ to move.

She thrust forwards, taking no time at all, burying her toy inside Darcy. Darcy moaned, arching upwards against her-

Oh _fuck_ , Jane loved how that felt, having her best friend pushing up against her.

“Did you ever imagine us doing _this_?” Jane said, low.

“God yes!” Darcy shouted. “It- fuck, it was never this good.”

Her legs closed in, wrapping around Jane’s back as Jane thrusted, ankles crossing as she took it.

There were so many fantasies she’d had, so many she’d thought never stood a chance of coming true…

It took Jane a little time to adjust to the angle, and work out how to brace herself so she could move, but once she did she found she relished it. She loved how the strap-on slid inside her best friend, she loved how it felt like Darcy’s cunt squeezed it, desperate to hold on as she moved back.

She loved the vibrations that it sent through her, and above all Darcy’s reactions would always thrill her. Those whimpers, those moans, and especially the way she arched up, pressing her chest against Jane’s.

Jane tried to position herself, keeping the angle of her hips but being able to look down properly, rather than press her face to Darcy’s body.

There was something special about being able to see her friend like this.

“God, you’re hot when you take control,” Darcy said.

“Yeah?” Jane said, a smirk playing at her lips.

“Mm-” Darcy began, moaning again as Jane momentarily quickened.

Part of Jane imagined being in the same position as Darcy. She knew that she loved how it felt, the toy cock slamming into her, someone atop her keeping her in place with the weight of her body…

Though this position wasn’t exactly unpleasant. She still felt the crack of skin against skin with each thrust, and the toy still sent tremors through her cunt.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Jane said, filling Darcy again.

“I know, right?” Darcy said. “Ah! We could’ve been having _so_ much fun.”

“Would you have been as obedient?” Jane said, breath coming faster.

“Would you have been this good?” Darcy said.

Jane shifted, adjusting, the toy dragging along another sensitive spot inside Darcy. She squirmed.

“You never backtalk this much to Hela,” Jane said.

“I don’t have to,” Darcy said. She grinned. “She knows how much to hurt me already. But you, you know I love to tease.”

“So that’s it?” Jane said. “You want me to be rougher?”

Darcy just smirked; her expression swiftly became a cry as Jane thrust again, filling her. Darcy squeezed with her legs, trying to hold Jane inside her, pulling her closer-

Jane leaned down, her lips against Darcy’s neck. An instant later Darcy felt teeth, a warning nip before Jane moved up.

She looked down, eyes full of that look that made Darcy almost cum there and then.

“Legs down,” Jane said. “If you want me to be rougher, this’ll be at my pace.”

“What’ll you do if I don’t?” Darcy said.

She smirked. It took a moment for Jane to respond, adjusting her posture to lift a hand, then she slapped the side of Darcy’s chest.

Part of her really wanted to spank her friend. Just… really wanted to, ever since she thought about the various ways she could punish Darcy the image wouldn’t leave her. Angle had made her choose this.

And she couldn’t regret it. Her dominant expression flickered for a moment, captivated by how Darcy’s tits shook with the slap, but she quickly refocused.

When Darcy kept squeezing, kept trying to hold her inside, Jane slapped again. She didn’t count, quickly smacking and watching her friend’s chest shake, and watching Darcy gasp.

Darcy’s legs lowered to the floor, Jane in between them. They still shook.

“Good,” Jane said, and thrust forwards again.

She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of her friend’s body pressed against hers.

“We’d have done this every day,” Jane said. “You’d come into work, you’d bend over the desk, and whenever I needed relief…”

“God yes!” Darcy shouted. “Fuck. I’d have been such a good intern for you. Any time I- ah! Just seeing you in a strap-on is hot and- fuck! And- ah, oh fuck, I wanted this.”

“Would you have done that?” Jane said. “Down over my desk, ass in the air, only there for me to use?”

“Fuck yes!”

“Both holes?” Jane said.

“Of course,” Darcy said, and whimpered. Over her, Jane was smiling.

“All day?” Jane said. “No moving, no covering up. Even when I was done, you’d be there for me to look at.”

“Anything,” Darcy groaned. “Oh fuck! Fuck, Jane, I’m going to cum-”

Jane stopped; Darcy started wriggling on the spot, before she was slapped again.

“No,” Jane said. “Darcy, stop, Darcy!”

Darcy gave a long, low groan, reluctantly stilling. She looked up at Jane, flushed.

“Don’t you dare stop there,” Darcy said.

“I thought you wanted me to be in charge,” Jane said. “ _I_ tell you when you can cum. Ok?”

“I-” Darcy paused. She met Jane’s eyes, and bit her lip. “Yes. Sorry Jane.”

“Good,” Jane said.

She started moving again, slower, more carefully now. She had a very distinct goal in mind.

It wasn’t long before Darcy moaned again, just about stopping herself squirming as Jane filled her cunt, her pace maddeningly slow.

“Please,” Darcy moaned. “Jane, please let me cum.”

“On one condition,” Jane said. She leaned closer, dropped her voice. Only a little doubt snuck into her dominant tone. “I want you to cum with me inside your ass. Do you want that, Darcy?”

Darcy didn’t look away, couldn’t tear her eyes from her best friend.

“ _Please_ ,” Darcy said, breathless.

Jane was going to do that to her, oh god, Jane was going to-

“Good,” Jane said. “Tell me when you’re close.”

It was getting harder to breathe; Darcy felt it build up inside her, even Jane’s slower movements enough to make her cry out.

Still, she didn’t look away from her friend. She didn’t want to forget who it was doing this to her, who it was making her shake. It almost made her laugh how long she’d been resigned to thinking Jane was straight.

Maybe she would have laughed at any other time. Instead she had Jane’s toy cock inside her, Jane’s exposed skin so close to hers, a hand just by her shoulder, and another on her chest.

“I’m about to-” Darcy began.

Jane shifted, pulling back and lowering one hand to grab the base of her toy. She reoriented it, aiming lower, pausing for a brief instant.

Darcy’s asshole looked so tight. Then again, she’d seen how energetically Hela would use it, and how Darcy cried out then.

She shifted, pressed the head of the toy against the hole, and moved inside with one prolonged motion. Darcy arched up, her words fading into an incoherent cry.

 _Holy fuck she was actually doing it_. Jane bit her lip, pushing a little harder, watching and feeling Darcy’s ass open for her, the shudders sent back through the toy eliciting a soft moan.

“I’m- ah! I’m going to cum, fuck, I’m-” Darcy threw her head back, shouting. “I’m going to cum from you fucking my ass, I’m going to cum from being your anal whore, I’m- oh fuck, I’m being your slut, cumming like a slut, for- oh fuck, fuck!”

The words fell from her lips, apparently for her own benefit as much as Jane’s, though Jane wouldn’t deny that they sent a thrill through her. For Darcy, though, they made her scream.

Jane felt her friend convulse around her toy, and watched as her friend came for her.

Darcy gasped for air as she slumped back. She still shook; Jane paused, toy still in Darcy’s ass. Something in her ached, needing to cum, but part of her was still satisfied just from what she’d seen Darcy do.

Then, without needing to be prompted, Darcy moved back. She whimpered as the toy left her, then moved around so suddenly her head was closer to Jane.

“Let me clean it,” Darcy said, still breathless. “Hela wants me to get used to cleaning.”

She opened her mouth and leaned forwards, half of the cock vanishing into her mouth in the first gulp. She pulled back, inhaled, then went deeper.

Jane barely had time to do anything except moan.

It was quite a sight, too. Darcy lay on her front, almost casually; only her nudity, and the eagerness with which she tasted her own cunt and ass, made her position seem lewd.

Her tongue circled, the toy hit her throat, and Jane gasped at the vibrations.

“More!” Jane said, closing her eyes.

She’d been so close, so very close before, it didn’t take much more friction for her to cum. She thrust again, gained a rather impressive sound from Darcy as she did, and came just like her best friend had.

Jane refocused again about a minute later. Darcy was still to her side, grinning.

“That was…” Jane said.

“I’m hoping you’re going to say fucking hot,” Darcy said.

“I… yeah,” Jane said, still breathless.

“Due for a repeat?”

“When I recover,” Jane said. “Yes. _Fuck_. Yes.”

She removed her strap-on, a thrill going through her when she saw how clean Darcy’s mouth had gotten it. Her friend had a lot of skills, it seemed.

As the day went on, Jane somehow felt even more naked. She wasn’t any more exposed, but doing what she had with Darcy, choosing to do it… It made the situation seem more... perverse.

It felt like anyone could see. Everyone there got used by Hela, she understood that, she loved it, but it felt different to be with someone who was, well, more of an equal. Someone that didn’t just order her to fuck her.

Valkyrie was glowering at Sif. As best Jane could tell, she was projecting anger over her own submission onto the other Asgardian. Sif, meanwhile, seemed to have accepted it.

They were distracted, at least.

And apparently Valkyrie was back. That meant it wouldn’t be long before their Goddess cam back too.

And when Hela returned, striding triumphantly through her palace carrying an apparently more material prize, Jane felt a distinct ache.

Hela beckoned with one hand. Jane quickly stood to approach, then got onto her knees. A half-smile crossed Hela’s face at how quickly Jane submitted.

“Later,” Hela said. “I will use you, but I wish to speak with you first.”

“You… do?” Jane said.

“I do,” Hela said. “I want you to answer some of my questions about your world.”

“Why?” Jane said. “I- I’m happy to, but…”

“Because it is past time I returned there,” Hela said. “It is time for Midgard to remember who its Queen is.”


	5. Return to Earth 1: Avenged

They stood by the Bifrost, the green-flame Heimdall ready to activate it at the Goddess’s command.  Hela had donned her crown, standing proud, every inch the Goddess of Death.

She’d only spoke to ensure everyone knew their roles; they were to do nothing. They were to stand as a sign of Hela’s conquest as she made her first appearance.

Hela was more wary of Earth than of the other realms she’d visited. It had heroes; that spoke to two things. One, the inhabitants had a tendency to fight. Two, some inhabitants had a degree of power.

She wasn’t worried. Little had proven close to a threat to her since her return; on her last attempt to escape her banishment she’d fought an army of trained Asgardian warriors, and thanks to her time in Asgard she’d become immeasurably more powerful since that.

Humans were no threat.

They were just an irritation. As ever, the true challenge of the battle was to break the spirit of her foes.

Beyond the more physical services they’d provided her, Jane and Darcy had been useful for that too. They knew Earth, they’d identified seats of power.

Hela had been careful in that discussion, not making it feel like a strategy meeting. She hadn’t pushed them so far yet that they’d plot against their own people. Instead, it had been a casual discussion, idle curiosity about their world.

Certainly, they knew what she’d do with that information, but they also knew that whether or not they provided it would make no difference.

“Heimdall,” she said, exerting a small force of will to encourage the shade, “Now.”

There was a whirl of light-

They were in front of a building. It was rather grand, Hela supposed, by Midgardian standards. It paled in comparison to even an Asgardian hovel, but nonetheless. The pale structure was meant to be some seat of power.

Hela raised her arms…

And she stopped, pausing for some seconds. The streak of light from the sky, the burned sigil in the ground, that would get some attention. She wanted that, she wanted eyes and cameras on her.

Valkyrie, Sif, Jane and Darcy were kneeling. They were still exposed, still clad only in matching collars.

Sif was known to some of this world, Hela had learned. Her presence particularly would do much for her reputation, to display the skilled warrior in such a submissive fashion.

The rest were there for their own benefit. Valkyrie still acted out, while for Jane and Darcy this was a homecoming. They’d gotten used to exhibitionism in Asgard, but it was quite another experience to be so exposed in one’s home.

There was no question that some would recognise them from the footage cause. They knew that, Hela could see it in their faces; a slight flush, a quickened breath, a mix of uncertainty and arousal.

She’d reward them when they returned to Asgard.

There was a sudden flurry of activity. Hela turned, to see panicked humans some holding up devices she assumed were meant to record.  Perfect.

She lowered her arms, and spires of black rose. There were four, each as thick as a house at its base, three ruining the vast grounds of the pale building while the fourth came up in the centre and splintered wood and stone.

People screamed, the sound only slightly audible over the shrieking of architecture.

“I am Hela,” she said, voice carrying. “Goddess of Death, Queen of Asgard. This realm has long belonged to us and it is time you remembered that. I will return in twenty four hours to the-” she paused imperceptibly, what had Jane called it? “United Nations General Assembly building. Gather all your leaders to swear loyalty to me. I hope I won’t have to tell you the fate of those that flee or refuse.”

She cast her eyes skywards.

“Heimdall!”

There was a flash of light, and Earth was left behind.

It was all about appearances. She knew from Jane that Earth had heroes, those ‘Avengers,’ and so in announcing her presence she would give them time to mobilise. Any arguments would be settled or put aside, all potential heroes of the world would hurry to that one location.

They’d have to defend the world. None of them sounded like an especial threat. She might even get a prize out of it.

But first…

“Jane, Darcy,” Hela said. “Come with me. I will reward you.”

No matter what nerves they had about their return to their home, they followed her so eagerly.

* * *

It was all a matter of balance. It took time for one’s loyalty to one’s home to diminish, so Hela had been sure to change things. She impressed upon her spoils how they enjoyed serving her, and how nothing would alter the pleasure they got, and it quickly became easy for them to justify to themselves loyalty to Earth’s would-be conqueror.

It wasn’t a coup, it was a favour. If they enjoyed servitude, why would the world not?

Jane’s walk was still uneven when they returned to the Bifrost. Hela had taken her time the day before, using Jane’s ass until the scientist’s expression was blank and blissed-out. And just minutes ago she’d refreshed the gape.

If this was her grand arrival on Earth, she had to make sure it appeared suitably impressive.

With her spoils around her, Hela walked into the Bifrost-

And landed on the same scorched Earth. Jane, Darcy, Valkyrie and Sif knelt behind her, all visible but also out of the way.

The UN building stood in front of her. She didn’t particularly care about it, though it was a necessary means to an end; the Bifrost wasn’t subtle. They could expect company soon.

Sure enough, seconds later and a figure streaked into view, garbed in red armour and flying on the spot. He was quickly joined by others, some flying, some running.

Hela raised her eyebrows. She waited, turning her head, awaiting any other arrivals.

Well. This was disappointing.

“Hey. This world’s not looking to get conquered,” Tony Stark said. “Hate to disappoint, but you know how it is. Why don’t you pop back to Asgard? Judging by how you got here, I’m guessing that’s where you’re from. We’ve met a couple of others. Thor, nice guy, you might’ve heard of him. Side note, I doubt he’d be thrilled by this whole Queen of Asgard moniker you’ve got going.”

“He wasn’t,” Hela sad. “We fought. It was easy to be rid of him, I expected more of a challenge from his favoured world than this… rabble.”

“Oh really?” Tony said.

There was only an instant of hesitation in his tone. The suit concealed his expression, but Steve Rogers had no such guise. He glanced up at Tony at the mention of Thor, wary.

“Are you the best this world has?” Hela said. She idly waved her hand, gesturing at each in turn. “Man in a suit, man in a suit, man in a suit, man in a suit, woman with gadgets, woman with nothing, man with wings, man with a bow and arrow, man with a shield, man with an arm-”

Tony, Rhodey, T’Challa, Spiderman, Natasha Romanov, Wanda, Sam, Hawkeye, Steve Rogers, Bucky… Ant-man crouched, shrunken out of sight. Her gaze lingered when she saw Vision.

“ _You_ might have potential,” she said. “The rest of you don’t impress.”

The gathered Avengers stayed put. Hela sighed, and turned her back to them, facing her spoils.

“Go to the street,” she said. “In the unlikely event this spreads that far, exercise your own judgement. Valkyrie, Sif, I leave the humans’ safety to you. I expect my property to remain unharmed.”

She turned back as they hurried away. Steve seemed glad to have potential collateral out of the picture; Natasha watched them depart, wary. Peter, meanwhile, seemed distracted by the sight.

Now all of the attention was on her. Hela scanned the team, gauging potential threats.

It was the woman in the red jacket she was wary of. Everyone else wore their weapons proudly, and in doing so solidified themselves as irrelevant. She could see what they could do, and could see it couldn’t hurt her. Wanda, though, was a mystery.

Well, her and the android. She hadn’t expected to encounter an Infinity Stone, here of all places. How much of a challenge this would be might come down to how much understanding he had of it.

She still didn’t anticipate much.

If worst came to worse she could shout for Heimdall, and then return with weapons from the vault of Asgard. She didn’t expect to need to waste any of those trinkets though.

“Before we begin, does anyone want to swear their loyalty to me?” Hela said. There was a stony silence; she exhaled. “ _Fine_.”

She threw the first spear straight through Tony’s red suit of armour. It swayed, wobbled back- Then righted itself, white eyes still glowing.

“Nice try,” Tony said.

The remotely piloted suit dove straight for her. It splintered around another black blade; Hela paid no attention to it, turning her attention to the rest of the heroes.

Clint fired an arrow. She swatted it aside, not entire sure he was serious. Rhpdey shot a beam of energy from his suit; Hela ignored it. Compared to her brother’s lightning, it was nothing.

She countered with two blades, thrown at the two priority targets. Vision became transparent for a moment as the blade flew through and phased past him, while Wanda hastily raised her hands, surrounding the blade in a crimson aura.

The blade turned, redirected back.

Hela raised her eyebrows. Interesting.

Still, it was trivial to parry. It was more trivial to shoot back at Rhodey, throwing a trio of blades at where he was flying, too quickly for him to decelerate. His movements were sluggish, unpolished; Hela recognised the signs of war injuries. It was too soon for him to be in battle.

She threw another flurry of spears, not particularly caring where they found their mark. It was one of the things that made it easier to fight groups; it was exceptionally hard to miss.

A streak of white light; Hela stepped back. Ok, that one _hurt_. She turned her gaze, unsurprised to see Vision poised to fire again, the stone in his forehead shining.

It was the first time Hela had moved since the battle begun. She leapt, summoning a spire from the ground as Vision flew; she kicked off the black, propelling herself upwards and forward.

She outsped him. That was a good sign; he hadn’t mastered that stone.

Sam soared closer, wings beating to direct him at her. He shot something; she swatted it and him away. He hit the ground an instant later, wings shattering.

Hela lunged, and phased through Vision. She righted herself atop another summoned spire, evaded a beam of light, and leapt again-

She went through him, but that time threw a blade behind her once she had. It struck an instant after Vision became tangible, and Hela kicked off another spire.

That time she hit him, tackling him down from the sky.

It was easier to fight at altitude. Very few of the Avengers could reach her in the air, and what weapons they had meant little to her. On the ground, though, she might need to be faster.

She and Vision left a crater. She worked quickly, jabbing her hand down into his head, gripping the Stone. _This_ was the problem.

Hela pulled back; Wanda cried out. The light in Vision’s eyes flickered out.

And then a whirling mass of adamantium struck the back of her head. She groaned, straightened, and turned, throwing another hail of spears.

Hela paused to do a quick recount of the field. The archer had been struck by one of her spears before and lay back on the ground. Others had been grazed but not injured too severely. This latest flurry hit Steve, now without his shield-

Bucky was suddenly on her, picking up his friend’s shield. He brought it down; she caught it, shoved back and sent him crashing through a wall.

And then there was a distant whirring. Hela turned her attention, momentarily surprised to see multiple suits, not unlike the first she’d swatted away, coming at her.

Something pricked at her neck. It distracted her for a moment, letting one of the suits fire off a shot. It was a larger suit, lumbering over the ground rather than flying, and fittingly the shot was much more intense.

Hela grunted, swatting at whatever was prickling her neck. Scott Lang’s body was thrown away, unnoticed.

And then there was chaos. Suits whirled around her, trivial to smash and throw away, but there was always another. It was more irritating than threatening.

“You will never take my country,” a voice said as a man in black leapt at her.

She slapped him away as easily as a suit. It amused her, really. She’d fought an army of Asgardians without straining when she was much weaker, these humans thought they stood a chance?

One slap could kill them, if she wanted it to.

Even so, she mostly held back. Heroes were both a strength and a weakness for a world; if she could beat a world’s heroes, everyone else would fall in line. If she just slaughtered them all, they’d become martyrs and control would be harder.

Even not killing, though, a blow would put each out of commission. There wouldn’t be that many left.

Hela kicked off the ground, rapidly crossing more distance. It took a second for the suits to reorient.

Before they got to her, she’d summoned a storm of black swords. She threw, formed more, and threw again, watching them rain and tear and shred.

She glimpsed a body in one of the suits. The others all fell, empty.

Wanda neared, behind Hela, a hand raised-

Hela turned and grabbed her wrist. “I don’t know what you can do, but you will _not_ be doing it to me. Understood?”

Wanda moved her other hand; struck her rib-cage with her palm. It was a gentler blow than she’d given most of the other Avengers, enough to knock her down but not enough to do any serious harm.

She recognised a potential prize when she saw one.

Hela turned back. Only two still stood; the redhead in the black catsuit, and a boy in red and blue.

“Must we continue this?” Hela said, bored.

Spiderman moved, reaching out with one hand; Natasha extended an arm, silently telling him to stop.

She’d always been practical. She wasn’t going to let a kid kill himself, and given how the rest of the battle had gone that seemed the most likely outcome.

“May I assume your leaders are not in that building, and are instead in the most secure location you could find?” Hela said.

“Most of them,” Natasha said, guardedly.

She glanced to T’Challa.

“I should punish your world for that,” Hela said. “And I assume your armies are surrounding the area?”

“Keeping civilians away, and keeping you in,” Natasha said.

“Do you think that would work?” Hela said. her lips curled.

“You… aren’t like Thor,” Natasha said.

“I’d hope not,” Hela said.

Her gaze lingered on Natasha, considering. Natasha noticed her expression. Slowly, the Black Widow neared, cautiously taking each step to get close enough to talk to Hela without shouting.

“We should talk,” Natasha said. “Fighting doesn’t look as though it’s going to achieve anything.”

“Indeed?”

“An hour?” Natasha said. “In the UN, if you want. I expect it’ll be empty. It will take time to gather world leaders. We might be able to come to an arrangement. You can take- those people. Your…”

“Spoils of war,” Hela said.

“…Them,” Natasha said. “Take them back to Asgard, or wherever you’re based. Somewhere safer, out of the way. And we can talk.”

“If this is a trap, I won’t be so merciful.”

“It’s not,” Natasha said.

Hela smiled.

“One hour,” she said.

She looked up.

“Heimdall. We’re done here.”

It took a little more effort to control her resurrected puppet across realms, but it was easily doable. A moment later and she was surrounded by rainbow light.

She could order him to pick up her spoilers once she was back. Then she could entertain herself with them until the time came…

* * *

“No,” Tony said, and groaned as he moved.

“Do you have a better idea?” Natasha said.

Somehow, no one had died. They couldn’t say for sure if they were exceptionally lucky, or their foe was even more disturbingly adept.

Not all of them were in the one ward of the Avengers’ building. Though Steve and Bucky had been given temporary amnesty, they wouldn’t share a room with Tony. It seemed rather mutual.

“Sorry Mr Stark,” Peter Parker said, “But I’m with her. I support any plan that doesn’t lead to you looking like a mummy and her wiping the floor with us again.”

Tony glowered from beneath his bandages, but exhaled.

“A frontal assault’s not the answer,” Natasha said.

“So you want to go at her alone?” Tony said.

“I can get close,” Natasha said. “Without her trying to kill me. We’ve lost the battle, not the war. She has humans with her Tony, women she trusts enough to take to Asgard and apparently walk free.”

“Women that walk around in nothing but collars,” Tony said. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate her style, but it’s not exactly…”

“It’s what I do, Tony,” Natasha said. “I can go undercover. If she has a weakness, I can find it. If she doesn’t, I can kill her in her sleep.”

“And what will you have to do before you get that far?” Tony said.

“A rear assault,” Natasha said, smiling dryly. “Nothing new. Like I said, this is what I do.”

There was a moment of silence. It was broken rather abruptly by Peter.

“Wait, are you two talking about-”

“We’ll tell you when you’re older,” Tony said.

* * *

Natasha waited. She wasn’t nervous, despite everything. She rarely got nervous any more. Especially with a mission like this; it harkened back to her days before SHIELD, one of those areas she was exceptionally well practised in.

She stayed in her catsuit, but she’d tidied herself up. No dust, no sign of exertion from the earlier fight, a schooled expression, and a little more skin shown above the zip.

Subtle. Nothing overt. Just enough to hint.

A flash of light, and Hela walked in the doors. She still wore that thorny crown, that armour, her expression confident.

“You wished to speak?” Hela said.

“Is there anything we can do to make you leave the Earth?”

“No,” Hela said. “Midgard is mine. Nothing will change that.”

“Then… is there anything that would make life easier?” Natasha said. “Anything I could arrange?”

“What are you offering?” Hela said.

Natasha paused. It was a question of subtlety; gauge what the target wanted, how much directness they’d favour… That, and how much she could get away with.

Hela seemed to have appreciated the swiftness with which she’d moved on from asking her to spare Earth. Perhaps directness was wiser. A warrior culture like Asgard seemed to be, maybe that was to be expected.

“Those people that followed you,” Natasha said. “You called them spoilers of war. What, exactly, does that mean?”

“They are mine,” Hela said. “To display and use however I see fit, for my entertainment and enjoyment. Jane uses the term fucktoy. Rather crude, but it may be more familiar to a Midgardian.”

“I… see,” Natasha said. “If… I offered myself, for Earth to keep some degree of freedom, would you accept?”

Hela didn’t seem surprised. She regarded Natasha, somewhat distant.

“It would depend,” Hela said. “Show me what you’re offering.”

Maybe that was to be expected. Hesitating only slightly, Natasha reached for the zip of her jumpsuit, tugging down. Then swiftly, far more business-like than sexy, she stepped out of it and draped it over the back of a chair.

Hela moved. Natasha shifted, suddenly aware of how close the wall was behind her.

“And the rest,” Hela said. “This may be the last time you’re permitted clothing. Remember that.”

She was clad in just a black bra and panties. Natasha wasn’t self-conscious, even given the setting, though it was a little disconcerting to be so blatantly sized up. Normally by the time her targets reached this point, she knew for certain what they’d do.

Natasha reached back, unclasped, slowly letting her bra fall away. Hela cocked her head; and, lastly, Natasha bent down, pulling down then stepping out of her panties.

She lingered for a moment, bent over. She could feel Hela stare.

“Well?” Natasha said.

“One of this world’s champions, so quick to give herself,” Hela said. She smiled. “I have something of a tradition, with each new prize.”

“What is it?” Natasha said, hands to her sides.

“An act,” Hela said. “Each does something for me they have done for no other. Jane gave me her ass, Darcy cleaned the tasted of her ass from my toy, my Valkyrie had two people in her ass at once, Sif took my fist. There would have to be something for you.”

Hela spoke slowly, relishing each word, still sizing Natasha up; Natasha didn’t react, not particularly. She was well aware of the heat between her legs; she enjoyed her job, after all.

Hela knew what she was doing, Natasha would admit. Stoke arousal, tell stories, hint, tease, gauge limits… If those were what she’d done to the others, this promised to be an… interesting assignment.

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Natasha said.

Hela took a step closer; Natasha took a step back. It was an instinctive reaction, almost primal.

The wall was against her back, against her skin. It wasn’t fear, but there was something in her making it harder to breathe, making it hard to look away from the Goddess.

Objectivity should have been easy. She was practised, and she’d just seen Hela hurt all of her team-mates. Instead the words, that look in Hela’s eyes, the setting, the unspoken promise… It made that spot between her legs ache with need.

“Indeed?” Hela said. “And I suppose you would enjoy that? Pushing further and further, until we discover new ground for ever you. Perhaps stretching you out. Perhaps whoring you out. Perhaps simple duration, taking my pleasure from you over the course of days.”

Natasha paused. Inhale, exhale. She could keep control.

“That… might work,” Natasha said.

Hela smiled. She moved nearer, reached out; she rested a hand on Natasha’s inner thigh, an area far from normally decent.

“No,” Hela said.

At that, Natasha did falter. Still, Hela’s hand didn’t move.

“What?” Natasha said.

“I do not accept,” Hela said.

“Why?”

“You’re a spy,” Hela said. “Don’t deny it, that would be tiresome for both of us. I have seen your type before, whores intending to get close and abuse the situation. Normally I would not mind, you might be broken like anyone.”

Hela paused. Her tone was lower, her position never changed, and she smiled at Natasha as she felt wetness reach her hand.

“I have my tradition for a reason,” Hela said. “It binds people to me. When someone does something for me they would do for no other, I have something of value. You do not value anything you could give; it is but a means to an end for you. It is a rare trait, and my compliments to your trainers, but it means I cannot accept.”

Hela’s hand still lingered. If anything it edged slightly higher, promising a bit more pressure.

“But… there is one way,” Hela said.

“I want Earth to be safe,” Natasha said.

“You want to find a way to kill me. Don’t be tiresome, we both know,” Hela said. “I want one thing from you that you _do_ care about. With that, I will accept and take you to Asgard, spy that you are.”

“What?” Natasha said.

“One of your friends,” Hela said. “An innocent, to become a prize like you. To be despoiled at your request. Will you do that for me?”

Natasha faltered. Hela smiled.

“This time tomorrow,” Hela said. “In this place. Two hours before I will expect to see the world leaders. If you and a woman of your choosing are here, and are obedient, that will influence the deal I strike. Think on it.”

She left the Black Widow behind. Natasha still hesitated.

Before SHIELD, it would have been an easy choice. Get the mission done no matter what, pay any cost, pin a friend down if need be. That wasn’t her any more though, no matter how much she’d slipped into her old ways for this.

She’d ask. That was it. That was probably more than she should do, it was a hell of a thing to ask, but with the world at stake…

Natasha closed her eyes. Then she opened them, glancing around. She was alone, damn it, Hela had… distracted her.

Before reaching for her clothes, Natasha instead slid one hand between her legs.

* * *

Natasha relayed Hela’s terms, then sat in silence as she waited.

As she expected, there was more discussion on how unreasonable it was, than on whether or not they should ask anyone. Pepper, Sharon Carter…

Maybe they’d be willing, maybe they wouldn’t. But it didn’t enter into the discussion.

This, at least, had merited a full team discussion. T’Challa had left, returning to Wakanda as quickly as possible before he had to serve as representative of the nation, but beyond that rivalries had been put aside.

Steve sat opposite Tony. Somehow they’d ended up on the same side.

“What are the stakes?” Tony said.

“We know we can’t fight her,” Natasha said. “Not head-on. We _might_ be able to find a weapon that can hurt her, Fury’s working on it, but unless it kills her at once she can use the Bifrost to escape and come back with an army of Asgardians. Or she could command from a distance; we are outgunned, and most likely outmanned.”

“Well we’re not giving anyone to her,” Steve said. “That’s for sure. So, plans? We know where she’ll be and when.”

“And we can’t do anything about it,” Tony said. “I miss the green guy. He had a way with Asgardians.”

“Let her,” Natasha said.

“You’re kidding,” Steve said, flatly.

“Think about it,” Natasha said. “Civilian cost. If we turn it into a fight, people will die. If we accept her terms, people will live, and we’ll still be here.”

“Live to fight another day,” Tony said. “Has its appeal.”

“Resistance?” Steve said. “I remember doing that. Yeah. We could make that work, right Bucky?”

He nodded silently.

“Bide our time until there’s something we can do,” Tony said. “Then Avengers avenge. It’s _a_ plan. Any idea what she’s likely to ask for? You’ve spoken with her more than any of us.”

“No,” Natasha said. “Loyalty, I assume. And that it’d be easier to bear if I brought…”

“Not happening,” Steve said. “We can’t ask someone to-”

“I’ll do it.”

Wanda suddenly interrupted.

All eyes turned to her. There was a moment of silence, hesitation, before the response. Natasha was quiet.

“Wanda, you don’t have to-” Steve said.

“Someone has to,” Wanda said. “Don’t say they shouldn’t. It’s our best chance, if it means she gives the world more freedom.”

Natasha nodded silently, for Wanda’s sake more than anyone’s. She could see the nerves.

And despite herself she felt a thrill in her core that it was actually going to happen. Fuck, how had Hela gotten her so worked up?

* * *

Hela waited. The building was empty, the ground outside increasingly scorched after repeated journeys from the Bifrost.

Now she’d see what would happen.

She wasn’t particularly surprised when she heard movement. Two women entered the building, the redhead from before leading a slightly more self-conscious brunette.

“You’re here,” Hela said. “Good. Your names?”

Natasha paused. She seemed to expect more.

“Natasha,” she said. “Does it matter?”

“I’ll need to specify which of you I am commanding,” Hela said. “And the other? She can speak for herself?”

“Wanda,” Wanda said. She made herself meet Hela’s eyes, her nerves seemingly vanishing. “You wanted someone else.”

“I did,” Hela said. She regarded Wanda. “You don’t seem like a spy. You may be suitable. Has Natasha explained what I expect?”

“Yes,” Wanda said.

“You’ll do something for me that you’ve done for no one else,” Hela said. “That… seems like it would be easy for you.”

Hela continued to peer, piercing gaze making Wanda stiffen. She found she couldn’t move, even as Hela took a step closer.

Natasha had warned her that Hela could be… overpowering. Maybe it was the effect of centuries of experience. Still, feeling it was different to being told.

She had no sympathy for the Goddess, but that was independent of the growing heat in her.

“Natasha,” Hela said. “Take off her clothes.”

Natasha paused for an instant, taking a step back, but looking at Wanda, uncertain.

“Do it,” Wanda said, soft.

Natasha neared. Hela didn’t blink, watching, waiting; she’d wait before she responded to _that_.

First it was Wanda’s red jacket. Natasha moved behind her, and Wanda lifted her arms, helping slip it off. And then it was her top; from this close it resembled a corset more than anything. Natasha unclasped something at the back, and lifted that away too.

Natasha paused. It was hard to tell whether she was taking in the sight of her ally, or considering what to take off next.

She opted for Wanda’s leggings, it seemed. At least that way she’d be comparatively decent, for longer. Natasha crouched, touched Wanda’s waistband to give her a moment of warning, then pulled them down.

Wanda stepped out of them. Unsurprisingly her underwear was a striking red; she was self-conscious, but she did her best to not show it, to not cover.

“Stop,” Hela said. “That will be enough, for now.”

Natasha obeyed, looking at her, uncertain.

“First,” Hela said. “You are here because you asked to join my spoils. As with them, if I tell you to do something, you will obey me immediately. You will not wait for her opinion, you will only listen for mine. Wanda, do you understand?”

“…Yes,” Wanda said.

“Good,” Hela said. “Natasha. Do not be so surprised, you are here, I never said I would not make use of you too. Strip and come closer.”

Hela didn’t even look as Natasha slipped out of her catsuit. Natasha was far quicker at adjusting than Wanda, her posture the same even when she’d removed her underwear as when she was fully clothed.

She offered a smile to Wanda. Then she turned, and walked closer to Hela. As she’d been stripping, Hela had moved to a chair and pulled it closer. She’d sat.

“Lie over my lap,” Hela said. “You hesitated in following my orders; I can forgive that for someone new. But then you listened to another over me, and that deserves punishment. Watch closely, Wanda.”

That time Natasha didn’t falter, though she also didn’t meet Wanda’s eyes. This was nothing new to her, but even so she wasn’t generally watched by allies that respected her.

And then she was on her front, a humiliating submissive posture over Hela’s lap, her ass in the air. With no fanfare, no groping, Hela immediately began to spank her.

The crack of skin against skin echoed out, Hela’s hand coming down several times a second. She made no other effort to hold Natasha in place, enjoying more the spy’s willingness to lay there and take it.

“You may be a champion of this world,” Hela said. “You may be respected. But if you do something that deserves it, you will be punished.”

Wanda couldn’t tear her eyes away. Her- well, her superior in some respects, the woman who’d trained her, helped teach her, exposed and punished so simply.

No matter what she felt about Hela, the sight was… not unpleasant. Every knew Black Widow was attractive, she wasn’t immune to that. If anything the opposite, given they’d spent some time together.

This still wasn’t anything Wanda expected to see. And, as such, was something she couldn’t make herself look away from.

Natasha, biting her lip, her ass slowly turning a vivid red beneath Hela’s hand.

Just as suddenly as it began, Hela stopped. She pushed, giving just enough time for Natasha to get to her feet as she left Hela’s lap. It was all shockingly undignified.

“There,” Hela said. “Now, Wanda, we come to you.”

Natasha was a little unsteady on her feet. There was even some colour in her cheeks, despite how shameless she usually was. She couldn’t deny the whole experience had affected her.

Meanwhile it was with some trepidation that Wanda approached. Hela stood, in front of her, taking in the witch’s bra-and-panties clad body.

“Take off your bra,” Hela ordered.

Thinking of Natasha’s punishment, and not quite sure how her body was responding to it, Wanda obeyed quickly. Her hand fumbled with the clasp slightly, before she pulled her arms out from the straps. She dropped her bra.

Wanda flushed as Hela’s piercing gaze dropped lower, taking in her tits. There was something speculative in Hela’s gaze, something that made Wanda fidget.

Hela stepped back. “Acceptable. Natasha, you can remove the rest.”

Natasha approached. She paused, barely, but knew to not ask Wanda’s permission. She gave an encouraging nod, though, as she obeyed, dropped to her knees as she pulled Wanda’s panties down.

She tried not to look at her fellow Avenger’s cunt, but couldn’t suppress a quick glimpse.

Then Hela was close again, a hand trailing down over Wanda’s chest. Her touch brought forth goosebumps, her fingertips skimming the lips between her legs. There was no penetration, nothing close to it, but Hela seemed pleased with the reaction.

“Inexperienced,” Hela noted. Then, slowly, she tilted her head and smiled. She looked to the Black Widow; “Did you bring me a virgin, Natasha?”

Natasha’s eyes widened slightly. Uncertain, she looked at Wanda.

“There… was never time,” Wanda said haltingly.

“And no one?” Hela said.

“Before the Avengers… no,” Wanda said. “After, there was… one. He was… something.”

“You never gave him even this?” Hela said. Her lips curled.

“There wasn’t time,” Wanda said. Her voice turned from faltering to steely, she met the goddess’s eyes. “You killed him.”

“I?” Hela said. She paused. “Ah. The android. After a fashion I suppose it is fitting I claim you in his place.”

Wanda said nothing. Hela smiled at that.

Hela’s fingertips lingered at Wanda’s pussy, just outside. Wanda twitched at the slightest pressure.

“You’re wet already,” Hela said.

“I-” Wanda began, flustered.

“Was that for me?” Hela said. “Or was it for her?”

Wanda couldn’t help but glance at Natasha, take in her nude mentor. Her ass still shone a bright red.

“Are you afraid?” Hela said.

Wanda shivered, bringing her gave back to Hela. She still didn’t speak.

“Silence?” Hela said. “Then yes, you’re scared. You don’t have to be, Wanda. I’ve had countless spoils over the years, some from worlds far more repressed than this. I take it as a point of pride that I keep my prizes, not with chains, but because they want to stay. Nothing will happen here that you will not beg for.”

“I won’t want you,” Wanda said.

“Are you certain?” Hela said.

“Yes.”

“Then, an offer,” Hela said. “I considered many paths, but the most interesting would be this. Virgins are a rare treat; so my offer is this. You will give me that, you will allow me the use of your cunt for, shall we say ten minutes?”

“Why would I do that?” Wanda said.

“To see,” Hela said. “If you do not come, I will give you what you want. If you are able to refrain then I will leave this world behind, I will even return my human spoils to you, and Midgard can have its independence. But when you do cum, you will do so with the knowledge that you want me more than you want your world’s freedom, and _then_ we can begin.”

Hela drew her fingers back. Wanda instinctively shifted, body suddenly missing the pressure.

“You will leave?” Wanda said.

“If you last,” Hela said. “I swear by the throne of Asgard. And I promise you that you will cum, you will scream in ecstasy for me and only me, you will beg for me to fuck you again and again and to make you no more than my personal whore. Do you want that?”

Wanda’s breath caught in her throat. She inhaled quickly.

“I want you off of Earth,” Wanda said.

“Then you know what to ask for,” Hela said.

Hela stepped back, her eyes never leaving the witch. It was a long few seconds before Wanda spoke; she never let her eyes leave the Goddess.

In a way, it was an easy decision. She’d come here expecting to be made to do things like that, after all. She’d thought it a necessary sacrifice; if she could get Hela to leave then it was all the more worth it.

She didn’t believe Hela’s proclamations of success. Hela had killed Vision, plucked the stone that formed his mind from him. That settled it.

Part of her was tempted to reach out when Hela was close, affect her mind like she’d once affected Thor’s. She didn’t know what she’d do then, though; it would only temporarily incapacitate her and there was nothing to do in the mean time. And that was if Hela didn’t react in time and stop her.

“Fuck me,” Wanda said. Her accent became slightly more pronounced as trepidation took hold, though her words sounded just as firm.

Hela smiled.

“Natasha, lie on your back,” Hela said. “Wanda, there now, you have a more comfortable place to lie. Face up.”

A little uncertainly, Wanda looked behind her. Natasha had already decided to obey, lying down on the floor in the open space they were in.

Wanda neared, then crouched, then gently lay herself atop the body of her mentor. Her head was a small distance below Natasha’s chin, the Widow’s sizable chest warm and pressed against her back.

Not sure what the point was, Wanda looked up as Hela approached. The Goddess moved a hand to her own crotch, and then suddenly dark material formed from nothing. A cock. Of course. A toy for her to use.

Hela parted Wanda’s and Natasha’s legs together, kneeling between them, still looking down. The cock jutted out, so very close.

“Hold her arms, Natasha,” Hela said.

It was a moment before a somewhat reluctant Natasha obeyed. She whispered something to Wanda, no doubt meant to be supportive; Wanda looked up.

There was only a faint glimmer of worry in her eyes. Hela ran her hands up Wanda’s legs, continuing the motions of keeping them spread, but they lingered on her inner thighs, massaging.

The body was easy to manipulate. She wasn’t a barbarian; she took no pleasure from using the unwilling. It was far more enjoyable to make someone worship her.

“Now, what did you want me to do?” Hela said.

“Fuck me,” Wanda said. “Get it over with.”

“More,” Hela said.

“I-” Wanda began. She hesitated, unused to such things. “I want you to fuck me. Take my virgin pussy, see if you can make me cum. Get it over with.”

“When you’ve asked well enough,” Hela said.

She leaned a little closer, head of her toy just brushing the outside of Wanda’s entrance.

Make her anticipate it. Make her think about it; then make the reality better than any of her imaginings.

Wanda was quite a sight. Embarrassment had made her cheeks flushed, but there was no shortage of fire in her eyes. Her youthful body was exposed, her firm tits presented to the air and her tight cunt offered up. Natasha’s arms wound over hers, and Hela’s hands were on her hips, ensuring her squirming wouldn’t be too out of control.

“Why do you hate me?” Hela said.

“You want my world,” Wanda said. “You- killed the man I loved.”

“And you want me to fuck you.”

“I want you to get it over with.”

“You want your first time to be with me,” Hela said. “ _Say it._ ”

Wanda bit her lip. There was something undeniably perverse about the words, yet thinking them, even as she said them, didn’t have the effect on her mood that she’d thought.

“I want the woman that killed the man I loved to take my virginity,” Wanda said. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to use my virgin pussy until you’re done. Just fuck me already!”

Hela smiled. She adjusted her position only slightly and-

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

The curse poured delightfully from Wanda’s lips as Hela slowly inched forwards, the head of the toy slowly parting the lips of Wanda’s cunt.

She positioned herself over Wanda, making sure Wanda had to see her. And, so slowly, she continued moving, descending, burying more of the toy into her new prize.

Wanda’s eyes fluttered shut as the last of the toy fit inside her, an unexpected pleasure sparking inside her. She quickly bit her lip after her first curse, tried to stay quiet, but couldn’t stop an involuntary arch, pushing up against the toy.

It hurt, a little. Not as much as she’d feared. Apparently Hela’s teasing had prepared her, as much as she hated to admit it. Wanda couldn’t recall being this wet.

“Mine,” Hela said, low. “No matter what happens, you’ll never forget how you gave yourself to me, and how good it makes you feel to serve me.”

And then she began to move. Wanda’s core opened up for her, accommodating the sizable toy with ease that surprised the witch, even when she was entirely filled.

Hela didn’t move all that much, ensuring most of the toy stayed inside her, helping Wanda get used to the penetration.

Wanda couldn’t have imagined feeling so full, even when Hela was as far out as she got. When she pushed in again, when their skin touched, she wanted to shout.

This wasn’t how she’d imagined her first time.

It felt like her body was being touched all over; Natasha was beneath her, warm, soft skin impossible to ignore. Her mentor’s tits, her arms holding her as Hela used her, the heat of her breath…

Natasha was breathing faster, now.

And her mentor was there while she got fucked, was holding her while she got fucked. It should have made her feel embarrassed.

A choked moan escaped Wanda’s lips, even as she tried to bite her lip.

Hela smiled, still so close over her; on a downwards thrust her body pressed against Wanda, the feel of her garb making Wanda feel all the more naked.

“Isn’t she your friend?” Hela said, looking past her to Natasha. “Be supportive. Tell her how well she’s doing.”

There was a moment of silence.

“ _Do it_ ,” Hela said, more sharply.

Wanda couldn’t see Natasha’s reaction. She did hear her voice though, after a moment; she spoke low, slightly breathless.

Was this having that much of an effect on even the Black Widow?

“You’re taking it so well,” Natasha murmured. “You look so pretty when she fucks you, you’re so good at this Wanda. You’re getting fucked so well.”

Oh that wasn’t fair. The hitch in Natasha’s voice, hearing her mentor say dirty things to her sent a thrill she couldn’t deny.

Another thrust, and Wanda moaned again, noises spilling out.

“You make such good sounds when you get fucked,” Natasha continued. “I like how you moan, your screams, you can do this Wanda.”

A shiver ran through Wanda, bucking upwards into Hela.

“What do you want, Wanda?” Hela said.

“I- ah! I want you gone,” Wanda said, gritting her teeth to stop another moan.

“Your body seems to disagree,” Hela said. “We have much time yet before you fail the challenge, but already I think you know what it is you need.”

“I- oh _fuck!_ ”

Hela shifted angle, moving back a little further now Wanda’s cunt was used to her. There was a much louder slapping sound as her hips met the witch’s.

“How much do you want to cum?” Hela said. “Enough to surrender your world?”

“ _No_.”

“Do you really believe that?” Hela said. She didn’t have to change speed or angle for Wanda to moan again. “Let’s ask Natasha. Tell the truth: would you like to see your friend cum, would you like to feel her body tremble and hear her scream, have her give that up to me too?”

There was a soft gasp by Wanda’s ear.

Oh god, Natasha was turned on by this situation too. It was all wrong, deviant, but Wanda couldn’t deny the effect it was having either.

She’d turned on the Black Widow. She hadn’t exactly fantasized about Natasha before but, well, everyone that knew her had a few thoughts. This wasn’t in any of them but still, she was hearing Natasha breathless, hearing her urge to be fucked…

It was having far too much of an effect.

“Y-yes,” Natasha said, almost ashamed.

 _Fuck_. Wanda shook, her arms held in place but her hands reaching out, trying to grab the empty air.

“So tell me the truth, Wanda,” Hela said. “How much do you want it? The more you impress me, the better I will make it for you.”

Hela leant close. Her body was cool, making Wanda’s nipples rise up in hard peaks, her face in the centre of Wanda’s vision. The woman who’d killed- she couldn’t look at her with bliss rising inside her.

Normally, Hela might have made Wanda beg. That was something of a hobby of hers, when she played games like this. Challenge someone not to cum, then make them beg to lose, make them want her so much they’d plead to give up whatever they’d gambled.

There wasn’t so much time, though.

“It’s ok, Wanda,” Natasha said, soft. “It doesn’t matter.”

Natasha didn’t know if she believed that. Nothing felt quite real, though, not with the Avenger she’d helped train fucked atop her.

She convinced herself she could ignore Hela’s challenge. Why would Hela be honest, why would she give up so much? But honestly, after Hela’s last question, she couldn’t think of anything except the way Wanda would squirm and cry out when she came. The thought made her ache with need.

“I want to cum!” Wanda said, half-shouting as she moaned. “I want you to make me your bitch, to take me away and keep fucking me until I can’t think of how much I hate you without almost cumming, just- ah! Take the Earth, I don’t care, just- oh _fuck!_ Make me cum!”

She screamed, much louder, as Hela moved again. It wasn’t quite it, not quite the threshold, but she was getting achingly close.

Somehow Hela’s voice stayed level, only the tiniest bit of heavier breathing giving away any arousal. It was quite a contrast to the screaming Wanda, only a breathless Natasha’s grip keeping her from flailing.

“You heard what she wants Natasha,” Hela said. “She doesn’t sound like a virgin any more, does she? You know exactly what she sounds like, so it’s your decision. Tell her what she is, and I’ll make her cum.”

That time, Natasha didn’t hesitate, as caught up in the moment as Wanda had been.

“You’re a whore, Wanda,” Natasha said. “You need to be fucked so much, and you love it when you’re used, it doesn’t matter who it is. You’re taking it so well, you’ve got to be a whore.”

And Wanda came, her mentor’s words in her ear and Hela’s features above her spurring her on. She squirmed, almost pulling out of Natasha’s grip, her cunt squeezing around Hela’s toy.

She slumped back, panting, the reminder of Natasha’s body beneath her giving ensuring her arousal didn’t dissipate.

At some point she’d closed her eyes. She didn’t want to open them, didn’t want to see Hela’s victorious expression over her. Instead she lay there, the Goddess’s strap-on still filling her as she shook and rode out the last of the ecstasy.

She didn’t know how long it was, but eventually she did open her eyes. She did see Hela, her expression almost proud.

“How does my whore feel?” Hela said.

The words sent a jolt right to Wanda’s pussy, to her shame.

“Off,” Hela said. Suddenly she pulled back, strap-on retreating and leaving Wanda feeling achingly empty. There was a nudge at her side, and Wanda fell off of Natasha.

She still lay on the floor. Her legs were still shaking; she didn’t feel sure she could eve sit up. Hela didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha said, quietly, from Wanda’s side. “I… lost control then. I wasn’t thinking of…”

“It’s ok,” Wanda said. She offered a smile. “It… We’re meant to do as she says, right? I don’t blame you.”

Natasha paused. She seemed to want to say more, but instead just nodded.

Above them, Hela moved until she was over Natasha.

“Up,” Hela said, to Natasha. “I remember your hesitation in obeying me. Don’t think I would forget. There are consequences; part of your punishment should, I think, be to show her how you really feel.”

“What?” Natasha said, wary.

“Kneel over her face,” Hela said. She looked down to Wanda. “I want you to taste her. Consider it a reward for how well you offered your virginity to me. You will taste your mentor, and you will taste how wet she became, holding you down while you were used, and calling you a whore. See how much she has enjoyed seeing your submission.”

Natasha’s eyes widened, just slightly. Wanda wasn’t used to her reacting like that; Natasha normally appeared so stoic.

“Now,” Hela said, sharply.

Wanda’s limbs still shook too much to move, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She saw Natasha walk over her, looked directly up at her chest to begin with, before Natasha crouched and gave her a close view of her cunt.

She told herself that Hela would have asked her to lick, so there was no point in delaying; she didn’t want to wait.

Nerves made her start further out. It wasn’t like there wasn’t plenty to lap up; it amazed her how wet Natasha had gotten.

All this was for her being fucked. Wanda wasn’t sure how that made her feel; sure, this was meant to be a sacrifice, giving herself up for the Earth’s benefit, but she couldn’t deny she’d enjoyed it more than she’d expected or wanted to.

Could she blame Natasha for doing the same?

Then again, this was a… lot. _Wow_. Despite her thoughts Wanda didn’t slow her tongue, licking away, circling closer and closer to Natasha’s cunt.

“Say thank you,” Hela said, looking down.

Wanda’s voice was muffled; it seemed to amuse the Goddess.

Then there was a sudden, loud crack. Natasha jerked forward over Wanda’s face; a cry of shock escaped her lips.

“I didn’t say stop,” Hela said to Wanda, before turning her attention back to Natasha. “I hope you didn’t think I wouldn’t punish you.”

Another spank. The fact Natasha’s ass was already reddened didn’t slow Hela.

And Wanda couldn’t help but notice that, if anything, Natasha seemed to be getting wetter. Did Hela intend to show her that? It seemed it.

Wanda didn’t particularly know how to lick pussy, but she could pick up quickly enough what made Natasha gasp. And if she was down here, shouldn’t she been doing that as well as just tasting?

Though it was hard to focus on that. Natasha did taste incredible.

The occasional cry as she was spanked did make it harder to interpret Natasha’s noises, but only slightly. Her tongue curled, and she felt a thrill that she was eliciting such sounds from the Black Widow.

Each spank made Natasha momentarily press harder against Wanda’s lips, filled Wanda’s mouth with her juices, and made Wanda all the more eager to continue.

Hela was proud of how she administered spankings. It was about more than pain; physical pain was otherwise so crude. It was about the humiliation, and showing them how they enjoyed it, and how they would enjoy serving her.

By how flushed Natasha had become, and how her mouth never quite closed, she seemed to have managed that.

Natasha’s whimpers grew louder, more desperate. Hela waited, patiently, delivering just two more slaps as she did. The moment before it seemed like Natasha was going to be pushed over the edge, Hela tugged on her hair sharply to pull her back.

“Stop!” she ordered Wanda.

With breathless reluctance, Wanda obeyed. She stared up, uncertain of what to do, all the more self-conscious she couldn’t distract herself from the intimate view she had of her mentor.

Hela, meanwhile, held Natasha steady, watching her breathing struggle to even out.

“What do you say?” Hela said.

It took a moment for Natasha to respond. This time, at least, it wasn’t because of hesitation. She still struggled to regain her breath, aching with denial.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha said.

“Why?”

“I should- I should obey you immediately,” Natasha said. “I should follow your instructions when you give them, not hesitated. I deserve whatever punishment you give me.”

Hela suspected this was still an act. A spy would be proficient at saying what she wanted to hear, after all, but that didn’t matter. Natasha might not think she believed it, but that could be dealt with.

“I promise to be obedient in future,” Natasha said.

“Good,” Hela said. “We will test that. But for now, if you are contrite, I should reward you. You brought me an innocent as I requested, and one with real promise. I have something of value to give to you,” she turned her head. “Wanda. Turn over.”

Mystified, Wanda nonetheless obeyed. She shifted, rolling until she was on her front, now looking away from the Goddess.

At some point, trepidation had been replaced by anticipation. That enjoyment scared her more than she’d expected.

“Do you know what I want from you, Wanda?” Hela said.

“N-no.”

“You have another hole,” Hela said. “All of you belongs to me, I will be using that one also. Do you understand?”

Wanda faltered. Fuck. She’d gone from being a virgin less than an hour ago to doing anal.

“…yes,” Wanda said.

“I would have taken your anal virginity myself,” Hela said. “If it were necessary, but I took it from your cunt instead. That is a far rarer prize, and I have already used many assholes, so I will give the first use of yours as a reward.”

Wait, what? Wanda bit her lip, not sure what to think, and not sure she wanted to turn around.

Natasha, meanwhile, felt her eyes widen. She tried to school her expression, to not let Hela know she was getting to her, but couldn’t quite.

Hela extended a hand, manifesting another, smaller cock for Natasha. Before she gave it, she met Natasha’s eyes.

“I suggest you savour this,” Hela said. “It will be your last experience of fucking another for the rest of your life. You are my prize because you brought me her, not because I chose you, so you are beneath all of them. You will submit when any of my spoils ask, and you will be submissive each time. You will only ever be fucked.”

“…I understand,” Natasha said, slowly.

It was… something. Natasha had always considered herself versatile, ready to do whatever a mission required. But it was true she preferred to be dominant where her personal life was concerned.

Losing that, only being a sub, was…

“Do you want to do this?” Hela said. “Would you like me to give you this cock, and let you fuck Wanda’s virgin ass?”

Hela wanted her to say it. Of course. Natasha kept her expression schooled, tried to forget Wanda was listening.

“Yes,” Natasha said.

“Do you expect that to be enough?” Hela said. “She had given herself to me. She is my whore, and I am giving you the chance to use her. I expect some gratitude. If you want it, beg. This will be your last chance to experience it.”

Slowly, Hela smiled.

“Or if you wish not to, stay silent. You do not have to fuck her, and you can content yourself with being fucked. It is your decision.”

Natasha was still panting. Even with that, she didn’t hesitated long, not with Wanda in front of her; the superpowered woman she’d been teach, nude with her ass facing up, waiting for anything-

“I want to,” Natasha said, pushing the guilt for her words down. “Please let me fuck your whore’s asshole, let me use her virgin hole, open her up, please can I fuck her tight little ass until I cum? I want to know what she’d sound like when she’s getting her ass fucked, I want to take her last virginity, with your permission.”

“Is this the first time you’ve thought about it?” Hela said.

 _Fuck_.

“No,” Natasha said, knowing Hela would demand honesty.

“So you’ve thought about using her holes, and now you are,” Hela said. “You wanted to fuck her so much you did what I said. You’re learning. Wait for permission.”

She handed the strap-on to her, before moving until she was in front of Wanda’s face. Hela’s own faux-cock still stood proudly, still glistening with Wanda’s girlcum.

Wanda was biting her lip and trying not to whimper. She felt Natasha grab her hips, pulling her up for ease, and resting her toy between her cheeks. No penetration, not yet, but Wanda could suddenly feel what was going to go inside her.

 _Wow_. If anything, the fact Hela wasn’t the one to do it made it feel more degrading. She wasn’t assuaging the Goddess that had threatened the world, she was just… giving it up. To a friend, no less.

That should have made it easier. It still felt humiliating, perhaps more now someone she knew would have the opportunity to use that hole.

Wanda had spent enough time in peoples’ minds to guess what Hela was doing. There were two reactions to this; bitterness at her mentor and by extension the Avengers and Earth, or associating this degrading sex with friendship and pleasantry.

The really twisted part was that she didn’t think she’d need any incentive to enjoy this, as much as she hated to admit it.

It had been good, so far. New, but intense, intoxicating…

Hela’s hands rested on her cheeks, angling her head to look up. Hela seemed to enjoy being sure she was being looked at.

“As I told you, nothing will happen that you do not beg for,” Hela said. “You gave me your virginity for a simple offer, and if you want this you will have to ask. You do not get to pretend you do not want this. Ask, or nothing will happen.”

Fuck, she had to say it?

Then again, Natasha had just admitted to a lot of things. Wanda wasn’t sure what she felt about that, the idea that during her training with the Black Widow Natasha’s mind had been on more depraved things, that her mentor had always _wanted_ this…

No, she knew how she felt. She knew that aching emptiness between her legs that still wanted to be filled again, that was still desperate for more.

“Please can she fuck my ass?” Wanda said, the words all coming out hurriedly. “Give my anal cherry away as a reward, whore out my asshole, make me nothing but a slut that you use for favours, turn me into your obedient fuckslut and give my asshole to anyone you want, let me have my ass fucked, please, _fuck,_ please!”

She lapsed into another language for a few moments, doing little more than cursing, ignoring any shame she felt.

Hela smiled, and looked past her, and Wanda felt her mentor’s grip on her hips tighten.

 _Fuck_ , it was happening. How the hell had she gotten to this point?

The head of the toy was against her asshole. It felt too thick, too big to fit; despite how she’d begged she looked up at Hela, not sure if she wanted the Goddess to change her mind or to urge her on.

“Wanda,” Natasha said, voice low.

She pushed forwards, so very slowly.

Right, it was Natasha doing this. Natasha seeing her from behind, Natasha holding her hips in place, Natasha watching her asshole spread for her cock- Wanda didn’t think she could get any redder.

Wanda squirmed; Hela continued to hold her head, resting it almost on her lap, making sure Wanda never looked away from her.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Wanda moaned. There couldn’t still be more, could there?

Natasha was moving so slowly though, preparing her, taking her time.

“It’s halfway,” Natasha said, resting a comforting hand on Wanda’s back. “Relax. You can take this.”

Only half? Wanda closed her eyes, feeling it continue to move.

It felt like an hour before she felt Natasha’s hips meet her ass, the toy buried right to the hilt; Wanda had thought she’d felt full _before_ , but now…

Wanda gasped just slightly, then again at the effect that tiny movement had on the toy that was filling her.

“Do you want her to fuck you?” Hela said, looking down. “Or just stay there?”

“More,” Wanda gasped.

“You heard,” Hela said, looking over her back.

Wanda didn’t trust herself to speak.

She’d been aching to be filled again, and though this wasn’t the hole she’d expected it was more than enough. If she opened her mouth, a low moan escaped.

 _Fuck_ , two virginities gone and she still needed it, needed more.

Natasha’s hand stayed on her back, helped Wanda stay put, and she began to move.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” Wanda shouted, devolving into murmured cursing gain after a moment.

Natasha was still moving slowly, so slowly Wanda ached to ask for more again. But this was humiliating enough, her ass given away as a reward, she couldn’t show how much she needed it-

She couldn’t breathe. And then Natasha pushed forwards again, that journey much easier than the first time. It still felt _so big_.

“You’re doing so well Wanda, you’re taking it so well,” Natasha said.

Maybe she was trying to be supportive; Wanda doubted she knew the effect she was having. _Fuck_ , if she came from this…

“You make a good whore,” Hela said, still meeting Wanda’s eyes. “You begged for this, to be fucked again and again, to be used as no more than a toy, and you’re enjoying it aren’t you? Even with so little training. In fact, let me show you how much you enjoyed it.”

Hela shifted the angle of Wanda’s head, and moved herself, lining her own strap-on up. Instinctively Wanda opened her mouth, knowing what to do.

Hela slid the toy inside with little difficulty, Wanda’s cum still coating it from earlier. Wanda moaned around it, Natasha still moving.

Had she really been so wet?

She sucked obediently, trying to forget who it was wearing that toy. It wasn’t long before she sped up, eagerly tasting herself, head bobbing and remembering just how good it had felt when that was in her cunt-

And there was still that toy in her ass, still moving so slowly it only made her need more.

She knew Natasha was just trying to make it easier for her, but it wasn’t. She was an Avenger, she could take it.

Wanda moved back, Hela’s toy leaving her mouth for just a second in a fit of desperation.

“Harder!” she gasped, before going back down. She swallowed almost all of it in her next gulp.

She ignored the proud caress as Hela guided her head to a different angle, tried to forget Natasha’s momentary, surprised stillness.

Then she moaned far more openly as Natasha picked up the pace.

“You need more, don’t you?” Hela said, amused.

Wanda didn’t look up. Her cheeks burned; she tried to focus on the last vestiges of her cunt on the toy, on how much she could fit down her throat.

Hela had killed Vision. She tried to remind herself of that, replay it in her head, she shouldn’t like it when Hela was proud of her.

“I can give you more,” Hela said. “When you are my prize, this will not be a rarity for you. With another toy’s help, I would fill both your cunt and your ass at once. Would my needy whore enjoy that?”

Fuck, that shouldn’t be such an appealing idea. She shouldn’t be _thinking_ about anything as kinky as that. Her sexual experience had been basically non-existent not long ago, and now this murderous Goddess was making her imagine-

“One of my toys has taken two at once in her ass,” Hela said. “How does that sound, Wanda? Two cocks inside that one tight hole, stretching you open, making it gape for hours after. Perhaps I’ll make you display it, have you bend over so anyone that comes past will know what a whore you are. Would you like that?”

Why did Hela have to keep saying those things? Wanda gave a muffled moan, feeling the heat the imaginings Hela had sparked caused.

And Natasha was still going, fast enough that Wanda whimpered with each thrust. Wanda’s hands pressed against the floor, gasps muffled by the toy in her mouth.

Hela pushed her back, a hand on each of her shoulders. Well, the toy was clean, apparently she wasn’t expected to suck it any more. Instead Hela held her head, gave her nothing to muffle herself with.

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

She wasn’t the only one making sounds. She could hear Natasha, too, and it sent a thrill through her. Her mentor, moaning, breathing heavily, audibly enjoying herself.

“Does it hurt?” Hela said.

“A- a little,” Wanda gasped.

How couldn’t it? It was a bigger cock than she ever thought she’d take, it was in her ass, and it wasn’t slow.

“Do you like it?” Hela said. “Be honest.”

“I-” Wanda began, then threw her head back in a moan at another thrust. She flushed as she saw Hela’s smirk; apparently she didn’t need to answer now.

“She does,” Hela said. “I can see her, Wanda. She wants to cum, fucking your ass. Do you want her to?”

Another sound from Natasha.

“Let her,” Wanda said, breathless. “I want her to cum.”

“From using your ass?”

“Yes!” Wanda said, voice momentarily becoming a shout. “Fuck. Yes, I want her to fuck my ass, I want her to cum using me, let her, please!”

She didn’t know where that came from, but no matter what else she might have felt, almost everything had been wiped away by an all-consuming need.

She couldn’t think of anything except how good it felt to be fucked, how amazed she was to have taken all this, how much she wanted to know how Natasha would sound.

She didn’t have to wait long.

“Cum then, Natasha,” Hela said. “Your reward. Use my whore’s ass and cum.”

Natasha’s grip tightened; her pace didn’t alter, but it somehow felt harder, somehow made Wanda shake even more with each thrust.

“Please, Nat, please, ah-fuck! Please!” Wanda shouted, incoherent, pushing back as best she could.

Wanda didn’t know if she was going to cum from this; she didn’t know if she could, anal wasn’t what came to mind when she thought of pleasure, but there was a thrill she couldn’t deny.

She heard Natasha moan, heard her almost grunt, before making a much longer, higher sound. She’d cum, Wanda could tell, her pace slowing over the course of a whole minute.

Natasha stayed kneeling upright, resting more of her weight on Wanda, panting more heavily. She murmured something incoherent, her toy still inside Wanda.

Meanwhile, Wanda was almost as breathless. Her cunt demanded attention, so much that she almost reached down to touch it; there wasn’t much point in being self-conscious now.

Still, instinctively she knew Hela might not be happy about that. She’d try to wait, try to ignore the desperation all this had invoked.

“I think we should swap,” Hela said. The breath-filled silence had dragged on too long. “How does that make you feel, Wanda? How much do you want me to fuck your asshole now?”

 _More_. Oh god, more, she’d have been scared not long ago. Now her holes cried out for attention, even if it was anal. Even if it was Hela.

“Please,” Wanda whimpered.

“Shall I make you cum from this too?” Hela said. “You’ll know you’re a whore then, won’t you, when you cum with my cock in your ass?”

Wanda gave an indistinct moan. Could she do that? _Fuck_.

“Anything,” Wanda said.

Hela smiled.

Her attention shifted back to Natasha, the panting spy flushed and leaning forwards over Wanda’s back. She straightened quickly as Hela looked at her.

“Move,” Hela said.

Each of them began to move, exchanging places. Natasha went where Hela gestured, to kneel in front of Wanda, as Hela moved behind her to the hole Natasha had so recently filled.

“I hope you sucked this well,” Hela said, as she positioned her larger toy at Wanda’s entrance. She leaned closer, down, her mouth near to Wanda’s ear for a few seconds to whisper. “Tell me, how should I use you? Do you want to be fucked gently, or roughly? Your choice.”

Wanda whimpered. She had to say it?

Of course she did, Hela seemed to derive as much pleasure from humiliating her as fucking her. Wanda closed her eyes, already imagining how it would feel.

She could lie, if she wanted to save face. Plead with Hela to be gentle, act like it was what she wanted; but she ached with desire, _need_ , more than anything she wanted-

“Rough!” Wanda cried. “As hard as you can, please, fuck me, if I’m your whore then treat me like it, please fuck my ass hard. Harder than Natasha, as hard as I can take it.”

The toy pressed against her entrance, still just a suggestion.

“You want to be my whore?” Hela said. “Act it. There’s a cock that’s just been in your ass right in front of you; do you know what a good whore would do with that? If you want to be fucked _hard_ , show me you’re enough of a whore to deserve it.”

Wanda whimpered again, the toy still pressing against her. And she stared forward, at the cock, at- fuck it was Natasha, Natasha hearing her beg, her mentor seeing how depraved she’d become so quickly.

Not knowing what to expect, she opened her mouth, leant forwards; she only licked the tip initially, experimentally. She didn’t know what her ass would taste like.

It… wasn’t unpleasant, and she felt a hundred times sluttier for thinking that. She felt it as much as tasted it, tongue nervously circling around the edge.

And she found she couldn’t help but look up to the wearer of the cock, to her mentor looking down at her with a flushed face, and eyes somewhere between guilty, disbelieving and lustful.

Wanda felt a flicker of more shame, and bobbed down lower on the cock.

And then Hela thrust forwards, with all the roughness she wanted, her strap-on going from outside to entirely buried in Wanda’s ass in one sudden thrust.

The witch cried out, instantly muffled as the force made Natasha’s cock thrust into her throat. She gagged at the sudden intrusion, cutting off her scream, but otherwise didn’t resist.

Hela paused only for a moment, pleased at being inside Wanda. Even fresh from Natasha’s ass-fucking, Hela’s toy was both thicker and longer, ensuring Wanda still felt almost as tight as she had at the start.

Then Hela began to move, exceeding Natasha’s pace right from the start. Already loosened, Wanda’s ass could take it, just, but it ensured Wanda wasn’t quiet.

She moaned; worry flickered over Natasha’s expression, before Wanda quickly recovered and refocused, and began to suck on her toy with renewed vigour. Moans of pleasure; pleasure the shame-ridden part of Wanda’s mind wanted desperately to deny.

She looked up into her mentor’s eyes, and licked up the taste of her ass, visibly excited from the rough pounding she was receiving.

Hela’s hips slapped against her ass, each time eliciting a moan. It was hard for Wanda to focus on sucking, juddering forwards each second, but she still tried.

She threw herself into it. She knew she’d feel guilty, embarrassed later, but if this was happening she wanted to enjoy it, and it was so much more intense if it was all she let herself care about.

Still, she felt a twinge looking up into Natasha’s eyes, knowing the woman she’d admired was seeing her like this.

Hela reached forward, a hand winding and bunching in Wanda’s hair, pulling her back off the cock. Wanda gave an involuntary, needy moan, before moaning more conventionally for the toy in her ass.

“Which of us fucks you better?” Hela said. “Tell me. Natasha, or me. The amateur, or the Goddess with centuries of experience. The one you like, or the one you hate. Which of us would you rather be fucked by?”

Wanda cried out, louder than she had with Natasha. And, well, there was no denying.

She was going to cum again, she was sure of it, she felt it bubble up inside her. It was incredible. She wanted to take Hela’s cock, she wanted to feel her holes stretch and gape, she even wanted to clean Natasha’s.

“You!” Wanda shouted, not even caring when she met Natasha’s eyes. “Hela, you use me the best, I want to be fucked by you, I want you to use my ass, my pussy, however you want. I want- fuck, I want to cum while you fuck my ass, I want to be your slave, to be shared by you. I love how you fuck me, I-”

Hela pushed her forwards again, interrupting her speech by forcing her mouth again around Natasha’s strap-on. Wanda didn’t care, adjusting again quickly to resume cleaning it.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a brief instant, lost in the moment.

When she opened them, Natasha still looked at her, expression unreadable.

“You brought her to me,” Hela said, to Natasha now. “Did you know her virgin holes would be this well-fucked, and that she’d love becoming my whore?”

Natasha hesitated. Despite herself, she still felt herself moisten.

It… was an experience, to see Wanda like this. One she knew she wouldn’t forget.

Hela’s grip on Wanda’s hips tightened. She angled herself, thrusting forwards again and again, pace suddenly more punishing. Wanda gave a choked, desperate cry, swallowing more of Natasha’s toy as she did.

A long, low groan was the first and only real sound Hela made, beyond her words. The sudden vice-grip on Wanda’s hips gave it away.

A twisted part of Wanda’s mind suddenly felt _proud_ she’d made the Goddess cum. Even after everything-

 _Fuck_ , even when she tried to remind herself of all the reasons she hated Hela, what she’d just heard, the knowledge that using her ass had brought Hela to that point-

She moaned all the louder, trying desperately to taste more of her ass. She wanted more, so much more, even if it was degrading.

She was so close, so so close.

She’d made Hela cum; the thought went around in her head, sending sparks through her. She’d made the woman who’d killed Vision cum from using her ass, and she loved it, and-

Wanda said something, completely muffled. She didn’t want the toy to leave her mouth; Hela seemed to understand.

“Go on,” Hela said. “Show us both how much of a whore you are.”

The taste of her own ass in her mouth, the sight of her mentor looking directly at her, the Goddess of Death roughly using her recently-virgin asshole, Wanda came, more ashamed and ecstatic than she had ever been, all at once.

She screamed, half-sobbing with the intensity, writhing to better aid the feel of being full. Her forearms shone scarlet briefly, and as much as she wanted to close her eyes she kept them open, kept staring, basked in all the humiliation she should have felt.

When Hela moved out, her ass felt so empty. Part of her wanted to beg to be filled again, even if Natasha was watching. She-

 _Fuck_. How could she love this so much?

Natasha’s toy vanishes with a wave of Hela’s hand. Without that or Hela’s own toy inside her, Wanda collapsed to the floor, still shaking. Hela stood, looking down at her.

“Spread your cheeks,” Hela said. “Stay like that until I tell you otherwise.”

Face burning all the more, Wanda reached back, exposed her gape. She closed her eyes, face down, trying to ignore how Natasha was still seeing her like this.

And trying to ignore how wet she still was.

The sound of footsteps. She could just see Natasha stand and move, and could imagine her looking down, being made to be Hela. Seeing how much of a whore the virgin Avenger she’d trained had become, after Natasha had offered her.

Wanda knew she should regret it; she didn’t, not in the slightest, not if it meant she got fucked like that.

Fuck.

And then there was a hand lightly touching the back of her neck. She jerked up, almost letting go of her gape, before realising what it was. Her collar, like the rest of Hela’s spoils.

So she really was one of them. Well, after all that…

“I accept your offer,” Hela said. “Natasha, kneel for your collar. Then, you will go outside and you will wait. You will not dress yourself. When I send Wanda out to join you,” she raised her voice for another’s benefit, “Heimdall will bring you to Asgard where my spoils have been ordered to await me by the Bifrost. They will introduce you to life there. And, Natasha, remember my rule. You will only ever be submissive. Understood?”

Wanda heard her kneel, heard her mentor agree. There was something odd in her voice.

Wait, had Natasha actually been fucked yet? Wanda wasn’t sure Hela had even used her fingers on her. Somehow, Wanda felt sorry for her.

It was a shame to miss out on the experience.

A collared Natasha walked out the building. Wanda could only watch out of the corner of her eye, too distracted by how empty she felt, and her confusing thoughts. And-

Oh. Then she remembered what building this was. The UN General Assembly, where Hela had ordered world leaders to assemble in order to give their nations up to Hela’s Asgard. Where they were due to arrive and troupe in, as soon as entry was allowed.

And they were right at the front of the room. It had been the most open space, for Hela’s purposes. She was presenting her ass to the entire chamber, to a whole room to be full of the most important people in the world, who knew her as an Avenger, a hero-

A controversial one to be sure, after that incident in Lagos, but still an Avenger. With her ass fucked so hard it gaped, submissively showing herself off, presenting herself like no more than a whore.

She shivered again. She wanted to think it was from trepidation, but the heat building between her legs told her otherwise.

She knelt, presented herself, and waited.

* * *

It wasn’t until all the world leaders had come in and sat down that Wanda was told to stand.

It was a power move, Wanda knew that. _Look what I can make your heroes do. Respect me. Fear me_. Wanda didn’t like being used to send that message.

But then she had to get to her feet and walk, in nothing but Hela’s collar, down the aisle to leave. So much muttering, so many eyes on her, and her legs shook so much they almost gave way. She was ashamed of how visible her arousal was, how much it had built up as she’d waited.

She was most of the way out by the time Hela started talking and addressing the crowd. It felt like that walk had taken hours, all the more so with how uneven her gait was. It had to be obvious to everyone how hard she’d been fucked, even if her gape didn’t give it away.

T’Challa was there too, representing Wakanda. Another of her friends, seeing her like this.

Breathless with need and shame, Wanda left the chamber, heading for Natasha outside. She met up with her former mentor soon enough, face flushed.

Meanwhile inside, Hela smiled, pleased with how the day had gone. She wore her crown, she spoke to the terrified amassed rulers, content that Earth would soon be hers.

And then a circle opened up in the floor, magical sparking yellow marking the border of the portal. Without a moment’s warning, Hela fell through, and the portal closed above her.


	6. Return to Earth 2: Frustration

Hela watched with some amusement as her latest prize stumbled out of the building, holes clearly still sore. She liked it when the people she used wouldn’t be able to forget her so quickly.

She enjoyed the sight of Wanda’s ass, the scandalised shock of the world leaders gathered before her, for quite some time before she spoke.

“Former leaders of Earth,” Hela said. “Your heroes have fallen, beaten or surrendered themselves to me. Your armies are no match. This world is now under the dominion of Asgard, and I am your Queen.”

Hela paused. She surveyed the group, taking in which ones were afraid and which ones were enraged.

“I could travel to your graveyards and raise a legion of the dead,” Hela said. “Before I came here I was sure to ask about your war memorials, and their locations. If those numbers proved inefficient I could slaughter your military and add them to its ranks. I have done this on other worlds. I have been… convinced to give you more freedom than this, however. For this, you may thank the hero that is just leaving.”

More eyes went to Wanda. Hela smiled.

It was childishly simple manipulation, as she’d done before, even on Asgard. Give people heroes rather than martyrs, make those heroes sacrifice something to gain something Hela cared little about, the people would respect the sacrifice and by extension be more loyal to her.

“All the realms of Asgard give according to their ability,” Hela said. “You have little in the way of technology and strength, so you will give raw materials. Useful metals and gems, gold, pigments, to return Asgard to its former glory. Let us say fifty percent of what each of your nation independently produces.”

A few voices raised; Hela extended a hand, warning, a black sword materializing beside her arm.

“Silence!” she ordered

They obeyed stunningly quickly.

“Those that give less will be found, and a legion of the dead will be deployed to ensure their future honesty. If your nation struggles with trade, seek the help of your neighbours. I do not care about your pride or your petty national squabbles; you are my subjects now, which in turn means I will not stand for you destroying yourselves, not while there are still things you may offer me.”

And that was when the portal opened in the ground, sparking yellow opening, swallowing Hela whole, and closing again.

And on another continent entirely, a weary Dr Strange lowered his arm.

He’d detected the dimensional incursion some time ago, but in the time it had taken him to get a fix, too much had happened. He couldn’t trap anyone with a portal while they were moving around rapidly, and didn’t want to risk it while they were near others.

He was only alerted to her presence when she’d been on Earth for a little time, each time she visited. He periodically checked in on her when he did, peering through a small portal, waiting for when he had a good shot.

When finally she’d been alone on the stage, he’d been curious enough to wait a few moments, see what it was this latest invader wanted. When he’d heard enough, he’d banished her.

Idly he checked on his chosen dimension; within there was a minor spatial loop, limited to the material rather than forces. Hela would be falling, and she would keep falling endlessly, never able to kick off of anything or gain any force.

All the sword-throws and created spears in the world wouldn’t do her any good; all that could happen was that space would loop and she’d impale herself.

He nodded. It seemed about right; she’d been caught off-guard, left hurtling downwards. She tried throwing her constructs, discovering the loop that way. He was rather proud of that prison.

And then-

“Heimdall!” Hela shouted, audibly annoyed.

There was a flash of light. Stephen Strange blinked, and then the prison was empty.

Ah. Ok. _That_ wasn’t good. He’d need to contact the other sorcerers.

* * *

Natasha and Wanda stepped out into Asgard together, Wanda still unsteady on her feet.

The Bifrost was an entirely new experience, even after everything they’d been through. It was wild, barely controlled, roaring around them for an untethered few seconds.

Normalcy was as much of a shock as the start of the roar. They stumbled forwards, nudity all but forgotten after the transition.

A man, flickering with green fire, stared ahead. He barely seemed to notice them.

And then past him was a group of four people, other woman, all collared like they were. Natasha straightened, moving ahead a little.

She recognised three of them. That was the advantage to keeping up to date on SHIELD’s intelligence files. It always paid to be informed.

Three were known associates of Thor; the fourth she didn’t know.

Those four had turned to face the Bifrost, and when Natasha and Wanda had come through, they’d begun to approach. Wanda slowed, still limping slightly, still flushed.

“Oh my god,” one Natasha recognised as Darcy Lewis said, eyes wides.

“Darcy!” Jane Foster said, not meaning to be overheard. Then she turned back. “Um, hi? I guess Hela picked you up too.”

 _Hi_. Natasha chuckled a little at the plainness of the greeting. Meanwhile Darcy was tugging on her friend’s arm.

“Jane!” Darcy said, insistent. “That’s the Black Widow. You’ve got to recognise her, come on.”

“What?” Jane said. She blinked and looked back. “Oh. Wow. Um.”

“Natasha,” Natasha said, finally getting close enough. “And you’re Jane. Darcy. Lady Sif.”

“Just Sif,” Sif said. “I have no title in this Asgard.”

“And…” Natasha began, uncertain.

“She calls me her Valkyrie,” Valkyrie said. “She doesn’t get a title, apparently I don’t get a name.”

“I’m Wanda,” Wanda said.

“I know!” Darcy said excitedly. “Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch and Black Widow, oh my god you’re both here, and, uh- Well you’ve got the collars and you’re… Guessing you know what Hela does, and you’ve joined us, and… can’t fault her taste. Never can.”

Natasha cleared her throat. Darcy glanced down; it might have been a more contrite gesture if she wasn’t standing right in front of Natasha, and hadn’t already been so audibly appreciative.

Before they could say anything else, they were interrupted by the roar of the Bifrost coming to life again.

Hela came through the middle, some way above the ground, yet still managing to land neatly on two feet. She scowled.

“Heimdall,” she said. “Locate… whoever that was. I want to pay them a visit.”

It was a moment before she turned her attention back to her spoils.

“A minor squabble,” she said. “It will be over with soon enough. Heimdall!”

She spared them little attention. Six pairs of eyes stared at her as Hela turned back, returning into the Bifrost.

* * *

The one advantage of magic was how easy it was to quickly summon an army. Dr Strange had returned to Kamar-Taj with his sling ring, intending to speak with the multiple sorcerers already there.

He’d been there a minute before light shot down from the sky, scorching a symbol in the Earth.

When it had faded, Hela stood there, crown on her head, surrounded by sorcerers both trained and amateur. Strange spun around.

Hela raised an eyebrow, surveying the scene.

“So, this world has magic,” she said.

Strange straightened quickly, adjusting and hiding is surprise. That was another advantage to magic; he was always prepared.

“We protect the Earth,” Strange said. “We’re not going to stand by and let you do whatever you want.”

“You think you can stop me?”

Strange raised his hands, shining runes appearing around each, magic sparking off of them. Around his neck, a pendant began to shine green.

Hela snorted.

“You have a handful of tricks,” Hela said. “Don’t overreach yourself, I am a Goddess. You are not a threat, you are an irritant.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve irritated a god into leaving the Earth alone before,” Strange said. “Don’t underestimate an irritant.”

Hela focused, preparing to manifest various weapons. There were several dozen sorcerers that she could see, likely more behind her, but no matter what skills they had their bodies were still human.

They were still fragile. She would admit, though, that this was rather more of a challenge than she’d expected.

Jane hadn’t mentioned magic. Then again, perhaps she didn’t know. They hadn’t accompanied the Avengers, after all.

“I have been giving your world a chance,” Hela said. “If I wished it, I would raise your dead from their graves, outnumber you with an army of your own. Or I might conquer this world with my subjects from other realms. Midgard will fall, and nothing you do can change that.”

“Did you miss the ‘already beaten a god’ part?” Strange said.

Hela responded by throwing almost a hundred spears at once, creating and propelling them in the same instant. Several shards of black shot at each sorcerer, both those she could see, and those she could not.

Maybe half had sling rings, able to swiftly form minor portals that the spears short into. Of them, only a third were able to react fast enough, both being able to form a portal and form it in the right place to redirect her attack.

Yet the barrage continued. Even after the initial flurry, more spears and blades shot out, around the portals or after they’d closed.

Twelve seconds on, and Hela stopped. The last blades embedded themselves in the wall.

Only she and Strange stood. In front of him, countless blades had been frozen in the air, robbed of all speed a hair’s breadth from his face.

“You were saying?” Hela said. “You can try to banish me again, and I will only return. I am rather sick of banishment. What could you possibly do?”

Strange sighed.

And then there was a strange hum in the air, an odd whirring. Hela saw the golden runes around his hands through the almost-wall of weapons pointed at him, and saw them change to a shining green.

There was the sound of splintering, only in reverse. Thousands of black blades and lances shot through the air, backwards, wrenching themselves out of walls and repairing the holes they left, before shooting back and dissipating in the air.

Shards were pulled from the bodies of sorcerers, dragging all of them back to their feet. Those in front of Strange began to move again, shooting back also, before they vanished as they’d appeared.

And then Hela stood, surrounded by the same sorcerers, facing down Strange.

Her eyes narrowed.

She’d felt that. Asgardian science was on the cusp of magic as it was, she knew enough to step out of the pull of whatever _that_ was, to be able to perceive rather than be rewound herself. It was… persuasive though. Powerful.

Far more powerful than anything this backwater world ought to have.

Her gaze found his pendant, a shining green thing not unlike an eye, the same light that surrounded his hands. That was the source?

Wait. _That_. Hela closed her eyes, annoyance bordering on anger now. Another one?

Two in one day. _Unbelievable_.

She wasn’t prepared for that, she’d admit. No one expected a random world to have access to multiple Infinity Stones. He had better command of it than Vision too, albeit still incomplete.

Were his control total, no amount of magic or science would have allowed anyone to step outside its grasp on time. Even the wielder might struggle.

Still, he had more understanding than she was comfortable with.

“Have I made my point?” Strange said. “Leave this world. We might not be able to hurt you, but I can trap you, ensure you never hurt another living thing.”

A direct fight wouldn’t work; nor would her army. He could rewind them back into their graves. Fighting an Infinity Stone was never a good position to be in, when the wielder had even the barest amount of power.

Hela laughed, fire never fading from her eyes.

“Oh, this is not over,” Hela said. She looked up. “Heimdall!”

Strange watched the light fade, unsure whether to be disconcerted or relieved.

* * *

Jane, Darcy, Sif and Valkyrie sat themselves down on the edge of Heimdall’s platform. He paid no attention to them, the green in his eyes focused only on what was ahead of him.

Natasha and Wanda neared. Natasha’s posture was confident, but she would still always be wary in a new environment.

“Is he… always there?” Wanda said. Her accent was thicker when she was nervous.

“It isn’t a he any more,” Valkyrie said.

“Hela animates him,” Sif said. “Ensures Heimdall keeps his post at the Bifrost, but he pays attention to nothing else. Don’t be self-conscious around him.”

“Don’t be shy in general, helps a lot here,” Darcy said.

Unsurprising. Natasha moved closer, sitting on the platform herself. Darcy and Valkyrie were on the sides; she chose to sit beside Darcy, and Wanda in turn sat beside her.

She’d have to think about Wanda. She’d seen a side of the younger hero she’d never expected to see, well not outside of a new late-night fantasies; now it was hard to look at Wanda without imagining how she’d looked begging for Hela to fuck her ass.

In a way, they were pleasant thoughts. Her body certainly thought so. They were still disturbing though, after all they implied.

But as far as she was concerned she and Wanda were still Avengers, even here. They’d help each other; Wanda seemed nervous around these strangers, particularly exposed as she was, so Natasha would do what she could to act as a buffer.

“So, Black Widow,” Darcy said, still grinning. “You’ve joined us?”

“We made a deal with Hela,” Natasha said. “We come, she is… kinder to the Earth.”

“Nice,” Darcy said. “I’m just here for the sex.”

Jane flushed slightly then; they’d come here for such lofty goals, and she was more like Darcy. She’d come here just because she’d loved it.

“How much is there?” Wanda said. “I…” she looked down. “I’m not… experienced.”

“She will not push you too far,” Sif said. “She will take you right to your limit, perhaps one you did not know you had, but no further. She is… adept at ensuring people do not turn against her.”

“Oh,” Wanda said.

“Plus it depends on what else she’s doing,” Darcy said. “Once a day, mostly, but more if she’s in Asgard for longer. Plus we can always play with each other, if you want, she’s fine with that.”

Jane elbowed her friend. Darcy turned back, eyes wide with innocence.

“It’s Black Widow,” Darcy said emphatically. “If I have the chance to hit on Black Widow, I’m going to.”

Natasha pressed her legs together, trying to release a little tension with that pressure. She’d admit, the wait to come here, the exposure, it built up.

The fact Wanda was visibly the same, having the needy look in her eyes since her walk through the UN building, didn’t help matters.

“What-” Wanda began.

The Bifrost roared to life. That time Hela didn’t stop. She strode, taking big steps, out to the rainbow bridge, then angrily stuck one arm out with a growl of frustration.

A black spire shot out of the land beneath the water, and she sidestepped onto it, riding its rapid acceleration towards the main city.

Wanda blinked.

“Does she… do that often?” Wanda said.

“First I’ve seen,” Darcy said conversationally.

“Does she want us to follow, or do we stay here?” Wanda said.

“We should stay,” Jane said. “Normally we live in the castle, but she told us to wait here.”

“Isn’t she going to the castle?” Natasha said.

“I don’t think she’s finished with Earth,” Jane said. “She seems angry; she wouldn’t be if she was done.”

“Maybe she’s fetching something,” Darcy said. “Guess we’ll see.”

Whatever Wanda was going to say before Hela’s return was lost to distraction. All six of them stared out towards the main city of Asgard.

“Anyway,” Darcy said after a few minutes. “Natasha. About that whole hitting on you thing-”

There was a crash as Hela returned, leaping from an accelerating spire. She gestured to Heimdall with one hand; in her other she carried a shining cube that made Natasha jerk up to her feet.

“You-” Natasha began.

Hela turned to face her, glowering still. Natasha quickly fell silent. Still, Hela slowed, looking down at the cube.

“You recognise this?” Hela said.

“The Tesseract,” Natasha said. “Loki used it to try to take over the Earth. You promised-”

“My brother used this?” Hela said. She snorted. “Amateur. If I wanted an army, I would use your dead. As it turns out your world has a defender with an Infinity Stone around his neck. I intend to wipe him from the picture.”

Hela lifted the cube higher. It shone in her grasp.

“You can use it?” Natasha said. She took a slow step back to the platform. “Its history on Earth suggests…”

“I’ve no doubt it would be hard for a human,” Hela said. “But I wielded this long before my banishment, before my father went soft. He must have been too scared to keep this prize in Asgard. Any conqueror should have weapons in reserve.”

There was some indication an Asgardian had left the cube on Earth, Natasha remembered reading something about that.

Hela tilted her head, regarding Natasha.

“You meant to tell me that this too was on Earth?” Hela said. She exhaled heavily. “Three separate Infinity Stones find their way to your backwater. Why would I expect anything else?”

“And the Aether,” Natasha said. “SHIELD records called it-”

She was interrupted by a groan.

“The Aether as well?” Hela said. She raised a hand to her forehead as though she had a headache.

Jane coughed awkwardly.

“Four out of six,” Hela said. “Tied to one world. Right.”

Considerably more annoyed, she turned her attention back to the Bifrost. It roared to life.

“Oh,” Hela said, offhand. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your attempt to question me. I remind you that you are the lowest of all my spoils, and that you are expected to submit to them however they wish it.”

With that she walked through, armed with the Tesseract.

The Bifrost closed. Darcy tried not to grin too much.

“So, uh,” Darcy began.

“Sure,” Natasha said.

“What?”

“I kinda need it anyway. It’s… been a day,” Natasha said.

“There were all kinds of stories at SHIELD about you,” Wanda said.

“I expect so,” Natasha said. “I’d- normally be in a different position.”

“But you heard her,” Darcy said, and grinned wider.

Holy shit. _The_ Black Widow. And the Scarlet Witch, but Natasha had been a fantasy for much longer.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jane was already reaching for the toys.

* * *

The sorcerers were better prepared when Hela returned. It seemed they’d expected her.

The sight of the Tesseract, meanwhile, made some flinch. Good, apparently it was known to them. It scared them, even.

“You’re back,” Strange said. “I suppose it would be too much to hope you’re here to surrender.”

“Do you know what this is?” Hela said, lifting the cube.

“I know Loki used it to summon an alien army,” Strange said. “They won’t help if the portal gets sealed.”

Hela paused. She rolled her eyes.

“You know, the more I hear about what my family I got up to, the less impressed I am,” she said. Then, more harshly, she continued. “ _This_ manipulates space itself. It can open portals across the galaxy, or by a more talented hand it can be used with more… dexterity. You are not the only one with an Infinity Stone.”

“Right,” Strange said.

He reached out with one hand, and once more a portal appeared beneath Hela. She fell into the sparking yellow circle, falling-

And reappeared just where she was, the Tesseract shining.

She was somewhat out of practise, she’d admit. It was hard to use any Stone directly; most were forced into some kind of tool to allow their wielders power. Even an Asgardian would struggle to hold one barehanded.

But the Cube itself made it easier, accessing the power within, and the intricacies of how to use it quickly came back to her.

“My turn,” Hela said, focused-

And Strange vanished, space warping where he was for a brief second. She directed the Cube to send him to the heart of the Sun.

A second later Strange returned, not even singed, the Eye of Agamotto shining on his chest.

Stone vs Stone. Hela didn’t blink.

“This will undo whatever you do to me,” Strange said.

“And you can do nothing to me,” Hela said. “One of us will have to surrender, and I’ve learnt patience over the course of centuries. It will not be me.”

Stony-faced, Strange looked back.

* * *

Darcy fitted the toy around her waist, glancing back at Natasha every few seconds as though afraid she’d vanish. Ok, this was happening. This was really happening.

Fuck, she was getting come-hither eyes from Black Widow. Darcy half-thought she’d cum there and then.

Before the toy was fully on, however, Jane moved forwards.

“Can I- uh, get you ready?” Jane said.

Natasha’s eyes ran her up and down.

“Jane!” Darcy said. “I thought you weren’t…”

“I’m not going to proposition a stranger like you,” Jane said. She hesitated, then dropped her voice. “But she’s still Black Widow. Of course I’m _interested_.”

“Still, can’t I go first?” Darcy said.

“If you want,” Jane said. “Or would you rather get in the mood by seeing me lick her pussy, see what I can do with my tongue, and get her even wetter for you?”

Darcy hesitated, eyes almost drifting shut as she imagined it.

“You know, it’s really not fair when you do that,” Darcy said. Then she moved back. “You first. Me second. And,” she turned back. “Does anyone else…”

Sif and Valkyrie shrugged. Well, to them Natasha might not be anyone special. Then again Darcy could spot interest in their eyes, a certain predatory keenness in Sif’s especially.

Well, even if she was no one special, Natasha was still hot. Darcy couldn’t blame them.

“I… could do with a break,” Wanda said. Despite her embarrassed attitude, she too wasn’t looking away.

When Darcy turned back, Jane had approached the sitting Natasha. She knelt, staring still; the way Natasha looked back just aroused her more.

“Go on then,” Natasha said, husky.

Jane bit her lip, then shifted. Her hands ran up Natasha’s legs, slowly spreading them.

Part of her mind was well aware she was being watched, it just didn’t mean as much as it might once have. She’d gotten used to it, and even if she hadn’t been, well, by rights going down on an Avenger should have been a once in a lifetime feeling.

She leant forwards, lowering her head.

Fuck, Natasha was so wet already. Jane had grown to love licking pussy, the heat, the taste, the noises she could elicit…

Her tongue curled, circling inwards teasingly until Natasha’s gasps took on a more desperate tone, before she crossed Natasha’s clit. There was a louder moan; Jane smiled.

Her tongue dipped lower, slipped inside.

Part of her wished she had Darcy’s perspective; that she could see Natasha’s face during this. She could hear the whimpers, hear the rapid breathing, but she wanted to see the Black Widow in ecstasy, wanted to see her arch and wriggle around her tongue.

Suddenly Natasha grabbed the back of her head; that was enough to spur Jane on. No matter what else she might want, she never needed much encouragement for this.

“Woo, go Jane!”

Was that… Darcy? Ok, apparently oral being a spectator sport was just her new normal. Jane chuckled to herself, then gasped as Natasha’s grip tightened.

Honestly the idea of Darcy watching her doing this was kinda fun. She redoubled her efforts, eager to impress. She felt Natasha pull her closer still.

Jane wriggled to get into a better position, squeezing her legs together as she did. Hearing, tasting an Avenger, being watched as she did it…

“Oh fuck, give me more!” Natasha shouted.

The sound sent a jolt of need through Jane. Her hands gripped Natasha’s tightly, keeping them apart, giving herself as much freedom as she could-

“Sounds like she’s ready,” Darcy said. “No hogging the hero.”

Her voice was slow; Jane couldn’t blame her for being breathless. Still, it was a few seconds before Jane got up the willpower to pull back, licking her lips as she did.

She took a moment to regard Natasha, take in the sight of a hero so lewdly displayed, before moving to the side. Before she could even turn back to face them, there was a moan as Darcy thrust all of her strap-on into Natasha.

Natasha arched, pushing back against Darcy; Darcy grinned and began moving.

“Hope you don’t mind that I’m a bit- ah! Impatient,” Darcy said. “I’ve been thinking- ah! About this since the first time the Avengers, you know, in- fuck! New York. I- God, you know how much of a fantasy you are, right?”

“I’ve noticed,” Natasha said dryly.

She whimpered as Darcy shifted, grabbing Darcy’s ass with her hands; Natasha threw her head back at the next thrust, crying out.

Jane stared, almost forgetting to touch herself. Just as she lowered her hand though, Natasha looked right at her.

“Want me to help with that?” Natasha said.

“Wh-what?” Jane said.

Ok, it sounded like Black Widow was offering to- ok. Fuck.

“I’m not new to this,” Natasha said. “You ate me out pretty well, let me do the- oh fuck! Come on over and I’ll do it for you.”

Natasha closed her eyes, moaning as Darcy moved again. Jane crawled closer, quickly straddling Natasha’s face, lowering down onto the spy’s mouth.

“We should do this more often,” Darcy said to her from behind, appreciating the view.

Jane flushed a little, then gasped as she felt Natasha’s tongue. She grinded, her cunt already sensitive since before the first touch.

When she looked down, all she could see was Natasha’s vivid red hair between her legs; Jane bucked, leaning forwards to give her better access.

And she could still feel Natasha moan, still feel her make all kinds of exquisite sounds as Darcy fucked her. Vibrations hummed into her, Natasha’s tongue curled around her clit, and Jane cried out.

“Oh god!” Jane moaned.

She knew that if she looked back, she’d see Sif, Valkyrie and Wanda. To say nothing of Darcy fulfilling the fantasy of a lifetime, making the woman beneath them tremble.

Jane gripped her own hips as she came. She was almost ashamed of how little time it took. Her fingertips dug in, she moaned far louder, rocking more unevenly as Natasha’s tongue teased her.

“Fuck, I’m never going to get tired of seeing that,” Darcy said, behind her.

“Mm,” Jane said, a little incoherent.

She lingered for a little time more, before shuffling, shifting off of Natasha. She was too sensitive for me. Still, she couldn’t deny a renewed spike of arousal when she saw Natasha’s face smeared with her cum, so red, so flushed, contorted in ecstasy as Darcy fucked her, and a keen lustful glint in her eyes.

Jane dragged herself to the side. She watched; this was a side of Darcy she never really saw, but had to admit she loved.

“Fuck!” Natasha cried out, pushing again into Darcy. “More, I need more! Fuck me!”

Darcy closed her eyes, almost exulting as she quickened her pace. She still found the time to thumbs-up Jane, before moving her hands to pin Natasha’s upper arms in place.

The rest of their audience watched with increasing attention. Sif and Valkyrie seemed more appreciative now of why Darcy had been so keen on Natasha, while Wanda was positively rapt.

Wanda still remembered her experience on Earth. Virgin to cumming harder than she thought possible in little more than an hour; and she remembered Natasha’s part.

Ok, it had been under Hela’s orders, but Wanda’s asshole still ached. Though she expected that was the intention; a constant reminder of who she belonged to.

It was… not unpleasant. But seeing this on top of it, seeing how outright slutty her mentor could act, seeing her get fucked and still not be satisfied… Any weariness Wanda felt was quickly overcome.

She forced herself to get up. It was a one-moment decision, making herself move before she fully considered the consequences, and by the time she was up there was no going back.

“You want more?” Wanda said.

She moved over to the toys, in her impatience using her powers to summon one the short distance as she reached for them. It didn’t take her long to puzzle out the straps.

“Turn her over, I can give her more,” Wanda said.

Natasha moaned again; she was trying to roll over with Darcy for a few seconds before she realised how she was acting. Still, she didn’t falter at all.

“Aww, I wanted a go there,” Darcy said.

“Later,” Wanda said. “She… did this to me earlier. It’s my turn.”

Wanda flushed slightly admitting that, but the sight in front of her swiftly caught her attention. By then, the two had moved, Darcy eagerly holding Natasha’s hips, as Natasha rode her toy.

Wanda knelt, positioning herself behind her mentor’s ass. _Wow_ , this was a good view.

Natasha wriggled, bringing herself down on Darcy’s toy, mostly stilling to give Wanda a better opportunity, but still almost vibrating around the toy already inside her. She moaned.

Wanda’s attention stayed ahead of her. Ignore the people watching, just focus on Natasha, the strap-on around her waist…

“You’re eager,” Wanda said, low.

“What have I ever done to make you think I like it gently?” Natasha said. She reached back, spreading her cheeks; “Please. I can take it.”

 _Fuck_. Wanda bit her lip, but positioned herself, pressing the toy to the entrance of Natasha’s ass.

She was far from experienced when it came to sex, but anal particularly was a mystery to Wanda. She was vaguely aware some people enjoyed it, but beyond that…

All she remembered was when she’d bent over for Hela, how thoroughly stretched out and filled she’d felt.

When she began to move forwards, she expected the same amount of resistance from Natasha; her eyes went wide at the ease of entry instead, and how loudly Natasha cried out.

She was still tight, definitely, but she was far from a virgin.

The mental image of Natasha doing this, time and time again, played in front of Wanda’s eyes. Her pace quickened, spurred on.

“Oh fuck yes!”

Natasha squirmed, rapidly bouncing up and down between the two toys, only adding to the rate at which Wanda was beginning to use her.

It sent delicious friction through Wanda’s toy, eliciting a gasp. Her mentor, so desperate, both of her holes filled… It was a kinkier situation than Wanda had ever imagined she’d be in, but that didn’t mean it didn’t thrill her.

“This a fantasy for you too?” Darcy said, looking up to Wanda.

Wanda flushed slightly, startled. It still felt so weird to be watched doing all of this.

“N-never,” Wanda said.

Wanda moved, cautiously quickening her pace. The faster she went, the louder Natasha moaned.

“Really?” Darcy said, surprised. She focused back on Natasha. “How about you, you must’ve imagined a round with the Scarlet Witch?”

“I imagined doing this _to_ her,” Natasha said.

She just about managed to smirk, before crying out again as Wanda thrust down rather more violently.

“You take it so much better,” Wanda said, voice low.

“Oh fuck!” Natasha moaned. “Then more, give me more, fuck me harder, fuck me as hard as you can give it, please.  I need to be _fucked_.”

Hearing her mentor plead like that sent a renewed thrill through Wanda. She sped up as best she could, eager to give what she could.

It was half-lust, half-payback. There was no question in her mind that she wanted this, that she relished the chance to make Natasha cum, but there was more than that. Her ass was still a little sore from when Natasha had used it, still a constant reminder of how hard she’d been fucked, and finally she could work that out.

Natasha shook between the two of them, screaming briefly, ecstatic.

“You’re pretty good at this for someone that wanted to be on top,” Darcy said.

Natasha only slightly faltered, and moaned instead of responding immediately. It was harder to get words out, now.

“I’m good at what I do,” Natasha said. “And- fuck! I can take it. I can take whatever you want to do to me, and I’m going to love it. Harder, faster, fuck, please!”

Both Darcy and Wanda thrust in unison; Natasha arched, crying out, hands quickly going white-knuckled against the ground.

Wanda had been trying to ignore their audience; she’d avoided flushing at Jane’s staring, and hadn’t noticed the two Asgardians talking to one another, or approaching.

She jumped when Sif was suddenly in front of both her and Natasha, also wearing a toy. Despite herself-consciousness though, her body couldn’t bring itself to slow.

“You wanted more?” Sif said.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Natasha said.

She strained, leaning forwards; Sif barely had to get any closer before Natasha gulped down the toy, getting every inch into her mouth in her first go.

Sif closed her eyes. Already aroused from watching, Natasha was adept at finding a good angle on the toy, maximising the friction it made against the Asgardian’s cunt.

There was no gentleness from Sif; by this point there didn’t need to be. Natasha moaned around the toy, a half-choked cry sounding each time it hit the back of her throat.

Both Wanda and Darcy hesitated for a few seconds, distracted by the sight. Natasha made a needy sound, quickly making them begin again.

“Harder!” Natasha shouted again, before swallowing Sif’s toy again.

Wanda gave a soft moan, encouraged. She’d expected someone else’s presence to make her nervous, but instead she saw Natasha be used more roughly, saw how much she could take…

And then the last of Hela’s spoils approached, Valkyrie with a cocky smirk on her face. She almost pushed Wanda out the way, but didn’t quite, catching Wanda by surprise.

“Stay there,” Valkyrie said, before looking forwards. She leant over Natasha’s back; “You want harder?”

“Mm!” Natasha shouted, muffled.

Wanda’s eyes went wide as she felt Valkyrie angle her toy alongside hers, side by side. Only Wanda was inside Natasha’s ass, but it was close.

She knew Hela had mentioned it, but it seemed so… much. Especially compared to everything else.

But then Natasha was taking all of this already, and still shouting for more.

“Still want more?” Valkyrie said. _This_ , she seemed to enjoy.

“ _Fuck_ yes!” Natasha said, pushing back off Sif’s hips for a matter of seconds, before her head was pulled back down. “Fuck my ass, oh fuck, harder, please, harder, mmf-”

Suddenly this had become…

Wanda couldn’t see much, beyond the muscled back of the Asgardian in front of her, but it was no less arousing. She felt Valkyrie’s ass back against her, felt their strap-ons line up; Wanda slowed, pulling back to make it easier.

They pushed forwards together, and Wanda could feel Natasha’s ass so tight around them, so much more than before, struggling to accommodate them.

And she could hear Natasha cry out, a long, choked sob of bliss as they filled her.

“Oh fuck yes!”

She wasn’t kidding, she really did want more it seemed. Wanda’s eyes went wide, but as Valkyrie began to move, so too did she.

She never went any faster than Valkyrie, but it was _so much_ more intense now. Natasha’s asshole put up much more resistance, increasing the friction that went back to her, as well as reminding her of just how thoroughly her mentor was being used.

The Black Widow, triple penetrated to taking double anal, very audibly enjoying every second.

“Holy shit,” Darcy whispered, apparently caught off-guard. She quickly righted herself. “Are you _sure_ you’re not just a bottom, because that’s seriously impressive?”

Natasha had no chance to reply, both of Sif’s hands holding her around the toy.

Wanda moaned louder, then bit her lip, achingly close. She wanted to last longer, as long as she could, she _wanted_ to feel Natasha strain to take her.

Another long, muffled moan. Natasha might have cum; she might have cum a dozen more times before, it didn’t seem to dent her desperation.

Valkyrie quickened. Wanda hesitated before trying to match that speed, but at Natasha’s moan of enjoyment she had to, crying out herself as she couldn’t help but cum, the twin vibrations of Natasha and Valkyrie’s toy adjacent to hers proving too much.

“Stay in,” Valkyrie said quickly, glancing back, as Wanda shivered. “I don’t care if you’re done, stay there, keep this _fun_.”

Mute, Wanda nodded, panting. She stayed stationary, but still whimpered as Valkryie’s eager thrusting send vibrations through her.

Natasha screamed, trembling; she _definitely_ came that time, and she still seemed to be trying to beg for more.

* * *

Hela had slowly been pushing herself further.

She didn’t have full command of the cube, but she was getting more and more attuned the more time went by. She figured out countless little tricks, worked out how to do various new things out of sheer irritation.

This Dr Strange was a _pain_. He wasn’t a threat to her, but he might be to her dominion on Earth. He could delay her, perhaps indefinitely.

She couldn’t have that.

She warped herself around with increasing frequency. It caught the sorcerers that supported him off-guard, let her throw a spear through their hearts, if they couldn’t see her walk.

It didn’t surprise Strange, but she couldn’t easily surprise someone who was rewinding time every other second.

She only had two major weapons.

One was Strange himself. His control of the Stone, the Eye of Agamotto as he called it, was imperfect. Crude. He could directly affect one spot of time, winding it backwards or forwards, or he could unleash a mass-loop, but there didn’t seem to be much in between.

No dexterity. That was always the hardest thing to get a handle on, when dealing with this level of power.

Not that Hela had total control either. If she did, she could trap him in a spatial loop; lock him a way where none of his tricks could influence anything else. Then she’d have free reign to slaughter the rest of the sorcerers.

Maybe she’d build up to that. At present, reluctantly, she had to admit it was beyond her abilities.

Her second advantage was surprise. She’d slowly built up a body count, killing sorcerers where Strange couldn’t see them, and keeping everyone too distracted to let him know for long enough that he couldn’t spare the attention to rewind far enough.

It wasn’t much. The other sorcerers were no problem, Strange was the threat, but it meant she’d struck some blow at least.

“Give up!” Strange shouted. “You can’t win this.”

“Neither can you,” Hela said.

“We don’t have to,” Strange said. “We just have to keep you here.”

Hela paused. She slowed, just briefly, parrying a sorcerer’s magical blade with one of her own as she did.

“You said you’d fought a god,” Hela said. “I suspect it was a poor deity that couldn’t outlast you.”

“Try Dormammu,” Strange said. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Dormammu. For a moment, Hela felt a flicker of worry. Just a moment, just a flicker. But still, it wasn’t the minor pantheon nobody she’d expected.

As far as raw power went, Hela knew there were beings in other dimensions that far exceeded her. If…

But then, it was about more than power.  If this human had faced Dormammu it hadn’t been with brute strength, but with tactics. Wisdom.  And-

And the Dark Dimension, and Dormammu itself, were beyond even time. Strange’s Stone would have been anathema there. And if that were the case, she had one advantage over the last god Strange had fought.

And that gave her an idea. A small one, a long shot, but there was a chance Strange had overlooked one particular detail. She’d neglected it before, assumed he’d be protected, but if his practise was against a being with no comprehension of time…

“There’s a difference between me and Dormammu,” Hela said.

“I can see a few,” Strange said. “Which in particular?”

“I _understand_ time,” Hela said.

She gripped the cube tighter, focused, and appeared again a hair’s breadth from Strange. With her free hand she immediately grabbed the Eye.

There was a slight shield, one she could just about force her way through, and she gripped the green.

She focused-

Strange’s mind resisted, but he was unpractised. She severed his control, yanking the Stone away from him and pushing back against the time loop he had tried to make the stone enact.

 _No_.

In Dormammu’s hands, this would have been useless. Time meant nothing to it. In hers, she could cancel out all he did, erase his attempts to trap her, and…

She met his eyes, just briefly. His expression was far less composed now.

And _fast forward_. She watched him age, fall, crumble to bone and then dust in seconds. All the sorcerers followed his example, all living beings in the building.

There was a crackle of power. She opted to throw the Cube away, catching it in a construct of hers.

That was close. Far too close. Keeping Infinity Stones nearby was mildly risky, using two at once was unutterably dangerous. It was a miracle they hadn’t torn a hole in reality in their fight.

Better to keep them distant. Which would make storing them a pain, she was beginning to amass quite a collection of these things back in Asgard.

Hela let herself exhale.

Whatever the case, the apparent last defender of Earth had fallen. She very much imagined he was the best they had to offer. There was no way this world could top an Infinity Stone.

She summoned the cube back to her, carried on one of her constructs. She stretched each of her arms out, far to either side of her, ignoring the crackle as the Stones reacted to one another.

“Heimdall!” she shouted.

* * *

Hela walked through the Bifrost; the sight awaiting her almost made her forget to throw the Stones to distant sides of the room, keeping them apart.

Well, her slaves had been keeping busy. The roar of the Bifrost briefly distracted them, but Hela just smiled.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

Hela neared, crouching down beside Sif, taking in the sight. Natasha, one of her newest spoils, getting a thorough introduction to everyone else.

The only person not directly involved was Jane, though by the look of her flushed features she’d already done something. She still watched, eyes gleaming with a new, growing need.

Meanwhile, Natasha. That sight particularly pleased Hela; she seemed to be growing into her new role with real skill and eagerness.

It almost made up for the annoyance that had filled her past hour. Almost; she still had some frustration to work off. But she could enjoy this, first.

Hela leaned closer, meeting Natasha’s eyes; the former Avenger couldn’t help but moan.

“I knew you longed to be a whore,” Hela said. “How does it feel, to be nothing but a submissive toy for my spoils?”

Sif thrust forwards; Natasha gave a muffled scream. It wasn’t entirely clear whether it was a reply to Hela or just a sign of pleasure.

“Only a true slut could take two cocks in her ass at once,” Hela said. “Valkyrie could tell you that. And look at you, and you _still_ want to be fucked harder don’t you? This is all you’re ever going to get. Never on top, never anything other than a thoroughly fucked whore.”

Natasha’s eyes closed, a louder moan muffled by the toy slamming into her mouth. Hela smiled.

“Cum,” Hela said. “Look at me; I order you to cum. Show us all what a whore you can be.”

Natasha stared, but her body couldn’t help but obey. She screamed, shuddering in ecstasy between the other spoils, Hela meeting her gaze throughout every second.

She was learning her place. Hela smiled, and watched her cum, watched her hands desperately try to grab at the empty air.

The others sensed their time in charge was over, as Hela crouched there. Breathing heavily, Sif moved back; Valkyrie and Wanda were next to move, eliciting groans as their toys pulled back out of Natasha’s ass.

Hela shifted, taking in the gape.  She nodded appreciatively to the two responsible.

Natasha rolled off of Darcy, shaking too much to sit up. Hela raised her eyebrows though, and Natasha managed to get just enough energy to roll herself back over, lifting her ass into the air and exposing her hole, displaying her much-abused body, still gasping for air.

“Good girl,” Hela said. She straightened, giving everyone a chance to stare.

Then, a slight flicker of irritation crossed her face. She hid it quickly; it wasn’t anything her spoils were responsible for. It was rare she needed to exert herself.

She turned.

“What did you think of that, Wanda?” Hela said. “The woman who gave you to me, her cunt and ass filled at once.”

Wanda flushed.

“Answer,” Hela said.

Somehow it was easier to respond with her mentor on the floor like that, in such a humiliating position. Yet another thing she never thought she’d see, but at least all eyes were in Natasha rather than her.

“I… liked it,” Wanda said. Hela waited, expectantly. “I… liked fucking her. While she was being fucked. Feeling how filled she was, and hearing her… I loved how she sounded.”

“Would you like to experience it?” Hela said.

“Wh-what?” Wanda stiffened.

“It is your choice,” Hela said. “But if you enjoyed it so much, perhaps you would enjoy it from a perspective that more… suits you.”

“You want to…”

“Not me,” Hela said. “I have some irritation to work off, and a human would require me to hold back, but… shall we say Jane and Darcy? Have them share you. One in your ass, one in your cunt, filling you the way you enjoyed, using you the way you would love. Would you be a whore, for me?”

Wanda whimpered.

She shouldn’t want it, she knew. This was all too new to her, too… perverse, she hadn’t had anything inside her until today and now she was being offered both at once.

She could say no. Easily. Wanda flushed, deeper.

“Please,” Wanda said softly.

“Louder,” Hela said.

Wanda bit her lip. She’d cum not long before, but the vibrations Valkyrie had caused, the sight of Natasha… She knew she was ready to go again, even before Hela had put those thoughts in her head.

“I want to have both my holes fucked at once,” Wanda said, flushed. “My pussy, my ass, my- can I suck your toy?”

She didn’t know where that had come from, but she felt a sudden thrill as Hela raised her eyebrows, pleased.

“To prepare me?” Hela said. “I can allow that. You want all of your holes fucked at once, do you?”

“I want to feel like a slut,” Wanda said. “Completely used, completely fucked, I- oh god, fill me up completely, make me hurt for days, let me be fucked, please!”

Hela stood, idly summoning her own toy cock into being as she turned.

“Jane, Darcy,” she said. “You heard what she wants. Sif, you can take over when I’m done; Valkyrie, bend over, I will get to you. Natasha,” she smiled again. “You can watch.”

Wanda felt herself get even redder as both Jane and Darcy turned to face her, two strangers told to fuck her. She didn’t want to see if Natasha had obeyed and started watching.

Darcy glanced down, adjusting her own toy; it was still slick with Natasha, well lubricated. Jane, meanwhile, picked up another as Wanda took her own off.

“Jane, lie down,” Hela said. She shifted, removing her crown with a wave of her hands. “Wanda, on top of her. Be ready, my little whore.”

Wanda bit her lip, but didn’t hesitate. She stood, a foot either side of Jane, before lowering herself down, kneeling with her entrance against the head of the toy, then lower-

She whimpered, still almost virgin-tight.

She felt a flicker of nervousness, almost regretting begging for this. She’d barely done anything, she couldn’t go right to-

She moaned as the rest of the toy slid inside her. It was easier than before, but it still felt like it was stretching her. She wriggled, fitting it inside her, breath quickening.

“What do you want?” Hela said.

“Please can she fuck my ass?” Wanda said, only a little trepidation sneaking into her tone. She inhaled. “Whore my ass out again! Fuck my ass and pussy at the same time, oh god, please make me even more of a whore for you!”

She couldn’t see Darcy, but Wanda knew she’d be behind her. She shifted atop Jane, nervous.

And then there was a weight against her back, someone kneeling behind her; a toy brushed her skin. Wanda whimpered.

“You heard her,” Hela said.

Darcy obeyed. Wanda arched, pushing back, keenness outweighing her nerves. _Fuck_ , she wanted to know how it felt, she wanted to take as much as Natasha.

Well, maybe not quite as much. Not yet. But she could take two at once, she hoped.

She already felt so full; and then Darcy leant in, pressing forwards. It felt like a struggle for her asshole to just take the head of the toy, but there was more-

“Oh _fuck!_ ” Wanda moaned.

Hela neared, until she was directly in front of Wanda. Wanda looked up, met her eyes, still whimpering. Darcy’s toy was slick, but it still felt too big for her, even if it wasn’t her first time any more.

Firmly, Hela held Wanda’s head, looking down at her, her own toy resting against Wanda’s face. Obediently, Wanda opened her mouth.

Hela rested the head of her toy on Wanda’s lips, not sliding inside, just teasing, ensuring Wanda’s moans were still audible, watching her flush deeper, whimper louder as Darcy moved further inside her.

A strangled moan escaped Wanda’s lips. _Fuck_ , Darcy had to be at least halfway in, didn’t she?

She could take it, she could take it; the thought went round and round in her head. Her back arched, instinctively pushing back into Darcy; a low, rattling gasping escaped her lips as Jane’s toy rubbed inside her.

Two of them. Fuck. There was no way she could move without one of them shifting inside her, sending shivers through her.

“Stop,” Hela said, leaving Wanda gasping.

She peered down Wanda’s back, lips curling at how much of the strap-on was left to slide inside Wanda. Wanda waited, equal parts impatient and nervous, achingly full.

“I don’t want you to wait,” Hela said. “Slam the rest in, all at once. Show her what it means to be a whore.”

She felt Darcy hesitated, and her own eyes went wide. All at once? Wanda whimpered, but didn’t protest, didn’t resist, even as Hela rested a hand beneath her chin, made her look up.

It only took a moment more for Darcy to obey, and _fuck_ she hadn’t quite been halfway. Wanda was made to look right at Hela, display her reaction so openly.

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, a sudden slapping noise, and Wanda arched, unable to hold back a yelp.

“Oh _fuck-_ ”

And her yell was cut off as Hela thrust her toy into Wanda’s mouth, muffling her. Wanda stared up, still whimpering softly, her hole suddenly aching much more than before.

It had gone in so much more easily than she’d expected. She was tight, but the toy was slick, and apparently she was ready for it. As much as her asshole hurt, her cunt was moistening further, burning with growing need.

For a moment, all of them were still. Jane with a strap-on in her cunt, Darcy resting against her back entirely buried in her ass, and her Goddess looking down at her, muffling her with a toy that was going down her throat.

“My triple-stuffed whore,” Hela said, a hand running down the side of Wanda’s head in a manner that was almost tender. “Do you want more?”

Wanda couldn’t talk with the cock in her mouth, but she moaned, desperation coming through perfectly in the muffled noise.

Three at once. Fuck, how had she gotten here so quickly, and why did she still want more?

She began squirming, slowly moving up and down between Jane and Darcy. _Fuck_ , they were filling her, it didn’t feel like there was any free space inside her, and she loved it.

Hela’s hand shifted just slightly, pressing on the back of her head; Wanda took the hint, beginning to bob back and forth as the rest of her moved, licking up and down the toy.

Hela glanced sideways; Valkyrie was a little way to the side, obediently bent over with her ass up in the air. She glowered at the ground, but there was visible wetness coming from her cunt.

“Be sure you suck it well,” Hela said. “It’s going to be used on Valkyrie next.”

The sight of one of her newest slaves eagerly wetting her toy was doing a good job of improving her mood, though it wouldn’t be nearly as cheering as burying the toy into her most obstinate spoil.

Wanda was moaning every second, feeling the two toys almost rub against each other, inside her.

It felt like a miracle she could actually take them. Her body strained, continually stretching as she moved between them, alternately taking each to the hilt.

Every few moments though, Darcy thrust down, burying both in her at once and eliciting another strangled moan, muffled by the toy in her mouth; it just encouraged her.

“Can we add this to the list of things we’ve _got_ to do again?” Darcy said, looking past Wanda to Jane. “I love double-teaming someone with you way too much.”

“S- ah! Sure,” Jane said, breathless as Wanda rode her. “Definitely.”

Meanwhile, Wanda did her best to wet the toy in her mouth, knowing what Hela wanted.

She liked the feel of it in her throat, especially with the others already inside her. It spurred her on, making her eagerly gulp down, surprised by the ease with which she could take it.

And Wanda couldn’t hold back her moans. The two toys quickly gained a rhythm, sending shivers through her whole body, only complemented by her head moving back and forth.

She was gasping when Hela pushed her head back.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Wanda cried out, a hail of praise in the few seconds of freedom her mouth had.

Hela smirked, but moved backwards. She gestured to Sif, already wearing a toy, who quickly approached to fill the now-vacant gap.

“You’re doing well,” Hela said. “See if you can make Sif cum. I’ve little doubt you’ll get there yourself. Now, Valkyrie..”

For a moment there was the sound of gagging as Sif’s toy hit the back of Wanda’s throat, but she quickly adjusted, changing tack to impart more vibrations.

She didn’t have to try; Wanda was still moaning with each thrust of Jane and Darcy, the two friends working well together as they filled her.

Wanda closed her eyes, trying to lose herself in the moment. She knew Natasha was still watching, knew her mentor was watching her doing… this, and worse seeing how much she loved it, but she didn’t want to focus on that.

Not when she was getting all the pleasure of being so thoroughly used. Triple-stuffed, Hela had called her; every one of her holes fucked, despite her inexperience.

Hela, meanwhile, knelt behind the bent over Valkyrie. Her pleased expression faded, replaced with the irritation that the encounter that day had sparked in her.

Time to work off that annoyance.

She positioned her toy at the entrance to Valkyrie’s ass with little fanfare. She rested one hand on the small of Valkyrie’s back, keeping her in position, and with the other reached forward to pull Valkyrie’s hair, keeping her head a little aloft.

“I’m going to make you scream,” Hela said, voice low. “I have had a very bad day, and you’re Asgardian so I can safely take it out on you. I am not going to be kind, I am not going to be gentle, and I get the feeling that is _exactly_ how you want it.”

“Fuck you,” Valkyrie said.

Hela smiled. Her grip on Valkyrie’s hair tightened.

“No games,” Hela said. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me!” Valkyrie shouted, her token effort expended. “Damn it already, just fuck me as hard as AH!”

Hela thrust forward in one, taking no time for her strap-on to enter Valkyrie’s ass, up to the hilt. Valkyrie immediately arched, shouting at the intrusion as her body still pushed back.

 _Fuck_ , she ought to be used to that by now.

Hela didn’t wait for her to adjust. She pulled back half a second later, then slammed forwards again, skin hitting skin; only her pressure on Valkyrie’s back stopped her sub from being pushed away.

Valkyrie cried out again, and again, pleasure mixing more and more with the pain each time.

It wasn’t like usual. Hela wasn’t spinning a tale, making her beg; there were far fewer of her usual mind games, and far more straightforward use.

Hela pulled her hair back just a little more, lifting her head; Valkyrie’s next cry was even louder, ecstatic.

And it was harder than usual, constant, the toy filling her every second.

Valkyrie pressed her hands against the ground, half-expecting her fingertips to dig into the surface. She shook, mouth open in an endless moan.

Hela’s hands shifted, releasing Valkyrie’s hair to grip her hips, holding her in a more stationary position, ensuring she could move faster. She gripped tighter.

There was a louder scream from the side as Wanda came; Valkyrie could barely spare her a glance, arching back herself. Somehow it seemed like the triple penetration was substantially easier than her current treatment from Hela.

Still, Valkyrie couldn’t deny the heat building between her legs.

She could hear the sounds of movement, continuous moans, as the three surrounding Wanda kept going. It was barely audible over the sound of Hela’s hips slapping her ass, thrust after thrust.

“Oh fuck!” Valkyrie moaned, staring straight ahead.

When she came, it barely seemed to register for Hela. The Goddess’s motion continued unabated, just as rough, even as Valkyrie screamed for her. Valkyrie’s arms trembled, soon giving way, her lead falling to the floor.

Still, she pushed her ass back, body instinctively welcoming Hela’s use. Her moaning barely faltered.

Hela reached forward, one hand winding in her hair again. She lifted Valkyrie’s head, that tugging pressure all that kept her head aloft, and she leant forward, body pressing against her spoil’s exposed back.

“Your sisters would be so proud,” Hela whispered.

“ _Fuck_!” Valkyrie shouted. It might’ve been an angry response, or just a vocalisation of the sudden, shameful surge of heat those words caused.

It seemed, no matter how frustrated she was, Hela was still as interested in playing with her mind.

She didn’t know how many times she came. She only knew each one made her burn, increasingly intense, increasingly _wrong_. All the more so because she didn’t care.

She was giving herself to the Goddess who’d killed the other Valkyries, doing it where others could see, but no matter how humiliating it was to have her ass so abused she couldn’t stop cumming.

Valkyrie could barely glimpse sideways, too distracted with alternately staring at the ground, or staring ahead when Hela pulled her hair. She trembled, moaned…

At some point, Wanda had been given a break. She looked thoroughly exhausted, hair a mess, skin coated in sweat and flushed a red from exertion and embarrassment, as well as dazed with ecstasy.

The two who’d been on either side of her, Jane and Darcy, looked similarly weary. They were relaxing now, side by side, laying on each other.

Sif, meanwhile, was staring at her. She was slightly less obviously exhausted, though clearly pleased with what she’d done.

That damnable Asgardian, who she’d called out for how much she’d submitted to Hela. She watched as Valkyrie let herself be fucked, let herself cum, again-

Valkyrie screamed once more, beyond the point of caring. She arched back, almost kneeling up herself.

She heard Hela’s breath for a few seconds, heard it quicken, just as she felt Hela’s grip tighten; and felt one of her hands push Valkyrie’s head back down.

Natasha was somewhere too, Valkyrie knew. She was staring at Hela, an odd, lustful look in her eyes.

Valkyrie couldn’t focus on anything beyond the almost savage fucking she was getting from Hela.

She was one of her favourite slaves to use roughly, Hela reflected. Asgardians were naturally resilient, but between Valkyrie and Sif, Sif had quickly come to accept her new position.

Valkyrie, meanwhile, still tried to convince herself she hated Hela. It was so much more satisfying to hear her voice rise as she came, see her features turn blissful, and see the flicker of shame in every second of it.

Especially at that moment, it was what Hela needed.

She shifted angle, getting to a more secure one, hands again on Valkyrie’s hips to ensure she could keep her punishing pace. She watched her Valkyrie’s muscled back push back into her, watched her throw her head back in a scream.

Her grip tightened.

Hela came, far longer and far more intensely than Valkyrie had known her too, a vice-grip on her legs, several low groans, and her pace suddenly becoming wilder.

It took several long seconds before Hela slowed. She inhaled deeply, only reluctantly pulling back.

She didn’t need to order Valkyrie to hold her cheeks apart, displaying her gape. Now _that_ helped improve Hela’s mood.

She shifted, moving back. Slowly, Hela caught her breath again. It had been a while since she’d had to exert herself that much, but judging by the look on Valkyrie’s face, and the look of her well-fucked asshole, it had been worth it.

Hela closed her eyes, and took a moment to stand.

Once she was on her feet, she concealed any of her weariness. She extended her arms to both sides of her body, summoning the spires that held the Eye and Cube.

First to deposit them somewhere safer, then back to Earth. She couldn’t let them feel like she’d been defeated.

“Follow me,” Hela said. “All of you. Wanda, Natasha, don’t cover yourselves.”

Time for them to get their first taste of the walk to the castle.


	7. Guardians

Hela stood again in the UN building. She seemed to have intimidated them sufficiently that they’d forgotten the brief annoyance last time. She wore her crown and stood at the front of the chamber, looking out to all the leaders of this world.

They cowered. Some wore it better than others, but none could completely conceal their fear.

“Let us try this again,” Hela said. “The… interruption last time has been dealt with. If you expected that to be the end, I can assure you that it isn’t the case. Those that sought to stop me are dead and I have taken the rather remarkable weapon they sought to use against me.”

This was the one part of conquering she didn’t especially love. The bureaucracy; the point where she’d already one, and it was just a matter of waiting for the world to realise it and stop being a pain. There was no thrill of the fight, no reward to enjoy yet.

The anticipation, however, kept her going.

“You know what I expect,” Hela said. “If you have forgotten, I have arranged for a list to be distributed. The most important points are these.”

She paused briefly, watched the aides hurry to hand out sheets of paper.

That was one advantage to worlds such as Earth; the local technology made it so much easier to avoid needing to say the same things a hundred times over. Especially when she had spoils from the world who could explain it.

“One, I am not interested in the day to day minutiae of your planet,” Hela said. “I expect some basic common sense; you will not insult me, you will not build statues to honour those that resisted me. If I command some change, you will immediately execute my will. But I am content to allow you to continue in your current roles with only minor changes; of course you are perfectly capable of making me change my mind.”

Politicians were easy. They were already used to power-play; the challenge was in winning the loyalty of the people. Or, as loyalty was often too much to ask immediately, at least sufficient fear.

The trick was to not push too far. Give them no reason to hate her, nothing to rally against, while still getting some benefit herself.

“Second, my due,” Hela said. “I expect ten percent of the wealth of the nation each year, starting next week. Gold, gems, vibranium, other such metals. If one country fails, I expect their neighbours to aid them; I do not care about your petty squabbles. Nor do I care about your technology or local currency, I want only that which _has_ value.”

She scanned the chamber. None exactly seemed happy with the prospect, but almost all seemed resigned. The only one her gaze lingered on was the representative of Wakanda; she recalled fighting him on her last visit.

She could expect more resistance from him, she was sure. Perhaps she’d pay a visit to his kingdom, add a new member to her spoils.

But, no, that could wait. Perhaps he’d be smart and it would be unnecessary.

This world worried her. It had more spirit than the others she’d broken, to say nothing of its defenders. They were weak but a world that produced people who would throw themselves so wholeheartedly at their superiors was a world that would prolong its suffering.

“Three. The more you push me, the worse life will be for you,” Hela said. “You have nothing that could hope to stand against me, and I have not yet used all the resources at my disposal. If I must station an occupying force here, I will.”

She neglected to give the details. She knew how this went; those that sought revolution would want to exhaust her troops or stretch her too thin. When they discovered her forces would be resurrected from the dead of their world, that her supply may as well be endless, it did that little bit more to break their spirit.

“Go back to the lands that used to be yours,” Hela said. “Tell your people of their new Queen. And tell them what happened to those… Avengers that stood against me. I will return in one week to collect my tithe.”

She strode off the stage, taking pride in how the representatives shrunk back to avoid the thorns of her crown. Outside, she could command Heimdall to summon the Bifrost.

* * *

Hela sat on her throne. She had Natasha kneel, nude as ever, some distance away; she hadn’t touched the former Avenger, she just enjoyed both the sight of the woman’s chest and the hero’s sheer submission.

There were still flickers of resistance in Natasha, she could tell. Natasha would do what she ordered, but it didn’t affect her will in the slightest. Apparently she was used to degrading herself for missions.

She could work on it. It was still enjoyable to watch her.

Meanwhile Hela idly held the Tesseract, reacquainting herself with its potential. She didn’t expect to need it again but it was good to be able to use the weapons at her disposal.

There was the sound of footsteps; Hela looked up.

An Asgardian approached. A handful had conceded to her rule; if not happy, they would at least obey. It was out of a sense of self-preservation as much as loyalty; she put them to work in defence of Asgard.

Natasha didn’t even try to cover herself. Good.

“My Queen,” the Asgardian said, kneeling. “I have news.”

“Speak,” Hela said.

“A vessel has been sighted approaching our world,” he said. “Not large, but it does seem to be aiming for us, not just passing nearby.”

“Indeed?” Hela said. “Is the design known? Elves? Giants?”

“No, my Queen,” the guard said. “It’s haphazard, likely belonging to one of the minor races. Shall we shoot it down?”

Hela paused. If it was a small vessel, she doubted it planned to overthrow her rule. Perhaps it wasn’t even especially aware of her, if it was from a non-noteworthy species.

In which case why did it visit her?

“No,” Hela said. “I will.”

* * *

She’d give it a few days before expanding her dominion further. Earth had been surprisingly troublesome, she’d let things stabilise first. In the mean time she could afford to indulge her curiosity.

The ship in the distance grew closer, now visible even to the naked eye. Hela stood near the border of Asgard and watched.

As the guard had said, it was small; it couldn’t hold more then a handful of people. No threat. She waited for it to near.

Then Hela threw her hands out, a black shaft extending from it. Her abilities were still growing since she came to Asgard; instead of piercing the ship with the spear she shot it beneath, then grew it upwards in a flat sheet. She guided the ship, pulling it down towards where she stood.

It landed scant metres from her. She’d given it the freedom to do that. Impatient, though showing none of it, Hela waited.

Only one person came out of the ship. The only occupant?

A woman, her skin multiple shades of blue, came forwards. There were irregularities in her flesh, sudden shifts in shade, ridges; possibly cybernetic enhancements.

“I am Hela, Goddess of Death and Queen of Asgard,” Hela said. “Name yourself.”

The woman straightened, stumbling a little as she emerged. She took a moment to survey the landscape; they were far from the inhabited portions of Asgard.

“Nebula,” the woman said.

“Why have you come to my world?” Hela said.

“Yours?” Nebula said. “Then you’re just who I want to talk to.”

“I do not have the time to deal with unknowns,” Hela said. “If you are not going to answer-”

“I want your help,” Nebula said quickly.

Hela paused; Nebula continued.

“I’ve been hunting my… father,” Nebula said. “Thanos. He’s a monster, and he’s- He was approaching this place several weeks ago. Now, he’s stopped, prioritised other targets.”

“I can defend Asgard myself,” Hela said.

“Not from him,” Nebula said. “But if he paused, if he’s decided to wait, then he’s not sure. He’ll be coming back when he’s more powerful, and then you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Another threat? Hela suppressed a weary sigh. Why had her father allowed the universe to become so uppity?

“I appreciate the warning,” Hela said. “For that, I will allow you to leave.”

“I wanted more.”

Hela raised her eyebrows.

“Whoever you are, or whatever you’ve got here, it’s powerful enough that he’s hesitating,” Nebula said. “If you come with me and take the fight to him-”

“Why?” Hela said. “I am not concerned with your grudges, as much as I understand hatred of one’s father. If he comes to overthrow Asgard, he will die. Until then, I do not care.”

“He’s collecting Infinity Stones,” Nebula said.

At that, Hela paused. Ah. Potentially troublesome.

“How many?” Hela said.

“What?” Nebula said.

“How many does he have?” Hela said.

“One,” Nebula said. “From Xandar. It’s powerful enough to destroy a planet. You just care about yourself, fine, but he’s more powerful than-”

“I have three,” Hela said.

Hela didn’t blink, regardless of Nebula’s reaction. She would not allow someone to forget how powerful she was.

She had more than any other being had possessed in the history of the universe, and of all things she’d acquired them by accident. This Thanos was dangerous if he did wield even one, but she had made a vow to herself to never surrender Asgard again.

The danger would be if he had the ability to safely wield more than one simultaneously, especially if he could wield them in their purest form. There were stories, designs for a gauntlet capable of doing just that. Her father had fashioned a fake; if Thanos had the real thing…

More than troublesome. She’d need to keep an eye on the situation; and more than that, she’d have to talk to her spoils. They had mentioned a fourth Stone; if any knew its location, she could take it before Thanos. Hela made a mental note, before turning her attention back to Nebula.

“I see why he’s taking his time,” Nebula said, slowly. “But he has not forgotten this place. If anything, he is looking for weaknesses.”

“He will find none,” Hela said.

“Then he will attack when he has as many stones as he can find,” Nebula said. “And he will attack with an army the likes of which you have never seen.”

Hela inclined her head, stepping back.

“Welcome to Asgard,” Hela said. “Come with me. You are welcome here, if you will help me to eradicate this threat.”

Uncertain, Nebula neared. Hela looked her up and down.

“Which Stone is his?” Hela said.

“Power,” Nebula said.

“I possess Mind, Time and Space,” Hela said. “And I know the location of the Reality Stone. That leaves one. Do you know its location?”

“I- No,” Nebula said.

A pity; it would be easier if she had a majority. It would also be easier if she could fashion some accessory to wield the multiple Stones she already had. Possibilities…

They neared the grounds of her palace. Nebula walked a short way behind her; the cyborg woman seemed unnerved.

“And you,” Hela said, slowly. “You are pursuing your father.”

“Yes.”

“To strike him down?”

“I told you that,” Nebula said, impatient.

Such lack of respect. They would work on that.

“To what end?” Hela said. “Has he an empire you wish to usurp? Or will you take up his quest for the Stones?”

“I just want him to pay for what he put me through,” Nebula said. She paused. “Me and my sister.”

“And when you are done?” Hela said. “When your father lies dead at your feet, what will you do?”

“I can figure that out when this is done,” Nebula said. “I don’t care what happens.”

Single-minded, obsessed, and simultaneously aimless. Perfect.

Hela glanced back, confirming her suspicions. The woman was alien, yes, but there was an attractiveness to her.

“Then we have only one more thing to discuss,” Hela said, as they reached an entryway to her palace. A resurrected guard straightened as she passed, green flame burning.

“Which is?”

“A gesture of good faith,” Hela said. “I have only your word for the existence of this Thanos, and the threat he poses to me. I would have something, even if you are simply seeking to manipulate me. My aid is not free.”

Nebula paused.

“What do you have in mind?” Nebula said.

It was a few moments before Hela responded. If she was right…

They passed Jane and Darcy’s room; the two friends were only visible for a second as they passed the doorway, but it was enough. Darcy straddled Jane, riding her, the sounds escaping her lips leaving no doubt as to what they were doing.

Nebula frowned.

“And, perhaps, we may find a home for you when you are finished with your mission,” Hela said.

“I’m not going to trade my father for another slavekeeper,” Nebula said. She stiffened.

“I keep no one here by force,” Hela said. “Not them, at least. And in the same way, I will not make you do anything; when you submit to me, it will be of your own will.”

Nebula regarded her, apparently not sure whether Hela was joking. Hela merely continued walking.

Nebula would make a good addition. If nothing else, the idea of claiming the daughter of a supposed enemy appealed to her. It would be good to break another fighter too, rather than another human.

“So you’re saying… you’ll help me defeat Thanos… if we have sex?” Nebula said. She turned the words over in her mouth, trying to parse them, make sense of them.

Hela scowled.

“You mortals are so crude,” Hela said.

“How would you put it then?” Nebula snapped.

Hela turned suddenly. Instinctively Nebula backed against the wall.

They were still in the corridor. Though the palace was not well-travelled, people (mainly her spoils) did walk them. For now they were alone, though the distant sound of Jane and Darcy did echo.

“I do not ‘have sex,’” Hela said, visibly finding the words distasteful. “I will _own_ you. Your mind, your soul, and all of your body. Should you leave, you will never be able to have another touch you without thinking of me and all I did to you. Should you stay, you will beg for humiliations that are unthinkable to you now, and you will revel in them. Do you understand me?”

Whatever response Nebula was planning died on her lips.

“I know how mortals crave submission,” Hela said. “One such as you most of all; you had a master who failed you, and you turned against him. You have made vengeance your master, and when you are finished you will be lost. Then, you will need one such as me to fulfil that want.”

Nebula glowered. It wasn’t disgust though, it wasn’t unwillingness; her objection seemed to be more to the implication that she belonged with Hela’s spoils.

Well, she’d learn.

“Do you accept the price?” Hela said.

“Once,” Nebula said.

“Once,” Hela said. “And thereafter only when you ask to be mine.”

Nebula smirked, but nodded.

Good. Hela eyed her, considering; no, one as wilful as this would not take well to being eased in.

Hela didn’t move. She still stood close to Nebula, keeping the woman almost pinned to the wall with sheer force of presence alone. She lifted her hands, did away with her crown to better move faster, then ran her hands down; a familiar faux-cock formed from her black substance.

Nebula’s eyes glanced down. She suppressed any surprise.

“On your knees,” Hela said.

Nebula met her gaze, almost challenging. Then, at the look in Hela’s eyes, she relented this one battle. It was just one command after all, it didn’t matter.

The black toy jutted out, resting against Nebula’s cheek. Hela looked down.

“I am sure I do not have to tell you what I expect you to do,” she said.

Nebula faltered only slightly. She shifted, head moving back. She still met Hela’s eyes in a fashion that might have been meant to be threatening. It only might the sight hotter as her lips parted and she took the toy down her throat.

She didn’t struggle, lips soon going from the head all the way to the base in seconds.

“You’re experienced at this,” Hela said, appreciatively.

Nebula moved back, then down again, swallowing the faux-cock again; Hela gripped the back of her head and held her there, admiring the ease with which Nebula deepthroated.

A muffled cry escaped Nebula’s lips as she tried to breathe. Hela held her there, still, the friction from her throat rather enjoyable, twitches rubbing against the Goddess’s cunt.

“Do well,” Hela said. “If it’s any incentive, this will be going into your asshole next. The wetter you get it, the easier it will be for you.”

Nebula’s eyes widened just briefly. Still, she hid her shock, though when Hela released her grip Nebula began sucking rather more eagerly.

For a moment Nebula tried to pull back, off the toy to speak; at that, Hela grabbed her head again, pushed down.  Only somewhat reluctant, Nebula kept bobbing her head; Hela could feel her using her tongue, moistening the toy.

Hela kept a hand on the back of the woman’s head. It would never hurt to remind her of who was in charge.

“I could make this easier for you,” Hela said.  “I could prepare your ass with my fingers before I use it, if you wanted. Do you?”

She didn’t let Nebula off the toy to answer; there was just a muffled moan. Hela smiled.

“But only if you ask me,” Hela said. “ _Nicely_. Only if you beg me, ask for all the help I could give a weak whore. So, should I?”

Only then did Hela relax the pressure; Nebula pulled back, taking a moment to inhale the first moment her mouth was free.

The toy was just centimetres from her lips still. It glistened, Nebula clearly taking the suggestion on board.

“I’m _not_ weak,” Nebula said.

Hela’s lips curled; then she thrust forward. Nebula quickly opened her mouth again, beginning once more to suck.

She moved her hands as though to control Nebula’s movement again, but this time applied no force. Nebula obeyed instinctively.

“Not weak,” Hela said. “Do you scream, I wonder?”

Nebula still glared. She seemed to object more to Hela insinuating that she was vulnerable than to the prospect of being fucked.

“You don’t think you’re weak?” Hela said. “You’re nothing but a needy whore; look how quickly you got on your knees for me. And you want to have your ass fucked without any preparation, and you’re deepthroating already. I’m going to put your skills to the use they deserve.”

Then, Hela had to tighten her grip. She kept Nebula looking up, kept looking into the woman’s eyes as she made Nebula keep sucking. Back, and forth, back, and forth.

She could probably blame Nebula’s cybernetic enhancements for the ease with which she took this. Hela doubted this was the use that had been intended, but a body primed to adapt and adjust to any situation had a myriad uses.

Oh, it would be _fun_ to break Nebula and add her to her collection.

The one disappointment was Nebula’s apparent inability to gag. As much as Hela admired the ease with which Nebula took it, she always liked hearing some sign of strain.

She felt Nebula move down on the toy again, wetting it further; just as she was reaching the base, Hela thrust forward. She started moving, a counterpoint to Nebula’s own rhythm.

Hella stepped forward; Nebula had to lean back, not quite able to shimmy her knees along the ground, and Hela rested a hand high on the wall. She used it to quicken her pace, determined.

It continued to hit Nebula’s throat, the woman’s eyes suddenly widening as Hela leaned into her.

Nebula choked suddenly, rapid pace and awkward angle proving too much. Gratified, Hela pulled back, toy leaving Nebula’s mouth. Nice and wet.

On the floor, still kneeling, Nebula shifted. She caught her breath, adjusted her position, before looking up again. There was a glimmer of something more in her eyes, defiance yes, but also a glint to signify she found herself enjoying this challenge.

She leaned forwards to gulp down the toy again, eager to prove herself; Hela gripped her shoulders to push her back.

“No,” Hela said. “Stand up. Turn around. I told you what was going to happen.”

Nebula paused. She took her time, a token resistance meant to show she had no intention of joining Hela’s spoils; Hela allowed it, more amused than annoyed. Nebula made sure to meet her eyes for long seconds, her head the last part of her to turn.

And then Hela’s body was pressed against Nebula’s, a hand against the back of Nebula’s neck. A slight blade manifested in her hand, cutting down the back of Nebula’s outfit. The armour didn’t stand.

Nebula didn’t react; she faced the wall, concealing any expression.

“Do you want me to prepare your ass?” Hela said, as the last vestiges of Nebula’s clothing in the floor. “I can open it with my fingers, if you beg. Tell me you’re a needy, weak little whore, just holes for me to fuck.”

“I’m _not_ weak,” Nebula said again.

“Then you want to take it all at once?” Hela said.

Her hand was at Nebula’s ass already; she spread her cheeks with two fingers, not touching the tight, exposed hole, but just resting the head of her cock against it.

Nebula inhaled, feeling the width of it, but said nothing.

“Only a true anal slut would choose to take it all at once,” Hela said. “Is that you, are you an anal whore?”

“Fuck you.”

Hela pushed forwards just slightly, beginning to open Nebula’s hole. Nebula involuntarily arched back.

“Or are you a weak whore that needs to be opened up?” Hela said.

“I can take it,” Nebula said. “Try me.”

Such spirit. Hela smiled, and thrust forward in one. A cry escaped Nebula’s lips as flesh hit flesh, the hilt of Hela’s faux-cock burying itself in the cyborg woman.

Hela stopped, less to let Nebula adjust and more so she could feel the full size of the implement inside her. Hela gripped Nebula’s wrists, held them; both were against the wall, above Nebula’s head. Fingertips dug into the wall.

“Tight,” Hela said. “How many times have you done this, how many have you let use your ass? It’s not virgin, but there can’t have been many.”

Nebula groaned, fingers curling as she shivered, toy achingly present inside her. It felt bigger than anything she’d taken before.

Otherwise, silence dragged on. Hela shifted, focused her mind; the material she used to form her cock extended by half an inch. Nebula gave a half-moan, muffled by sheer force of will.

“Answer me,” Hela said.

Her hands moved. One stayed over both of Nebula’s wrists; regardless of the woman’s enhanced strength, one hand sufficed to pin her in place.

The other ran down Nebula’s arm, stopping at her throat, not quite tight enough to choke; not yet.

“How many people have fucked your ass, my weak little whore?” Hela said.

Nebula groaned again, then louder as the toy inside her thickened just slightly, stretching her out.

Nebula yelled a curse, squirming between Hela, leaning forwards against the wall, arching back.

“One!” Nebula shouted. She continued, breathless. “One, just one. Only one.”

Hela began to move, slowly sliding out. Wettened by Nebula’s saliva, the toy slid out at least somewhat easily, though her ass still squeezed against it, trying to hold onto it.

Nebula steadfastly stayed silent throughout. Despite that, she couldn’t quite believe just how big it felt, how long it took for inch after inch to be pulled from her.

And then her silence was for nothing as Hela thrust again, and Nebula cried out.

“Who were they?” Hela said. “Did you scream for them too?”

Nebula gritted her teeth; the hand around her neck tightened.

“Shall I make the toy bigger again?” Hela said. “Is that what you want, to be filled up even more? You must truly be a desperate whore to want still more.”

“My sister,” Nebula gasped. When she spoke, she couldn’t hide her breathlessness. “A-Adopted. We used to… after we sparred. Winner…”

“And did she make you scream?” Hela said.

“No one,” Nebula said, gritting her teeth still. “ _No one_ makes me scream.”

Hela thrust again, intending to again disprove that claim; that time Nebula managed to bite her lip. Hela began to move more regularly, keeping up a constant pace, hips slapping against the blue woman’s ass.

“Really?” Hela said. “I’m going to do more than that. I’m going to make you cum, from just this, just having your asshole used.”

“If you can,” Nebula said.

“I can,” Hela said. Unlike Nebula, her voice was remarkably calm. “Or are you challenging me?”

“Maybe.”

“Then stakes,” Hela said. “When I make you cum, you’ll get on your knees and lick the toy clean.”

“And when I don’t, I get to put that on and wipe that smile off your smug face,” Nebula said.

The crack of skin hitting skin; Nebula’s fingertips dug deeper into the stone wall of the palace, back automatically pushing up as she looked down. She bit her lip, trying not to react to the constant pressure on her throat, the cock inside her, the constant slapping against her body…

It hurt, but she was used to pain. Part of her mind regretted not being opened up, but she pushed it aside; she could take this, get it over with, and by the end she’d have what she wanted. That was all that mattered.

And maybe she’d be able to turn the tables. She did enjoy a challenge.

That was all this was. It might not be a typical fight, but it was just exertion, just a battle, in a different form.

“I have a… ritual, with my slaves,” Hela said.

“I am no one’s slave,” Nebula said.

“We’ll see,” Hela said. She smiled. “Each of them gives something to me, something they have given no one else. If only one has taken your ass before me, I doubt you would have cleaned them after.”

Nebula said nothing; the toy grew again, thickening once more just slightly. That time, as Hela moved forwards, pressed herself against Nebula’s back and buried it inside her, she elicited a yell.

“You know what happens when you don’t answer me,” Hela said.

“I can withstand whatever torture you’ve got in mind,” Nebula said.

“This isn’t torture,” Hela said. “Quite the opposite. It will simply make it all the more undeniable that, when you cum, you are nothing more than a toy for me to use and to fuck however I wish. Someone that cums from having their ass fucked is a whore; someone that does all they can to have that hole stretched out and cums still, _they_ are truly depraved.”

Nebula cried out again; she tried to convince herself it was in pain. The constant motion of the Goddess’s cock was… not unbearable.

“So?” Hela said. “Have you cleaned a cock that has been in your ass?”

“No,” Nebula said. She arched again, arms especially shaking; she longed to scratch at the wall, grab into some other point in the stone, if not for Hela keeping her pinned.

“You’re going to,” Hela said.

“ _If_ you make me cum,” Nebula said. “That’s- ah! That’s the bet. And if I don’t, you’re getting this treatment.”

Hela shifted angle; Nebula moaned again, undeniably in pleasure.

“You strike me as a warrior,” Hela said. “So, I want you to think of everyone that you’ve fought. Everyone you have slain, or whose friends and family have fallen to you. I want you to imagine each of their faces, and I want you to imagine that they’re here.”

Hela slammed forwards, this time taking a step closer as well; Nebula had to straighten, not quite standing upright but closer, her hands pushing up the wall. The shift in position made it feel as though the toy was going even deeper inside her.

“I want you to imagine them watching you getting fucked,” Hela said. “I want you to imagine how all those you’ve beaten would feel, seeing you take it in your ass, seeing you degrade yourself, and seeing how much you enjoy this.”

Nebula didn’t respond. Shocks aside, she was doing a remarkable job of keeping silent, constantly biting her lip. She couldn’t suppress how she shook though, the need in her eyes.

“Think of all those eyes on you when you cum,” Hela said. “Think of how it would feel, for them to be so pleased to see you so degraded. And tell me anything other than the weakest, most desperate whore would love such a thought.”

“You love the sound of your own voice, huh?” Nebula said. Then: “Ah!”

Hela smiled.

“Another challenge, then?” Hela said. She kept moving; something kept building up inside Nebula. “If I were to reach down and slip a finger into your cunt right now, would I find it wet? Would I find that you’ve been turned on by being used, or would it match the façade you display?”

“What do you think?” Nebula said, trying to be defiant. It was hard to be convincing when moans escaped whenever she opened her lips.

“I think that you would have nothing to fear, if you were being honest,” Hela said. “The stakes are these: if you are not wet, this stops, I give you a toy of whatever size you wish, carry out the revenge you claim to fantasize about. And if I find that you are, you instead swear to be mine, swear to stay here when our business is done and to take my cock in all your holes for every day for the rest of your life.”

Nebula cried out again; the hand around her throat started slowly, teasingly, to descend. It was just passing between her breasts when Nebula shouted.

“No deal,” Nebula said.

Hela smiled. She didn’t press the point; she didn’t need to. Instead she kept up her rapid pace, kept moving.

Nebula couldn’t hold back her next yell, undeniably one of ecstasy, pushing back as though she wanted yet more to fill her.

“Are you going to cum?” Hela said, voice low.

Her body was pressed against Nebula’s still, the heat of her impossible to ignore. Nebula pushed back, body reacting without her control.

She didn’t respond, biting her lip still, desperately trying to conceal most of her cries.

She didn’t learn, did she? Hela focused, and the toy lengthened another half-inch; she thrust forwards again, and Nebula could no longer muffle her yells.

“You must like this, if you keep making me stretch you,” Hela said. “Do you like being a well-fucked whore? Do you like thinking of those you have fought seeing you like this? Answer me; for all your claims, your protestations of not being a weak little whore, are you going to cum from being used?”

Nebula screamed, her pinned hands still digging into the walls.

“Yes! Oh fuck _yes_!” she shouted, hating herself as she did. She was better than this, surely?

But she couldn’t deny how good it felt, how the pain had almost completely given away to a bliss coursing through her, even the increased size of the toy only adding more to the sensation.

Hela’s hand moved from Nebula’s chest now, snaking back; it settled on the back of Nebula’s head, pushing forward, ensuring she was thoroughly pinned to the wall.

Even when she arched, Nebula found herself thoroughly trapped. No, she was a fighter, she couldn’t be stopped so easily-

She came, pushing back and barely moving, yelling louder for a moment and then realising she couldn’t stop.  She screamed, and Hela’s pace never slowed all throughout.

Her legs would have given way if not for the force keeping her pinned; instead, she almost went slack, quickly recovering as soon as she could, but still panting.

It was only after her moans had quietened that Hela stopped. She slowly shifted back, withdrawing the toy; still, she kept Nebula pinned to the wall.

She lowered the hand that had been on Nebula’s head, though keeping her wrist pinned. Nebula was at least able to lift her head, move out of the slight dent left in the wall, still gasping for air. Her usual stoic expression had been shattered, the look of exhaustion and reluctant bliss on her face a delectable mixture.

Hela’s hand trailed down to her ass, parting the cheeks with two fingers. Nebula’s expression tightened; it turned into a scowl after a few moments, though that was more an effort of will, a façade, than a true response.

“Suitably well-gaped,” Hela said. “You took it well, just as a good whore should.”

“T-told you I could take it,” Nebula said, still breathless.

Hela smirked.

“You won’t forget this for a while,” Hela said. Perfect. “I wonder how often you’ll touch yourself, remembering this, remembering how good it felt for you to submit and give yourself to me.”

Nebula faltered, just briefly. There didn’t seem to be any question in her mind that she would be giving… thought to the past hour.

Hela released her; Nebula managed to stand, slumping against the wall. She turned around.

“Yeah, it was fun,” Nebula said. “I’ll give you that, doesn’t mean I’m going to go volunteer to be one of your slaves.”

“Perhaps,” Hela said.

She didn’t insist; whether or not Nebula conceded, this had been amusing enough. And she was going to see the woman again regardless.

“But there is one thing,” Hela said.

“What now?” Nebula said.

“The matter of the stakes,” Hela said. “You came. I remember you agreeing to a forfeit, if that proved the case.”

Nebula hesitated. Her eyes darted down for a moment, the toy around Hela’s lips still standing proud, substantially larger than the last time it had been in her throat.

She paused, then shrugged.

“Whatever,” Nebula said. “I’m not a sore loser.”

She dropped to her knees with what was a clear attempt at a casual manner; she needed no pushing to open her mouth and take the toy inside, though she did falter briefly at the taste.

“And you know how good it feels when you submit to me,” Hela said. “Taste your ass for me.”

Nebula closed her eyes rather than meet Hela’s, doing what she could to ignore that flicker of shame.

“Look at me,” Hela said, voice firm. Suddenly her hands were again on Nebula’s head, holding her in place, the toy only a third of the way into her mouth.

She could feel the movement of Nebula’s tongue; regardless of whatever humiliation she felt, she seemed willing to go along with it. Eager, in fact, judging by the speed with which her tongue would have had to be cleaning.

Slowly, Nebula opened her eyes; Hela let go, allowing her to suck again, moving back and forth.

“I will not allow you to forget who you belong to,” Hela said, watching her move.

Nebula glared, though she couldn’t speak. Still, she kept moving; eventually she managed to reach the hilt, though it took her a few moments longer. It seemed to surprise her just how much more there was.

Hela was gentle this time, content to relax, wait for Nebula to finish cleaning. Any distaste the woman might have had at the start seemed to have faded; she eagerly finished licking up the taste of her ass, before moving back. She breathed more evenly now.

She was kneeling again, not much room between her and the wall. She made no effort to stand.

“I don’t belong to you,” Nebula said.

“Not yet,” Hela said.

Nebula glowered, still, then frowned. “You didn’t cum.”

“No,” Hela said. “I got what I wanted from you. Unless you want to make me?”

Nebula hesitated again, before her eyes widened a little.

“I… wouldn’t want to owe you anything,” Nebula said.

Hela’s smile widened, and she returned her hands to her hips; her faux-cock faded to nothing, as did the lower half of her outfit, exposing her long, pale legs and her cunt.

“You didn’t need me to clean that,” Nebula said, accusing.

“No,” Hela said. “But you did anyway, like a good, weak little whore.”

“Do you want me to make you cum or not?” Nebula said.

“I’m content,” Hela said. “You were the one that asked. Do you still wish to?”

Nebula stared up for a moment more; then she grunted something and turned her gaze back to something more level with her eyes. She leant forwards, leaning into the Goddess’s cunt.

Hela felt her tongue explore, curling; Nebula had some talent. Her tongue flicked outside first, before starting to delve in, starting to work out just what it was Hela liked.

She certainly seemed more practised at this than she was at taking anal.

Hela’s hands again went to the back of Nebula’s head, being sure to hold her there. No moving back, no stopping, no chance for a breath of air; Nebula barely seemed to notice.

It wasn’t common for Hela to moan, but she did close her eyes, enjoying the duration. The wilfulness of the woman on her knees for her only added to the experience; someone who knew their place, but would need a bit more help to admit it.

She shifted forwards, meaning Nebula had to tilt her head back, face upwards, and taste Hela all the more. The more wetness that reached her tongue, the more eager she seemed to become.

Until Hela’s fingertips dug in, one hand on Nebula, the other in front of her, fingertips digging in to the already damaged wall. Then, Hela groaned as she came, ensuring Nebula could do nothing but lick.

Not that the woman seemed to want to do anything else. Nebula was panting again when Hela at last let go, an almost proud smile on her face.

Hela considered. She could make a remark, supportive or disparaging depending on what would better suit. Nebula was confident, yes, but not arrogant to deserve putting down, yet also not particularly needful of praise.

She opted to just nod, moving back; Nebula took the chance to stand up. She glanced around; mild irritation crossed her face as she had to gather what remained of her clothes. She scanned them, mentally noting how to repair them.

Eventually, Nebula folded them under her arms. She seemed to adamantly refuse to show any shame in front of Hela, no matter how little he wore.

“So are you done?” Nebula said.

“For now,” Hela said. “I agree to aid you in the defence of Asgard against this new threat.”

“Good,” Nebula said. She straightened. “I’ll be back. Just… planning something.”

“I’ll wait,” Hela said. “And should you choose to offer yourself to me again…”

“I won’t,” Nebula said.

“The choice is yours,” Hela said.

* * *

She trusted Nebula’s information. Using it, and Sif’s knowledge, she’d located the Aether at Knowhere; when she’d visited it, she discovered that it had been ransacked several days before.

The Reality Stone was missing. It might be coincidence, but regardless it meant another power had access to the Stone. Perhaps two.

Worrying.

The one good thing to come of this was the knowledge of how easily Sif gave in. Once, the Asgardian warrior would have balked at giving her the location of such a weapon; now Sif had completely given her loyalty to her. She wasn’t one for the messy internal conflict of the other spoils, who both wanted and did not want this.

For Sif, if she was going to follow Hela for the tiniest of actions, she would follow her utterly.

It was almost a relief when Nebula returned. She wanted to be ready. When she went out to meet the ship, however, she found that the woman was not alone.

Her garb had been repaired, at least. Somewhat unfortunate; Hela was amused to note that Nebula couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

After her, a green-skinned woman left the ship. Hela’s attention turned to her.

“Nebula,” Hela said. “Who have you brought to me?”

Nebula didn’t bow. Perhaps that was to be expected, Nebula had made a great deal of insisting she was independent; still, Hela noted it.

“My sister,” Nebula said. “Her team’s busy with something else, but she wants to see Thanos gone almost as much as I do.”

“Gamora,” the green-skinned woman said, moving forwards.  “Nebula’s told me… of you.”

There was a glint of something in the woman’s eyes; Gamora didn’t quite trust her, then.

Hela doubted that Nebula had shared every little detail. Probably just that she had quite a collection of women in her palace, and maybe whatever she’d gleaned of Asgard’s expansion.

Slowly, she looked to Nebula, almost teasing; it was tempting to let slip just what she’d done to Nebula. Nebula, meanwhile, glared back in a way that was no doubt meant to be a warning.

Such impudence. Still, she caught Nebula eying her up and down when she looked back to Gamora.

“Are you here for protection, or to fight?” Hela said.

“You’re the best chance of stopping Thanos,” Gamora said. “I’m just here to help with that, with what I know and what I can do.”

Hela regarded her.

Sister, did Nebula say? The one she’d sparred with, perhaps; the one who’d won a turn with Nebula’s ass before her. This had potential.

“Then you are welcome,” Hela said. “Do not interfere with how I run my realm, and you may stay here. Nebula knows the way to the palace.”

Hela turned her back on them. It was always a worthwhile powerplay when she had nothing to fear.

* * *

Valkyrie staggered from the throne room, in her torn armour (the sole garment she was permitted to wear, and then only with permission), and each of her holes freshly fucked by one of the thickest cocks Hela had manifested in quite some time.

Hela shifted, and sat back, thoughtful. This new threat did complicate things.

She’d sent out feelers to try and locate the sixth stone; rumour had it that it was the most powerful. If Thanos reached it first, he would likely defeat her. If she reached it first, things would still be complicated.

She lacked the means to wield the stones in tandem. The Gauntlet below was a pretty fake manufactured by her father along the same guidelines of the blueprint of legend, one that would likely crumple to nothing at the might of just one stone.

And that was to say nothing of how most of the stones in her possession were contained in a channel. She couldn’t touch them, nothing short of a Celestial safely could, so she was limited to using whatever fraction of their power the vessels they were in could access.

A problem. One with a solution, albeit one she would need to work on.

She was drawn back to reality with the sound of footsteps, and Nebula walking into the chamber. No respect; still, that could be taught. Judging by Nebula’s uncharacteristic self-conscious manner, that seemed likely.

“I wanted to ask something,” Nebula said.

“Indeed?” Hela said.

A silence dragged on. Then, Nebula straightened.

“What you did before,” Nebula said. “I enjoyed it.”

“Your screams did rather give that impression,” Hela said.

“I- yes,” Nebula said. She cleared her throat. “I am _not_ saying I want to become one of your slaves, but I wouldn’t be averse to doing something like it again. If you wanted to. It’s not important.”

Hela smiled, not bothering to hide it. Nebula fidgeted a little, not adept at concealing awkwardness. It couldn’t be common for a woman like her to feel embarrassed.

“Yes,” Hela said.  “Come closer.”

“Now?!” Nebula said.

“That is why you chose now to speak to me, is it not?” Hela said.

It took a moment. Then, a change came over Nebula; whatever self-consciousness she felt was pushed aside and she strode closer, meeting Hela’s eyes as though they were equals, as though she wasn’t perfectly willing to bend over and offer herself.

Nebula came to a stop when Hela gestured, a short way from the throne manufactured from Hela’s black creations. She watched as Hela lowered each of the arms.

“You didn’t bow to me when you arrived,” Hela said.

“Seriously?” Nebula said.

“You owe me respect,” Hela said. “You are mine, after all.”

“I’ve told you-”

“And you are nothing but insolent,” Hela said. “So you are going to lie over my lap. Ass up, face down.”

Nebula raised one eyebrow, and the cybernetic implant over her other eye shifted too. She didn’t quite move.

“You’re kidding,” Nebula said flatly. “I’m not letting you spank me, I just wanted to have a bit of fun.”

“Did you not enjoy submitting to me before?” Hela said.

Another moment of quiet.

“I will only fuck you when I am finished with your punishment,” Hela said. “Did you think you could treat me with such little respect and not face consequences?”

Nebula glowered. Then, after a moment, she gave what might have been an attempt at a bow; she never lowered her head.

“A start,” Hela said. “Now, lay on my lap.”

Nebula exhaled. Then, stiffly, she took a step closer.

“How many?” Nebula said.

“Until you beg for mercy like the weak little whore you are,” Hela said. Nebula snorted. “Or until my arm gets tired.”

“I can tell you which it’ll be,” Nebula said.

“You’ve said that before,” Hela said.

Nebula glared until the last possible second as she closed the distance between them, then lay herself down over Hela’s lap. Her ass was in the middle, her head and legs draped over each side.

At least she didn’t have to deal with eye contact.

“Only weak whores need to ask for mercy,” Hela said.  “Say it.”

“Only weak whores ask for mercy,” Nebula said. She didn’t hesitate in obeying that, confident as ever.

There was a smack; it was less about striking, more about gripping Nebula’s garb. Once again, Hela tore it, a ragged patch being flung away to expose the pale blue of her ass.

“Again,” Hela said.

“Only weak whores ask for mercy,” Nebula said. She chuckled. “Get on with it!”

Cocky. She could do something about that.

Smack! The first blow came down, right in the middle of Nebula’s ass; it was swiftly followed by a rain of others. Neither counted.

Hela held back; no matter the woman’s confidence, she doubted Nebula could withstand the full strength of an Asgardian, particularly one as powerful as her. Still, she used enough that she was certain Nebula felt it.

Another slap. As ever, Nebula was doing her best to keep quiet, to muffle any sounds, but Hela did catch a sudden indrawn breath.

Hela didn’t speak. She did enjoy the effect words could have on her toys, conjuring up memories or ideas or scenarios she had yet to put them in, but for now it would be better to wait. Give Nebula nothing else to focus on.

The goal of a spanking was rarely pain; it was always about the mind, the humiliation of such a childish punishment. That didn’t mean it couldn’t hurt; with nothing to focus on but the pain, the humiliation was such a lovely enhancement.

To be pushed to one’s limits by nothing more than a degrading spanking… Now that was a delightful thing to subject someone, especially one as proud as Nebula, to.

Hela’s hand kept coming down, not pausing for even a second. She slowly shifted target, moving in a small circle over Nebula’s ass, making sure every inch got several slaps. And by the time she completed the first circle, the part she’d spanked to begin with had grown just that little bit more tender.

Neither was keeping count; this was about endurance, not worrying about how long it had gone on for. Hela knew from experience that she could probably keep going for days; there was no chance Nebula could last nearly so long.

Still, Hela increased the strength she used just a little bit more as she completed another circle. She was rewarded as a whimper escaped Nebula’s lips; the sound was more like a squeak. She seemed more embarrassed by making it than having her ass exposed.

It must have been several hundred smacks before Nebula gave her first real cry at a harder slap; though she was holding back, Hela liked to vary the strength of the spanking she delivered. There was no point in being predictable.

Nebula’s blue-skinned ass didn’t change colours nearly as impressively as the humans and Asgardians in Hela’s care, unfortunately; still, it did begin to turn a darker shade of violet the more this went on.

Hela couldn’t say how long it had gone for. It would remain enjoyable for quite some time more; Nebula made it a challenge to elicit even the slightest whimper from her, so it was satisfying when she sparked moan after yell after cry.

Still Nebula stayed in place, not quite squirming, crying out only after the occasional, harder slap.

“How do you feel?” Hela said.

Nebula stayed silent, biting her lip. She so hated to make her weakness known, it seemed.

Hela intensified the spanking just a little bit more, hand coming down harder. The crack of each blow filled the throne room.

At that, Nebula couldn’t keep quiet. She shouted something indistinct, hands balling into fists before pressing against the floor, bracing herself. It was maybe a dozen slaps before she managed to force herself to stay quiet again, though the point had been made.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hela said.

“Only weak whores want mercy,” Nebula repeated, as much to herself as Hela. Her voice stayed remarkably level.

Despite that, a quake could be heard in her voice. She whimpered, more obviously, at the next spank.

Sooner than Hela had expected. She held back just a little bit more, and decided to talk; a distraction might help her last. That, and it’d be fun.

“How much do you want this?” Hela said. “You act so strong, so tough, but you give yourself to me so easily. You want to be fucked so much you’ll let me spank you, and when this is done you’d just plead to be humiliated more. What do you think that makes you?”

Nebula gritted her teeth, but couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through her.

“If I were to touch you, would I find that you’re wet already?” Hela said. “Are you enjoying being punished, are you enjoying being shown your place? How much do you need this?”

Hela struck harder to emphasize that; Nebula cried out again.

She had to be sore by now; despite the woman’s natural resilience, there was an undeniable discolouration over her ass, a new warmth that was a delight to feel each time Hela’s hand came down.

Hela still hadn’t slowed, not since the first spank. She kept going, kept listening to the sound of each smack, and the various gasps and whimpers and occasional shouts that Nebula was getting worse and worse at hiding.

There might have been the sound of footsteps; Hela spanked harder for several seconds then, the crack of skin on skin overwhelming it. She only lessened the force at the sight of Gamora.

The green woman was in the doorway; maybe she’d wanted to speak to her new host, find out about her plans, maybe she was exploring, or maybe she’d overheard her sister’s ordeal.

Whatever the case, this really didn’t seem to be the scene she’d expected to be faced with. Gamora came to a sudden stop, staring for long seconds at her sister, lying over Hela’s lap, ass exposed and in the air, taking a seemingly endless spanking.

Hela used her free hand to silently place a finger over her lips; both a request to not interrupt, and an implicit invitation to stay and watch.

This had the potential to be even more fun.

“Have you ever been spanked before?” Hela said.

No answer. Hela rolled her eyes; she’d have thought Nebula would have learnt by now.

She used a little more strength, considered, then used a little more again. The sudden cry at the renewed and improved power of her spanking elicited a rather lovely cry from Nebula; even after shock wore off she whimpered openly every few seconds.

“You must enjoy making things worse for yourself if you keep refusing to answer a simple question,” Hela said. “Tell me, my needy whore.”

“Yes, alright, yes!” Nebula shouted. Each time she opened her mouth, stopped biting her lip, a cry escaped.

“Who by?” Hela said. “Who last gave you the treatment you deserve?”

Nebula whimpered. That time, Hela was kind enough to give her a few seconds to regain her breath and respond; talking wasn’t as easy for her now.

“My sister,” Nebula said. She tried to grit her teeth, tried to make her voice less of a pained yell. “Back when- a while go. When we- ah! Sparred. When I lost, she did- she did so much to me. They were the stakes, and- ah!”

As she suspected. Hela smiled at the sudden yell from Nebula, and rewarded her by quickening the pace of her spanking.

She turned her attention to the watch Gamora; an odd expression crossed her face, almost a nostalgic smile. She quickly schooled it when she noticed Hela looking at her, though quickly relaxed, smiling again.

It seemed their voyeur was enjoying herself.

“Did she spank you as hard as this?” Hela said.

“No!” Nebula shouted.

“And yet you still put yourself through it, just to be used by me,” Hela said. “What does that make you?”

Nebula didn’t answer; that much, Hela allowed her.

Nebula started squirming a little more; Hela moved her free hand to the small of Nebula’s back, pinning her against her lap. It didn’t take too much force.

She kept spanking the same area. She could tell what Nebula was trying to do; shift around, make the blows come down on a different area, it’d offer some relief. Hela didn’t give it.

Soon, Nebula had to give up squirming. She cried out again, an almost choked sob, despite her best attempts to stay quiet.

“Stop!” Nebula shouted suddenly.

Hela smiled; she relented just a little, lowered the force of her spanking to something perhaps more bearable, but something that would no doubt still sting.

“What was that?” Hela said.

“Stop, you can stop already,” Nebula said. “You said when I’d ask you’d-”

“I did,” Hela said. “But didn’t you say something about that?”

“Fuck you,” Nebula said.

Nebula gritted her teeth; she managed to stay silent for an impressive few seconds, before at last crying out.

“Ok then! Ok, stop, please,” Nebula said, gasping.

“Say it,” Hela said.

“Only weak whores want mercy,” Nebula said. “And I’m a weak little whore, a weak, depraved, needy, desperate, submissive slut of a whore, just have pity, please!”

Hela smiled; she gave one last, harder smack, then lowered her hand. The other she withdrew, giving Nebula the freedom to roll off her lap, to kneel on the floor and hide her face, whimpering and gasping for air.

Hela waited patiently. Nebula shifted, looking away and looking down, pointedly not letting her bright, burning ass touch anything.

And then her gaze caught on a flash of green; Nebula’s eyes widened to see her sister standing there, Gamora’s expression both amused and fond.

“How long has-” Nebula began. Hela interrupted.

“Come in, Gamora,” Hela said. “There’s no need to hide yourself away now. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Gamora moved closer, slowly crossing the threshold. Her eyes didn’t leave her sister; Hela noted that, and smiled.

“Nebula, remove your clothing,” Hela said.

“But-”

“Do as I say,” Hela said. “You did this that I might use you, and each of us has seen you before. Or have you gone shy?”

Nebula quickly straightened. Her desperate confession from her spanking seemed to have made her rather easy to manipulate; it might be that she’d ended up in a submissive headspace, or just be a desperate attempt to try and seem strong and untouchable again.

“You’re… one of her…” Gamora began, watching as Nebula began to strip off.

“No!” Nebula snapped, pulling off her almost armoured top and exposing rounded breasts. “I- just have a bit of fun. Or did. Once. That’s it.”

“Would you like to taste her?” Hela said, to Gamora.

“Hey!” Nebula said. “I’m not one of your slaves, remember? You can’t just whore me out.”

She was slowly getting rid of the bottoms of her outfit, tenderly pulling it around her ass, when she looked up sharply at that.

“She’s done worse to you before,” Hela said. “Or are you simply ashamed of how wet she’ll find you?”

Nebula glared; Hela smiled.

“Come,” Hela said. “Sit on my lap.”

“I’m not-” Nebula began, then faltered. She stepped out of the last of her clothes. “I’m not- sitting.”

“Too weak?” Hela said.

Nebula glowered. Then slowly, stiffly, she walked back over and turned around; Hela had a nice, close look at her handiwork before Nebula started to sit down. A long low hiss escaped her lips as her thoroughly well-spanked ass reached Hela’s lap.

“There you go,” Hela said.  “Doesn’t it feel good to be an obedient whore for me?”

Nebula gritted her teeth and stayed silent; Hela looked past her.

Gamora was looking at both of them, already visible aroused by the sight of her sister in such situations as these.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Hela said. “Taste her. Tell me what you find.”

For the space of one step, Gamora seemed wary; then she didn’t hesitated, getting on her knees in front of the throne, parting her adopted sister’s legs with her hands and kneeling between them and between Hela’s, her sister’s cunt right in front of her.

She paused, taking in the sight. It had been a long while since Nebula had been available for her like this; she missed it.

“I’ve never seen her this wet,” Gamora said, softly. Almost awed.

Nebula wriggled slightly, clearly uncomfortable with her arousal being so openly displayed. Or at least, being displayed when there was only one thing that could have turned her on so much.

Her breath quickened as she moved though, ass unavoidably rubbing against Hela.

“Never knew you liked getting spanked this much,” Gamora said, glancing up to meet her sister’s eyes, almost playfully.

“Yeah, well- shut up,” Nebula said.

Gamora looked down to hide her smile, paying more attention to her sister’s pussy. She leant nearer, close enough that Nebula could feel her breath on those achingly sensitive lips, marvelling at her sister’s undeniable arousal.

And then she lowered her head further, touched her tongue to Nebula’s cunt, and closed her eyes as she relished once again tasting her. She’d always loved how her sister tasted.

Her tongue delved inside, impatient. It really had been too long.

For as… complicated as her relationship with Nebula was, and how even at the start they’d done little more than fight, she had enjoyed these sessions of unwinding and taking a prize. Any other time, anyone else, she might’ve been considerably more reluctant to starting eating someone out in front of a relative stranger.

But seeing Nebula exposed, and being able to go to town on her again… That was worth anything.

Gamora’s hands ran up Nebula’s legs, stopping halfway up her hips to hold them open. Her tongue moved; Nebula gave a rather loud moan, far from the pained shouts of earlier.

Unlike with Hela, Nebula made no effort to hide her pleasure. It might have been because of who Gamora was, or she might just have been weary from her lengthy spanking.

“Say thank you,” Hela said softly, to Nebula.

The blue-skinned woman squirmed on Hela’s lap, trying to stay as still as she could but still shuddering from the sensations Gamora’s mouth sent through her. She gritted her teeth, but was too in the moment to consider disobeying.

Hela had punished her so many times before, and right now she didn’t want anything to stop.

“Thank you,” Nebula gasped, legs straining to wrap around her sister’s head. Gamora kept them help apart.

Nebula reached forward to grab her sister’s hair, to pull her in; Hela instead took her wrists, pulling them back, ensuring Nebula had no control over what Gamora did to her.

She moaned again, involuntarily louder.

Gamora, meanwhile, could pay no attention to that, too engrossed in eagerly licking her sister’s cunt. She could only half-hear the sounds Nebula made, the cries and gasps getting louder and louder.

Until Nebula shook again, a moan becoming a yelp as her ass shifted; even from Gamora’s distracted perspective there was no hiding the fact her sister came. Gamora leaned in, intent on savouring every second.

And when she pulled back her face was a mess, her sister’s wetness marking her; still, she wore a breathless smile, idly licking more of Nebula’s juices.

Then Nebula slid forwards. She gratefully moved off of Hela’s lap, letting herself kneel again and sparing herself the pain of any contact with her well-spanked behind. Gamora shifted back, standing, forcing herself to turn her attention from her breathless and nude sister, to a pleased looking Hela.

“Do you want to experience something more?” Hela said.

Gamora took a step back, quickly glancing down.

“More?” Gamora said. “Like what? I’ve seen some of what you have going on here, but I’m just visiting.”

“Does that mean you cannot enjoy yourself?” Hela said.

She focused, and created another faux-cock for herself. Long, dark, with a base extending on the other side of her armour, providing ever-enjoyable friction against her own core.

Gamora’s gaze was quickly drawn to it. She quirked an eyebrow.

“Cute trick,” she said.

“It has its uses,” Hela said. “I will not make you do anything. Ask Nebula; what you do is always by your choice. If you wish to enjoy it however, that option is open to you.”

Nebula was still kneeling, still recovering; she looked up at Hela was a kind of reluctant want. Gamora noted that; she couldn’t deny that much. Whatever else could be said of Hela, she’d met her sister’s high standards for fun.

Gamora pressed her legs together, uncomfortably aware that both her earlier sight of her sister, and the taste of her sister, had already had a profound effect on her.

Oh, what the hell?

Gamora moved closer, pushing her pants down as she did. When Hela didn’t move, she straddled the Goddess on her throne, relieved to feel more of the odd black surface rising out of the ground either side of it for her to kneel on.

She looked down, silently asking permission; when she tried to lower herself though, she felt Hela’s hands on her hips, stopping her.

“Take your top off,” Hela said. “Your sister is exposed, it is unfair for you to not be the same.”

Well, given what she was about to do, a little nudity didn’t really register. Gamora lifted her arms over her head, in one clean motion throwing the garment aside and exposing green breasts, just centimetres from Hela’s face.

Hela’s grip lessened, and Gamora let herself sink down. First her entrance pressed against the curved tip of the toy; then she pushed more, and felt it move inside her, felt it fill her.

She threw her head back, shaking her hair, as she felt herself take it to the base. Gamora inhaled, steadying herself.

She looked down the short way to Hela’s face, gauging the situation. Hela seemed perfectly content.

“Fuck yourself,” Hela said. “I give you control of that; show me how hard you like to be fucked. Show your sister how thoroughly you want to be used.”

“I can do that,” Gamora said. She cracked a grin, and began to move.

It took her a few moments to pick up her pace. She took the toy into her pussy with increasing ease, bracing her arms on the back of the throne to control her speed, up and down, up and down…

As soon as she could, she moved quickly, getting the toy to pound into her. She moaned, shaking her head again as she did, trying to focus more on the sensations than on Hela’s constant gaze.

“Didn’t I go through all that so that _I’d_ be the one to get a turn?” Nebula said from the floor.

“You can help,” Hela said.  “Do recall what I first did to you? Prepare your sister for the same.”

Gamora barely paid attention. She was vaguely aware of Nebula moving behind her, but didn’t think about much more. Whatever had happened between Hela and Nebula, Nebula seemed to have enjoyed it; that was all she focused on.

Nebula reached forward-

“Don’t use your hands,” Hela said.

There were a few seconds of quiet as Nebula puzzled it out. Gamora kept moving, adjusting posture so that she was almost more stationary, more of the motion horizontal; it kept the toy moving inside her, kept it hitting the spots that made her want to cry out.

“You’re kidding me,” Nebula said flatly.

“You remember how much you enjoyed obeying me, don’t you?” Hela said. “The choice is yours.”

Nebula didn’t say anything in response. The next Gamora knew was when she suddenly felt hands on her ass, parting the cheeks, and felt her sister’s breath. Then, with remarkably little warning, she felt Nebula’s tongue probing her asshole.

Gamora stopped riding for a moment, distracted, Hela still buried inside her; Nebula’s tongue circled, moving around the rim of the tight hole for a few moments before it pushed inside. Gamora couldn’t stop her breath quickening.

And when she began to rock again, began to move against Hela’s cock, she moaned.

“What- what are you doing?” Gamora said, breathless.

Nebula couldn’t answer, mouth too busy; she’d been hesitant to start with, but now she didn’t seem to want to stop rimming her sister.

“You should thank her,” Hela said. “She’s preparing you.”

“Preparing?” Gamora said, before realising. “You want to-”

“Have you ever had your ass used?” Hela said.

“Not- ah! Often,” Gamora said. “Not with her. I was always on top.”

She whimpered suddenly, Nebula reacting behind her. She rocked again, moving down harder against Hela; even Hela reacted slightly to the new friction.

“That’s going to change,” Hela said.

Gamora didn’t respond, moaning instead. Nebula’s grip on her ass tightened, fingertips digging in.

“Your sister believed she liked being in charge,” Hela said. “Look at her now; you should have heard how she screamed when I fucked her. And you saw how desperate she was to be used by me that she let herself be spanked. She’s learning her place. Would you like to feel as good as she does?”

Hela’s hands ran up Gamora’s sides, moving to her tits, pale skin against green as she held them. She pinched, just slightly, eliciting another delightful noise.

Despite all the sounds she was making, it was Hela that came first; her eyes fluttered shut for an instant, a groan escaping her lips as the green woman rode her. Gamora kept moving, too distracted by her sister’s tongue and the toy to realise the effect she’d had on Hela.

She took the toy as fast and as hard as she could, fucking herself on it, not caring that this stranger saw, not caring that her sister was part of it, she just wanted-

She was stopped suddenly by Hela grabbing her hips. An involuntary, desperate moan escaped her; Nebula didn’t notice, tongue pushing deeper-

“Stop,” Hela said, looking over Gamora’s shoulder, before looking into her eyes. “It’s time. I want you to get on your knees.”

A reluctant Nebula pulled back; then she quickly adjusted her expression, not wanting to show how much she’d liked licking her sister’s ass.       She stiffened especially when Gamora faced her.

Gamora was unsteady on her feet, brought to the brink and left achingly close; she almost fell over as soon as her feet were back on the floor. She had just enough strength however to stand there and look at Hela.

“And if I don’t want anal?” Gamora said.

“Your sister could take it,” Hela said. “Can’t you?”

Gamora glowered briefly, her expression momentarily so like Nebula’s.

“I’m not going to fall for some cheap psychology,” Gamora said. Still, she paused, glanced down at Nebula; and regardless of her words she obeyed, lowering herself to her knees, then bending over forwards.

Hela shifted, getting out of her throne. She moved behind Gamora and looked down, taking in the sight of this new woman offering herself to her.

Then she knelt, lining up the toy with Gamora’s asshole; it was wet, opened up just slightly by Nebula’s rimming. Perfect; Hela began to push, initially taking her time. Anticipation was such a fun thing to prolong.

Nebula leaned closer, almost cat-like on all-fours by Gamora’s side. She seemed torn between watching the toy slowly sink into her sister, and watching Gamora’s face, watching the flickers of shame and pain and pleasure that always accompanied someone’s first time with Hela.

There was an undeniable thrill in seeing her sister humiliated; she leaned closer to listen as she whimpered, waiting for inch after inch to be pushed into Gamora.

Hela noted that and smirked, though she still took her time. Gamora’s ass was prepared, but she enjoyed prolonging this moment, enjoyed making prospective toys wonder just how much was going to fit inside them.

Halfway…

Gamora gave a long, low, keening moan. Her hands gripped the floor, her eyes closed; Nebula’s grin widened.

“Too much for you?” Nebula said.

“Not even close,” Gamora said, opening her eyes to glance sideways at her sister. Still, she moaned again.

And then Hela had finished, pushing the last inch of her toy cock into Gamora’s asshole, rather pleased by how tight she was even with preparation.

When she stopped moving for a moment, Gamora pushed back. She arched her back at the feeling of being filled, body already thrumming from when she’d ridden the toy moments before.

Then Hela began to move, slow to begin with, almost tearing the moans from Gamora’s throat; she threw her head back as Hela kept going, unable to hide her reaction. Not that she was particularly trying.

“Does it feel good, sister?” Nebula said, almost mocking. Her voice was little more than a whisper, her head so close to Gamora’s. “Having your asshole used, getting dominated and fucked like you always deserved?”

A spark went through Gamora at the words; normally she might have hated the effect they had on her, but just then she was too caught up in the moment to care about anything beyond how good it felt.

She pushed back as Hela thrust forward, getting up a rhythm, trying to quicken as Hela did too.

“Look at you,” Nebula said, “I always knew you were eager to get fucked. Go on, keep taking it, _scream_ , show us all how you love being an anal whore.”

Gamora couldn’t focus enough to say anything in response, but her moans were undeniable.

Then Nebula yelped; Hela reached forward and spanked her again, just a couple of times, but on still-stinging skin.

“You are just as much a whore as she,” Hela said. “Don’t forget your place. Tell me, how did your sister’s ass taste?”

Nebula glared back, though her expression swiftly became milder when she met Hela’s eyes.

“Though you are right,” Hela said. “Only a true whore could scream as much as she is; I could have so much fun with the two of you, seeing just how depraved you truly are.”

Hela turned her attention down; her hands returned to Gamora’s hips, gripping them more rightly so that she could moved faster, pound into Gamora without pushing her away.

“Would you like that?” Hela said. “Watch I and my spoils take turns with your sister? Watch as each of her holes was filled, all at once, and watch her lose count of how many times she came; watch her beg to be spanked again and again because she’s nothing but a weak, needy whore that’d do anything to be dominated.”

Gamora threw her head back, moaning again. Nebula glowered at her, managing to at least look at her sister; she tried to ignore the need starting up again between her legs.

“Or perhaps you’d prefer her to watch you,” Hela said, smile widening. “Have her see what a whore you can be, a cock in your cunt, another in your ass, another in your mouth. Maybe more than one. Let your sister see you cum from being more thoroughly fucked then you ever dreamed of being, show _her_ that you’re the biggest slut of the family. Would you like that?”

Gamora screamed again, and Nebula started to smile. It was that smirk that filled Gamora’s vision when she came.

Hela slowed, but kept moving throughout, kept using Gamora’s ass while she cried out, dragging out every second. Gamora’s fingertips dug into the floor; Nebula grabbed her head to stop her shaking too much, to make sure she could look at her throughout.

Then, breathless, Gamora collapsed.

Nebula withdrew; Hela took longer to pull back, keeping the toy present and jutting out proudly, surveying the two sisters.

“How like your sister are you?” Hela said, after a short break. Gamora shifted, turning over to face her. “She had her ass used before, like you, but she had never cleaned up after herself. Have you?”

“What?” Gamora said. She sat up. “No, I wouldn’t-”

“A pity,” Hela said. “Nebula.”

The blue-skinned woman was kneeling, legs pressed together in still-growing arousal. It had been so _satisfying_ to see Gamora like that; if the cost was Gamora seeing her in similar humiliation, so be it.

That time, denial never even crossed Nebula’s mind. She’d cleaned her own ass from Hela’s cock before, and she’d licked Gamora’s, this didn’t feel like anything new.

She crawled over to the Goddess, lowered her head, and immediately gulped it down from tip to hilt.

Gamora moved closer, less to get involved, more to be sure she was really seeing it; Nebula met her gaze, silently daring her to say something. All the while, Nebula boobed back and forth, again tasting Gamora’s ass.

“Tell me, my weak whore, do you enjoy cleaning your sister’s ass?” Hela said.

Nebula pulled back. She flinched a little at the nickname, but had to squeeze her legs together again, increasingly hating the kinds of things Hela could turn her on with.

She reluctantly pulled her mouth off of the toy to speak. Gamora stared, watching both the toy and her lips as they left it, still almost captivated by what Nebula had just done.

“So much,” Nebula said. Then, thinking she was too breathless, she straightened; “Almost as much as I loved seeing you make her scream and treat her like nothing but an anal whore.”

“Just like you,” Hela said.

Nebula faltered, and looked down.

“Say it,” Hela said.

“Like a weak anal whore, like me,” Nebula said. _Fuck_ , why did that turn her on?

Hela smiled. She rested a hand on Nebula’s shoulder, applying just enough force to stop her returning to licking the toy.

“You wouldn’t want to be selfish, would you?” Hela said. She looked to where Gamora had moved. “Are you sure you don’t want to help?”

“I-” Gamora began. She hesitated.

It was disgusting, it was humiliating- and watching her sister do it was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen. She looked from the cock, to Nebula.

“I’ll- try it,” Gamora said. “Just out of curiosity. Nothing… else.”

“Acceptable,” Hela said.

She turned her hips; Nebula stared jealously as Gamora was presented with the toy. Gamora blinked, still pausing for a few moments as she made herself reconsider.

Then she leaned forwards, tentatively taking just the head into her mouth, unsure of what to expect. Unlike Nebula, she didn’t default to deepthroating.

She did however suddenly go deeper when Hela’s hand pressed on the back of her head, making the toy hit the back of her throat. Gamora made a muffled sound, and had no choice but to taste her own ass.

At first it wasn’t pleasant, but something about doing this, especially doing it in front of Nebula, made her stick it out. She started to move, Hela’s grip lessening slightly, lips going up and down the toy.

At some point she started to enjoy it, even the harsh taste; her movement became more eager, tongue circling the toy.

It was Nebula’s hands that grabbed her hair next, tugging her back. Gamora inhaled, turned to face her sister:

“My turn,” Nebula said. She almost hissed the words before leaning over the toy; her lips were around the base within the second.

Hela’s lips curled. She just watched, enjoying the look on Gamora’s face; at first she seemed affronted, then confused as to why she missed cleaning the toy, then relieved when after a handful of back-and-forths Nebula moved her mouth off it, and offered it back to Gamora.

Suddenly they seemed almost to be completing. Gamora couldn’t deepthroat as quickly as Nebula, not without her enhancements, but she forced herself to take more and more of the toy’s length.

The taste really didn’t bother her any more. She might not love it quite as much as Nebula, but she didn’t mind it. Especially when mixed with her sister’s saliva, she could enjoy it.

Gamora pulled back to let Nebula take over again. Nebula kept her eyes open, looking at her sister as the toy went down her throat. She lingered for a few moments at the base before moving back and off, giving up her turn remarkably quickly.

Accepting the unspoken challenge with a smirk, Gamora leaned in. She pulled her head back and took the toy into her mouth, tongue circling in, as if it needed any more moistening. She tasted herself, and kept moving.

Back, forth, back, forth, until she convinced herself to try and leaned further down it again, eager to see how much she could swallow. On her third attempt she managed as much as Nebula, lips surrounding the base.

Hela smiled to herself; it was good to hear gagging from at least one of them.

It was just a couple of seconds before Gamora pulled back, gasping for air. Nebula went to take over, but Hela gestured for her to stop.

“It’s clean,” Hela said. “If you want to taste her again, I suggest you ask her.”

Nebula pulled back; both she and her sister looked suddenly self-conscious. In the momentary thrill of the challenge they’d all but forgotten what exactly it was they’d been doing.

Hela sat down back on her throne. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the faux-cock.

“Nebula,” she said after a moment. “Would you be interested in having a collar?”

Nebula stiffened.

“I told you,” she said, “I’m not going to become one of your slaves. This is fun, that’s all it-”

“I did not ask you to become one of my toys,” Hela said. “I asked if you wanted to wear a collar. It could be temporary, if you wish it. Don’t think I did not see how much you enjoyed being used and spanked and ordered to debase yourself; a collar is only another thing you might enjoy. It will make it clear to everyone that you are nothing but a weak, needy whore.”

Nebula opened her mouth to speak, then faltered. She pointedly didn’t look at Gamora.

“Temporary?” Nebula said.

“For only so long as you want it,” Hela said.

“I…” Nebula began. “While I’m here. Only while I’m here, doesn’t mean I’m going to stick around. Got that?”

“I understand, my whore,” Hela said. “Come closer.”

Nebula did glance at her sister then; Gamora watched with a smirk on her face, more teasing than mocking.

Still, Nebula obeyed, moving closer before kneeling at Hela’s feet. In one simple gesture Hela reached out, touching the blue woman’s neck and forging a collar from the black, locking it tightly. Only she would ever be able to remove it.

A slow smile crossed Nebula’s face as it formed. The moment she became aware of it her eyes widened, and she quickly schooled her expression.

She appeared rather pleased with herself when she moved back however. Then, Gamora stepped forward.

“Can I- like her?” Gamora said, not be outdone. “It was fun. And as weirded out as I am by what you’re doing here, I wouldn’t mind something like that again.”

“Say what you want,” Hela said.

Gamora only paused for a moment; Nebula watched her.

“Please can you collar me, so that everyone who sees me will know I’m your whore, and I let you humiliate me however you want,” Gamora said. She seemed surprised by how easily the words flowed from her.

Hela smiled, and gestured for her to come nearer too.

Temporary. The delusions of broken spoils did so amuse her. True, she’d give them a little more freedom than the others while dealing with this Thanos threat, but that didn’t mean anything.

When it was all over they’d need to consider what to do with their lives now they lacked their mission. Hela knew exactly where they’d be when they waited, and knew full well they’d never want to leave Asgard.

She was experienced at this. Still, she’d allow them their beliefs for now.


	8. War Heroes

With a potential new threat out there, Hela’s mind was on consolidation. Asgard’s dominion had grown, but it would perhaps be better to slow for a bit, wait for this problem to be sorted out before she expanded again.

She couldn’t afford to stretch herself too thin.

True, with the armies she could resurrect her forces were effectively limitless, but when she was dealing with major threats it would take a personal touch.

Hela sat in her throne, and idly toyed with the chain of the green Infinity Stone she’d taken from that earthly sorcerer. She was fairly sure she’d rid it of all traces of Strange’s power; magic and science were interconnected on Asgard, she was practised at needing to do so.

Now… She grew stronger every second she was in her realm. True, the rate at which her power increased was slowing, but it was still growing. Perhaps she could take advantage of the stone for that, accelerate time _within_ Asgard while the rest of the universe continued like normal.

By the time this Thanos could launch an attack, she’d have doubled, trebled, quadrupled in strength.

She gripped the Stone tighter in her hand, and stood up.

She’d been working on controlling each of the Stones in her possession. The mind stone was probably the hardest; she had practise with the cube, and the time stone was set in a pendant apparently meant to make it more intuitive to channel.

When it came to consolidating power they would be useful; with any luck she could get some more benefits from it too.

Of all the worlds in her empire, Earth was the one that worried her. It had fought back with far more power than it had any right to possess. She doubted it could possibly have any more secret weapons, but she was not nearly foolish enough to rely on that supposition.

Things had gone poorly enough. No, she needed to do something else to break Earth’s spirit.

To do that, she needed information. Hela chose to visit Jane and Darcy; at this hour they’d be together in their room. Far from being engaged in any risqué activity however they quietly spooned atop the sheets.

The two of them were the ideal people to talk to. As well as being human, they’d served as her spoils for the longest. Hela was satisfied that each of them was well broken in, both used to their new roles.

Wanda and Natasha were the other options. Hela barely considered it; Natasha was still in the process of realising her need to submit, while Wanda was… motivated. Though she was submitting easily now, Hela harboured no illusions as to how easy it would be for Wanda’s hatred of her for the death of that android to overwhelm.

Both had given their bodies over, or would do eagerly; they’d only convinced themselves it was only a matter of sex. Jane and Darcy meanwhile had given themselves over body and soul, like good toys.

“Does your world have heroes?” Hela said to them.

Both immediately sat up when she made her presence known. They made no effort to cover themselves, having long since learned not to.

“Mostly the Avengers,” Jane said. “You fought them, they…”

“Not warriors,” Hela said. “Any world has people that would fight for it. I mean heroes that the people look up to, role models and saviours and sources of inspiration.” She paused. “Women would be… more enjoyable.”

“I…” Jane began, and glanced sideways to Darcy. “I guess. I always look up to figures in science, but that’s not really a worldwide thing.”

“Probably still the Avengers,” Darcy said. “People look up to them.”

“They are contemporary,” Hela said. “The way people regard contemporaries is not the same way they regard historical idols.”

To defile the supposed untouchable was a tried and tested way to break a realm’s spirit. She had only to decide on a target; the time stone she now bore would make the rest easier.

When she had names, she took Jane with her to Earth. It sounded as though the Earth had some kind of networked database, technology woefully primitive by her standards but still technology she had no knowledge of how to use.

Jane could do that for her, finding out the last few bits and pieces she needed. Further, she could look at images of many of the people, decide upon which she’d prefer to target.

That and it was rather enjoyable to walk Jane around her old homeworld in nothing but her collar. There was something so uniquely humiliating about exposing someone to their own people.

Hela took more time to prepare, and took a last moment to confirm nothing was approaching Asgard, before leaving via the Bifrost to New York.

At least the locals new to get out of her way by now.

Hela walked to a nearby address. She adjusted her balance, lifted both hands, and called upon the awesome might of the time stone; green light wreathed one hand, and with a gesture from her other time began to unwind.

Ten years, twenty… She kept a mental count in the back of her mind. Her target window wasn’t exactly narrow, but it would be easy to overshoot.

The building before her altered, doors and windows being replaced entirely, walls becoming newer, then different, then newer again.

When Hela slowed, it might as well have been a different building.

Smiling, she strode in. People were inside, so she could expect that her target was too. If not, it would be a simple matter to rewind a little more.

They reacted to her presence, as she’d expected. They were no threat; the most advanced technology of their future was no danger to her, so these agents meant nothing.

Guns fired, men shouted. She didn’t even need to fight back, merely gesturing and embedding one of her summoned blades into the wall. That sufficed to make them run.

She didn’t want to kill them, for once. It would serve no purpose; indeed, it would run counter to her goals. Much like Jane, it would be better to ease her latest spoil into her new life, only let her realise she belonged to a conqueror when she had accepted her place.

That, and these were people from decades past. To have them out, to have them spread the word that Hela could bend time to her whim…

Yet more to ensure Earth would not dare challenge her, and she could focus her attention on more important matters.

There were not many women in the building. From what she had learned of Earth’s history, that was not a surprise. She had not yet glimpsed the one she sought, so she kept walking.

Upstairs, stride through the pitifully inadequate security…

And then she came face to face with a woman holding a gun to her head. She wore a blazer, a skirt, stockings, and a set expression on her face. At last. Hela only smiled.

“Peggy Carter, I presume?” Hela said. “You can shoot, if you wish it. You would not be the first.”

Peggy paused.

“Why are you here?” she said.

“To meet with you,” Hela said.

Another pause. Peggy lowered her gun, though it seemed to be more out of accepting the fact it didn’t seem as though it would do anything, than resignation.

Still, her gaze drifted to behind Hela. No bodies, no one hurt.

Hela knew what she was doing.

“Are you responsible for changing the street?” Peggy said.

“The street went untouched,” Hela said. “It was this building.”

“And you’re responsible?” Peggy said again.

“I took you into your future. My present,” Hela said. “As I said, I wished to meet. I don’t like repeating myself.”

“You… brought us… me, into the future?” Peggy said.

Others were fleeing, taking advantage of how Peggy occupied her attention. Hela didn’t mind; this would be far easier to begin if Peggy didn’t have an audience.

“I have read about you and your era,” Hela said. “Certain things that are kept secret, others that were almost unthinkable. I thought I would do you a favour.”

“A favour?” Peggy echoed.

“How many women have you thought about giving yourself to?” Hela said.

Peggy faltered.

“I understand it is more… taboo in this time,” Hela said. “It is not to me, you have no reason to be shy.”

“That’s- I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Peggy finally managed to say.

“Indeed?” Hela stepped closer.

A myriad expressions crossed Peggy’s face. She’d not seen Hela hurt anyone, not really, but the goddess was inherently unnerving. The power she emanated, how easily she’d apparently plucked the SSR building into the future…

And then there was the downright predatory smirk on her face. Peggy backed away instinctively, backs of her legs bumping into a desk.

“I can give you what you want,” Hela said. “Easily. All those thoughts you’ve been trying to conceal, I can help you let them out, help you act on them; I can make your toes curl and your throat sore from screaming, make you beg and lose any sense of whether you want more or if it’s too much.”

Her voice never lifted, never quickened; Peggy, meanwhile, started to flush.

“What do you _want_?” Peggy said.

“I want you to sit on the edge of that desk,” Hela said.

Almost consciously, Peggy obeyed. Her skirt was not a short one, but from this angle it was a much easier task to push it up and reach up to her-

Hela neared. Peggy took a moment to consciously reorder her thoughts.

“Really,” Peggy said. “You can’t expect me to believe you rewrote the laws of time just to see if I was- like that.”

“You are well known in this time,” Hela said. “Why would I not? Once I possessed a fragment of omnipotence, easily able to maintain the paradox, it was easy. I rather think there are a fair number of people that would want this; unfortunately for them, you are mine.”

“I’m not,” Peggy said. “I-”

Hela laid a hand on her leg, in one motion curling it under the hem of her skirt. It barely rested above Peggy’s knee, but the contact was undeniably inappropriate, even through her stockings.

“Look at me,” Hela said.

Peggy caught herself, dragging her gaze back up to Hela’s face. She looked the woman in the eyes, trying to recall what she’d intended to do, how she’d intended to respond to the intruder-

“I’ll stop. I’ll leave, and return you to your proper time,” Hela said. “If you do one thing.”

Peggy didn’t blink.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me, honesty, that you have never thought of a woman,” Hela said. “That you have never longed for _this_ , that you have never resisted the hang-ups of this time and wanted one to take you. Even if there have been men as well, have you never found yourself dreaming of another woman, longing for her touch?”

Peggy’s breath quickened; she opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn’t lie. A couple of faces flickered past in her mind’s eye.

Hela’s hand drifted up a little higher, skating over nylon.

“Maybe,” Peggy said, finding her voice. “But _even if_ you’re right, that doesn’t mean I want you, and-”

“Doesn’t it?” Hela said.

“ _And_ it doesn’t mean I’m going to-”

Her words were cut off with a sudden squeak as Hela’s fingertips crossed the tops of her stockings and touched tender, bare skin. The sudden contact was like electricity.

Hela did so enjoy stifling cultures; even the strongest from them could easily be caught off-guard when taboos were so easily broken. She could almost see Peggy’s mind struggle to keep up with what was happening.

She was almost jealous; it must feel good to at last have what she’d secretly craved.

Hela’s hand stopped, just inches away from its ultimate goal. Peggy didn’t dare move.

“A second challenge, then,” Hela said. “If my hand were to keep moving, would I find you wet? Would I find that your body longs for this?”

“That’s- it’s not-” Peggy tried to say, already breathless.

“Tell me, what is your time’s word for one like you?” Hela said. “Wanton, craving another woman’s touch. You must have a term.”

“I- lesbian,” Peggy said.

“A needy little lesbian,” Hela said. She rolled the word over in her mouth. “I like the sound of that.”

Peggy tried to steady her breathing rather than speak, and Hela’s fingertips crossed the remaining distance, ghosting up Peggy’s inner thigh. The moisture was undeniably; they curled around Peggy’s panties, tugging just a little to slip inside.

Hela raised her eyebrows; even she was surprised by just how well Peggy was responding to this. Peggy, meanwhile, flushed.

“So at every turn, it seems you want this,” Hela said.

Red-faced, Peggy made herself stare back. She normally refused to be ashamed, but this was different; this was something she had actually tried to keep quiet, secret thoughts and fantasies this stranger was effortlessly unpicking-

“Maybe,” Peggy said, soft.

Hela smiled.

“Is- Is this really why you’re here?” Peggy said. “Just to… find me, and…”

“Anything more will only be at your request,” Hela said.

Peggy closed her eyes, trying desperately to stop panting.

This was stupid, it couldn’t be having this much of an effect on her. It was just the surprise, surely? Soon she’d regain control, and-

Hela’s hand still rested just within Peggy’s panties; one moved away, slipping and pressing against Peggy’s slick cunt, then pushing inside. It curled, easily navigating her, easily finding where to press.

A whimper escaped Peggy’s lips, then a moan, seconds apart.

“That is how good one finger feels,” Hela said. “Would you like two?”

All thoughts forgotten, Peggy just nodded desperately.

Hela waited a few moments, rather enjoying the sight of another of this world’s heroes flushed red, with her lips parted in barely contained bliss.

She withdrew her finger, then two slid forwards in its place, effortlessly parting the lips before them. Peggy couldn’t help but moan at the contact; Hela barely had to move, curling and rubbing only a little, and eliciting such delightful sounds.

“Perhaps you’ll want three,” Hela said, voice low. “Perhaps more. Perhaps one day I’ll fit my whole fist inside you, and you’ll still be moaning like this. And that’s just one of the things I can do with only one hand, but look at how wet it’s gotten you. My, you really do need this, don’t you?”

Peggy whimpered, and couldn’t help but squirm.

“Please.”

Hela’s lips curled; to think, this was what so little contact achieve. She didn’t touch Peggy with any more than that one hand, arm reaching forwards under her skirt. Otherwise, she merely stood to watch the agent start writhing, watch her cry out.

With remarkable speed, Peggy came, her hands gripping the edge of the desk in an effort to not shudder so much she fell.

When she at last managed to open her eyes, still panting, Hela’s face filled her vision.

“You really are repressed,” Hela said. “Two fingers please you that much?”

“I- it’s-” Peggy began, panting. “It’s a… new experience.”

“One you thought of often, I presume,” Hela said.

Her hand was still inside Peggy. Peggy paused, then exhaled. No point in hiding anything now.

“Somewhat,” Peggy said.

“And, though you came, you still want more,” Hela said.

“I… yes,” Peggy said.

“A needy, lesbian whore,” Hela said. She rolled the word over in her mouth again, enjoying the effect it had on Peggy. “Well?”

Peggy faltered. Her 50s era values rebelled at everything Hela was doing and saying, but all of that only created a heat in her.

“I’m a needy, lesbian whore,” Peggy said, breath coming faster as she spoke. “And could you – please – do that again?”

“No,” Hela said.

Peggy hesitated.

“But I could do something else,” Hela said. Slowly she withdrew her hand, trailing it down Peggy’s stockinged thigh and lifting her wet fingertips to the air just in front of Peggy’s face. “If you earned it.”

Peggy stared, captivated by the fingers in front of her, still feeling the tingles from the aftershocks they’d caused.

Then, learning quickly and guessing what was wanted, she opened her mouth and leant forwards; she might have wanted to think, but she was too enthralled by the prospect of fulfilling countless desires.

Hela watched her move, felt Peggy’s tongue circle around each of her fingers as she moved down. The agent tasted herself eagerly.

“Take off that blazer,” Hela said.

Peggy obeyed, hands moving almost subconsciously to tug it back and let it slip from her shoulders, leaving her in a rather low-cut, formal top. Her mouth stayed around Hela’s fingers.

“Good,” Hela said. “Now, I’m going to ask you to get on your knees. You are to use your tongue, and nothing else. You are going to _earn_ every little thing that I’m going to do to you, and you are going to thank me properly for giving you exactly what you needed.”

Peggy nodded; for a moment she almost pulled back, but Hela curled her fingers around her jaw, holding her still in place, still with fingers in her mouth.

“Not yet,” Hela said. “I want my fingers to be clean. Are you enjoying how you taste?”

Peggy gave a muffled moan; an undeniable yes.

Never breaking eye contact, Hela lifted her other arm, and trailed her hand down the buttons on Peggy’s shirt, one after the other falling open. The red that had started to fade from Peggy’s cheeks returned.

“When you have thanked me properly, then I will give you what you want, if you ask me nicely enough,” Hela said. “Now, I think it’s time.”

Hela withdrew her hand swiftly; Peggy stumbled for a moment. She slipped off the desk, first to her feet. Hela looked at her expectantly.

“Here?” Peggy said.

“We could move it outside, if you wish,” Hela said.

Peggy hesitated, not sure if Hela was joking. Still, she obeyed, moving down to her knees; she looked up, unsure of what to do with Hela’s armour in the way.

“It must be uncomfortable to kneel in that skirt,” Hela said.

Peggy shifted, the hem bunching around her knees slightly. She shifted, needing to push it up.

“Do you want me to take it off too?” Peggy said.

“Do you want to?” Hela said.

“I- yes,” Peggy said.

Hela inclined her head; Peggy shuffled on the spot, letting her skirt fall past her knees, before kicking it off. She looked up, flushed, somewhat dishevelled already. Now she was garbed in only an undone blouse, stockings, and a plain bra and panties beneath.

It was a wonderfully lewd look for one of this world’s heroes, especially when she was on her knees.

In the time it had taken her to remove her skirt, Hela had dismissed the lower part of her own outfit, leaving her core bare. Peggy blinked when her attention returned to it, but her mind was too focused on something else to dwell.

Peggy leaned forwards; Hela stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I know you must be desperate. You must have thought about licking cunt so many times, but you should always ask,” Hela said.

“Please?” Peggy said. “Can I taste you?”

“Why?” Hela said.

“Because-” Confusion flickered across Peggy’s features. “You wanted…”

Hela bit back a sigh. That was the downside with repressed cultures; so easy to make them beg, so hard to make them beg _well_.

“You’re my lesbian toy, a depraved whore that craves cunt and would do anything to taste it, give up anything to lick me, right?” Hela said.

Peggy whimpered at the words, but nodded. Hela rolled her eyes.

“Tell me,” Hela said.

“I-” Peggy began. She paused, flushed again, then hurriedly spoke. “I’m a desperate lesbian whore who’d do anything to taste you, I’ll give you anything you want, just please let me show you how much of a needy dyke whore I am.”

Better. Hela smiled, then gripped the back of Peggy’s head tighter.

“Show me,” Hela said, and pulled her closer.

Peggy got her first taste of a pussy other than her own as Hela held her there; with more eagerness than skill, her tongue poked out, exploring and relishing every moment.

It was a short while before Peggy realised exactly what she was doing; she was too caught up in finally being able to lick someone. She quickly focused, knowing exactly what Hela wanted.

“Oh, how often have you dreamed of this, my lesbian slut?” Hela said.

Peggy gave a muffled moan in response, mouth rather busy. Hela wound her hands in the woman’s hair, ensuring she wouldn’t stop.

“I have others you know. I think you’d be at home with them,” Hela said. She closed her eyes as Peggy’s tongue kept moving. “Women who are as needy as you, who know their place like you. I think you would… get along.”

She kept her grip on Peggy’s head, ensuring the woman would do nothing but lick her, and making sure she listened to every word. By what she could feel of Peggy’s breath, Peggy seemed to like the prospect.

“Perhaps I’ll take you with me, when we’re done here,” Hela said, as though it was in any doubt. “And every day you can practise this, you can be on your knees and show me how much you love being a little lesbian whore.”

Peggy’s response was still muffled, but there was no disguising the eagerness with which her tongue worked.

She might be inexperienced, but there was no denying she’d thought about doing this so many times. Enthusiasm made up for a lot.

Her tongue criss-crossed, exploring, swiftly working out what to do and relishing the opportunity.

“You learn fast. You must have known you were meant for this,” Hela said. Her fingertips dug in to the back of Peggy’s head, spurring her on. “You’d enjoy serving my other toys, learning how to do this all the better, and maybe even teaching them a thing or two. And perhaps I’ll bring you back here for a visit.”

Hela cocked her head, regarding the kneeling woman, the increasingly dishevelled wavy brown hair between her legs.

“How many women have you thought of?” Hela said. “People you know that you couldn’t help but dream about, long for, long to be used by. Or, perhaps, to use yourself. You could show them everything you’ve learnt, stop pretending to be anything other than my lesbian slut.”

Peggy’s tongue faltered for a moment. It seemed to be more distracted than reluctance, captivation by the idea; it took just a slight tug on her hair for Peggy to quickly return to what she was doing.

That was an idea to consider. Perhaps it could be a reward, depending on how well Peggy played her part. Hela was starting to get quite a taste for the humans in her collection.

Hela closed her eyes and came, a low momentary groan slipping past her lips.

She felt Peggy’s tongue move inside her, felt her savour those long moments. Hela barely needed to hold her there.

It took a little more force to pull Peggy back though, pulling on her hair so that she could look up, wetness smeared over her lips. She panted, almost grinning.

“Th-thank you,” Peggy said.

She hadn’t even needed prompting. Promising.

“I think you’ve earned a reward,” Hela said. “Stand up.”

Peggy obeyed that quickly, though she did stumble slightly. She wasn’t even the one who’d cum, and she was still unsteady.

Hela reached out, a hand on each of Peggy’s shoulders. At last she pushed the blouse down her arms; Peggy helped discard it, too excited to be self-conscious.

“Back against the desk,” Hela said. “And take that off.”

Hela gestured to her bra; Peggy obeyed, unclasping and finally exposing her tits. She exhaled as she did so, shivering in the air.

Hela waited.

It was always fun to wait, to not do anything but let a prize stew, let them imagine all manner of possibilities. Get them nice and ready, as though Peggy needed to be any more eager.

“What do you want?” Hela said, keeping an arm’s length from the breathless woman.

“Your fingers,” Peggy said.  “Again. Please. I want to take more than two, I want to feel them inside me, please!”

She gripped the front of the desk, knuckles already white as she gripped it. Hela hadn’t even touched her yet.

“No,” Hela said.

“Wh-what?” Peggy said. She tried to straighten, tried to regain some of her older, more imposing manner. It failed. “You promised-”

“I promised I’d fuck you,” Hela said. “I can do better than my fingers.”

Idly, she manifested a toy around her waist. Long, black, it jutted out proudly and pointing directly at Peggy. The woman’s eyes went wide.

“You-” Peggy began.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Hela said.

“Please,” Peggy whimpered.

Eyes wide, she just stared at the toy. Such things might have existed in her time, but they likely weren’t as commonplace as they were by Jane and Darcy’s era.

It might be her first time seeing one. It might even be her first such fantasy, depending on how familiar she’d been with the idea. Now that was a fun thought.

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to be mine,” Hela said.

Peggy hesitated again, her eyes still not moving from the toy. She wetted her lips.

“I want to be a lesbian whore for you,” Peggy said. “Let me give you- Take everything from me, fuck my dyke cunt, let me scream for you, please, ruin me for anyone else.”

She inhaled, still struggling to steady her breathing. She almost trembled with need.

“I want to feel that inside me,” Peggy said, breathless. “I want to feel you fuck me and fill my cunt, do anything you want, please, just- just please fuck me again, fuck your lesbian slut. I need it, I need it so much.”

Her cheeks coloured as she pleaded; Hela never blinked, never looking away. When Peggy fell silent, she smiled.

“Turn around,” Hela said.

Peggy pressed her legs together for a moment, but quickly obeyed, standing facing over the desk; Hela was immediately at her back, a hand once again wound in her hair to bend her over. A moment later and Peggy found her face pressed to the desk.

Her cheek was against a small pile of papers, uncaring of how much of a mess she made. And, at the angle her head was pinned at, she faced the giant SSR logo on the wall, a firm reminder of the agency she was representing here.

Peggy bit her lip, bent over the desk with her ass up in the air. She could feel Hela’s gaze on it almost as tangibly as her touch.

 _Fuck_. There was a sudden feeling of pressure, and Hela yanked her panties away, tearing them. Left in only her stockings, Peggy waited.

“Please,” Peggy whimpered. “Fuck your lesbian whore, please, please, I need to feel you in me.”

“Good girl,” Hela said.

One hand was still on the back of Peggy’s head; Hela’s other held the base of her toy, orienting it as she moved forwards, aiming it for the agent’s wet cunt.

Peggy whimpered the first instant she felt it, the head of the toy beginning to part her lips. She pushed back, moaning as Hela took her time to push forwards.

“How does it feel?” Hela said, low, guiding the toy on. It was maybe halfway in.

“So good,” Peggy moaned.

“Do you want the rest?” Hela said.

“Please!” Peggy said, arching back. “Fill my cunt, fuck your whore, please!”

She was learning. Still, Hela moved slowly until the toy was buried inside her, enjoying the way her latest spoil squirmed around it.

“Do you want me to be gentle?” Hela said. “Or are you a good little slut that can take more?”

“I’ll be a good dyke slut for you,” Peggy gasped. She wriggled around the toy, head still pinned to the desk. “As hard as you want. Please, just, please give me more.”

Hela smiled. She gave Peggy a few seconds to adjust to the presence of the toy inside her, and as a reward for how quickly she’d learned to beg Hela took a few seconds more to accelerate.

Then Peggy was crying out as Hela fucked her, thrusting back and forth with increasing speed. A hand keeping her head down, another on her ass to ensure she wasn’t pushed over the desk.

Peggy couldn’t recall ever being used like this, of ever even thinking of being used this hard, but she couldn’t do anything except moan for more.

“I want you to remember something,” Hela said.

How the hell was her voice so level? Peggy cried out, indistinct, the faux-cock making it feel like her whole body was alight.

“I want you to remember when I first came in here,” Hela said. “How you reacted, assuming I was a threat, daring to fight me. Think of how little time has passed. You submitted so easily; I think you know as well as I that you needed this, you longed to be nothing but a submissive lesbian slut. So I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

“Thank you!” Peggy shouted, voice rising to a scream. “Oh god, thank you!”

And she wasn’t deluding herself and pretending she was anything else; Hela smiled. This was refreshing.

“How many women have you imagined?” Hela said. “How often did you dream of being owned, giving in to being nothing but a toy?”

“I- ah! I n-never thought of- oh god! This,” Peggy said. She still moaned, barely able to get a word out.

“Really?” Hela said. “You managed to convince yourself you weren’t just a desperate slut?”

“I- I shouldn’t- ah! Shouldn’t have,” Peggy gasped. “I know- I know, oh god, that I’m yours- ah! That I’m just- oh god oh god- just yours.”

Hela slowed to a more teasing rhythm, enough to quiet the sound of flesh hitting flesh. She still moved back and forth, still filled up Peggy, but gave her enough room to speak rather than just cry out.

A whine escaped Peggy’s throat; Hela made sure she still couldn’t move. She shivered, legs almost giving way beneath her and relying on the desk below her for support.

“And the women?” Hela said.

“Only- only two,” Peggy said.

“How do you think they’d feel, seeing you like this?” Hela said. When Peggy just moaned, she spanked hr briefly. “Answer me.”

“I- God, Dottie would love it,” Peggy said. She arched back again, flushing. “Seeing me- humiliated. Bent over, doing anything- ah! At your mercy. But oh god! It still feels- it’s so good.”

“And the other?” Hela said. She smirked.

Peggy hesitated then, writhing around Hela’s cock. Somehow she managed to go redder.

“My- I lived with her,” Peggy said. She whimpered. “She- She’s not like… this, she’d be so… I don’t think she could believe it. I- ah! This isn’t- She wouldn’t-”

Peggy moaned again, then yelled out louder as Hela quickened her pace once more. She shook, unable to get any clear words out again.

“Think of them,” Hela said, low. “ _Both_ of them, watching you. Finding out that you’re nothing but my little lesbian whore. Let them hear you scream for me; would you like that? No need to hide, no need to pretend that you don’t just want a woman to bend you over and _take_ you.”

Peggy’s back arched as Hela pounded into her, another yell escaping her throat. She stared to the side still, unable to look away from the SSR logo, and unable to stop imagining the images Hela had put in her mind.

They might be standing behind her, might be watching this unknown woman fuck her, seeing how loudly she moaned from it-

Peggy screamed, shaking. Hela’s grip on her tightened, keeping her held in place as she came, shuddering throughout. And even during, Hela didn’t slow, hips slapping into Peggy’s regularly.

“Oh god, oh god!”

Hela’s lips curled; she slowed only enough that Peggy could begin to speak again, not giving any indication that she planned to stop.

“You came so soon, again?” Hela said. “Was it because you thought of them, or because you just needed to be a lesbian whore _that_ much?”

Peggy whimpered.

“I- I think- ah! Maybe both,” Peggy said. She was still flushed, still noisy.

“And if I told you I wanted more from you?” Hela said.

“What- oh god! What more can you-” Peggy cut herself off with a moan.

Repressed cultures could be so unimaginative. Hela let the hand pressing on the base of Peggy’s back wander, a fingertip brushing a much tighter hole.

“Oh,” Peggy said. then; “Oh god!”

“How much of a slut are you?” Hela said.

Peggy bit her lip, trying and failing to steady her voice as the toy still moved in her cunt.

“I’ll do it,” Peggy gasped. “Please. Anything, if it means more, you can- please!”

“Say it,” Hela said. Idly, her thumb probed the entrance.

“Please,” Peggy said. She whimpered, flushed still.

“ _Louder_ ,” Hela said; she twitched a finger, throwing a shard of black and quietly making a hole in a window. “Loud enough for your listening friends to hear, loud enough for everyone in the street outside to hear. Loud enough for your colleagues, if any are still downstairs. Don’t be shy.”

Maybe Peggy thought it was fantasy, maybe not; Hela didn’t particularly care.

Maybe she should have broken the window sooner, ruined whatever soundproofing this building had. The whole point of this, after all, was for this world to see her own one of its untouchable historical heroes.

Admittedly she’d gotten a little distracted, but now was the perfect time to get back on task.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Hela murmured, thumb being replaced by her index finger.

Peggy whimpered; Hela couldn’t quite tell if she was hesitant about begging for it, or just too overwhelmed to speak.

Still, it gave her time to push with that one finger, slowly curling, burying one knuckle into Peggy Carter’s asshole. Her faux-cock still moved, still filled her, both sets of stimulation eliciting a louder cry.

“I assume you’ve never done this before,” Hela said, curling her finger.

“N-no,” Peggy said. “It- I can- ah! I can barely take that finger. I don’t think- I don’t think I could take any- ah! Any more.”

“Would you like to try?” Hela said.

Peggy whimpered. She inhaled for a moment.

“More than anything,” Peggy said.

“Then ask,” Hela said. “ _Nicely_.”

Peggy faltered again; Hela coaxed her on, slowing the pace of her toy to let her better speak while slowly pushing more of her finger inside, feeling the so-tight walls struggle to take it.

She lessened her grip on the agent, now her movement was less intense; she let Peggy shift her angle, laying her head on its other side to get a bit more comfortable. And, perhaps, to look away from the SSR logo.

Hela waited, curious to hear just how Peggy would beg, but content to wait until she was truly desperate. She could be patient.

Then, slowly, Hela began to withdraw her finger; a low, needy whine escaped Peggy’s throat.

“You know what to do if you want more,” Hela said.

“I-” Peggy began. She flushed.

The moment before she spoke, there was a sound, a clattering of footsteps. Hela still faced forwards, taking her time; she watched as Peggy’s eyes widened but still thrust into her leisurely.

When Hela did turn, she merely raised her eyebrows. It was hard to tell if they were agents of this ‘SSR’ or of the more modern military; likely a mix of both, but judging by her expression Peggy knew a couple.

They were armed; perhaps they’d planned to hurt her. Not that they could.

Still, it was expected. She arrived on Earth, they still entertained themselves with delusions of being free from her, of course their military was coming.

Whatever they’d expected to see, though, it wasn’t this. Hela rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Peggy.

“What were you going to say?” Hela said.

Eyes still wide, Peggy flushed deeper.

A gun fired; Hela barely felt it. She didn’t know what else they thought would happen. They might have tried again, she didn’t react, content that they wouldn’t want to risk hurting their hero.

“Tell me,” Hela said, to Peggy.

Peggy bit her lip.

Things had changed in an instant, from fulfilling a long-held fantasy to dong things she should never have thought about.

She’d worked so hard to try and earn respect at the SSR, to not be treated so poorly, and now they were seeing her-

She tried to turn her head, to at least look away from them, but suddenly Hela’s hand was again pinning her in place. She almost squeezed her eyes shut but, no, that was almost worse.

A moan forced itself out, Hela’s toy still moving.

“Oh god! Fuck my ass, please fuck my ass,” Peggy said. The words fell out, breathless, need overwhelming almost all the shame she felt. “Fuck my dyke ass, I’m a lesbian anal whore and I need- oh god, please use me, fuck me, please!”

Hela smiled; she moved in and out a couple more times, before slowly withdrawing and aiming her toy a little higher.

“Please, oh god, please!”

She pushed; the toy, slick with Peggy’s juices, slowly pressed inside. Peggy was marvellously tight, whimpering as only the tip entered her.

There was more clattering; Hela turned to see their attackers-turned-voyeurs beginning to back away.

“Stop,” Hela said, facing them. “You cannot hurt me, you cannot get in the way, so you are going to _stay_ , and you are going to watch. And when we’re done you can go out and tell the word that Peggy Carter is…” she turned back to face her latest toy. “What are you?”

Peggy whimpered again. She bit her lip, half-hoping that Hela wasn’t serious, that she didn’t really want her to answer-

Still an undeniable thrill ran through her, one that went against everything she’d tried to be, one that echoed off everything she’d tried to repress.

To be able to do this, live out dreams she’d always expected to stay untouchable, to feel as unthinkably good as Hela had made her feel, to cum again and again with Hela over her… and to stop needing to waste her life trying to be treated with some modicum of respect by people that never would.

If it was a choice between that, and embracing a role as Hela’s toy…

“I’m a needy lesbian whore,” Peggy said, panting as much as moaning. “A depraved anal slut, desperate to be fucked and used by women in any way, who- oh fuck! Who can be fucked in the ass, and does what she’s told, and- oh my god!”

Hela continued to move, so slowly, forwards. She always enjoyed this first push, feeling a virgin hole open up for her cock, seeing it take her and hearing those lovely sounds.

“It’s too big,” Peggy whimpered. “I don’t know how much more-”

Hela looked down; they were just about halfway.

“A good whore could take it all,” Hela said. “Can you?”

Peggy whimpered, and squirmed slightly around the toy; she tried to push back, not managing to take much.

“More, please more,” Peggy gasped suddenly.

Hela smiled, and obliged. She pushed, enjoying the keening moan that escaped Peggy’s lips.

“How- how much more?” Peggy said.

“You’ll know when it’s done,” Hela said. “And you’re going to take every inch of it.”

Peggy moaned again, some mix of nerves and excitement in the sound. She bit her lip, feeling more and more of the toy push inside her.

She tried to ignore the new presence of watchers, tried to forget what this would do to their already minimal respect for her.

Even that humiliation did nothing to quell the sounds she made, moan after whimper after moan, each millimetre eliciting some new noise. She tried not to squirm, tried to let Hela control the speed, already achingly full.

It felt like no more could fit inside her, but still Hela pushed, and still jolts of unbelievable bliss ran through her-

Until she felt Hela’s hips finally – _finally_ \- come to rest against her ass, every inch of the toy buried in her.

Peggy’s arms were stretched out in front of her; they’d gripped the far edge of the desk before, now they were loose, unsure of what to do as they grabbed at the air, desperately trying to find some purchase or output.

“Does it hurt?” Hela whispered.

“Y-yes,” Peggy said, soft.

“Do you like it?” Hela said.

“So much,” Peggy said.

What was wrong with her? The whole lesbian thing, she could reconcile that. It was just desperation, possibly her only chance to safely live it out, no risk, no potential ruined friendships.

But this- it was no long held fantasy, it was nothing she’d considered. To give her ass away, let alone with people watching, and to _enjoy_ it- oh god, it felt so-

“I have other toys like you,” Hela murmured.

She’d leant forwards, the coarseness of her garb now laying against Peggy’s back, while Peggy’s asshole adjusted to the toy. She barely had to speak above a whisper for Peggy to hear her voice.

“Some have taken two toys at once in just this hole,” Hela said. “How does that make you feel?”

“Th- that’s impossible,” Peggy said. She shivered, and whimpered as the toy stayed stationary.

“I can assure you it’s not,” Hela said. “Would you like to try that, someday? How would it make you feel, having your ass stretched out around two cocks rather than just one?”

“I-” Peggy whimpered. “Not for a while. But… oh god, it sounds… intense.”

“You could come back with me,” Hela said. “Give up all this, to worry about nothing but being my lesbian whore. Fucked each and every day, each and every hole of yours used. Women who you could use, and more that would dominate you. You wouldn’t be a hero, you’d be a fucktoy. How does that sound to you?”

It was hard to think with that _thing_ filling her ass, even without it moving. Peggy breathed quickly, trying to turn those words over in her head, think about them.

It was a whirl, considering both what Hela was saying while coping with how wet she was, how her body still tingled, how her ass felt, the eyes on her…

But it felt good, there was no denying that. She couldn’t recall ever feeling so good, couldn’t think of anything past that.

“Amazing,” Peggy gasped.

“If you want it, then ask nicely,” Hela said.

“I-” Peggy began. She flushed again. “Take me with you, please let me be a perfect whore for you, a dyke slut to use however you want, I’m a needy lesbian, I belong to you, please make me yours. You can use my ass, my cunt, however, whenever you want, I want you to, please- Bugger me, please just- oh _god_!”

Her begging was swiftly cut off by a yelp as Hela began to move, slowly at first, beginning to fuck Peggy’s ass.

Peggy closed her eyes, the disbelieving looks she was getting finally proving too much. Then Hela slapped her.

“Open your eyes,” Hela said.

Peggy had to obey, shame flooding through her again as she saw those expressions.

What must they think of her? Well, she’d said it; nothing but a needy lesbian whore. Almost the most humiliating part was how right it felt, how wet the thought got her.

She felt something rise up inside her, something ecstatic, sparking more cries and shouts as Hela’s pace began to quicken.

Fuck, she was having a toy that size in her ass, and she really was enjoying it. She could feel it, feel it fill her, and she could feel her body getting closer and closer.

Hela was standing straighter again, using the better position to move more easily. She wasn’t thrusting nearly as fast as she’d have liked, but it sufficed when dealing with a particularly repressed anal virgin.

“Oh god!”

Peggy cried out at each thrust, no matter how slow she moved; it didn’t stop her arching up, body pleading for more.

Hela still kept one hand on the back of Peggy’s head, still keeping her pinned to the desk and unable to look away from their voyeurs. She flushed so delightfully at the exposure.

The other hand was on Peggy’s ass, gripping the flesh just above the tops of her stockings to ensure she could thrust more easily into the tight hole. There was still resistance to each thrust, the virgin hole struggling to accommodate her toy.

None of that changed the bliss-filled moans emanating from Peggy, nor Hela’s pleased expression.

“I- ah! I can’t believe you’re doing this to me,” Peggy whimpered.

“What do you say?” Hela said.

“Thank you,” Peggy said. “Ah! Oh god, thank you for showing me I- ah! I don’t have to worry about anything but being- ah! Your lesbian whore.”

She learned fast.

Hela quickened. She knew she wouldn’t be able to reach her preferred speed, at least not this time, but it was enough to elicit a ragged moan and to make Peggy grip the edge of the desk again, knuckles going white.

She never moved back too far, always keeping at least half the toy inside Peggy. Even that filled Peggy more than she ever had been, made her ache with a need she hadn’t thought was possible.

As Peggy’s screams took on a different tone, Hela’s grip tightened.

“Are you going to cum?” she said.

“I- ah god! Ah! Y-yes! Ah! Yes!” Peggy shouted, almost incoherent now.

Hela paused imperceptibly, still moving.

It would have been fun to make Peggy beg for that pleasure; it always was. But, no, she could save that for later. Given how quickly Peggy had fallen over the edge before, she didn’t seem to have all that much self control.

Inexperience would do that, Hela supposed. That, and repression.

As much fun as it would be to punish her for disobeying, she’d rather the takeaway for their voyeurs was that Peggy was completely submissive and obedient.

“A woman is fucking your ass, and you’re going to cum?” Hela said, tone just on the edge of mockery.

Even if this wasn’t the right time to make Peggy beg, that didn’t mean she’d let her forget.

“Yes! Fuck, oh god, _yes_!”

Peggy’s voice lifted an octave as she cried out, the yell more intense than her others as she shook, Hela’s cock still leisurely thrusting in and out of her asshole.

Humiliation and ecstasy ran through her in equal measure as she came; Hela was sure to not slow.

And after a surprisingly long cry, Peggy’s shaking started to abate, her moans being replaced with milder whimpers. Then, as Hela pulled back, a disappointed groan.

“Th-thank you,” Peggy said, breathless.

Hela smiled to herself. She stepped back, idly waving off their voyeurs. It looked as though a few more military had arrived too; they were swiftly dismissed when she temporarily manifested a blade.

She took a step back. The SSR room looked more ordered than it deserved; well, same for the desk Peggy was bent over.

“You can stand again,” Hela said.

Peggy obeyed, though she did stumble a little. Almost by instinct she adopted a formal, military stance, hands behind her back and body straight. It was only ruined by how her legs were still unsteady.

Hela tilted her head, regarding the woman. She’d seen Peggy before, yes, but it was only fair to give Peggy a little time to recover. That, and she wouldn’t tire of the sight.

Impressive tits; Hela hadn’t taken them in before. Peggy’s posture only made them stand out more.

“There is… transport to your new home outside,” Hela said. “I assume you still want to be mine.”

Peggy bit her lip, but nodded quickly.

“Then follow,” Hela said.

Hela was about to turn when Peggy reached for the clothes she’d discarded; Hela quickly grabbed at her arm.

“No,” she said. “You won’t need clothing.”

“I-” Peggy hesitated. “Outside…”

It seemed like she was still struggling to speak; she was breathing rather quickly.

“Everyone will know that you’re my whore. That’s all,” Hela said. “Don’t be ashamed of that. It is true, after all.”

Peggy swallowed, still standing straight. Her eyes wandered down to where Hela’s cock still remained, emerging from her armour.

Another reminder, ensuring those that saw them knew exactly what had happened, exactly what she’d taken. Peggy’s cheeks remained red.

“I… understand,” Peggy said. “I’m sorry.”

Hela nodded. “Arms by your sides. Follow.”

The journey out of the building was easier than the journey in, though neither was exactly hard. The crowd parted for her, especially with Peggy Carter in tow.

Peggy faced the ground, walking awkwardly so soon after her fucking. She shuffled on, submissively following.

And then they were on the street; Peggy looked up suddenly, catching a glimpse of the modern world in her peripheral vision. Cars, new buildings, and- and people, with strange clothes, metal rectangles in their hands, all looking at her-

“Stop,” Hela said. Swiftly, she turned.

Peggy tore her attention away from the crowd, cheeks crimson. Grateful, she focused on Hela.

“You will not need clothing where we are going,” Hela said.

“I- I know,” Peggy said. She glanced sideways for a brief instant, suppressing the urge to lift her arms to cover herself; she knew Hela wouldn’t want that. “Where- where’s the transport?”

“Near,” Hela said. She reached out, fingertips brushing the top of Peggy’s stockings. “But you still wear these. Take them off.”

“Here?” Peggy said.

“Of course,” Hela said.

Peggy faltered, shivering more from the exposure than the cool. Hastily she bent over, trying to forget how much must be visible, beginning to roll one stocking down-

“Stop,” Hela said again. “Stand up, hands behind your back.”

Flushed again, Peggy straightened, the stocking only at her knee.

“You wouldn’t be rushing, would you?” Hela said. “Don’t rush. You should be honoured to be seen submitting to me.”

“Y-yes,” Peggy said. She hesitated. “Should I… continue?”

“In a moment,” Hela said.

She smiled; Peggy coloured, trying to only look at Hela, and to ignore the sounds of people all around them.

Hela reached out, lifting Peggy’s chin with a finger. Almost tenderly she trailed her hand down, fingertips brushing down over her chest, pinching one nipple as she did.

This world should be _grateful_ to her, just for exposing Peggy’s tits to them. They were quite a sight.

“What are you?” Hela said, softly.

Peggy murmured something inaudible.

“You know better than that,” Hela said. “Say it louder.”

“Do I have to?” Peggy whispered. She glanced sideways again.

Hela raised her eyebrows. Peggy bit her lip, but quickly nodded.

“I’m your needy lesbian whore,” Peggy said, loud enough to be heard.

Hela stepped back, lowering her arm; she allowed Peggy a pleased nod. She might be nervous, but she was at least quick to obey.

“Now continue,” Hela said.

Peggy bent over hastily, but she slowed as her hands reached her stockings. Flushed red still, she rolled each stocking down more slowly than she might have normally, taking her time to discard each of them.

Then, fully nude, she stepped forwards, away from them and closer to Hela.

“Shall we go?” Hela said.

“Please,” Peggy whimpered.

Hela took her hand. Idly, she moved to stand behind Peggy, ensured this world had a better view of her latest spoil.

Hopefully the image would circulate, remind them all that even their heroes belonged to her. That, and despoiling an idol, turning her from celebrated figure to a submissive slut in the eyes of the public appealed to her.

Hela took a moment more to lightly touch the back of Peggy’s neck; a collar grew as she did, marking Peggy firmly as one of her toys.

Then Hela cast her eyes skyward, sent a mental impulse to the animated Heimdall under her control, and everything was white.

* * *

Peggy Carter stumbled out of the Bifrost, panting as much with arousal from all that had happened, as with shock from the transition. More smoothly, Hela walked out behind her.

“What _was-_ ” Peggy began, before cutting herself off.

She looked around, saw the figure wreathed in green flame that held a sword in the ground, saw the golden architecture that was so far from any human design, and so very far from the New York street.

“Where are we?” Peggy said.

“Asgard,” Hela said.

It was all too apparent that this wasn’t Earth. While Peggy didn’t expect the future to seem familiar, the sudden whirl of light at they travelled made her suspicious, and the new sights confirmed it.

That, and the collar; she’d suspected Hela had some kind of gift, with how quickly she changed, but feeling the collar come out of nowhere on top of everything…

Peggy hurriedly stumbled away, flushing even deeper now she thought of what she’d done, and what the world had seen her doing.

“You’re not- human,” Peggy said.

She straightened, trying vainly to steady her breath. She tried to cover her ample tits with one arm, failing to conceal much.

“I never claimed to be,” Hela said.

“Who are you?” Peggy said.

“Your Queen.”

“N-no,” Peggy said. “I wouldn’t have- If I’d known…”

“Do you truly believe that?” Hela said. “You didn’t ask. You simply gave yourself to me, your cunt, your ass, your dignity; you gave all that to someone you had known for minutes. What makes you think anything could have stopped you, needy whore that you are?”

Peggy faltered. She shook her head, slightly hesitantly.

More than anything she seemed to expect to be less convinced by Hela’s words. True, there was no grand feat of logic in them, but there didn’t have to be.

It just made her remember.

“Would you like to be fucked by me again?” Hela said. “Honestly, now.”

“That’s not the point!” Peggy said.

“Isn’t it?” Hela said. “I am Asgardian, I conquered your world. Now you know. Tell me, do you still want me to use you?”

Peggy managed to straighten; Hela quirked an eyebrow. Ok, Peggy wasn’t rebuffing her, but she faltered for a lengthy few seconds. A remarkable feat of will, especially for a human.

Peggy would certainly make a good addition to her spoils. Hela walked on, ensuring the strap-on she’d used to fuck Peggy’s ass remained visible.

“Amusing as it can be, I do tire of this delusion in my toys,” Hela said. “I make you do nothing; you beg for each and every thing that happens. It is far more satisfying that way. It simply felt so good when you gave up control that you longed for more, you longed to do whatever you could to please me; the sooner you accept that, the more you will enjoy your life.”

“Th-that’s not- I wouldn’t-” Peggy began.

The situation was strange for her, so she struggled to find the right words.

“Come with me,” Hela said.

“Why should I?” Peggy said, stepping back again.

Hela gave a weary sigh.

“I’ll give you a woman,” Hela said. “I chose her especially, someone who’s looked up to you. Consider her a gift.”

Peggy blinked; that didn’t seem to be what she expected.

“I’m not like you,” Peggy said.

“No,” Hela said. “But you are my needy lesbian whore, remember? Trust me, she will beg for you, would you deny her?”

Peggy bit her lip, clearly conflicted.

She saw herself as a hero, Hela was aware of that. It seemed to be a persistent character flaw in humans. She would want to act in the service of some higher ideals, even without any clear idea of what they were or why.

But if an option was made to seem appealing, and it did no harm, it was so very hard for them to say no.

“I’ll… see,” Peggy said. “Who is she?”

“Her name’s Sharon,” Hela said, omitting any more information than that. “Follow me.”

She’d picked up one Sharon Carter as soon as her research had unearthed the fact that Sharon both lived, and appeared to be a suitable spoil herself.

True, she might not have been as impressive as Peggy Carter, her tits especially paling in comparison, but the idea still appealed to her. It had been trivial to direct the Bifrost to a SHIELD base to pick her up.

It had served a second purpose too. Given the irritating tendencies she’d seen in humanity, she expected the agency would already be planning a way to strike back against her. To demonstrate how trivial it was to break into their most secure facilities should give them pause.

Then it had been just a matter of grabbing Sharon. She’d not begun the process of acclimatising ‘Agent 13,’ merely binding her in the throne room and instructing her other toys to stay away.

Why inconvenience herself unnecessarily?

It would have been easy enough to break Sharon, as she had all the others. The right words, the right reminders, ensuring she accepted her place on her knees for the superior Asgardian, but doing so was tedious. Hela did it often enough.

Instead, it would be more fun to have a human help her.

Speaking of… Hela turned back as Peggy slowed. They were most of the way to the city of Asgard, almost halfway to the castle, and Peggy was hesitating.

“How far is it?” Peggy said.

“Far enough,” Hela said.

Peggy eyed the city nervously. She moved her arms in a vain attempt to cover her own nudity, boobs all but spilling out over her hands.

“No,” Hela said. “Arms to your sides.”

“But-”

“I am giving you a gift,” Hela said. “The least you could do would be obey me in this.”

Exceptionally wilful, this one. She made a mental note of that, but watched as Peggy found herself obeying, exposing herself more completely.

And then they walked. Peggy kept her eyes straight ahead, cheeks colouring slightly nonetheless as they went through the streets. Asgardians watched, as ever, Hela’s passage.

Yet another new addition.

After a long, long journey that left Peggy guilty aroused, they reached the palace. Hela led the way on through to the throne room.

Within there was only one figure. Peggy tensed slightly; Sharon had her hands bound behind her back, her ankles tied together, and a gag in her mouth.

The former were simply to ensure she’d still be here when Hela came back. The latter would last a little longer though; Hela didn’t want her to go spilling her surname just yet.

She was still clothed too, in what passed for casual wear on modern Earth.

“I said I wouldn’t-” Peggy began.

“I promised she’d beg for you,” Hela said. She crossed the room, kneeling by Sharon.

It took a wave of her hand to dissolve the bonds. Sharon shifted warily, suddenly on guard.

“You can go,” Hela said.

Sharon hesitated. Hela smiled; the easiest way to ensure someone wouldn’t flee, was to give them an exit. Prisoners always felt the walls around them, and always sought freedom.

Those with an open door were content simply with its existence. They might have convinced themselves they could take it whenever they wanted, but they never would.

Sharon eyed her suspiciously.

“You may,” Hela said. “Or you can stay. I assume you know my latest guest?”

She’d left the gag in; Sharon could only turn to Peggy, eyes widening in realisation, before nodding.

“Before your time,” Hela said. “At least the way she looks now, but that is no barrier to me. I brought her here. I assume you’ve seen photos of her as she now is?”

Sharon gave a mute nod again. Uncertainly, Peggy approached, taking in the sight of her niece.

“Good,” Hela said. “Now I have one simple question. I want you to answer honestly; any lies will lead to your return to Earth. You may wish to return, but you could do that simply by walking outside.”

Sharon hesitated.

“Did you ever touch yourself thinking about her?” Hela said.

Sharon flushed suddenly, any SHIELD training on what to do in captivity suddenly out of the window.

That was… a secret. She’d been too ashamed to tell anyone about those fantasies, but with all the stories she’d heard and, yes, how she’d looked in her prime, it had been hard for it to not cross her mind.

She faltered, which was all the answer anyone needed. Peggy neared, curious.

“Well?” Hela said.

Sharon gave a quick, silent nod, half-hoping no one noticed.

“Often?” Hela said.

Sharon hesitated again before, once more, giving the same quick nod. She flushed.

Peggy bit her lip. The idea was… not unappealing, women in a later time being more honest with themselves about what they felt, and wanting her?

For a moment, all her wary thoughts about Hela faded.

Hela shifted, kneeling in front of Sharon. The woman was sitting now, though she was well aware of the Goddess’s faux-cock to her side.

“This was inside her,” Hela said. “Would you like to taste it?”

Sharon glanced sideways again, self-conscious; Peggy was watching with far more interest than she had been.

Then, guiltily, Sharon nodded again.

Hela slowly reached out, fingertips brushing the side of the gag to dissipate it. She did prefer making as much as she could from the same material she used to fashion her weapons; it was much easier to control.

Sharon opened her mouth, before Hela pushed her head down. For a moment Sharon might have spoken, but she was quickly distracted.

Tentatively she moved forwards, wrapping her lips around the toy. She frowned suddenly at the taste, though didn’t move back; Hela moved a hand to the back of her head to ensure she couldn’t.

“Do you want to tell her, Peggy?” Hela said. “What did you let me do to you? What did you _beg_ me to do to you?”

Peggy flushed. Despite herself she was drawing closer, tempted.

“Tell her,” Hela said.

“She fucked my ass,” Peggy said, quietly. Then, louder; “She buggered me, I pleaded for her to bugger me, I came from her…”

Peggy bit her lip, ashamed, though perhaps not as ashamed as Sharon as she closed her eyes and gratefully bobbed down on the toy to taste her aunt’s ass.

And Hela just smiled. Humans were easy; find some deep secret desire, something they wanted desperately but were ashamed to admit to, then give it to them. That was all it took.

Hela loosened her grip on the back of Sharon’s head, letting the woman be in charge of her own pace. She barely seemed to notice, licking and moving just as eagerly.

Meanwhile Peggy didn’t seem to be concerned about covering herself any more. She bit her lip, captivated by the sight.

Sharon didn’t know what had possessed her. One moment she’d been stewing, planning how to escape, wondering why on Earth Hela had picked her.

And now she was doing… this. The moment the chance to taste Peggy Carter had been offered she’d been willing to do anything, and even though it was rather more degrading than she’d expected it was an opportunity she’d never thought she’d have.

She couldn’t even hide her eagerness, or a vague whine of disappointment as the toy grew increasingly clean.

“People… do that?” Peggy said.

“Only the most depraved,” Hela said.

She smiled, pushing Sharon back and watching her gasp for breath. After a moment Hela focused, reforming the gag; Sharon didn’t need to speak, and Hela didn’t want to risk her letting her surname slip.

“Did you enjoy tasting Peggy’s asshole?” Hela said. “Honestly.”

Sharon flushed, and couldn’t help but nod. She looked up, not wanting to meet Peggy’s eyes.

“Do you want her to fuck you?” Hela said.

Sharon’s eyes widened, a muffled noise making it past the gag. She’d thought that was impossible, and even if it weren’t it was wrong, for so many reasons.

Fuck, was she seriously considering this?

Hela’s hand slowly trailed down, from the strap of the gag to Sharon’s shoulder. She scowled slightly at the clothing.

“If you do, take this off,” Hela said. “All of it. Offer yourself to her. Do well enough and I will give her a cock.”

Hela extended a hand, a strap-on forming in it in a moment, only slightly smaller than the one she wore. Peggy stared, squeezing her legs together at the thought.

There were a few seconds of silence, Sharon flushing. She shifted and turned to face both Peggy and the door.

She could leave; Hela had said as much. Walk past her aunt without doing… that, without humiliating herself further.

A hundred quiet fantasies came back to her though. She’d always looked up to Peggy, and when she’d seen how attractive her aunt had been (or even how hot she was when she’d been younger) the two ideas had mingled.

To see Peggy as she was in her prime, as she’d been in Sharon’s head for so many lonely nights, was almost too much.

This was wrong. This was, so, so wrong. And it was _Hela_ , Sharon kept nearly forgetting that. This wasn’t some goddess of queer girls come to make her fantasies come true, it was the self-proclaimed Goddess of Death who’d conquered the Earth.

Doing anything she wanted was wrong.

But if it was her only chance…

Shaking slightly, Sharon walked over to her aunt, looking pleadingly over the gag. _Please_. Slowly, she began to strip.

God, this Peggy didn’t even know they were related did she? That would be way after her time. She didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

Sharon dropped her jacket and shirt, glancing up suddenly; she found herself flushing again as she took in how Peggy was looking at her.

Next her pants went, leaving her in just her underwear. Peggy watched with the same intrigued lust, apparently as caught up as Sharon in the idea of fulfilling a long-held fantasy.

Sharon said something incoherent, little more than a muffled moan. She was almost trembling as she slipped off her bra; Peggy never took her eyes off her. And when her panties went down, Peggy reached out to touch-

“Stop,” Hela said sharply. “First, what do you say?”

Peggy withdrew her hand quickly, instinctively obeying. Then she caught herself.

“Thank you,” Peggy said.

“And?” Hela said.

“Please can I use her?” Peggy said. her gaze went from Hela, back to the nude Sharon. “I want to fuck her, like you fucked me. I want to make her scream, to teach her to be as good a lesbian whore as I was.”

Sharon squirmed on her feet, cheeks flushed with need, silently pleading with her eyes. She turned back to look at Hela, moaning through the gag and wishing she could beg too.

Hela smiled.

“Sharon, would you like that?” Hela said.

Sharon nodded, almost ashamed of how eager the motion was.

In response, Hela neared. A gesture near Peggy’s cunt, and a strap-on formed around her; Peggy glanced down, unused to it but equally adjusting as she turned her attention back to Sharon.

“Do well, and I’ll let you keep her,” Hela said. She walked back to her throne and sat, content to watch, at least for now. “Show me.”

Each shivered at the promise.

Peggy couldn’t stop herself touching Sharon, then, a hand on each of Sharon’s hips to draw her closer. Sharon let herself be moved without any hesitation, slowly lowered to the floor, pushed back; Peggy knelt over her, pausing more to drink in the moment than anything.

She was going to do this.

As much as Peggy had thought about being with women, she hadn’t imagined using toys. Then again she hadn’t imagined being dominated and that had still happened, so it wasn’t as though that meant anything.

And the thought still thrilled her; she positioned herself over Sharon, perhaps a more cliché position but one that served its purpose, and lined up the tip of her toy.

She didn’t know why Sharon was gagged, but Peggy could see the need in her eyes, that familiar desperation silently asking for more. Peggy pushed forward, and couldn’t help but smile as she heard Sharon moan, felt Sharon arch up into her.

Fuck, it was everything she’d thought it would be. Sharon wrapped her legs around her; Peggy stayed low, feeling every wriggle of Sharon’s body, feeling the woman push up against her.

She moved up and down, in and out, quickly getting the knack of how to keep a good rhythm going. Peggy bit back a gasp, breathless already.

It was almost addictive, having the woman squirm beneath her, only hearing her voice by the moans she gave, feeling her body press against hers in a desperate attempt to get more.

Peggy adjusted angle, and almost moaned herself at the friction the toy sent back through her. Fuck.

Her hands ran feverishly over Sharon’s body, unsure of where they wanted to settle. She wanted to touch everything; to grab at her boobs, to pinch, to run down her sides, to feel her ass, to grip her hips so Peggy could fuck her harder…

Meanwhile she looked down, and Sharon looked up, never taking her eyes off Peggy’s face.

Peggy came so quickly she even surprised herself. The walk there, the prospect of having someone had teased at her mind for so long it was no wonder she was already close; she didn’t let it do any more than momentarily slow her though.

Sharon watched her face change as she came, watched Peggy gasp and cry out, then watched her resteady herself. Moments later and Peggy started moving at a similar rhythm again, fucking Sharon just as hard as before and making her cry out herself.

“Turn over,” Hela said.

Peggy had almost forgotten they were being watched, almost. Peggy’s hands hesitated, currently on Sharon’s hips, breathless.

“Lie on your back, Peggy,” Hela said. “Let Sharon show you how desperately she wants to be fucked.”

Instinctively Peggy found herself obeying. Any wariness she might have harboured about Hela never seemed to linger long; she knew from experience it always ended up feeling good to obey her.

Peggy thrust forward, filling Sharon’s cunt, then gripped her tighter. She pulled to the side, rolling the two of them over and eliciting cries from each of them.

And then Sharon was on top, the cock still inside her, and she immediately started moving again, started gyrating over Peggy and grinding up and down, boobs shaking invitingly so close to Peggy’s face.

 _Desperate_ was the right word Peggy thought, hearing Hela’s voice in her head. How quickly she moved, fucking herself as much as anything, no subtlety and no shame.

Sharon didn’t seem to care that both Hela and Peggy were watching her, needing to feel full. She threw her head back, wishing she could moan properly.

Hela moved up from her throne. She knelt near the two, moving closer.

“Do you want more?” she said softly, to Sharon.

Sharon whimpered through the gag. She kept squirming, arching back into Hela’s hand at a light touch on the back of her neck.

“You’ve had your cunt used,” Hela said. “And your ass?”

Sharon faltered, but nodded, the motion seeming almost needy with how she was already moving, riding Peggy. She flushed, realising Peggy saw that confession.

“Both at once?” Hela said.

Sharon shook her head. She moaned, knowing what was coming next, and suddenly it was all she could think about.

“C- can you do that?” Peggy said, still breathless below Sharon.

“Oh yes,” Hela said. She smiled. “I’m going to very much enjoy showing you all the things that are possible. But first, how much do you want to share? I gave you to you, after all, though you do belong to me so I’d hope you would not begrudge me this. Now, whore her out to me.”

Hela’s fingers wound in Sharon’s hair, holding her in place and ensuring she watched her aunt speak. Peggy, meanwhile, was caught up in the moment, the thrill of it.

Peggy moaned, and Sharon never stopped moving.

“Please,” Peggy gasped. “Fuck her ass. Make her an anal whore, l-like me, use her as hard as you want. Let’s share her, both fill her, fuck her as hard as we can until she screams and still begs for more.”

“Make her nothing but our slut?” Hela prompted.

“Make her nothing but our whore,” Peggy said.

Sharon couldn’t help but give another muffled moan as her aunt said that; before her eyes widened as she felt Hela move behind her.

Was this really happening?

A strap-on rested against her back, teasing, just making sure she could feel its length. Sharon whimpered, muffled still.

Yes, she’d experimented with anal before, but nothing had ever seemed so big. And that was to say nothing of having both her holes filled at once; after everything she should have been scared.

Instead she simply whimpered as Hela leaned forwards, both moving close to her ear and being able to look Peggy in the eyes.

“Stop moving,” Hela said. Sharon quickly obeyed, and Hela lessened her grip. “Do you want this?”

Fuck. Sharon gave a quick nod, still unable to look away from her aunt.

“That didn’t seem keen enough,” Hela said.

Did Hela really expect that of her, to have her beg to have her ass and cunt fucked right before her aunt, the woman she’d admired and looked up to for her whole life?

Of course she did. Fuck; Sharon gave a muffled moan again, Peggy’s toy still inside her.

She nodded quickly, far more eagerly, breathless as she did so. Hela’s grip on her hair once more tightened, seeming almost pleased.

And then Hela lined up her cock, and pushed forwards.

Sharon cried out, throwing her head back with a cry as Hela thrust into her ass, the Goddess moving forwards and pressing her body against Sharon’s bare back.

It wasn’t that Hela moved slowly; it was mere seconds before the hilt of the toy came to a stop against her. It was just that she dragged it out. She could have filled her almost instantly, made her yell, or she could have gone slowly and let her adjust to each centimetre.

Instead Hela had picked the middle ground, the precise speed where Sharon wasn’t even sure if it hurt or if it was the single most ecstatic moment of her life.

Both her holes opened for the toys, and she was left moaning into the gag.

Hela wasn’t still for more than a second, beginning to move soon enough, and with a tug on her hair urging Sharon into moving herself, fucking herself on Peggy’s faux-cock while Hela fucked her.

“Do you enjoy having both of your holes used?” Hela said. “Wanting nothing more than to be fucked that little bit more?”

Sharon nodded, crying out.

“For both of us,” Hela said. “You’d be a whore if either of us asked you to be, wouldn’t you?”

Another moan, her cheeks flushing. Hela made sure to hold her head in place, made sure she could both see Peggy, and see that Peggy was watching her.

For her part, Peggy was still flushed, loving every moment of having a woman over her, whimpering as much as breathing.

“I’m going to use you,” Hela said. “You know that. But so will she; I mean it when I say you are hers. I expect you to obey her, just as I expect her to make good use of my gift. The day will come where she’ll use your ass, just like I am, bending you over and making you scream, making you plead to have your ass used again and again.”

Sharon moaned, and realised suddenly that her gag had been dissipated. She took full advantage of the sudden freedom to scream, body shaking between the two.

Fuck, intense was too mild a word.

“Thank you, god! Thank you, thank you, fuck, thank you!” Sharon gasped.

She was almost incoherent to her own ears, too caught up in what was happening to her body.

Hela leaned closer, the pace of her thrusts staying regular.

“I think it’s time Peggy hear your full name, don’t you Sharon?” Hela said softly.

Sharon whimpered. She couldn’t be serious, not now-

Hela stopped for a brief instant, a silent threat; Sharon was ashamed of how much of an effect it had on her. Fuck, when had she become so desperate for this?

“Well?” Hela said, “Tell her your name.”

Peggy frowned, but didn’t move, moving up a little as Sharon rode her. Accompanying Hela’s thrusts, Sharon couldn’t ever remember feeling so full, so thoroughly blissful.

“Sharon,” she cried out. “Sharon Carter! Oh god, aunt Peggy, please don’t stop, please keep- oh _fuck_!”

Peggy’s eyes went wide, and she watched her niece cum, arching back against Hela and thrusting down against her as she convulsed, screaming and gasping and shaking.

Sharon’s hands pressed against the ground, desperate for purchase against something. Even after what she’d said she couldn’t focus on anything more than how good it all felt.

It was a little over a minute before Hela moved back, pulling out with a pleased smile on her face. Sharon moaned softly, reluctantly missing the penetration.

“I hope you’ll continue to enjoy your gift,” Hela said, continuing to look down at Peggy.

It took a moment for Peggy to catch her breath.

“I…”

Hela reached down, touching the back of Sharon’s neck, casually forming a collar.

“Thank you,” Sharon said at once, still panting.

Peggy still stared. She knew she should be reacting more to this, but she couldn’t think of anything more than how good it had felt, and honestly she didn’t want to. _Needy lesbian whore_ chimed in her head again, and she couldn’t help but whimper.

“Thank you,” Peggy echoed.

Her Goddess smiled.


	9. A Small Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the most recent chapter! Updates will be substantially slower from now on.

No one had noticed her yet. That was probably good, Hope van Dyne reflected.

It had been one of Hela’s trips to the Earth, some attempt to intimidate the world’s leaders into submission. It had worked worryingly well.

But when the Bifrost had come down, the Goddess hadn’t noticed a wasp buzzing near her legs.

That was the easy part. The hard part was flying under the radar, staying shrunken down as she made it to Hela’s palace. She stole food and drink, kept to the corners and the shadows, and waited for any vulnerability.

She’d seen Hela weary, heard murmurs of incursions on Asgard’s borders, but she’d never been vulnerable.

Hope stayed high up in the throne room. Her cheeks coloured slightly as she watched a woman, one apparently called Valkyrie, happily eat out the Goddess. Hope had been seeing a lot of that.

If she wanted, she might be able to get a shot out. Assuming Pym Particles worked on Asgardians, and there was no reason they wouldn’t, she could shrink Hela down. It wouldn’t make her harmless but it would hopefully lessen her influence.

The problem was what to do then.

She needed allies. That conclusion was inescapable, so Hope had bided her time. Two women apparently called Jane and Darcy, Asgardians called Valkyrie and Sif, then Black Widow and Scarlet Witch, two aliens called Nebula and Gamora, and most recently Peggy and Sharon Carter.

Surely someone would help?

Hope watched as Hela came, her legs crossing behind Valkyrie’s back, keeping the woman in place for some time after, basking.

Hope’s preferred allies would have been Avengers; Wanda particularly if what she’d heard about that android was true. Black Widow meanwhile seemed perfectly happy submitting, being passed around between Hela’s toys.

So, yes, Wanda was the only one left. The next problem was how to make the approach.

In the end, Hope decided subtlety wasn’t an option. After making sure Hela was busy with the Carters, and checking to see Wanda was alone, Hope fluttered into the room. Then, moments later, grew.

Wanda jumped; Hope noted that, despite her nudity, she made no effort to cover herself. Apparently she was used to it.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Hope said quickly, as Wanda lifted her hands.

Quickly, Hope lowered her helmet, exposing her features. She smiled in what she hoped was a comforting fashion, hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Who are you?” Wanda said.

“A… friend of Scott’s,” Hope said. “Here to help. I hope. If you can…”

“Scott?” Wanda said.

“Ant-man,” Hope said. “The tiny guy.”

“Him,” Wanda said.

She faltered for a moment. Thankfully she did lower her arms.

“And by help, you mean with Hela,” Wanda said.

It was hard to read the woman’s expression. Surely, Hope reflected, surely she wasn’t conflicted about this? Hela had taken over Earth, used her and others, humiliated them…

“I can’t do it alone,” Hope said. “But with your help, I hope we can, well, cut her down to size. After what happened at the UN building I thought you’d be glad to help.”

“What happened at- Right,” Wanda’s expression suddenly settled. “Vision. The fight. I remember.”

There was a flicker again, something behind her gaze, but she swiftly settled.

“You’ll help?” Hope said.

“What’s the plan?” Wanda said. Her hands shone crimson.

* * *

The idea was simple. Hope’s problems were twofold. One, to get a shrinking disc close enough to Hela to hit her without her noticing. Two, to keep Hela trapped when she was small.

Wanda’s telekinesis helped with both. She could distract Hela and, when the Asgardian was shrunken, hopefully she’d have enough power to restrain her. Shrunken down, surely they had to be able to exert enough force to crush her?

Hope shrunk down again. She’d become used to spending her time that size. Then, after the Carters left the throne room, each walking rather uncomfortably, Wanda approached. She gave them just enough time to get away.

Hope again buzzed high up, bracing herself against a cracked stone in the ceiling. She’d seen so much depravity going on down there, it was almost hard to focus.

Almost. She knew what she had to do. She and her father had been working on rescuing her mother when Hela had invaded, gotten in the way of the plan, to say nothing of how they’d needed Scott and instead he was left in hospital.

Get Hela out of the way, then they could focus. Maybe even get a full pardon; saving the world had to count for something.

Wanda walked in. Hela stayed sat on the throne.

Ships had been nearing Asgard again, and rather than being allies like Nebula they seemed to be servants of her Thanos. She’d dissuaded them, so far, and sampled her spoils to unwind.

“Wanda,” Hela said. “Do you wish to serve me again?”

For a moment, Wanda hesitated. Hope muttered a curse; was she seriously tempted to do- that?!

Thankfully the moment passed. Instead, Wanda raised her arms, prepared-

Something that was not surprise crossed Hela’s face. She pulled herself to her feet as Wanda threw stone ripped from the walls at her; Hela shattered it with a thrown spear.

“What’s brought this on?” Hela said, apparently only irritated.

Good Wanda, good, just so long as Hela didn’t notice Hope getting nearer, preparing to throw…

Hela threw a spear; it wasn’t at Wanda, clearly wasn’t meant as any more than a warning, but Wanda focused. She caught it with a shimmering red mist, whirling it around and throwing it back.

Hela quickly sidestepped; it grazed her arm, drawing blood. She quickly reformed her garb over it and hoped that hadn’t been seen.

A distraction! Hope dove as close as she dared and threw the disc, praying-

The device whistled through the air; Hela’s attention was quickly caught by the sound. In a split second she pulled black shields from the floor all around her, shattering the stone. The disc struck, shrinking a panel to almost nothing.

Her eyebrows rose for a brief instant. Ok, that was new.

If she was up against shrinking tech…

There! Her gaze caught on a flicker of black; Hela leapt, speed too much for the small Wasp to escape. A moment later and Hope was caught in Hela’s hand.

“Stop,” Hela said firmly. “Is this the one that inspired this?”

Wanda faltered, her hands still raised, masonry and blades suspended in the air.

“You killed Vision,” Wanda said.

“You knew that each time you gave yourself to me,” Hela said. “Something must have changed. If you simply needed closure, you should have asked.”

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t suspected something like this. Wanda was in almost the opposite situation to Natasha; Natasha had submitted but couldn’t admit it to herself, Wanda thought she’d submitted but it was evidently easy for her anger to rise up again.

She just needed help dealing with that. Hopefully this little outlet had done so; the fury that had been in her eyes before had waned.

That being said, she hadn’t expected… whoever this was.

“Do you have a more practical size?” Hela said to the figure in her hand.

A moment later and Hope was normal sized, standing within arm’s reach of Hela. Reluctantly she lifted her helmet off, slightly breathless from the brief fight.

Hela raised her eyebrows appreciatively, taking in the suit that hugged her body.

“I don’t know you,” Hela said.

“You took over my world,” Hope said. “What do you expect?”

Another human. Hela bit back a sigh; for a species that could be so very submissive, they did so struggle to admit it to themselves.

Idly Hela scanned Hope, this time with a more professional gaze. A small throw dart later and the suit’s regulator, an obviously important aspect, was broken, rendering the suit pretty much useless.

“This,” Hela said. She turned; “Wanda. Over here.”

The important thing was to not act like it was important. Anger would solve nothing, and Hela was fine with admitting that Wanda had been through a lot. Sometimes people needed an adjustment period; it didn’t make them any worse slaves.

Just so long as they had a reminder every now and again.

Hesitant, Wanda walked closer, her expression conflicted. On one hand she’d just been reminded of whys he’d fought Hela to start with; on the other, it wasn’t like the days she’d spent submitting hadn’t been the most pleasurable of her life.

Hela moved back to sit down on her throne. Wanda neared, and could immediately work out what Hela wanted. She faltered, more from embarrassment than reluctance, but obeyed and lay herself over Hela’s lap.

Hope stared incredulously. Uncertain, she backed away; a barrier of black suddenly pulled itself from the ground as Hela waved a hand.

“You’re not touching me,” Hope said.

“I’ll do nothing to you that you won’t beg for,” Hela said. “I promise you that. I never need to do anything else. Like Wanda here, you should have heard how she pleaded for me to take her virginity.”

Wanda flushed; Hope hesitated. It took her a moment to refocus.

“But what you will do is stay here and watch,” Hela said. “You asked what I expect; I expect you to follow Wanda’s example here, as she followed yours there.”

“Never,” Hope said.

“Say that when we’re done, and you’re free to go,” Hela said. “I’ll be merciful, this time. But until then you’ll do as I say and watch.”

Hela met her eyes for a moment. Hope was a rather professional looking figure, her hair pulled back, her expression easily looking firm, even if her cheeks were a little coloured.

Then, smiling, Hela turned her attention back to the nude Wanda lying over her lap, her ass in easy reach. With barely a warning Hela lifted her hand, then brought it down on Wanda’s ass. Wanda gasped suddenly.

“What do you say?” Hela said.

“Sorry!” Wanda said quickly.

Hela loathed to use any punishment more severe than a spanking on her spoils. It wasn’t like she ever needed to anyway.

Hela’s hand came down once more.

“Again,” Hela said.

“I’m sorry!” Wanda said.

There was another crack of skin on skin, Wanda biting her lip. She hadn’t done anything to earn a spanking before, and it wasn’t as though she’d experimented back on Earth.

She whimpered, but made not effort to resist, willingly taking her punishment. It was so easy to fall back into the right mindset, the anger that Hope had tapped into replaced with need.

Hope shifted on the spot.

“What _else_ do you say?” Hela said. It took Wanda a moment to answer.

“Thank you,” Wanda said. “Thank you for reminding me of my place, thank you for- ah! Thank you for spanking me. Thank you for letting me be yours.”

“Again,” Hela said.

“Thank-” Wanda began, and yelped suddenly at a harder slap. “Thank you Hela! Ah! Thank you Goddess!”

Hela paused for a moment, lowering her hand to the warmed skin of Wanda’s ass, groping almost comfortingly. She did enjoy how skin could start to warm as it began to turn red.

“How many do you think you deserve?” Hela said.

Wanda bit her lip; she didn’t know! She wasn’t used to this.

“A hundred,” she said, picking a number at random.

Hela raised her eyebrows; still, she smiled to herself. Ambitious, but it wasn’t as though Wanda hadn’t earned it. Still, Hela opted to withhold her strength a little.

A hundred spanks should definitely remind Wanda of why she’d so gratefully given each of her holes to Hela.

“How many?” Hela said again, more insistent. Knowing what Hela wanted, Wanda bit her lip.

“Spank me a hundred times,” Wanda said. “Please, punish me, leave my ass red and stinging and hurting, make it scarlet, make it so I can’t sit down without remembering that I belong to you. I’m sorry, thank you for punishing me, thank you for reminding me I’m your submissive slut, thank you for a hundred-long spanking.”

Hela smiled.

“Count,” Hela said.

And with no more warning her hand started to come down again. Wanda yelped at just the first.

“One, two, ah! Three- ah! Thank you, oh god- four, thank you! Five, six, seven, ahh!”

Hela spanked her regularly, not slowing or taking any breaks. She couldn’t help but smirk at how well Wanda was taking it.

Whimpers escaped her lips, yes, soon becoming louder, but she stayed focus on obeying, on finally giving herself fully to Hela.

And if the wetness grinding on Hela’s thigh was any indication, she was not exactly opposed to the punishment.

“Thirty four- ah god! Thirty five, thank you thank you- thirty six, ah!”

Hela wound a hand in Wanda’s hair, shifting her so that she was looking towards Hope. Hope still watched, unable to tear her eyes away, fidgeting on the spot.

She’d expected the Scarlet Witch to help her fight Hela. Instead, basically at nothing, Wanda had bent over to accept a spanking.

Wanda flushed, almost embarrassed that Hope was seeing this side of her.

“Forty- ah! Three. Forty four, ah!” Wanda gave a yelp that was almost a moan.

“She’s made to be spanked, don’t you think?” Hela said, to Hope.

Mute, Hope stared. Wanda’s ass had reddened tremendously, Hela’s hand coming down on each cheek with a constant pace. Hope winced just watching.

It was a good ass too, Hope thought, then immediately forced herself to look away at that thought. No, now wasn’t the time to think about that.

And instead of taking in the naked Scarlet Witch, she found herself looking at Hela’s eyes, the Goddess she should hate. Despite her best efforts, something in Hope reacted.

“Sixty five, sixty six- ah! Thank you – sixty seven- for spanking me, ah! Thank- ah! Sixty eight, thank you for making me your slut, sixty nine!”

Wanda gasped, breathlessly getting words out between the numbers. It was humiliating just to watch how eagerly she wanted to say those things.

God, what had happened? Hope stepped back, stopping before she reached the shield Hela had created to stop her leaving.

Despite that, Hope couldn’t look away.

“Good girl,” Hela murmured, to the still counting, still gasping Wanda. Wanda moaned in thanks, sticking her ass out higher.

Hela kept the same pace, but started striking just a little bit harder. It wouldn’t do to let Wanda forget this was a punishment.

Hope was aware she still had other discs, other devices that could shrink Hela. It felt so pointless to use them though; ok, Hela was distracted, but not enough to be hit. And even if by some miracle she did strike Hela, what then? Without Wanda’s loyalty Hela would stay free.

“Ninety! AH! Ninety one, thank you! Ninety two, thank you, AH!”

The number Wanda had picked at random did seem to be a good one, just bringing her to the very brink of her limit, just as it got as intense as it could be, a hair’s breadth from too much. Or maybe that was just Hela’s practised skill.

By then Wanda happily let Hela hold her facing Hope, happily let Hope watch her cry out and squirm, thanking her Goddess for her spanking.

Why had she ever wanted anything else?

“Ninety five, ah! Thank you! Ninety- ah! Ninety six, oh god, ninety seven!”

Hope bit her lip, squirming and pressing her legs together, not sure whether she wanted to look at Hela’s smirk, Wanda’s scarlet ass, or Wanda’s pleading, blissed-out expression.

“Ninety eight! Thank you so- ah! Ninety nine! Thank you Hela thank you, thank! Ah! Ow! One hundred.”

Wanda panted after a particularly hard final smack, murmuring thank yous under her breath, slumping forwards.

Hope let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Was- was it over?

Wanda squirmed off of Hela’s lap, but instead of standing stayed kneeling by the throne, red-faced and red-assed, breathless.

“Please will you use me?” Wanda said, unprompted. “Fuck me like a whore, show her I’m your fucktoy, please I need to be fucked, I need you.”

“Needy,” Hela’s said. Her lips curled.

“Yes,” Wanda gasped. “I’m a needy little slut, I just need to cum. Please, use me however you want, fuck my cunt, make me your anal whore again, let me apologise by showing how good a slut I can be, please!”

“Do you think you deserve it?” Hela said.

Wanda faltered; Hela smiled.

“We have a guest,” Hela said. She gestured to Hope. “Shouldn’t she be my priority?”

Wanda bit her lip, but nodded.

“Th-that’s ok,” Hope said. She stumbled back slightly. “You said you wouldn’t…”

“Nothing you don’t beg for,” Hela said.

“I’m not begging,” Hope said.

“Yet,” Hela said. She was smiling still; then she turned her attention back down to Wanda. “Do you enjoy being mine?”

“Yes, so much, yes-”

“Don’t tell me,” Hela said.

Wanda’s eyes widened, but she quickly turned around. The red in her cheeks seemed to be more from breathlessness than embarrassment; after how she’d acted Hope wasn’t entirely sure she had any shame.

She’d gone from helping to broken alarmingly quickly. Was Hela really that-

No. Hope distracted herself; and then couldn’t, when Wanda spoke to her.

“It feels so good when she fucks me,” Wanda said. She seemed to want to moan from just the memory. “When she uses me, any of my holes. I love how she tastes, and I love to scream when she’s in my pussy. And, oh god, when she fucks my ass, you should let her fuck your ass, it’s the _best_. Being owned by her, not worrying about anything but how to best be fucked, oh god, it’s so good, I wish she’d used me but you should try first, see how loudly she can make you scream.”

Half-pleadingly, Wanda stared into Hope’s eyes.

Wasn’t Wanda meant to be an Avenger? Hope stared, instead seeing a desperate sub, a far cry from the hero she’d expected.

“Tell me,” Hela said, seemingly out of nowhere, “Why did you choose to come here?”

“What?” Hope blinked.

“To fight for your world, I know,” Hela said. “But you’re here alone. That suggests a more personal stake.”

“A- friend,” Hope said. “An idiot, but a friend. He fought you outside the UN building.”

“One of those,” Hela said idly. “I see.”

“And- You got in the way,” Hope said. She wasn’t sure why she was talking, just that it was somehow so much easier to exposit than to think about Wanda’s words. “My mother’s trapped, and we were so close to being able to find her, to free her, when you… None of the parts we need are available. Every spare piece is being used for weapons, blueprints, designs they hope could stop you. As soon as you’re out the picture, we can start again, finally rescue her.”

“Trapped?” Hela said, apparently unperturbed by the fact Earth was building weapons. “With a suit like that, I doubt there’s a prison you can’t sneak into.”

“Not in a prison, in the quantum realm,” Hope said. “She shrunk down, so far that…”

“I’m familiar with the theory,” Hela said. She gave a slight smile. “Ironic. Had you only asked me, I might have been able to help. I plan to soon possess a device of infinite power, extracting someone from the quantum realm would be trivial.”

Hope faltered.

“Is that a bribe?” Hope said.

“Do you need one?” Hela said.

And suddenly the innocent discussion was over, the look in Hela’s eyes making heat rise in Hope’s cheeks, among other places.

Wanda was happy. That meant something, right? All the women here couldn’t be wrong.

No, that was stupid, this was still the self-proclaimed Goddess of Death, still-

“What do you want?” Hope said.

“Take off the suit,” Hela said. “Show me what you’re offering.”

Wanda smiled, kneeling still by the throne, both excited and jealous. Hope hesitated, suddenly aware of both sets of eyes on her.

Was she seriously going to do this? It was Hela, and she’d come here to find a way to stop her, not to join the ranks of her spoils.

Then again, she had been hiding in the palace for a while. She’d seen all of Hela’s toys, and seen all of them beg, seen most of them cum while she did all manner of things to them.

Ok, maybe she’d thought about it. Not much, not seriously, but it was hard for the though to not cross her mind.

Hope swallowed, but began working on loosening her Wasp suit, stepping out of it. She faltered for a moment as she did; now she’d just given up her only weapon, her only chance of fighting back, or of getting away.

She should have regretted it more. Instead she hurriedly moved to divesting herself of what she’d worn underneath, tank top, jeans and panties all left discarded. Before she had time to feel self-conscious, she moved to pull off her hairband too; she’d only needed it when she was in the suit.

“Keep that on,” Hela said.

Instinctively Hope obeyed, lowering her arms. She couldn’t help but glance down at herself.

God, what was she doing? She felt even more naked than Wanda, as though Wanda’s collar counted for something.

All the while Hela appraised her, taking in her chest, and eyes darting lower.

“Are you wet?” Hela said, eyes keen. “Did you enjoy watching your ally willingly take her spanking so much?”

Hope’s breath caught in her throat. Damn it.

“It’s fine if you did,” Wanda murmured, “I did too, I loved it _so_ much.”

Hope nodded for a moment, then swallowed.

“Yes,” she managed to say.

“Good,” Hela said, lingering on the syllable. “Wanda, tell her the condition for becoming one of my spoils.”

“Right,” Wanda said. “You have to do something for her that you haven’t done for anyone else. It was… easy for me, I was a virgin, but others have… have you done anal? That’s a lot of people’s choice.”

“A- a couple of times,” Hope said. “It’s not my favourite thing.”

“It will be,” Hela said. She smiled.

“How about more than one person? Sometimes that, um, with your permission,” Wanda quickly turned to look pleadingly at Hela. Hela gave an almost fond chuckle.

“It would be fitting for you to help initiate her,” Hela said. “Wouldn’t it… What _is_ your name?”

“Hope van Dyne,” she answered. “And no. I’ve never done that.”

“Pussy and ass at the same time,” Wanda said. Her eyes lit up. “You’re in for a treat.”

“No,” Hela said. “Nothing so easy. She did try to turn one of my toys against me, after all.”

Wanda looked down, ashamed.

“Two cocks in one hole,” Hela said. “Both Wanda and I using your ass. How does that sound, Hope?”

Hope’s eyes went wide. Normal anal was a rarity, now she wanted-

Bizarrely, some part of her trusted Hela. Whatever else she was, she seemed to at least be good when it came to sex. What she’d seen, and how Wanda was acting, confirmed that much.

Part of her was almost tempted by that alone. What was it like to be so exhilarated you could happily give up all qualms?

It sounded like too much, but the moment the idea of saying no crossed Hope’s mind, she realised how little she wanted to leave.

Uncertain, she gave a quick nod.

“Not good enough,” Hela said. “Remember: nothing will happen to you that you don’t _beg_ for.”

Hela smiled; Hope bit her lip.

She remembered seeing how Hela’s strap-ons looked. Fuck.

“I want you to fuck my ass,” Hope said. Her voice sounded small. She straightened, trying to seem more confident. “Both of you. I- please. I want two cocks in my asshole, I want to be _fucked_ , I want to learn how I can be a good slut for you.”

“More,” Hela said.

Idly, Hela sat back. A wave of her hand later and a toy formed around her hips, jutting up proudly. Hope gulped and couldn’t look away.

“I want to be your fucktoy,” Hope said. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise that immediately, I should have known as soon as I came here that I just wanted to bend over for you and let you do whatever you wanted to me, whore you out to your other spoils, use my holes, please, I’m sorry. Let me be your whore now, let me give you my ass, ruin me, fill me up and gape me, please, oh god, please fuck me!”

What was she doing? She hadn’t come here to submit to Hela, she didn’t…

Those thoughts left her mind as soon as Hela stood, striding closer.

“I need you, I’m sorry, I need to worship you,” Hope said, increasingly breathless. “Every part of me is yours. If you want to fuck me, fuck me. If you want tof uck my ass, use it. If you want to share me, make me gape, please, please! I’m sorry I hid, I should have gone straight to your throne and begged to be your fucktoy the first minute I was here.”

Hela smiled.

“Turn around,” Hela said.

Hope stumbled in her haste to obey, now standing with her back to the Asgardian. She gulped as she felt hands on her ass, slowly parting the cheeks, touching her somewhere she’d never normally allow.

She just couldn’t think of anyone else.

“Please, both of you fuck my ass, please,” Hope kept gasping.

“Kneel,” Hela said.

Again, Hope quickly obeyed, getting to her knees. Guessing, she bent forwards.

“Do you think you can take it?” Hela said behind her, so softly.

“I don’t know,” Hope said. She whimpered. “I’ll find a way, I promise, I’ll take it for you, I’ll take two cocks in my ass no matter how hard you want to fuck me, please let me be your whore, your anal whore, please!”

Hope could only stare at the ground below her, almost trembling as she waited. Hela was behind her, still with that strap-on around her hips, making her beg, and-

She felt motion behind her, felt Hela’s cool hands grip her waist, holding her in position.

Oh god, it was happening.

Hela pushed forward, and Hope’s eyes widened as the head of Hela’s toy instead began by pressing at her soaking wet cunt, edging forwards. Hope’s lips parted in an automatic moan.

“Thank you,” Hope gasped. “That’s- That’s not-”

“I know, my little whore,” Hela said. It was bizarre how that sounded like a term of endearment. “And rest assured, I will be getting to your ass, but first I wanted to sample the rest of you while you know precisely what I’m going to end up doing to you, and what you begged for.”

Hope moaned again, and Hela’s toy buried itself completely inside her pussy.

She found herself pushing back, eagerly taking it inside her; it wasn’t the hole she’d expected but she wasn’t going to complain.

She’d been aching with need for longer than she wanted to think about; since Wanda’s spanking, and before; the women, strangers and otherwise, walking around the palace naked and getting up to countless depravities, right before her eyes when she’d been hidden.

Fuck, she’d wanted something inside her, and submitting to Hela wasn’t nearly as unthinkable as she’d thought.

“Oh god!” Hope moaned.

Hela began to move, her hands still on Hope’s waist, keeping her lined up perfectly so that the toy dragged agonisingly along spots inside her that easily elicited those wonderful sounds.

Hela reached forward with one hand, grabbing Hope’s ponytail. She pulled, adjusting her speed.

“Oh god! Thank you, thank you!” Hope cried.

Wanda watched, slowly shifting closer as the once-hero willingly let herself be used. Now with her head pulled back, there was no hiding her pleasured expression, her moans all the louder.

Moving in front of her, Wanda grinned encouragingly; she’d told her how good it felt, and it seemed Hope was getting to know just how much.

“What do you have to say so Wanda?” Hela said, leaning forwards.

“I’m sorry,” Hope said, breathless. “I should never have- ah! Tried to turn you against her. I- _ohh_ fuck! I should have let you take me to her and give- ah! Give me to her. You should have taught me to be a good slut, I’m sorry, I- oh god!”

“Apologize _properly_ ,” Hela said.

Hela looked forwards and met Wanda’s eyes; that was enough to Wanda to know she had to move forwards, still sitting down. She looked at Hope, and Hope quickly guessed what to do.

If she hadn’t, Hela pushed her head into place anyway, almost down to the floor. Her head between Wanda’s legs, Hope was too distracted to beg or murmur thanks; as soon as she opened her mouth, she couldn’t help but let her tongue sneak out, tasting.

Wanda moaned almost instantly. God, she’d needed something after her spanking. Ok, it stung a little to be sitting so soon, but that was half the pleasure.

It sent a lovely shiver through her to be reminded of her submission while Hope ate her out.

“Do well,” Hela said, to Hope. “She’s going to help me fuck your ass soon, remember? The better you are, the better she’ll treat you. And don’t forget how much you begged for that, begged to have your asshole used by both of us.”

Hope moaned, and Wanda’s eyes fluttered shut at the vibrations.

She hadn’t done this before, not really, but it came naturally to her the moment she got her first taste of Wanda’s cunt.

Hela’s pace increased too, each thrust almost making Hope move forwards; it was only her grip on Hope’s waist that stopped her.

Arching, Wanda’s hands were by her sides, fingers splayed against the stone floor, half-hoping to dig into them. She let Hela’s grip on Hope’s ponytail keep the woman where she was, relishing each moan from Hope.

“Scream for me, my little slut,” Hela said.

Neither was sure who she was speaking to, but it was easy for both to obey.

Hela still wore her armour, the cool of it against Hope’s back, and the imposing form of it in front of Wanda. She lacked her crown, but that was common enough while she was relaxing.

“Oh god, oh god!” Wanda pushed forwards, almost collapsing back; the ache of her spanking, the sight of Hela, and Hope’s tongue all acted together to overwhelm her.

Hope moaned, barely needing Hela to push her forwards.

Then Hela leaned down, lips close to Hope’s ear to whisper;

“When you make her cum, I’ll fuck your ass,” she said.

Hope faltered for a brief second, then found herself redoubling her efforts. At that moment she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more.

She knew what she’d begged for, she knew what was coming regardless; it should have been scary. Instead it was thrilling.

Fuck, she’d never felt anything so intense as it was, and this was just the start.

“Are you happy with her apology?” Hela said. “For all she did, for all she almost denied you…”

“Yes!” Wanda said, and gasped. “She’s- oh god! She’s learning. And she missed out, she could have been your fucktoy days ago, but- ah! She’s learned, she’s oh god! I’m going to”

Hope hesitated; Hela’s grip on her ponytail tightened.

“So, do you want me to use your ass, or will you deny her?” Hela said.

Hope could only moan in response. She wasn’t sure she could have talked, even if she wanted to; instead she returned her attention to Wanda’s cunt, and seconds later heard the former Avenger scream, legs shaking either side of Hope’s head.

Wanda pushed forwards, operating wholly on instinct, wishing she could dig her fingers into something. Instead she settled for crying out, riding out every second.

God, even when she’d rebelled part of her had longed to be with Hope like this. How could she not have? Forget fighting back, life like this was so much better.

Hope closed her eyes, leaning in to maximise Wanda’s enjoyment-

With no more warning, Hela pulled back, and in a thrust that should have again filled Hope’s pussy, the toy instead pressed at her asshole.

Hela kept her promise. Her speed wasn’t nearly the same, but she pushed forward, her toy opening up Hope’s ass and pushing forwards, inch by inch sliding inside as Hope gave muffled moans.

“Lucky,” Wanda murmured, breathlessly shuffling back and freeing up Hope’s mouth to cry out.

Seconds later and the toy was inside her, up to the hilt, Hela coming to a momentary stop with her hips against Hope’s ass.

“How does it feel?” Hela said. “Knowing how you begged for two in you rass, how do you feel with just one?”

“It’s so big,” Hope whimpered.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Hope said. “Thank you! Thank you for fucking my ass, thank you for letting me be an anal slut for you, oh god, thank you for filling me. I’ll try to take more, I promise.”

Hela smirked. Wanda shifted, still sensitive but still eager to watch the Wasp’s blissful humiliation.

Hela began to move, achingly slowly, the cock moistened with Hope’s juices dragging inside her, opening the tight hole up. It moved back until just the head was inside, and then Hela pushed forwards again.

She was moving slower than she had on even the first thrust, less fucking, more dragging it out, almost taunting Hope.

Groans were plucked from Hope’s throat; it might have been from pain or need, even she wasn’t sure.

“Would you wear one of my collars?” Hela said, bizarrely casually.

Hope couldn’t focus enough to speak; Hela tugged her ponytail back, eliciting another moan.

“Would you show everyone that saw you that you belonged to me?” Hela said. “Just by looking at you, everyone would know what you let me do to you, they’d know how much you love it when I use your ass.”

“Oh god, please!” Hope cried out.

Wanda bit her lip as she watched, idly running her fingertips over her own collar. Already she was pressing her legs together again; she couldn’t wait for when she could join in again.

For now, though, Hela seemed rather more interested in keeping Hope’s mouth free.

“Remember,” Hela said. “Nothing happens to you that you don’t _beg_ for.”

Hela thrust forward again, that lone motion slightly faster. Hope moaned.

“Please collar me,” Hope said. Her voice was breathlessly fast, struggling to get sentences out between cries. “I want everyone to know that I’m your slut, that I scream when you fuck my cunt, that you fuck my ass and- fuck, I’m going to cum.”

Hela stopped moving immediately. The hand that still held Hope’s ponytail rested almost placatingly on the back of her head.

“No,” Hela said. “Not yet. Not until Wanda and I both are inside you.”

Hope whimpered. It might have been at the prospect of her promised double anal, or at the fact she had to wait.

Hela smirked.

“Perhaps I should take you back to Earth,” Hela said. “When we’re done here, of course, your ass still gaping. You can show it off to your world while you beg me to collar you. That way you’d never need to pretend, you’d get your wish, everyone would know that you belong to me.”

“Oh god!” Hope moaned.

Slowly, Hela began to move again.

“What about your mother?” Hela said, not relentingly. “I can do what I said, I mean it. I could save her with a snap of my fingers when I’m done. How do you think she’d feel to see you?”

Hope whimpered.

“Answer me,” Hela said. “Do you think she’d be proud of the needy anal whore you’ve become?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hope said, saying so feeling more humiliating than the fantasies Hela spun. She gasped. “Just so long as you use me, I don’t care what she thinks, please make me your whore, your slut, your fucktoy, please fuck my ass, please share me, oh fuck Hela!”

Hela slowed for a moment to ensure Hope didn’t get too close, then quickened her pace just a little bit more.

Being a good domme was about more than the punishment, it was about training them to take more without them realising that they were being trained.

She had little doubt Hope wouldn’t have been able to take double anal if they’d gone straight into it, but the time spent opening her up ought to make the experience much easier, but no less humiliating or intense from Hope’s perspective.

Her hips slapped against Hope’s ass, her hand on Hope’s waist pulling Hope closer. Now her cock bottomed out completely with each thrust.

“You on your knees, wearing nothing but my collar, begging for me to use your ass,” Hela said. “You’d do that in front of her? You’re that desperate to be my slut?”

“Yes! Oh god, yes!” Hope shouted.

“What if I wanted you to do more?” Hela said. “You must have seen Peggy and Sharon. How far would you go for me?”

“Anything, fuck, anything!” Hope shouted. “Make her fuck me, share my ass with her too, just please share me with Wanda, please let me cum, oh god please let me _cum_!”

Hela quickened her pace just slightly. She did so enjoy hearing that desperation in someone’s voice.

“You’re so desperate to be my anal whore that you’d let your mother fuck you?” Hela said. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Fuck, please, please!” Hope cried. “Yes, god, anything! I’m your anal slut, I’m your whore, I’m your fucktoy, I’m just – fuck! Please fuck my ass with Wanda, please give me two cocks in my asshole at once, just- fuck! I need to cum, I need to fucking cum, fuck!”

“Not yet,” Hela said softly.

Hope’s moans rose to a whimper; Hela tightened her grip, that neediness pushing her over the edge in turn. She came as Hope desperately tried to hold herself back, gripping the woman beneath her tightly.

Then Hela slowed, then stopped, only a little out of breath. Hope still whimpered needily in front of her.

Toy still buried in Hope’s ass, Hela made sure to stay perfectly still. Not excess friction, no pushing Hope over the edge. She must be so very close.

“Do you still want us to fuck you?” Hela said. “Are you so desperate to be mine that you want both of us to fuck your ass?”

“Yes!” Hope moaned. “Whore my asshole out, gape me, just please fuck me.”

“No,” Hela said. Hope whimpered. “I’ve punished Wanda, but it was your idea, wasn’t it? You convinced her to do something she didn’t want to do, you twisted her.”

“I’m sorry,” Hope whimpered. She struggled to move against Hela’s cock; Hela’s grip on her waist tightened, stilling her.

“What should I do with you?” Hela said.

“Spank me,” Hope said suddenly, biting her lip as soon as she did. When Hela didn’t immediately respond she went on; “Spank me too, like you did her. Punish me for not giving myself to you immediately, I’m sorry, I should have known better. Spank me so hard I can’t sit down, and I can’t forget my place. Please, Hela, please.”

“You’re so desperate to be my anal whore that you want me to spank you?” Hela said.

“Please.” Hope gasped.

Hela smiled.

However she didn’t shift, didn’t move. Hope stayed bent over in front of her, ass pushed up, with Hela’s toy inside her. The angle was a little awkward, but the idea itself too fun to resist.

Hela started her spanking, five quick slaps to alternating cheeks, while Hope shivered around the toy.

“What do you say?” Hela said.

“Thank you!” Hope said. She yelped slightly from the shock. “Thank you for spanking me, thank you for punishing me, I hope I can please you.”

“You will,” Hela said.

She smirked, and continued. Hope gasped at each smack.

Hela’s rhythm was careful; she was fast enough to be sure it still stung, this was a punishment after all, but she restrained herself just enough that the vibrations wouldn’t be enough to allay Hope’s frustration.

Meanwhile Hope never seemed sure whether to gasp from the spanking, or whimper from the toy still inside her.

“I’m sorry,” Hope said suddenly. “I know I deserve it, I- ah! I shouldn’t have- ah! I’m sorry I doubted that I should belong to you.”

Hela smiled, and continued. After a few seconds more, she paused.

“How many is that?” Hela said.

Hope faltered for a few seconds, clearly panicking. She’d been too distracted to keep count.

“I- uh, tw-twenty”? Hope said.

“Hm. I thought thirty two,” Hela said. “But we’ll go from twenty.”

Hope bit her lip, and rather pleased Hela resumed, knowing that Hope would definitely be keeping count now. Her ass was a lovely, bright shade of red already.

Wanda watched eagerly. She could still feel the aftereffects of her spanking, but she clearly didn’t mind. If anything she seemed to anticipate Hope feeling as she did.

Hope yelped as Hela’s hand started to come down harder.

“It’s great, huh?” Wanda said, still sat in front of Hope but easily able to peer past her back to where Hela’s toy was inside her, and to where she was being spanked.

Hope yelped.

“It hurts, but it helps,” Wanda said. “You can’t focus on anything but how it feels, and what you’ll do to be better. Are you as wet as I was?”

Hope whimpered. Before she could answer, Hela interrupted.

“How many?”

“Th-thirty four,” Hope said.

“Good girl,” Hela said.

She knew what was going to happen when Hela reached a hundred; that was the same number as Wanda had taken. Except for her it would be immediately followed up with-

Hope squirmed, then whimpered as she rubbed against the toy inside her, then cried out as a pale hand came down on her red ass.

It was the first time she’d really been spanked, let alone spanked with something in her ass soaking up all the motion. It was as though Hela had never stopped fucking her.

And, oh god, it still felt huge, as though there was no free space left inside her. And she was going top take two?!

The closer she got to that prospect, the more inexplicable arousal was mixed with nervousness. And yet despite that, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to try, she wanted to be able to take it.

“How many?” Hela said.

“Forty eight,” Hope said, breathless. “Thank you!”

Her ass had already turned a nice shade of red. Hela hadn’t been holding back quite as much as she had with Wanda; on one hand Hope was responsible for it, on the other she seemed a more physically trained hero so she’d be able to take it.

That, and it was always more enjoyable to see how loudly she could make them gasp.

Her rhythm wasn’t nearly as regular either, sometimes alternating cheeks, sometimes focusing on one or both, at an unpredictable rate. As such, each smack seemed to catch Hope by surprise.

“I should take you back to Earth,” Hela murmured. “Perhaps when I’ve returned your mother to you. Instead of just showing her, you could show your whole world that you’re my anal whore. Seven billion people can see how well you beg. Would you like that, my little slut?”

“Fuck, please, oh god, yes, ah!” Hope barely seemed to be able to get a whole sentence out. Hela smiled.

“How many?”

“Sixty tw- no, seventy- ah! Seventy two,” Hope said, just as breathless.

“Sixty two it is,” Hela said.

Hope whimpered, then moaned as the next slap made her shift forwards slightly and the toy jerk inside her.

“Tel me, are you wet?” Hela said.

“Yes!” Hope gasped.

“Really?” Hela said. “You’ve been bent over, fucked and now spanked in front of your conspirator, by the woman you tried to kill, and that made you wet?”

“Yes, fuck, _yes!_ ” Hope gave a pleading moan.

“What kind of whore does that make you?” Hela said.

“Yours, oh god, I’m your- ah! Your whore,” Hope said. “A needy- fuck! Desperate, anal whore who- ah! Who loves it when you- ah! Spank me and humi- oh god! Humiliate me and- ah! Ah! Oh god! And- ah! Fuck me and- ah! Thank you, fuck, thank you!”

Her voice rose to an almost-scream.

“How many is that?” Hela said.

She stopped for a moment, letting Hope inhaled. She whimpered softly.

“Eighty six,” she said.

“Do you want the rest?” Hela said. “You know what comes after.”

“Yes,” Hope said, breathless. “Fuck. Please, yes. Spank me, so that you and Wanda can fuck my ass, I need it. I want to show you how good a fucktoy I can be, thank you for letting me. Fuck.”

Hela smiled. She was rather getting a taste for humans.

Then her hand came down again. Just fourteen more to go.

“What do you say?” she said, after the first smack had made Hope yelp.

“Th-thank you,” Hope said.

The next spank came down.

“Oh god, thank you!”

Hela moved a little more slowly, giving Hope time to thank her between each of the last few of her spanking.

Wanda still watched; it was hard to tell if her expression was more envious or impatient, eager for the time she got to be involved.

Meanwhile, Hope was moaning. It hurt, yes, but the pain wasn’t exactly unpleasant, and realising that was only slightly weirder than realising how much she genuinely wanted to be used by Hela.

No excuses, no mitigating circumstances, she just needed this.

“Thank you! Ah! Thank you Hela, _fuck!_ Thank you! Ah! Thank you.”

Ninety eight, ninety nine… Hela delivered the final smack over both cheeks, shifting Hope forward and, in the same motion, pulled back, pulling her toy out from Hope’s ass.

Hope moaned, but managed to stay in her same position, breathless and shaking with arousal and with her gaping ass offered up into the air.

She whimpered slightly as she saw Hela walk in front of her, but didn’t shift position at all. She wasn’t sure she had the energy to.

“Wanda,” Hela said. “Prepare me.”

Eyes wide, Hope stared as without a moment’s hesitation Wanda shifted back up onto her knees, knelt in front of Hela, and then opened her mouth to take the cock around Hela’s hips into it.

Wanda bobbed up and down with undeniable enthusiasm.

“Say thank you,” Hela said, looking over to Hope.

“Th-thank you,” Hope said.

“For being as much of a whore as you,” Hela prompted.

“Thank you for being as much of a whore as I am,” Hope said. “Thank you for preparing the toy that’s going to fuck my ass.”

Wanda moaned her acknowledgement, apparently enjoying the taste of Hope’s ass.

Hope flushed just watching. It seemed like something else akin to double anal; before she’d come here she’d never have considered doing something like that. But now she was here, now she’d finally let herself submit to Hela, she couldn’t think of anything hotter.

Now she knew how Wanda felt, watching and only watching as all manner of things had been done to her.

Wanda’s lips wrapped around the base of the toy, apparently practised after how long she’d spent here. She both cleaned it, and got the toy as a whole nice and wet, ready for the tight hole it was about to return to.

And return to with company. While Wanda was on her knees, Hela focused to create another strap-on in her hand.

“Open,” Hela said.

She had to manipulate it as it went through the air, but she was able to direct it to Hope’s mouth. Rather than letting her move back and forth though, she simply slid it in so it was more like a gag.

No doubt Hope would at least start to moisten it, but more than that it’d given Hope a taste of the size of the toy. By the way Hope’s eyes widened, despite how she’d begged she was nervous about taking two toys like this in one hole.

Hela fully intended to shrink the toys just slightly when she and Wanda were behind Hope, not by much but just a little width reduction so that it would be possible, but Hope didn’t need to know that.

How much of a slut would she think she was, if she believed she could take both of these toys inside her?

“Are you ready?” Hela said after a minute.

Mute, Hope nodded, still desperately running her tongue over the toy in her mouth. Hela smiled.

Almost reluctantly she stepped away from Wanda. She walked and Wanda crawled until they were both behind Hope, out of her view.

She whimpered, waiting.

Hela reached forwards to remove the toy from her mouth, idly reducing the size to a more manageable one, albeit not by much. She was sure to take her time giving it to Wanda, and making sure Wanda didn’t rush putting it on.

The anticipation made Hope’s breath come faster.

“What do you want?” Hela said.

“Two cocks in my ass,” Hope said, gasping. “I want to be fucked by you and Wanda, I want to cum from showing you that I can be your anal slut, please, fuck, please.”

She could barely breathe from need. Being fucked had brought her close, being spanked had kept her on the brink, now it felt like the slightest touch would make her scream.

And she was going to get more than a slight touch. Hope bit her lip.

Behind her, Wanda awkwardly straightened, the toy around her waist. Hela guided her, but ultimately still stood over her. Both neared, tantalising close.

“Please, oh fuck, _please_ ,” Hope said. “I want to take two cocks in my ass at once, I want to be a real anal whore for you, please let me cum while you whore my ass out, make me yours, oh god, I don’t know if I can take it but I want to try, I want to be yours. I want to be fucked like I’m nothing more than your anal slut and _oh god_!”

Hela pushed forward alongside Wanda. Her own toy was a little ahead, but only slightly, the rounded tip helping open Hope’s still-freshly-used ass for the head of Wanda’s toy to immediately follow.

Both pushed together, managing to open the still-tight hole further, Hope’s sudden cry only encouraging them.

As much as Wanda disliked being the one to wear the toy, she couldn’t argue with the result; it was an undeniable thrill to hear Hope whimper.

Hela’s toy pushed in further, only the tip of Wanda’s in to keep Hope ready while Hela’s was halfway inside. She slowly pushed, inch by agonising inch, eliciting whimpers even Hope wasn’t sure of whether they were pained or pleasured.

“More, oh god, please more,” Hope still whispered. If she raised her voice she was sure she’d scream.

And then Wanda pushed into the trembling Wasp, filling her with more than she ever thought she’d taken, and Hope came almost instantly, legs shaking under the two.

Neither moved from her ass, leaving Hope to moan and then moan more as her shivers rubbed her against the two toys.

“Oh _god_ , fuck!” Hope cried.

She almost fell forwards.

“What was that?” Hela said.

“I came,” Hope whimpered. “I came from having my ass fucked by two people at once, I came like a submissive anal whore. I came because that’s all I want to be, your slut for you to use however you want. Holy fuck.”

“And do you want more?” Hela said.

“Yes,” Hope whimpered. “Please. I know I just came but I’m a needy whore who still needs to know how it feels to have my asshole double-fucked properly. Oh god, I need to know, please, please fuck me, please dominate me, Hela please!”

Hela smiled; she wasn’t even entirely inside yet. She pushed to fill Hope with the last inch, eliciting a ragged moan, her hips coming to rest against Hope’s still-heated ass.

Seconds later and Wanda was following suite, pushing her two forwards until both were in Hope as much as they could be.

Even when they were still, Hope gasped for breath.

“Thank you. Fuck, thank you,” she said.

“Fuck, you’re so lucky,” Wanda said. She shifted; Hope gasped.

And then they began to move. Hela started first, pulling back; as soon as all but the head was out she started to push forwards, and Wanda began to move, pulling back.

Hope gave another desperate cry. She was still shaking from when they’d made her cum; her body was hypersensitive to their movement.

And it didn’t help that they were alternating, one toy always filling her ass and keeping her ready for the other, the twin cocks taking their sweet time with her.

She reached out, fingertips digging into the stone floor useless in her desperation, clawing at the marble.

“Such an anal slut,” Hela murmured.

Hope cried out.

“I hope you get used to this,” Hela said. “I’m going to enjoy using your ass whenever I can, sharing it with all my slaves that deserve a reward. You don’t have to worry about being a hero, about fighting, you only have to think about when you’re next going to have your ass fucked. How does that sound?”

“So fucking good,” Hope whimpered.

She alternated between soft yelps and ragged moans, barely managing any middle ground. She screamed louder as the two toys passed inside her, both half-in and side-by-side for nearly a whole second.

“Perhaps I will rescue your mother,” Hela said. “She could share it with me. Would you like that too? Are you that desperate to be my anal whore?”

“Oh _god_!” Hela yelled. “Yes, yes, fuck yes! Yes! I’m a needy slut, I love it when you use me, I love it when you double-fuck my ass, oh god, you already made me cum and I want to again, fuck, fuck me please!”

“What are you?” Hela said.

“Your anal whore,” Hope cried. “To fuck and use and share however and whenever you want. Fuck, I’m your needy anal whore and I love it!”

Hela smirked. She shifted slightly, adjusting her angle, and elicited another cry.

“Imagine it isn’t Wanda that I’m sharing you with,” Hela said softly. “She’s still watching. The one you tried to turn against me is still watching you give yourself to me. But no, this isn’t her, this is your mother. I rescued her and I showed her how much you beg to be used, and I wanted to show her that her daughter truly is nothing but my anal slut. Imagine that.”

“Y-yes,” Hope whimpered. Then, she screamed. “Yes!”

Hela shifted again, leaning back. She murmured to Wanda:

“Faster.”

Hela’s pace quickened, and Wanda did the same, two sets of hands tightening their grip on Hope’s hips to support their pace.

Hope moaned again, louder, as the two sped up.

Wanda moaned as a counterpoint, the friction getting to her. She leant into Hela’s back, grip on Hope tightening. At some point Hela had dissolved her armour.

“Oh fuck, _fuck!_ I’m a double anal slut, you can share me with whoever you want, I’m yours. Oh fuck, I’m yours!” Hope said, breathless. “Ah! I’ve been your slut since the first moment I came here, I should have known, I’m a needy double anal whore!”

“Would you say the same if your mother were here?” Hela said, almost taunting.

“Yes, fuck!” Hope shouted.

“And if we were on Earth? If we were taking you in front of your people, your friends, your idols,” Hela said.

“Oh god! Yes, please yes,” Hope gasped. “Fuck me, whore me out, show everyone what an anal whore I am. I- oh god, I’m going to cum again, I’m going to cum with two cocks in my asshole, oh fuck! Please can I cum? Please let me- ah!”

“Say my name,” Hela said.

“Hela!” Hope said. Then she screamed; “Hel _aa_!”

Hela reached forward, again grabbing her ponytail, tugging on it. A moment later and her fingertips brushed Hope’s neck, a collar starting to form around her, marking her as just another one of Hela’s spoils.

It was hard to say which of them was the trigger, but suddenly Hope was screaming.

Hope arched her back, pushed against the two using her as she came for the second time, her whole body singing and aching and ecstatic.

And breathlessly, she slumped. It was with, admittedly, a little reluctance that Hela moved back, pushing a panting Wanda back with her.

She seemed about to say something when she paused, a flicker of irritation crossing her face at some signal only she could hear.

“My plans for making you clean my toy while kneeling on Earth will have to wait,” Hela said. “Something has broken the borders of Asgard. Wanda, make sure she cleans yours.”

Rather abruptly, Hela waved away her toy and reformed her armour, striding from the room.

Behind her, she left Hope laying face-down on the floor, still gasping from aftershocks, and a breathless Wanda who was tantalisingly close.

Dealing with these latest intruders wouldn’t be a problem; she was on her home ground after all. It was just tedious.

“Was- was she kidding?” Hope said.

“Do you want her to be?” Wanda said.

Somehow, Hope could still flush. Wanda hurried over and knelt near Hope’s head.

“Earth aside, you heard what she said,” Wanda said.

“R-right,” Hope said. She eyed the toy in front of her.

That was yet something else she hadn’t done before. Was she really meant to suck on something that had just been in her-

Somehow it felt like the most natural thing in the world as the blissful Hope pushed herself up a little way to lean forwards and wrap her lips around the time off the toy.

“Mm,” Wanda’s eyes fluttered shut. The toy rubbing against her was almost…

Wanda moaned, winding her hands in Hope’s hair. Hope took the encouragement, moving down and tasting her own ass.

It wasn’t all that long before Wanda lifted her head up off the toy. She was smiling contentedly; Hope had a similar, if more tired look on her face.

“Enjoy?” Wanda said.

“Did you plan that?” Hope said. “From the moment I tried to get you to…”

Wanda hesitated. Eventually, she shrugged.

“How can you not know?” Hope said.

“I don’t think I’d ever choose to leave this,” Wanda said. “Ok, sure, I had… problems, but really they don’t compare.”

“I thought for sure an Avenger wouldn’t be so submissive,” Hope said. Then she snorted. “Like I’m one to talk.”

“Are you kidding?” Wanda said. “If anything, being an Avenger made me appreciate this.”

“What?”

“When I was, I had to constantly make split-second decisions, save lives, and when I slipped up… You have the Sokovia Accords,” Wanda said. “Here, it’s… I’m her fucktoy. No stress, no trouble. Who wouldn’t prefer that?”

Hope murmured something. Too tired to move, she was content to lay there.

If she was going to give up her plan to defeat Hela, and that was a certainty, then at least she was in good company.

And out on the borders of Asgard, Hela effortlessly dispatched the latest interloper, smiling when she thought of her latest spoil.


	10. A Day in the Life: Black Widow

Natasha sometimes thought she was the only sane one.

The only thing that baffled her was how Hela had never touched her, not even during her first time. Her induction, as she’d come to think of it, hers and Wanda’s. Sure, they’d been some idle physical contact, and the first time she’d been ordered around, but since then…

Hela might as well have ignored her. Natasha wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. On one hand it did free up her time to explore the palace, search for Asgardian weapons they might have power against Hela and might help the Earth; on the other, she was spending every waking second waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And then there were the others. Her fellow spoils had taken full advantage of Hela’s proclamation that she was to be the least among them, to obey them the way they obeyed Hela.

Which did limit her time somewhat, but it wasn’t major. She was used to doing all manner of things when undercover, and beyond that it wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy it.

She’d left the palace in her first few days there; it was awkward to walk around the populated portions of Asgard when all she wore was the collar common to Hela’s spoils, but easily bearable. Even as the Black Widow she was accustomed to peoples’ eyes wandering.

But it hadn’t helped. The Asgardians she’d found often didn’t want to talk about Hela; if they considered rebellion they wouldn’t trust her to be part of it.

Which meant she’d need some gesture to gain their trust. She was still working on that.

Though there had been a few promising leads in the palace. A weapons vault, Hela’s collection of Stones… It was just a matter of getting access to them.

Natasha continued wandering through the hallway, pondering. The moans coming from nearby barely registered; she’d heard them often enough.

When they lifted to become a scream, she hesitated. Natasha neared, not to be a voyeur but just to make sure she knew who was where.

That voice was Jane’s, and she only seemed to scream quite like that during anal, and in turn only Hela was allowed that pleasure; so logically…

Yes, Jane lay panting on the bed while Hela stood by it. Darcy too was with them, though she was on her knees, eagerly cleaning the Goddess’s cock.

Natasha was getting good at identifying people by their sounds. It wasn’t an exact science but it had always been a handy skill for a spy to have.

She lingered for a couple of minutes before. Now garbed in her armour, Hela strode past her; she barely spared Natasha a second glance.

What was she doing? Natasha was still confused by that. At her induction, she’d been led to believe Hela would use her in all manner of ways, just as she had Wanda and all these others. Instead…

Pushing that aside, Natasha knocked on the door. A moment later she entered Jane and Darcy’s room; the two were spooning on the bed.

Beyond investigation, Natasha’s only ongoing plan was gauging the loyalty of the other spoils. Had they been broken, or if it came down to it could she rely on their support? She liked to keep track.

It wasn’t the easiest thing to be sure of. Understandably a lot could, like her, conceal their true feelings.

“Hey there,” Darcy said, behind Jane. She lazily lifted her head. “Got the energy for round two?”

Jane shifted, not turning back to face her friend but plainly addressing her.

“Are you _serious_?” Jane said. “After all that-”

“Well, yeah, but,” Darcy gestured. “Black Widow.”

Jane chuckled. “You can have her any time. At some point it’s going to be old hat, you do know that?”

“ _Never_ ,” Darcy promised.

Despite herself, Natasha was amused. Darcy’s celebrity crush had been responsible for a number of fun hours.

Jane exhaled, but did manage to shift herself, sitting up.

“Sure, I can manage,” Jane said. “Just get her to do most of the work.”

“Right,” Darcy cracked a grin. “On your knees, slave.”

Her tone had become pretentious, intentionally so; Natasha looked at her playful grin, then obeyed. It might not be exactly what she’d come here for, but she was used to it enough by now.

“Wow, cool, that actually worked,” Darcy said. Then, adopting the same pretentious tone; “Crawl over to us.”

“Of course,” Natasha said, getting onto all fours.

“Mistress,” Darcy added.

“Of course, mistress,” Natasha said.

Darcy’s attempt at dominance was rather ruined when she bit her lip, ogling Natasha rather openly. Apparently the sight of Black Widow on her knees for her was still somewhat overwhelming.

“Holy fuck,” Darcy whispered, to Jane. Jane nodded mutely.

It wasn’t far to the bed, but Natasha took her time. She liked to give a bit of a show. Her tits in full view, a glimpse of her ass from over her bowed head…

She crawled to the edge of the bed, then straightened, kneeling up. When she could see the top again, Jane and Darcy had switched places, Darcy now the nearest to her. She slipped off of the bed, moving beside Natasha.

Jane watched; apparently wearier, she’d use the sight to get ready to join in.

“Hey again,” Darcy said, softer.

“Hello mistress,” Natasha said.

“Fuck, I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that,” Darcy said.

She leaned closer, lips first touching Natasha’s neck, but then trailing down to her chest. Natasha closed her eyes and felt Darcy’s hands grab at her. She never seemed to quite know where to grip.

Part of her felt strange submitting to an untrained civilian like Darcy, though by now she was used to it.

Darcy’s hands finally found her ass, shamelessly groping her, as her tongue snuck out. Jane watched, rather entertained. From Natasha’s chest, Darcy was still able to peer up and meet her friend’s eyes.

“Jane!” Darcy said, reluctantly lifting her lips from a nipple. “Pass me a strap-on.”

There were a row of toys beside the bed; Hela liked to make sure her spoils could entertain themselves. Jane quickly eyed them, before picking up one and leaning over.

Darcy gratefully took it.

“Impatient,” Jane said.

“Do you blame me?” Darcy said. She turned back to Natasha; “Turn around.”

“Yes mistress,” Natasha said.

Ok, this was her job, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy a little of it. Teasing the two of them was fun, and it was hardly her most unpleasant assignment.

Darcy stared the moment she got a better view of Black Widow’s ass. Not that she hadn’t seen it before, she just really loved it. As she watched, she fitted the toy around her own waist.

“Bend over the bed,” Darcy said. She faced Jane; “Feel like joining in yet?”

“I’m happy to watch,” Jane said, biting her lip.

Darcy gave her a grin, and stepped closer. Fuck, she’d never get tired of Natasha’s ass, especially now it was pushed up into the air for her. And for something else she’d never get tired of…

She lined the head of her strap-on with Natasha’s cunt, pushing forward slowly and easily penetrating her, eliciting a long, low gasp. Natasha pushed back into Darcy, eyes flickering shut as the toy filled her.

Natasha was angled so that she faced Jane, meeting the woman’s eyes so she could see every gasp, every cry as Darcy’s pace quickened. Shamelessly, Natasha moaned.

Darcy had gotten pretty good at this; then again, Natasha reflected, she had been getting a fair bit of practise. Darcy was always one of the most eager to play around with new guests, from both top and bottom.

And even if skill wasn’t a factor, there was something to be said for her sheer enthusiasm.

“God- fuck! What do you say?” Darcy said.

“Thank you mistress,” Natasha said, breathless. “Thank you for fucking me, thank you for using me, thank you for filling my slutty wet cunt!”

Dirty talk could feel rote, for her; they were just the same few words, easy things to say to get a reaction, and she knew what Darcy wanted to hear.

Somehow it didn’t feel fake though, they weren’t just things she was saying; she felt the thrill run through her, the fact she was saying those things having almost as much of an effect on her than Darcy’s continued thrusting.

“I’m a fucktoy,” Natasha gasped. “I love it when you fuck me, I love when you show me my place and bend me over for you and use me. Please fuck me harder mistress, please!”

Darcy moaned, slapping Natasha’s ass as she moved.

Jane, meanwhile, still watched, fidgeting slightly. Natasha couldn’t even feel ashamed that someone saw her begging like that.

Some part of Natasha’s mind imagined Hela behind her. It was hard to escape the thought of Hela here; despite all that Natasha knew she was the one person Hela hadn’t touched. She almost longed for it.

Though it wasn’t as though she didn’t get plenty more fun as it was; as cheesy as Darcy’s ‘mistress’ fantasies might be, they still made Natasha cry out.

“Still just want to watch?” Darcy said, to Jane.

Jane faltered slightly.

“Encourage her,” Darcy said, looking down now and smacking Natasha’s ass to punctuate her words.

Natasha gasped.

“Please let me eat you out,” Natasha said. “Let me lick your pussy, make you cum like a good fucktoy, I want to taste you so much, you shouldn’t have to just watch when I can serve you.”

Jane bit her lip. She shifted, still plainly enjoying the sight of her friend dominating Black Widow.

Slowly, she moved, moving a little closer. She still hesitated, less from reluctance and more because she couldn’t bear to tear her gaze from the sight.

Any weariness the two of them might have had after their session with Hela seemed to have been overwhelmed by the latest prospect.

“I’m never going to get used to this,” Jane murmured.

“I know,” Darcy beamed. “Isn’t it great? Go on, sample Black Widow’s tongue, I might give it a try later.”

Natasha moaned, Jane’s cunt right in front of her. She squirmed, and Jane reached forward, roughly, desperately grabbing her hair and closing the last few centimetres between her pussy and Natasha’s lips.

Rather unsurprisingly, Jane was wet. She’d cum when she’d been fucked by Hela, and watching Darcy just then had its natural effect. Natasha closed her eyes to fully relish the taste.

Natasha was good with her tongue too; she soon had Jane moaning, arching her back as she shared the Avenger with Darcy.

“Told you it’d be worth it,” Darcy said.

“It- oh god! It was fun watching you too,” Jane said.

“Want some more fun?” Darcy said.

Jane moaned; Darcy smirked and pulled back, her toy leaving Natasha’s pussy for a moment. And then, with no warning, it was suddenly pushing at the entrance to her ass, sliding inside with a little more force and eliciting a moan.

The sound escaped Natasha’s lips, more from surprise than anything, and travelled through Jane’s core as vibrations.

Darcy didn’t let her pace slow particularly, slamming into Natasha’s ass and gasping with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Darcy said. “I’m going to-”

“Hold on,” Jane said. “Together?”

Darcy nodded, biting her lip.

Some odd part of Natasha thrilled at that. This was about the two of them, not her; they were just fucking her, using her to get off, and sure they might have fantasized about Black Widow but it was one another they were here for.

 _Fucktoy_. Apparently it was more than dirty talk.

Distracting herself from those thoughts, Natasha shifted, tongue moving from skating over Jane’s cunt, to sliding down, moving to rim her-

Jane gripped her hair and tugged her back up.

“Not- ah! Not there. That’s Hela’s,” jane said, and moaned again as Natasha returned her ministrations to Jane’s main hole.

She knew that, Hela had made sure everyone knew she was the sole person allowed to use Jane’s ass; still, part of Natasha was disappointed to see Jane obey so unthinkingly.

They’d be no help in resisting Hela. Then again, they were still good for-

Natasha refocused, tongue circling Jane’s clit as a breathless Darcy kept filling up her ass, thrust after thrust. No matter how practised Natasha was, it still made her moan.

“I’m-” Jane began, and threw her head back to scream; a moment later and Darcy joined her, gasps turning to cries, and her rhythm with using Natasha speeding for a long few seconds, grip on Natasha’s hips tightening.

And then both slumped, Jane lying back and Darcy leaning forwards, cock still buried in Natasha’s ass, and tits against her back.

“We’re so doing this again,” Darcy said, panting.

“You say that every time,” Jane said, just as breathless.

“And we did it again, so it’s true,” Darcy said.

It was a minute before Darcy moved, and Natasha extricated herself, walking a little awkwardly back into the main body of the castle, mind buzzing.

As fun as all this could be, she still had to focus on her role. Hela wanted her to submit to everyone, so she would, but she’d still be thinking about ways to deal with the Asgardian.

Still, it could be hard to pay much attention to that. Natasha blamed their lack of clothes; all any of them ever wore were their collars, never taking them off. With that, there was no transition between sex and non-sex.

Normally, back on Earth, she could get dressed after, use that to mark the point where she returned to being all business. Here that never happened, she’d always have to be ready for being fucked. And, well, she was, but it didn’t help her focus.

Natasha wondered if that was intentional.

“Vormir, you say?”

That was Hela’s voice. Natasha slowed as she realised she was approaching the throne room.

“Yes,” came a voice Natasha recognised as Gamora’s. “It’s there, I’m sure it is. If anyone should know…”

“If you’re correct, I’ll reward you,” Hela said.

“I made her tell you,” Nebula’s voice was the next to speak.

“Indeed?” Hela said. She paused, contemplating. “Then when this is done, I’ll reward both of you. Anything I can give will be yours.”

There was the sound of footsteps; Hela strode out of the throne room, barely pausing as she passed Natasha.

She said nothing. Uncertain, Natasha looked after her, then peered into the throne room.

The alien sisters, Gamora and Nebula, were in there. It was hard to tell whether Hela had just used them, or if they’d only spoken about ‘Vormir,’ whatever that was.

Natasha hadn’t been able to puzzle out much about them. Some of the newcomers did take some getting used to.

Still, they were… busy. Natasha silently backed away from the door.

Even aliens were giving themselves to Hela. Natasha tried not to roll her eyes. Along with them and Hope, Natasha despaired. Sure, Gamora and Nebula paid lip service to it just being a temporary arrangement, but they weren’t fooling anyone except maybe themselves.

Jane and Darcy she could forgive; they were civilians after all. But those two sisters were apparently warriors, Hope had come here to fight, and then there was Wanda. She’d seen Wanda go from virgin to eager sub.

Apparently no one cared about what Hela was doing.

Just then, she heard voices. Different voices too; Natasha followed the sound. Well, she might as well.

They resolved the closer she got, muffled by an ajar door.

“Please, Aunt Peggy, don’t you want to fuck my ass? It’s the one thing you haven’t done yet. If I’m yours, I want all of me to be.”

Oh. Those two. Natasha lingered in the doorway there, curious to see how it would develop.

Peggy Carter had been a surprise, she’d admit that. Of all the people Hela could have come back with, she’d started rummaging through history.

The near-legendary agent… wasn’t what Natasha had expected. She’d never been one to romanticize history, but even so it was quite a leap from moral paragon to just another spoil.

“I don’t know,” Peggy said, after a moment.

“Please,” Sharon said, almost moaning. “Don’t you want to use me?”

“It- I haven’t really used one of… those. I don’t want to hurt you,” Peggy said. “Your- there, it might be too much.”

“I’ll tell you if it is,” Sharon said.

“I don’t want to risk it,” Peggy said. “You’re my niece!”

“I know,” Sharon said. “But that means worrying about hurting me when you fuck my ass shouldn’t be your first worry. If you can forget the rest-”

“Don’t remind me,” Peggy said.

“You don’t like it?” Sharon said.

“I do,” Peggy said. She hesitated, inhaling. “So much. I shouldn’t, but it’s…”

“Hot?” Sharon said.

“Yes,” Peggy said.

“Imagine how it’ll be when I’m screaming with your strap-on in my last hole,” Sharon said. “Please. I’ll beg, I’m happy to beg.”

Natasha neared; she peered through the crack in the doorway. Of all the conversations to overhear…

She’d imagined Peggy as untouchable. And Sharon, Natasha knew a little of Agent 13, and she’d thought she’d have some more dignity at least. She was a SHIELD agent!

And instead Sharon was on her knees, while Peggy bit her lip, clearly tempted.

As ever, both only wore their collars. Peggy had on a strap-on too; no doubt Natasha was intruding on the aftermath of something rather more tame than the incestuous anal Sharon was pleading for.

“When I get more used to this,” Peggy said. She gestured at her toy.

Sharon’s face fell. Then, suddenly, she straightened.

“Is someone there?” Sharon said, looking straight at the door. Peggy followed her gaze, and frowned.

“Who’s she?” Peggy said. Her eyes flicked up and down Natasha’s body.

“Natasha Romanov,” Sharon said. She was still slightly breathless. “Black Widow. A hero, in my time.”

“Romanov?” Peggy echoed.

Natasha walked into the room; if she’d been noticed there was no point in hiding. Still, she considered Peggy’s tone.

Maybe that was to be expected. She’d been plucked out of the 40s or 50s, either way pretty close to the cold war. A few cultural differences were to be expected, even if Hela’s influence had done away with some of the more prudish norms.

“Defector,” Natasha said.

“But a Russian spy?” Peggy said.

“Former,” Natasha said.

Sharon shifted. Suddenly she was smiling.

“This is perfect!” Sharon said. “Aunt Peggy, if you want to get more used to using that, you can practise. She’s got to be pretty good at taking it, and Hela said she’s free for all of us to use.”

“Really?” Peggy said, thoughtful.

“Yeah,” Sharon said. “On Earth she’s, uh, kinda popular.”

“I… wouldn’t mind working out a few… frustrations,” Peggy said. She turned back to Natasha. “If Dotty’s not here, you’ll do.”

Natasha only lingered for a second.

Ok, she’d expected more of both of the Carters. She’d never thought she’d meet Peggy Carter in her prime, but if she’d imagined it, it wouldn’t have been like this.

And it definitely wouldn’t have been with her niece eagerly watching.

“Come closer,” Peggy said. There was a renewed confidence in her tone. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

Somehow, that sent a shiver through Natasha. Ok, this was happening. She did not know how she felt about that.

Ok, that was a lie, she knew exactly how she felt, she just couldn’t help but be a little self-conscious about the sudden rush of heat between her legs. She wanted this far, far too much.

And honestly she couldn’t even blame Hela for that particular fact.

“Yes,” Natasha said, throat dry.

“Tell me,” Peggy said.

Natasha barely hesitated, meeting Peggy’s eyes. She was hardly immune to Peggy’s reputation; ok, this was absolutely not what she’d expected, but then again she was hardly opposed to a turn.

Even if submitting was never what she’d had in mind.

“You’re going to practise on me,” Natasha said. “You’re going to use my ass. Hard. Please.”

“Then turn around,” Peggy said.

Natasha was almost embarrassed by how quickly she obeyed. God, she never used to be this eager to submit. Sure, she’d do it if a mission needed it, but never any more than that.

Now, though, she got on her knees whenever she was asked. She found herself breathless, waiting for Peggy.

Peggy Carter in a strap-on, now there was a sight.

She looked back over her shoulder, trying not to seem too desperate. It was hard not to.

Fuck, she was usually better than this. Apparently she couldn’t put all the blame on everyone else for being caught up in Hela’s Asgard.

Peggy shifted closer; she rested the tip of her toy between Natasha’s cheeks, almost teasing, caressing without quite inserting.

“Do it,” Sharon said breathlessly.

She was staring, almost lustful. Apparently she fully intended to live vicariously through Natasha; she had a toy in one hand, albeit one smaller than Peggy’s own, poised at her own anal entrance.

“Go on aunt Peggy,” Sharon said. “Please, fuck her ass. I’ll open up mine ready for you right after, but you should practise on her, make her scream your name like I’d scream for you. She’s everyone’s bottom and she’ll be perfect for you.”

Natasha bit her lip, feeling Peggy line up the toy.

This should have been nothing. It was just sex; maybe not exactly vanilla, but nothing too beyond her usual. Why then couldn’t she help the thrill that went through her?

It felt like it was down to more than the fact that it was Peggy Carter wielding the strap-on.

A long, low moan escaped Natasha’s lips as Peggy slid forward; she could hear the agent exhale as Nat’s ass opened up for her. Completing the harmony was a moan from Sharon as she used her own toy, inserting it at the same speed that Peggy moved.

Only halfway down and Peggy drew back; Natasha moaned, her disappointment audible.

“Do you really want more, Romanov?” Peggy said.

“As much as you’ve got,” Natasha said. “Please.”

Peggy rested both hands on Natasha’s behind, poised to grip.

“You really are just a submissive whore, aren’t you?” Peggy said. She sounded almost awed.

Natasha didn’t answer. Instead she just cried out as Peggy slid forwards again; that time Peggy didn’t stop until every inch of the toy was inside her.

She leant forwards, against Nat’s back, barely able to believe both that she’d buried her toy in Natasha’s ass, and that Nat was clearly enjoying herself.

God, now she really was looking forward to moving onto Sharon. Maybe it was wrong, but the idea of feeling her niece’s ass open around her toy like Nat’s had… It was intoxicating.

Not that she wanted to rush this. Maybe this wasn’t exactly the Russian spy she’d wanted at her mercy, but Peggy wasn’t going to say no to this perfect ass.

“Mm, that’s it aunt Peggy, show me what you’ll do to me,” Sharon said, watching eagerly.

Peggy started moving; she couldn’t decide what was more fun to watch. There was Sharon, an excited look in her eyes and her constant use of her toy, or there was the way her own strap-on slid forwards, how Nat’s tightest hole nonetheless managed to accommodate it.

Natasha moaned. There wasn’t any point in pretending that she didn’t love this, even if she didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about why it felt so stand-out.

She pushed back, silently urging Peggy on while Sharon did the same more vocally.

“Are you really as much of a whore as her?” Peggy said, thrusting into Natasha again. “Look at how easily she’s taking it, at how…”

Peggy slipped her fingers around, then faltered for a moment, apparently legitimately surprised by how wet Natasha was. Honestly Natasha was in a similar boat; she always enjoyed her job, but reacting this much was… rare

Natasha moaned again, louder, as Peggy’s fingers dipped inside.

“You really are loving this Romanov, aren’t you?” Peggy said, voice low.

“God yes,” Natasha moaned, not sure why the words slipped out.

“Sharon,” Peggy said. “She’s so wet from this, she practically begged me to fuck her ass, and she’s not even struggling. She’s enjoying giving this up to me. Are you really that much of a whore?”

“If you want me to be, aunt Peggy,” Sharon said. “I’ll always be a whore for you, and I want you to fuck my ass, I really want you to, I want you to use every bit of me. I’ll be even more of a slut if you let me, I promise, I- ah!”

Sharon kept moving the toy, even as she spoke; just watching made Peggy quicken.

And it wasn’t long before Natasha came, screaming out, rocking back against Peggy’s toy cock. Peggy gripped her hips tighter; Natasha didn’t slow.

“Fuck, oh fuck!” Natasha couldn’t help but scream.

Then, breathlessly, she slumped forwards. Ok, that had been… a lot.

Sharon was still watching, flushed and breathless and still slowly moving her own toy, almost jealously.

“That was…” Peggy said, voice a touch raspier than usual.

“Want to go again?” Sharon said. She was already trying to move closer. “Please. I can’t tell you how much more I want you now; was that enough practise?”

“I-” Peggy said.

She looked over to her niece, biting her lip. Sharon felt a thrill; plainly she hadn’t been the only Carter to enjoy that.

“Should I get another toy?” Peggy said.

“Don’t waste time,” Sharon said. Then she smirked; “Nat, want to clean it off for us? Be quick. Please.”

Sharon was audibly out of breath; Natasha too took a moment to steady her breathing before turning around. She met Peggy’s eyes for a moment, before opening her mouth and leaning forwards.

“You really are a slut, Romanov,” Peggy said, staring as Nat tasted her own ass.

God, why did she keep feeling that thrill go through her? Natasha whimpered, the sound muffled, only to gasp again as she felt Sharon’s hand on the back of her head.

“Save some of that dirty talk for me,” Sharon said.

“You want to be a whore?” Peggy said.

“Only for you,” Sharon said.

Sharon pushed; the toy hit the back of Natasha’s throat, and she kept bobbing, tongue circling the toy. Natasha closed her eyes, feeling Sharon’s hand wind in her hair.

The Carters kissed over her head. Part of Nat knew she should be reacting more to that, but it was hard to focus on much more than the taste of her ass, and the aftershocks of being used.

“Do you think it’s ready?” Peggy said, voice husky.

“You sound eager,” Sharon said. “God, I hope so.”

Sharon pulled back on Natasha’s head; Natasha gasped, surprised at how reluctant she was to move back from cleaning the toy. Peggy and Sharon, meanwhile, seemed too distracted by each other to focus on her.

“I prepared myself,” Sharon said, “You got practise. Your toy’s clean, and lubed up thanks to her. I can’t think of any other reason for you to delay.”

“I can think of a couple,” Peggy said, and paused. “I can ignore them.”

“Glad it hear it,” Sharon said. “Come over here aunt Peggy, fuck my ass, please, make my last hole yours.”

Sharon got on her knees. Natasha watched from the side as Peggy approached, lingering for a moment in front of her niece.

“I _really_ shouldn’t like it when you call me that,” Peggy said.

“But you do?” Sharon said.

“I like everything about you,” Peggy said. “What you say, how you beg… And especially this rather lovely ass.”

Peggy knelt too, the moment she was behind Sharon. She ran one hand over the curve of Sharon’s behind, almost teasing.

There was a flicker of something in Peggy’s expression; it wasn’t hesitation, rather a surprise that she felt no hesitation.

She shifted, lining her toy up to ready herself to fuck someone’s ass for the second time that very minute. Sharon moaned needily.

“Please,” Sharon gasped. “I need this. I’ve wanted it for so long, to show you how much I’m yours. An anal whore if you want me to be. Aunt Peggy, fuck me, please, fuck my- ah!”

Peggy pushed forward. Despite the keenness in her eyes she was still tentative, slowly opening Sharon’s tightest hole up around her toy.

Now Natasha found herself watching the incestuous duo, rather than being watched; now she was aching again, almost jealously watching.

Sharon half-screamed from bliss as Peggy’s toy finished sliding in. Peggy stopped, panting.

“Are you-” Peggy said.

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Sharon said, an edge of a whimper to her voice.

Peggy raised her eyebrows.

“You really are an anal whore,” Peggy said, half-surprised and half-appreciative.

Sharon moaned, wriggling her ass to urge Peggy on; Peggy gasped softly at the friction.

“You’re being buggered and you still want more,” Peggy said. “A lesbian anal slut. God, why did I wait so long to do this to you?”

She started moving again; Sharon might have wanted to respond, but she only cried out, ecstatic.

Sharon dug her hands into the floor, doing her utmost to keep her grip. White-knuckled, she moaned again, still moving her hips in time with Peggy’s thrusts.

God, she’d dreamed about this. Being Peggy’s fucktoy had always been a fantasy, but after coming here she’d longed for Peggy to take her in her last hole, and finally, finally…

She could barely take it, even after her preparations, but that was the best part. Truly submitting, giving everything to her aunt, and loving every second of it.

“Oh _fuck_!” Sharon yelled.

She squirmed, crying out again as Peggy moved forwards once more. When she came she still screamed, only barely supporting herself with her arms, and still moving, still writhing back against Peggy’s thrusts.

Sharon gasped for air; at long last her arms gave way, head slumping forwards against the floor, but her hips stayed moving.

“Did you- you really just came from being buggered,” Peggy said.

“God yes,” Sharon moaned. “I want more. Please aunt Peggy, keep fucking me. I want to make you cum too, I want you to keep using my ass, fuck, please, fuck, I need you.”

She whimpered; Peggy faltered despite herself.

“My niece is a lesbian slut,” Peggy murmured.

“God yes,” Sharon said. “Your lesbian fucktoy. My cunt, my ass, whatever you want, please aunt Peggy!”

“My dyke slut,” Peggy said.

Sharon moaned as Peggy once more started moving. That time Peggy wasn’t holding back, and Sharon cried out all the louder for it.

Natasha slowly backed away. It seemed like they’d forgotten about her, not that she could blame them, but even so it was hard not to stare.

Was that how she’d looked?

There was the slap of skin against skin as Peggy kept moving, back arching as she relished the friction the toy gave against her. It was definitely a newer sensation, but one she could absolutely get used to.

Peggy Carter, cheeks flushed, lips parted, and ramming her toy into her niece’s ass. By any metric, this was not even close to the woman Natasha had expected.

Leaving the duo to their fun, Natasha reluctantly moved out of the room. She heard a cry as Peggy came, then heard the sound of flesh against flesh once more, indicating that they weren’t planning on stopping.

Wow. This place…

Natasha still didn’t have a complete read on it. Ok, it was impressive; it was an Asgardian palace after all. But then there was Hela, all the women who…

Who’d volunteered, Natasha could hardly question that. And honestly she couldn’t blame them, it was hard not to be tempted by everything there, especially Hela and her urging.

But, no, that wasn’t why she was there. She was keeping an eye on things, trying to find some weakness she could use, some people who could help. The sex was, well, a plus.

The hard part was admitting that she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted this to end.

She wandered, slowly finding her way to what she knew to be Hela’s throne room. She hadn’t been entirely sure where she was going, but she supposed it was as good a place as any. Hela wasn’t there, just then. She’d left after her talk with the alien sisters.

Natasha slowly walked into the room. Despite herself she kept glancing around, heart beating faster. Damn it, she should be used to nerves, she shouldn’t be scared of Hela returning.

Unless it wasn’t fear.

Tentatively, Natasha waited. All this idle speculation, it reminded her of the fact that Hela had barely touched her. Sure, all the rest of Hela’s ‘spoils’ had been given a fun turn, but as far as direct experiences with Hela herself there was none.

What was she meant to make of that?

Maybe it made investigation easier, but it couldn’t help but linger at the back of her mind. Every other woman here had been treated to submitting to Hela, but Natasha…

What, did she _want_ Hela to- Natasha swallowed, quickly moving onto other thoughts.

Or trying to, at least. This would be so much easier if she could just focus on the mission, but she couldn’t honestly say she was sure that was her priority any more.

Footsteps.

Natasha quickly jumped, then schooled both her expression and posture as she turned.

Hela looked every inch the Queen of Asgard once more, black branches extending from her crown, her armour-like garb shining green. She strode quickly through the throne room, looking dead ahead.

She only glimpsed Natasha in her peripheral vision; she seemed distracted.

Then Hela slowed as she reached her.

“Hela,” Natasha said, throat dry.

There was a pause. Hela’s expression shifted; was that a smirk?

“Yes?” Hela said.

“I…” Natasha said. Screw it, she’d begged before. “Will you fuck me? Please. Whatever you want, however you want it, I-”

“Save your breath,” Hela said, a touch more impatiently than Natasha had ever seen her. “This…”

Hela paused. What _was_ going on?

“This is not a good time,” Hela said. “But I will remind you of this; I know that you’re a spy. Each of my toys gives me something unique because it means something to them, but there is nothing I could ask you to do that would mean anything to you, that you would not do for any mission.”

“So you’ll never…” Natasha said. She hated how her voice trailed off, but it sounded far too crude to finish the thought.

“Do you want me to?” Hela said.

“Yes,” Natasha said, quickly.

“Truly, or are you just saying what I’d wish to hear?” Hela said.

“I- really,” Natasha said. Fuck, now she was blushing like some idiot schoolgirl, far too aware that she was telling the truth. “I’ve switched sides before. Admittedly for more than sex, but I want to know what it’s like to… do what they do. I’ll worship you, give you my cunt, or my ass, or both, clean your toy after, or get on my knees and lick you until you’re satisfied. Whatever you want.”

Hela paused. Now she was definitely smiling.

“Prove it,” Hela said.

“How?” Natasha said.

“You tell me,” Hela said. “Anything I order you to do, you could reconcile away. I want you to do something of your own accord to prove you want to be mine; something that might fail, but you’ll do it anyway because it’s what I want.”

Hela paused.

“Not now,” she said. “I have business. But think on it.”

Hela looked away, walking past her throne. Less than a minute later and she was walking back, now heading the way she’d come out of the palace and back to the Bifrost. Her wolf Fenris trudged behind her, eyes alight with green fire.

“A suggestion,” Hela said, her voice surprisingly soft. “Attend to Gamora and Nebula. Their information about Vormir was… accurate. And do not disturb me for two days.”

Hela departed, leaving Natasha behind. Almost an hour later she returned to the palace, now without Fenris, but with something bright and orange clasped in her hand.


End file.
